The Perfect Gentleman
by lilbebe50
Summary: This is a romance between Trish Stratus and John Cena who just made his WWE debut. Trish hasn't had a boyfriend for over 5 years, but John sweeps her off her feet. That is until a certain diva & so-called bff steps out of line. Please read & review.
1. The Meeting

Hey guys. This is my first fic so pretty please leave reviews for me. It will motivate me to add. So thanks in advance for reading and reviewing. :)

Well, to start off, my name is Brittany. I've been a wrestling fan since I was born. I have been writing since 2007. I've written wrestling based stories before, but I don't think they were too good. That was back in 2007. This is my first ever fic so let me know your feedback on how i'm doing so far. I write alot but not wrestling stories. Based on your reviews, I'll continue this story. I'm working on another story but I couldn't help but start this one.

Let me introduce the story.

Heads up, this story is rated M. It will have strong language at times, along with sexual references, and sex scenes.

It's based in 2010. Only Trish Stratus is still there, and only 25. John Cena has just made his debut on Smackdown against Kurt Angle. He's also 25. Other superstars appear. Such as Trish's girls, Melina Perez, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, and Candice Michelle. There are also assholes in this story. I don't know about future chapters, but my first few I've written, Vince, Edge, and Lita are the assholes. I may add more later on. Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon and others will appear or make cameos in the form of a flashback. I'm not sure where this is going, so bare with me. Trish has been single for 5 years now. Ever since Chris Jericho cheated on her with Stephanie McMahon. Ok, on with the story. Pretty pretty please review. It'll inspire me to keep writing.

**Disclamimer:** I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's ar anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

The italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts, and the underlined words are trish's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Name: The Run-In

_Danm it. Where is the check in at? Cena, stop being a retard and get your shit together. _

That was the voice inside of the debuting John Cena on the morning of Saturday June 23, 2010. John Cena had made his debut that Tuesday at the Smackdown tapings. He accepted Kurt Angle's open challenge and nearly defeated the All-American Olympian but came up just a hint short. But that didn't stop the WWE from contacting him to sign a deal to it's flagship Monday Night program, Monday Night Raw. Despite his loss on Tuesdsay, WWE was more than impressed with his wrestling skills and response from the crowd that they decided to sign him. He was ecstatic.

_Now if only you can find the stupid entrance you dork. Don't get yourself lost John. _

The voice in Cena's head may have been more than harsh with him at times, but it was his "voice" that got him to where he was. He had found the check in now he was trying to find the entrance to his plane. He was on his way to Los Angeles because Raw was going to be live there on Monday. John wanted to get there early to secure himself time so he wasn't late. Also, he wanted to maybe get used to being on the road alot.

_Great one John. You got yourself lost. Your going to miss your plane and your oppurtinity at being on Raw on Monday you jackass. Pull your shit together._

His thoughts were interupted abruptly by a beautiful blonde Canadian bombshell. She gently tapped him on his shoulder and as he turned around to see who it was tapping him, his bag on his shoulder in which he was carrying his ring gear, hygiene supplies, and many changes of clothes, swung full force at the buxom blonde's head. She wasn't expecting anything, and it caught her right in the side of her head. She lost her balance being so caught off guard, she fell to the floor. John grabbed her hand to stop her from falling, which helped a bit, as she landed on her butt rather than her head.

John: Oh God. I'm so sorry Miss... (As he looked down at the face of the woman he accidentally knocked over, he immediately recognized this woman as none other than the WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. At the sight of her John is so in shock he has to blink a few times to make sure his eyes weren't decieving him. He still has hold of her hand and doesn't seem to even notice.)

John: ... Trish? (She nods as she holds the side of head kind of in shock, which she has been doing the entire time she was on the floor.)

Trish: Yes. I'm Trish. (She looks up at him for the first time and notices how incredibly handsome he is. She is almost awestruck at the sight of his fine, handsome features.)

Oh God Trish, this guy is extremely handsome. Deep blue eyes, fine jaw line, if I didn't know any better, I'd be drooling right now from the sight of this guy.

(After a moment, Trish recomposes herself.)

Trish: Since you seem to have a sturdy grip on my hand, you mind helping me up there tiger? (John hadn't even noticed he was still gripping her hand.)

John: Oh, sorry. (He pulls her up and to her feet. He is still in shock that Trish Stratus, a woman he watched on t.v every week on Monday Night Raw, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, was standing before him. And she looked even more beautiful in person. T.V just didn't do her any justice. Her face was glowing and she had the most beautiful facial features a woman could have. And her body was even nicer in person than on t.v, as if that were possible. She's completely stunning and breath-taking. Trish begins to pat her legs and butt to rid any dust that may have gotten on them. John now feels embarrassed about knocking the 3 Time Babe Of The Year winner down.)

John: I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean... (Trish holds her hand up, palm facing John, signaling him to be quiet. He obeys.)

Trish: Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have caught you off guard like I did. I just happened to notice you seemed kinda lost so I thought I'd give you hand. (John nods.)

John: Wow. Thanks. That's... (Trish cuts him off with a look of great thought.)

Trish: Excuse me, but I can't help but notice that you look extremely familiar. (John opens his mouth to reply but she immediately cuts him off.)

Trish: Hey, I know who you are. Your that new guy on Smackdown. The one who got up in Kurt Angle's face last night and slapped the taste out of his mouth. (John smiles and nods, happy that she recognized him. He holds his hand out to shake hands.)

John: John Cena. (Trish is impressed by his manners and shakes his hand.)

Trish: Trish...

John: Stratus. Yea, I know. I watch you on Raw all the time. I'm not trying to brownnose or anything, but I have to admit, your the best female wrestler I have ever seen. (She smiles and nods, putting her hands on her hips.)

Trish: Wow, thanks. And I gotta hand it to you, you really gave Kurt a run for his money. (John smiles.)

_Damn, John, Trish is even more beautiful in person than on t.v._

John: Thanks. (Just then, a flight attendant gets on the loud speaker.)

Attendent: Flight 316 is now boarding. (Both Trish and John look at eachother.)

Both: Well, I should get going... (They both look at eachother with big grinny smiles.)

John: You have flight 316 too? (Trish shrugs her shoulders.)

Trish: I guess I do. (John smiles and they walk together to get on the plane. Once they reach the stairs, John stops.)

John: Ladies first. (Trish smiles.)

I'm really getting impressed by this guy. He is so kind and a real gentlemen.

(Trish goes to step on the plane and John grabs her hand.)

John: Here. Let me help you. (John holds onto Trish's hand and holds it as he walks behind her to help her up the stairs even though she didn't need help, she accepted it whole heartedly. Once they reach the top of the stairs, John lets go of her hand and smiles at her.)

John: I should get to my seat. (She nods in agreement.)

Trish: Yea, so should I. (John looks down at his plane ticket and his seat number is 512. He looks up at Trish.)

John: Where is seat 512? (She looks around, then down at her ticket.)

Seat 513.

(Trish looks up at him with a toothy grin.)

Trish: It just so happens that I have the seat right next to yours. (John's jaw drops slightly in shock. She nudges her head to the left.)

Trish: Follow me. (The Canadian beauty ascends the aisle and John follows. He can't help but notice that her cute little butt sways gently side to side everytime she takes a step.)

_Damn, she got a fine, tight ass. Look how it swings..._

(His thoughts are interuptted when Trish stops walking and John, not paying attention because he's so lost in thought, runs right into her. He bumps into her butt and she jerks forward a little bit.)

John: Oh God... (John quickly grabs Trish around the waist and catches her. She stands up straight and turns around to look at him. She has a huge smile on her face.)

Trish: Geez... (She feels embarrassed suddenly, realizing that she had forgotten his name. John realizes this.)

John: John Cena. (Trish nods. John feels kind of bad that she forgot his name. All of a sudden, he feels "bad" somewhere else. His penis is tingling a little aching to be rubbed out.)

_Oh shit. Not now. Not while your talking to Trish. Stay down._

Trish: ... John. Sorry about that. Anyways, you gotta be more careful there rookie. You almost knocked me out before and now you almost knocked me down. (Trish pats him on the shoulder almost generating the feeling that she wasn't mad or anything, just trying to give him words of advice. John feels embarrassed for running into her.)

John: I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and... (John immediately realizes he's getting hard because his penis rubbed against Trish's butt when he accidentally ran into her. He's trying his hardest to compress his "little champion" and not seem anxious. Trish realizes John has cut himself off and for a second he stays completely quiet. Trish ends this silence before it becomes awkward.)

Trish: Well, the reason I stopped is because, here's our seats.

_Thank God. I couldn't stand another second standing up before I had a stiffy jabbing my pants._

(Just then, John begins to feel his penis rise a little bit when he notices how good Trish's hair smells. It smells like she just washed it with Lilac scented shampoo. He needs just a second where Trish's eyes are completely off him so he can handle his "problem".)

John: Trish, I got the window seat, but if you want it, you can have it. (Trish smiles. She loves the window seats. She hasn't even noticed John's predicament.)

Trish: Really? Thanks. (Trish makes her way to the window seat. John has that one second of opportunity and he quickly presses his hand on his pants zipper to push his penis down so it doesn't poke at the front of his baggy jeans and makes it obvious that he has "wood". Trish takes a seat and hadn't noticed anything. John fixed his "problem" and sits next to her in the seat next to the aisle. John feels much better because his penis has stopped aching for attention and went back to normal. Trish looks over at John and smiles. He returns it as she puts her headphones to her I-Pod in her ears. Trish has the volume turned all the way up and can't hear anything. This was her normal flying routine. But today was a little different. Usually she put on her music and fell asleep the second she did. But this time she was wide awake. She couldn't go to sleep. Usually she would have some weird pervert sitting next to her trying to get her number. But this time was different. She had never sat next to a normal person. And normal by standards of looks. The usual people were really ugly, or completely made of plastic from all the plastic surgeries. In the whole 7 years traveling with WWE, she had yet to sit next to a remotely average looking, let alone a handsome guy like John. She wanted to rip her head phones off and have a conversation with him forever, but she didn't. She didn't want to seem anxious or desperate. The last time she had a handsome man sitting next to her was when she was still involved with Chris Jericho. But that relationship ended in complete disaster so Trish tried to never think of it. She couldn't help but notice how good John looked. As Trish stared out the window of the plane, that had yet to even close the doors to take off, she could see a slight reflection. That of John. She smiled at the meer look of him.

Damn, he is soooo hot.

Trish sat there, totally lost in music and thoughts.

END OF CHAPTER 1

p.s please review. im begging you guys. thanks in advance.


	2. Let Me Buckle Your Seatbelt

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Special thanks to thatwwegirl236! I'm so happy that at least one person is reading my story lol. Thanks so much for reading this.

p.s thatwwegirl236, i was reading your profile, and i see that we have tons of things in common! it seems like you like r&b and hip-hop because you like love the way you lie by eminem and rihanna. also you like T.I. um, if you want, i have a youtube account with a few john cena and trish vids. so if you have free time and feel like it, check them out. my username on youtube is lilbebe50. i think if you type it in, you'll see all my vids. well, hope you check em out.

Also, I think I forgot to mention this before. But Raw's GM is Eric Bischoff and Smackdown's GM is Teddy Long. Vickie Guerrero is placed on Raw as a superintendent under Bischoff. Vince McMahon is still the chairman and pretty much runs everything just like in real life. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case I decide to use any of them at all in the future.

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 2: Let Me Buckle Your Seat Belt

"Every night up in the club

Getting money with the thugs

Thought I never fall in love

And Then there was you

And I don't wanna be a player nomore"

Those were the lyrics of the awesome new Trey Songz record bumping in Trish's earphones. As Trish sat there on the plain silently listening to her favorite new track on her purple I-Pod, the pilot began to make an announcement.

Pilot: Ladies and gentlemen, we will begin take off in just a few short minutes. Please get to your seat and buckle yourselves in. We will be preparing for lift-off shortly. (As soon as the pilot get off of the loud speaker, all the other passengers begin shuffling and clicking their seatbelts closed. John reaches over his shoulder and begins to buckle his own seatbelt when he notices Trish just sitting there nodding her head. She hasn't even attempted to buckle her seatbelt. He looks at her for a second thinking about what he should do. He didn't want to disrupt her while she was listening to her I-Pod, and he didn't want to just let her sit there without being buckled in while the plane took off. She could get in major trouble with the airline and maybe even banned from using this airline again. So John opted to help his flying buddy out. He reached above her head and grabbed her seatbelt, and proceded to buckle it into the lock that was sitted between them along with John's clip. Trish noticed and looked over at John just as he clicked her in. He didn't notice her so he proceded in buckling himself in. Trish slowly takes out her left earphone, eyebrows furrowed, so she could talk to him and listen.)

Trish: John? (John finishes buckling his own seatbelt and looks up at her with a grin. John seems kind of nervous.)

John: Hey Trish. Uh ... Sorry about that. The pilot said we had to buckle our belts and um ... I noticed you didn't hear him, so I thought I'd, you know. Buckle yours for you. I didn't wanna disturb you since you seemed pretty content listening to your music. (Trish smiles whole-heartedly.)

Trish: Well, thanks John. That was really thoughtful. (John nods as sots of your welcome.)

John: No problem. (Trish began to reattach her eardrums to her I-Pod.)

Awwwww, what a cute gesture. He doesn't even know me but he's looking out for my safety and best interests. What a great guy. His girlfriend must really... uh-oh. Trish, you stop it. Stop wondering if he has a girlfriend. You just met this guy practically ten minutes ago. Stop crushing on him...

Her thoughts are abruptly interupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turns her attention and head towards John as she removes her left earphone.

John: Sorry to bother you Trish, but I was wondering where you were headed to after we land in L.A? (Trish pulls her I-Pod out of the pocket of her tight House Of Dereon skinny jeans. She puts the small purple machine on pause, then shuts it off. She begins to put it in her pocket.)

Trish: Well John, i'm staying in L.A this weekend. On Monday, Raw is going to be held at the Staples Center. So I came a little early. Most superstars show up to the city the day of the show. But not me. Nope. Not Trishy. I come early so I can get the best hotel and room. Know what I mean? Last time I arrived to town the day of the show, I was stuck sleeping in my rental car in a truck stop because all the hotels and rooms were taken by that stupid Evolution and all their hoes. (John smiles. He remembers being a fan a few years back watching Raw when Evolution was running the show. They always had chicks throwing themselves at them. John knows exactly what Trish means. Trish smiles at John.)

John: Your not only pretty, but smart too. (Trish slightly blushes at his compliment.)

Trish: What about you? Smackdown in Cali this week too? (John licks his lips slightly to wet his lips. They were beginning to get chapped. Trish notices this.)

Trish: Hey, you need chapstick? Here. (Trish reaches in her purse and gets out a stick of chapstick. She hands it to him and he rubs it over his chapped lips. After he finishes, he hands it back to her and she replaces it into her purse. His lips feel tremendously better.)

John: Thanks. I feel alot better. They must have gotten chapped in New York on Tuesday. It was real cold there. (Trish nods agreeingly. She knows how cold New York can get.)

Trish: Yea, probably. It happens to me all the time... So you were saying?

John: Oh yea, well i'm staying in L.A too. (Trish furrows her brow, confused. Smackdown was never held in the same town as Raw. Maybe the same state but never the same city.)

John: You see, I was originally supposed to be placed on Smackdown. But I guess Mr. McMahon and Eric Bishoff had other plans. Because they placed me on Raw permanently. (Trish's eyes widened in surprise.)

Trish: Wow John. That's great. That means that WWE saw something special in you. I didn't get to see your match against Kurt, but you must have impressed everybody if they are gonna place you on Raw this quick. (John smiles.)

Trish: I guess your gonna be rockin' Monday Nights with me huh? (John nods and smiles.)

John: I guess so. (And with that, their conversation ends. That is, for now.)

He's gonna be on Raw with me? I'm gonna be seeing alot of him from now on...

(Trish's thoughts are interupted again by the rookie.)

John: Trish? (She turns her head back to him again and looks at him.)

Trish: Yea?

John: You think Vince would let me get a try at the WWE championship someday? (This question catches Trish off guard.)

Usually, the rookies I meet, are in a hurry to get my number. But not John. He's actually one of the few wrestlers who actually care about their career. Most other guys want one thing : sex. But John seemed to want to be a Superstar to wrestle. Not for the fame or girls. But because he loves wrestling and wanted to further his career and get advice from veterans. Like me. He could have easily asked for my number, but instead. He asks for advice? 

(Trish looks at John for a second, thinking of an answer to give him.)

Trish: Well, John. I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen any of your in-ring skills, so I wouldn't be able to tell you that. And considering you've only had one macth in the WWE, nobody can really determine that. (John looks down for a second, feeling not-so-otimistic.)

Trish: But hey John. (She puts her hand on his shoulder because she knows he's feeling a little negative. She wants to cheer him up a bit.)

Trish: That's not to say you won't be a huge star someday. I mean, if Vince got you on Raw so quickly, that means he has to see something special in you. And from personnal experience, if Vince sees something special in you, he'll give you try. You know. He'll give you a few main event matches and see how you fare. If you hold your own, then you could be in line for a title shot someday. (This immediately cheers John up a bit.)

John: Yea. Thanks Trish. (John smiles at the blonde Canadian bombshell happily. Trish smiles back then looks out the window. The plane had already taken off and is now flying upwards in altitude. Trish always loved to watch the ground grow smaller underneath her.)

John really is passionate about his job. I never met any rookie so determined and wishful. He reminds me of myself when I first came into the WWE.

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, and the plane lands in Los Angeles International Airport. Everybody begins to grab their luggage and leave the plane. Trish and John wait for everybody to go first. They don't want to get trapped in the crowd. This was a tip Trish just taught John. It's easy to get confused and lost in airports when you have a huge crowd around you. Trish always waited til the rush was gone, then she grabbed her luggage and got off the plane. Trish looks at John.

Trish: Which hotel you staying at?

John: Holiday Inn. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Me too. You know what? You wanna share a taxi ride there? I can give you a few more tips and tricks on travel and all that. (John nods. He was happy Trish was so kind and helpful. If it weren't for her, he'd probably still be lost back in the airport in New York.)

John: Yea sure. Thanks Trish. (Everybody but them were off the plane. Trish taps John's shoulder and he gets up and goes to the overhead compartment and grabs his luggage. Trish follows him and does the same. They begin to procede off the plane. They make their way through the airport and to the front of the airport, where taxis were awaiting for anyone who wanted a lift. John opens the door to the first unused taxi and allows Trish to enter first.)

Trish: Thanks. (Trish slides over to the other side and John gets in and closes the door.)

Trish: Holiday Inn please. (The taxi driver nods and presses on the gas.)

XXXXXXX

Trish: And that's why you have to wear knees pads when you wrestle. (John nods. The taxi pulls up in front of Holiday Inn.)

Taxi Driver: That'll be $55.65.

Trish: Ok. (She begins to ruggage through her purse. John reaches in his pocket and gets out his wallet. Trish sees him and puts her hand over his hand holding the wallet and pushes it down.)

Trish: Don't worry. I got it. (John looks at her shocked. He was going to pay half.)

John: You sure?

Trish: Yea. I got it. Put your wallet away. (John obediantly puts his wallet back in his pocket as Trish pays the cab driver. The get out and grab their luggage from the trunk. John closes the trunk and the taxi drives away.)

John: Thanks for covering that Trish. (She nods.)

Trish: No problem. (She bends to grab all her luggage when John stops her.)

John: Here let me. (She looks at him.)

John: I'll carry it for you. (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: No, John. That's ok. I can...

John: Come on. It's the least I can do. (Trish looks at him for a second then nods.)

Trish: Ok. (John grabs 2 of her bags and she has her other bag on wheels. John has just one bag hanging from his shoulder. Trish goes to the front door of the hotel and opend it. She holds it open for John as he carries her bags and his own. They get on the elevator and Trish presses the number 3 for floor 3.)

Trish: What floor you need?

John: 3. (Trish smiles.)

How is it that we keep getting the same everything? First it was the same flight. Then the same set of seats. Then he tells me he's on Raw. Then it's the same hotel, and now the same floor? Either this was set-up by him to stalk her, or it's a ton of coincidences... It's a ton of coincidences.

(Trish comes to the conclusion that everything happening was a coincidence. The elevator opens and John looks at Trish.)

John: You mind if I walk you to your room? (Trish smiles huge and nods.)

Trish: No. Be my guest. (John smiles and they step out of the elevator. Trish leads the way to her hotel room. John follows behind with a huge smile. Trish was also smiling a big teethy grin.)

_This is amazing. We keep getting everything the same. It's like we were supposed to meet no matter what._

Trish: Well, here we are. Room 359. (Trish opens her hotel room door and lets John in. He enters and looks at her.)

John: Where should I...

Trish: Oh. Right there is fine. (John puts her bags right next to the night stand next to the king size bed. He looks at her and heads towards the door. She walks him out. He stands in the hallways and faces her.)

John: Well, it was nice to finally meet somebody I watched on t.v since forever. (Trish and John shake hands.)

Trish: And it's nice to meet you too. (They stop shaking hands.)

John: Well, I guess I'll see you around. (He turns and walks away down the hallway towards his room. Trish watches him for a second, with a smile. She closes the door and throws herself to her bed back first with a grin. She begins to think about her encounter with the rookie from West Newbury Massachusetts.)

Oh my God. John is soooo cute. Trish, stop it right now. You only met him once. Don't let him get in your head. You don't even know him like that. He might have a girlfriend already. Damn it Trish. Stop questioning if he has a girlfriend. 

John drops his bag by his bed and flops down onto the bed. He begins to smile.

_Trish is stunning, funny, helpful. She's the total package. But I don't wanna rush into anything. I'm not even sure if we're friends yet. She might have just been trying to be nice. Maybe she doesn't even like me... Nah. I don't it. She seemed pretty comfortable around me. So she must at least be able to tolerate me. So that's a good sign. I know she doesn't hate me._

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Well, there it is. Chapter 2 of The Perfect Gentlemen. Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

By the way, the song Trish is listening to in the beginning is Already Taken by Trey Songz.

Like always, please read, and review. Thanks. :)


	3. Taking Out The Idiots

Well, back again with another chapter for The Perfect Gentlemen. I gotta say, I didn't think anybody was going to even look at this fic. But thanks to thatwwegirl236, that's not true. She has been a true followerer and I appreciate it. :) She has read both chapters so far and gave me a great approval, pride, and confidence. So I am making a prmise right now to me, to thatwwegirl236, and anyone else who reads this story. By the end of the story, your going to be begging for more Jorish (Trish & John) fics. Just watch. lol

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 3: Taking Out The Idiots

**Monday Night Raw**

"You think you know me..."

Heavy bass guitars and a few drums echo throughout the Staples Center. The WWE universe all jump to their feet in unison to not-so-kindly welcome the champions.

WWE Universe: Boooooo! (That was the usual welcome the WWE champion and Women's champion recieved anytime either of their theme songs began playing throughout any arena. Edge and Lita used to be two of the most popular superstars throughout the entire WWE. That is, before they had that not-so-secret affair. Which in turn, skyrocketed all parties involved to superstardom. It wasn't so long ago that Lita and Matt Hardy were completely in love. But Lita, being as selfish and heartless as she is, threw it all away. She threw away a perfect realtionship with a man who was madly in love with her to be with a selfish, low-down, coward of a man also known to the WWE Universe as The Rated R Superstar, Edge. Ever since Matt Hardy purposely reveiled the affair to the entire world, everybody turned on the two cheaters. Edge and Lita have easily become the two most hated WWE performers in history. It seemed like the only time they had anybody on thier side, was when WWE was in Canada. But Edge was Canadian, so by default he was adored by Canadian WWE fans. And Lita, being Edge's girlfriend also got some good pops. Unless she was scheduled to wrestle fellow Canadian Trish Stratus in Canada. Then Lita was booed horrifically out of the Air Canada Centre. As The Rated R couple made thier way to the ring, the fans at ringside booed and flipped off the pair, only to be ignored. Edge and Lita stand in the middle of the ring cockily eating up as many boos as they could. They just fed off of negative energy. Suddenly, a huge chant began rapidly increasing in volume.)

WWE Universe: You suck, you suck, you suck...! (Edge and Lita laugh at this chant. As it was used way too often. Edge cockily shakes his head at the crowd as he grabbed a mic.)

Edge: Is that the best you got? Huh? You suck? Are you serious? (Edge and Lita in sinc look at eachother with huge grins before erupting into laughter.)

Edge: I guess Los Angeles isn't only a feeding pool for criminals. It's also a mating ground for idiots. (The audience once again erupt into horrendous boos and chants of you suck.)

Edge: Oh yea. Like that's real original. (Edge and Lita once again laugh at the audience's weak attempt at getting them fired up. One man in the front row has a better chant to yell.)

Man: Slut! (Referring to Lita, Lita looked at him angry. She yanks the mic from Edge and leans on the ropes directly in front of the man.)

Lita: Slut? You think i'm a slut? (The man nods. The fierce red head glances back at Edge, then back at the man, cockliy with an attitude that she doesn't giva a damn what he thinks.)

Lita: Well, I don't giva a damn what you think! (Just then the audience responds to her bitchyness by berading her with "slut" chants. Lita and Edge look around in shock as the WWE fans in the Staples Center shower them with unkind insults. Lita gets fed up.)

Lita: Shut up! (This only makes the audience more wild as they scream to the top of their lungs in joy because they were able to upset the Vixen and Villian. Lita crosses her arms impatiently as she waits for the audience to quiet down. After a moment of pouting and Edge screaming profanity at the audience, the Staples Center calms down a little.)

Lita: You people are just mad because I'm going to beat your "beloved" Trish Stratus at Vengeance this Sunday! (This causes another chain reaction by the on-looking fans as the begin to boo Lita once again. Another moment of Lita being drowned out by the WWE Universe subsides and Lita continues her promo.)

Lita: You people are all sheep! You cheer whoever seems to be on a roll! It wasn't too long ago that you people were cheering me and Edge. But we didn't need your stupid support. As you can see, we're successful without any of your help! (The audience begins to boo again but this time Lita doesn't let them get the better of her. She continues talking, forcing the audience to shut up.)

Lita: Just because Trish Stratus won a number one contender's match 2 weeks ago doesn't mean she's going to beat me this Sunday! Yea, that's right. This Sunday at Vengeance, not only am I going to retain "my" Women's championship, but i'm going to break your precious hero Trish Stratus's neck! And that's not a damn thing Trish, or any of you can do about it! (Again loud boos drain out of the already irritated with Edge and Lita crowd.)

Lita: Trish Stratus should just retire now with a little bit of dignity before I destroy her "pretty little face" ...

"Hehehehe...

Oh...

Oh, it's time to rock and roll!"

This was an all too familiar entrance theme to the WWE Universe. As soon as the first little giggle blasted out of the speakers the WWE maniacs in the audience jumped to their feet in anticipation for none other than Trish Stratus. Lita and Edge become extremely aggravated being interupted. The WWE Universe erupt in horrendously loud cheers as one of their all time favorites makes her way to the ring. Trish walks up the steel steps and steps under the middle rope. She looks at Lita and Edge with a smirk as her music slowly fades. The blonde immediately gets right in the red headed's face. Trish and Lita stare eachother down for a moment before Trish snatches the microphone right out of Lita's evil hands. This gets a quick reaction of cheers from a few fans. Trish has a huge grin over her face as she basks in the glory.

Trish: Lita, so your gonna injure me this Sunday huh? (Lita and Edge nod simultaneously as Trish just laughs at this gesture.)

Trish: Please. You know the last time you and I were in this ring together I tore your ACL right off the bone. (This evokes a huge reaction from a protesting red head vixen. Trish laughs at her sometimes enemy, sometimes friend reaction.)

Trish: So if anybody's gonna get injured Sunday...

Edge: It's you! (Edge has yanked the microphone right out of Trish's hand before she could even finish her sentence. Trish gets a huge look of shock upon her million dollar face.)

Edge: Trish, you know damn well that Lita is ten times better in this ring than you'll ever be! Admit it! (Trish giggles as she takes the mic back from the fellow, but evil, blonde Candadian.)

Trish: I won't admit anything until Lita admits she's a whore. (The audience goes crazy with this insult to Lita. They jump up and scream and shout. Trish laughs but without warning Lita cuts her laughter short.)

POW!

Smack! Trish feels a painful burning sensation in her left cheek. Trish looks up through now angry eyes at her attacker. Lita starts mouthing off to Trish but before anybody can interpret what she's saying Trish pounces on her like a lion attacking a antalope. The two divas fall to the floor in a car fight. Edge stands there speechless, and not sure what to do. The audience erupt into chaos as they watch this mean cat fight. Lita gets on top of Trish and tries to land a hard right, but Trish blocks and rolls Lita onto her back and gets on top. Trish wraps the red hair into her fingers and begins pounding Lita's head off the mat. Trish only gets a few good smashes before Edge grabs Trish around her waist and hoists her up off of his girlfriend. Edge pulls Trish's arms behind her back as Lita slaps the taste out of her mouth. Trish's head jerks hard to the left and she keeps her head turned for a few seconds from the intense pain. Edge pushes Trish forward and Lita locks her into a reversed headlock. Lita pulls her left leg back and swings it up as hard as she can to gain as much momentum as she can.

BANG! Trish's head and face slam off the mat from the LitaDT. Trish is hurt in a bad way. She lays on the floor without any motion. Lita and Edge look at eachother with enormous, proud grins. Lita grabs Trish by the hair and forces her to her feet. Trish's whole body is limp. She can barely stand on her own two feet. Lita is behind Trish holding her up. Edge backs up to the corner and crouches down in a spear taunting position. All of a sudden an unfamiliar theme song echoes off the arena roof and throw the rows of anticipating crowd. This was a very unfamiliar song. It was rap, a genre of music not used too often for WWE theme songs.

You can't see me!

My time is now!

A very muscular man charges the ring and tackles the already in motion spearing Edge. Lita gets threatened by the man and immediately abandons Trish and rolls out of the ring frantically as the strange man lays rights and fists to the grounded Edge. Trish holds her head and gets a glimpse of the man who saved her from being speared. It was none other than her plane partner a couple of days ago, John Cena. John pounds away on Edge until the Canadians vixen grabs his foot and pulls him out the ring. Dispite John's attempt at keeping Edge in the ring, the Rated R duo are too scared and paniced to stick around. They cowardly make thier way to the ramp to scoot their way up. John stands in front of the ring ropes, leaning on the top rope, staring the double trouble down.)

John: Come on! (John is hoping either one of them gets brave enough to step back in the ring. He would nothing more than to deliver a davastating F-U to either one of them. Edge and Lita continue making their way backwards up the ramps screaming threats at the man they have never seen before. Edge is rubbing his much too big chin in pain. The WWE Universe is still going nuts seeing an unknown man coming out to save their hero. John looks around the arena at all the fans cheering him on even though most of them have no clue who he is. He basks in the glory before seeing a hurt Trish Stratus laying on her side with her hand propping her up with her hand on her head. John kneels down next to her as she looks up at him with a look of pain and gratitude. She whispers to him.)

Trish: Thanks. (John nods as he looks back up at the two villians cowering on the stage yelling threats the John knows if they meant them, they would be doing them. John looks back down at Trish and puts his arm around her shoulders to give her some relief from holding herself up since she was in so much pain. Even though it was just 3 mere days ago that he met her for the first time, he feels a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Trish wraps her arm around John's shoulders to support herself so she didn't have to hold herself up because she was feeling lightheaded, dizzy, and limp. John looks up ramp at the champions, who are hoisting their belts proudly over their heads taunting John and Trish. John feels an overwhelming sensation of jealousy because he yearns to be WWE champion. He also feels angered that Edge and Lita were attempting to hurt Trish. John looks back down at the blonde in his arms as she looks back up at him.)

Trish: My head hurts. (John looks down at her in sympathy as the 2 morons parade on the ramp like they acheived a mighty feat or something.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Like always, please read, and review. Thanks. :)


	4. Who's That With Trish?

Well, back again with another chapter for The Perfect Gentlemen. I gotta say, I didn't think anybody was going to even look at this fic. But thanks to thatwwegirl236, that's not true. She has been a true followerer and I appreciate it. :) She has read all chapters so far and gave me a great approval, pride, and confidence. So I am making a prmise right now to me, to thatwwegirl236, and anyone else who reads this story. By the end of the story, your going to be begging for more Jorish (Trish & John) fics. Just watch. lol

This chapter was supposed to be included with the 3rd chapter but I thought it was too long for one chapter, so I divided it.

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who's That With Trish?**

After the set-up with Edge and Lita

John is walking down the hallway towards the trainer's room. Trish Stratus is on the other side getting her head checked out. WWE officials were worried that she may have suffered a concussion from that horendous LitaDT. John stands outside of the door, wondering if he may seem too desperate if he entered. Before John can make up his mind, a tall dark figure stops and stands in front of John. John looks up into the eyes of the seven foot, giant of a deadman. John's eyes widen in awe. The Undertaker, a man he grew up idolizing, was standing before him.

Undertaker: Great job out there kid. (John just stands there starstruck.)

Undertaker: I see great things for your future. (Undertaker holds his hand out to shake. John hesitates in awe before shaking the Deadman's hand.)

Undertaker: Good luck boy. (Undertaker walks away silently as John watches like a school kid. After a second of starstruckness, John opens the door to the trainers room and sees Trish putting an Aspirin into her mouth. She smiles at him and takes a sip from her cup of water to down the pill.)

John: Hey Trish. (She swallows her pill and water and looks at John.)

Trish: Hey. (She doesn't seem to be too happy. She is trying to be pleasant but her head hurts so much she can't seem to be.)

John: I just wanted to see if your ok. (She nods.)

Trish: Well, thanks to you, I am. Thanks for that **huge **assist out there John. (He nods.)

John: No problem. If I wanna make a name for myself, I gotta do it by turning heads right? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Exactly. And what better way than attacking the WWE champ? (John nods.)

John: That's what I thought. (John sits on the bench next to Trish.)

John: But seriously, you sure you ok? That was a pretty nasty DDT. (Trish nods. But before she can answer the WWE doctor comes back into the room.)

Doctor: Well, good news Trish. Your x-ray looks fine. You haven't suffered a concussion. You should be just fine. Just make sure you stay awake for at least 56 hours. Seeing how you had a bad bump, we don't want you to slip into unconsciousness. But you should be fine after those 6 hours. Your cleared to wrestle on Sunday at the Pay-Per-View. (The doctor throws his rubber gloves away. Trish glances at John.)

Trish: Well, theres your answer...

Doctor: Oh, excuse me Trish. Sorry to interupt, but I need you to sign some forms and your free to go. (She nods.)

Trish: Ok.

Doctor: I'll be back. (He steps out again. Trish looks at John.)

Trish: I'm just fine. (John nods.)

_That makes me feel alot better knowing she's ok._

I wonder why he's so worried about me? Maybe he likes me. (Trish smiles at the thought.)

Trish: It wasn't the first time those two jumped me. And i'm sure it won't be the last.

John: Yea, your probably right. (The doctor returns. He hands Trish some forms and she starts filling them out.)

Trish: I know i'm right. I've delt with those two for years now. I know how they roll. (John smiles.)

John: Yea, that's true. (Trish finishes filling out the forms and she hands them to the doctor. She gets off the bench and John gets off too.)

Trish: I know their stupid antics. Edge and Lita would kill themselves for a chance to injure me. (Trish opens the trainers door and steps out.)

Trish: By doc. Thanks.

Doctor: Your welsome Trish. Stay healthy.

Trish: I will. (Trish stands out in the hallway and John follows, closing the door behind him.)

John: So why do they hate you so much? (Trish furrows her brow, trying to figure that herself.)

Trish: Good question. I don't quite know either. Well, with Lita, it's jealousy. She's mad that my popularity skyrocketed, while hers crashed. She thinks it's somehow my fault, but we all know it's because of her and Edge's affair. And Edge, who the hell knows? Edge hates everybody except himself and Lita.

John: Maybe he's jealous too. Maybe he's mad he's stuck with Lita, when he could be with a perfect ten like you. (Trish smiles and blushes lightly at his compliment. (Mickie comes up and grabs Trish's arm.)

Mickie: Hey Trish, Candice is getting a little impatient. Me and the girls are waiting for you to go back to the hotel. (Trish looks at her.)

Trish: Oh, ok. Mickie. I'll be right there. (Mickie just now notices John standing there. She sees how extremely sexy he is and looks back at Trish with a grin.)

Mickie: And who's this Trish? Somebody the girls should know about? (Trish smiles. Mickie thinks that John and Trish are dating and haven't told her friends yet.)

Trish: Actually Mickie, this is John. John Cena. He's a new superstar and my new friend. (Mickie looks at him with a huge smile.)

_Did Trish just say I was her friend?_

Mickie: Hey John. I'm Mickie. (She holds her hand out to shake. John snaps out of his thoughts and shakes Mickie's hand. When they finish shaking Mickie turns her back to John and faces Trish. She whispers low enough for only them to hear. Mickie looks at Trish flirtily.)

Mickie: He's hot. But the girls are waiting, so don't take too long giving him those digits. (Mickie walks off and Trish watches her for a second confused and surprised that Mickie thought she was trying to hook up with John.)

God, Mickie is soooo... Mickish. Why does she think immediately that i'm trying to get with everybody? Yea, John is hot but he probably has a girlfriend already.

There she goes again. Questioning John's status.

Damn it Trish, stop. You don't know him. Stop thinking about him and his girlfriend.

_Trish is sooo beautiful. And i'm her new friend? _

Trish: Well, thanks for helping me out there John. I appreciate it. If it weren't for you, I'd be way worse than I am now. (He smiles.)

John: Your welcome. (Trish holds her hand out and they shake hands.)

Trish: You were an enormous help. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so well off. I mean, Edge apeared me before and it's not pretty let me tell you. It knocks the wind right out of you. But... that wasn't the case tonight, thanks to you. (John smiles softly.)

Trish: I see alot of potential in you Cena. I hope you do turn heads and get a big push. (Trish smiles one last time at her rescuer then turns in the opposite direction to walk away. John grabs Trish's hand, stopping her and causing her turn around back to face him. John smiles whole-heartedly at her.)

John: Hopefully, I'm turning your head too. (He looks up in her hazel orbs as he bends down and kisses Trish on the back of her hand. Trish smiles at his chivalry. John stands up straight again and looks her up and down stopping in her eyes again before turning around himself and walking in the opposite direction. John holds Trish's small hand in his until the last minute when he gets too far to hold it. He slowly and gently lets it slide out of his own as he watches her with his head turned as he walks towards his dressing room. Trish watches John walk away. He turns one last time when he's about halfway down the hall. He looks back at Trish with a flirtacious but sweet smile. Trish bites her lower lip with a smile. John faces front again and disappears down the arena hall. Trish watches him disappear then crosses her arms with a smile tattooed all over her pretty face.

Look at him. His ring gear certainly isn't the traditional trunks and boots. Whens the last time anybody in wrestling wore baggy jean shorts, baggy jerseys, Rebok sneaks and have a marine style haircut? He's definately original which is completely sexy and badass. He's perfect in every way. Sweet, pleasant, and gorgeous. His abs are amazing. And his ass. For a white boy, he got a lot of junk in the trunk. I haven't seen any white guys with big butts. Edge, Orton, and HBK all have flat asses. Not to mention the countless other superstars with nothing but tailbone. But MVP, Shelton, and Carlito have big butts. None of them are white. John sure gives them a run for thier money... Trish! Stop it! Every time you see this guy you start thinking outrageous thoughts. Get ahold of yourself Trishy. He's not any different than any of the other countless superstars to step foot in a wrestling ring. The only thing different about him is his attire...

Trish's thoughts were cut short with a hand on her shoulder. She gets a little startled and jumps. She turns around quickly to see who it was and to make sure the "Rated R Retards", a nickname Trish dawned the pair, weren't trying to get in a sneak attack. She immediately realizes that it's not the WWE champion or Women's champion behind her. It's a man in a mask. Trish sighs.

Rey: Oh, sorry Trish. Didn't mean to scare you like that. (Trish nods and pats the short Mexican on the shoulder.)

Trish: That's alright Rey. I'm just a little edgey with that whole injury attempt by Edge and Lita earlier. (The man in the mask knows exactly how Trish feels. Edge had tried setting him up for injuries in the past countless times.)

Rey: I just came by to say that you looked good out there with your promo against those two. (She nods.)

Rey: I know things didn't turn out exactly how you planned, but things with those two never do. I just want you to know that i'm rooting for you this Sunday. I can't stand seeing Lita parade around like she accomplished some great feat or something. Everybody knows that she only has that championship because she injured the former champ Michelle McCool and was rewarded the title. (Trish smiles. Her and Rey weren't exactly friends, but they weren't enemies either. Trish teamed up with the highflyer before in a rare non-televised tag team match against Chris Jericho and Victoria. They just rarely crossed paths. But when they did, it was nothing but mutual respect between the two. And having compliments and words of good luck coming from a great former World Heavyweight Champion was an honor. Trish looked up to this small highflyer because he was always the underdog in a match but always ended up winning. Even if it were against men that made up 5 Rey Mysterios like The Big Show, Kane or The Great Khali.)

Trish: Thanks Rey. I hope you win your match later against Khali. And on Sunday I hope you beat Batista, Angle, and Show for the title. Nobody deserves that World Heavyweight Championship more than you. I'm rooting for you Sunday. (Rey smiles.)

Rey: Thanks Trish. Later. (Rey turns and walks towards the curtain because his main event match against Khali to name the last participant in the fatal four way match at Vengeance for Batista's world title was up next.)

Trish: Good luck. (Rey's music hits and the audience goes crazy. Trish looks around for a second.)

Trish: The girls! (Trish just realizes that she forgot all about her diva friends waiting for her in the parkinglot like Mickie had told her. Trish hurries down the hallway towards her locker room to grab her stuff and head out.)

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

As always, thanks for reading, please review. I appreciate it. :)


	5. A Girls Night In

Well, back again with another chapter for The Perfect Gentlemen.

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

**Chapter 5:**

Trish Stratus, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Melina Perez, and Mickie James are all hanging out in Trish's hotel room. After every RAW, they hung out for a little while to talk about many different things. Trish is sitting on her bed in her nightgown, which is pure white and lace. Mickie in green pajama pants and a pink tank top. Torrie Wilson is wearing a baggy white T-shirt with gray short shorts. Melina is wearing baggy blue sweat pants and a white tank top. Candice is wearing red short shorts and a red tank top.

Torrie: Soooo, who do you guys think is the sexiest WWE superstar? (Mickie raises her hand as if she were in school.)

Mickie: Ooo, I know. (All the girls look at her in anticipation.)

Mickie: Carlito is definitely one of the sexiest. (Melina looks at Mickie like she's crazy.)

Melina: Ewwww, Carlito? (All the girls laugh, except for Mickie, who crosses her arms.)

Mickie: Yes, Carlito. I like his humor and attitude. It's very sexy. (Melina slowly looks away from Mickie like she doesn't know what to say.)

Melina: Uh-uh. Carlito and his afro gotta go. It's just gross. If he lets his hair get outta control like that, just imagine what else he has bushes growing out of. (Torrie makes a disgusted look at Melina.)

Torrie: Eww, Melina.

Melina: It's true. If he doesn't groom his hair, how do you know he grooms anything else on his body? (Candice giggles a little. Melina has a point.)

Candice: Yea, I'm with Melina on this one. I just don't find one thing sexy about Carlito. (Mickie pokes her lips out in defeat and disappointment.)

Mickie: Fine then Melina. Who do you think is sexy? (Melina gives a cocky little smile and furrows her brow in confidence.)

Melina: That's an easy one. Obviously my man, Morrison. I mean, have you seen his abs? And he's so clean cut, his skin is smooth and soft on every part of my body...

Trish: Ok. A little too much info there Mels. We don't need to hear that. (Melina smiles a little. She always was the one who would be a little more blunt with conversations. She said exactly what was on her mind. Melina and John were an item way before their WWE days. They met back in Tough Enough season 3 and they just really hit it off. Torrie nods.)

Torrie: Yea, Melina. Keep that to yourself. (All the girls nod.)

Torrie: But I gotta say, I agree completely with Melina. John Morrison is pretty sexy. I like that clean cut look myself. But I prefer Orton. I mean, his tats are totally badass and his whole viper attitude just backs that up. He's the total package. Just look at him. He's confident, talented, cute, great body, and a big...

Trish: That's ok Torrie. You don't have to finish that sentence. (Torrie smiles.)

Mickie: Torrie, your only praising Randy so much because he's your boyfriend.

Torrie: So? Why do you think i'm with him? Huh? Because he's sexy. (Torrie giggles a little bit. Her and Randy have been dating ever since they both were placed On RAW at the same time back in 2006.)

Candice: Randy's a little too skinny for me. I'm a muscle buff. Batista is definitely the sexiest guy in WWE. (Torrie nods.)

Torrie: Yea, Dave is pretty sexy. But i'm sticking with Randy. Batista looks like he could crush you just by hugging you.

Candice: He doesn't crush you at all. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: How do you know that Candy? (Candice gets a look of nervousness and suspicion across her face. She shrugs.)

Candice: Well, I don't. I mean, he might um... (Mickie points at Candice and smiles.)

Mickie: You slept with him didn't you? (Candice blushes.)

Candice: Noooo...

Torrie: Yea you did. I can tell. Your not a good liar Candice. (Candice sighs with a smile.)

Candice: Ok, fine. I may have did him once or twice... (Mickie's eyes shoot wide open.)

Mickie: You did him more than once! (Before Candice can open her mouth to deny or defend herself, Trish gets a huge smile across her face.)

Trish: Candy had a few nights with the animal huh? (Candice shakes her head no trying to deny their accusation, blushing and smiling.)

Melina: Yea she did. She shook the sheets like an animal! (Candice giggles a little. Torrie gets all serious.)

Torrie: So was he an animal Candice? (Everybody falls into hysterical laughter. Candice just smiles and realizes that theres no use in trying to deny the truth anymore.)

Candice: Ok, fine. I admit it. Me and Dave have a little something going on. But it's nothing serious...

Mickie: Yet. (The girls start laughing again. Once they calm down, Candice tries to explain the situation.)

Candice: Me and Dave have been dating for a few weeks and I'm really starting to like him. So all of you guys better shut up about it. We don't want the whole world knowing about it ok. (All the girls get serious for a second and nod. They know Candice is serious and she doesn't want them messing stuff up. Melina smiles.)

Melina: So, how animalistic is he? (Once again all the girls fall out into laughter at Melina's joke. Candice laughs too and plays into it.)

Candice: Animalistic? Honey, I tamed him. (The divas howl and scream in hysterical laughter. After a few minutes of side splitting laughter, they calm down a bit. Mickie looks at Trish and realizes that Trish has been pretty quiet through this whole conversation. She's said a few wise cracks but not like her usual self. Torrie notices this also. And everyone was dying to see who Trish thought was the sexiest WWE superstar.)

Melina: So Trishy, who do you think is sexy?

Oh shit. I hoped they wouldn't ask me this.

Trish looks around awkwardly.

Trish: Well, I don't... um... I don't think anyone is sexy so...

Candice: Come on Trishy. You gotta think one of the guys are attractive. (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: I just... i'm not really into wrestlers anymore ever since that whole Jericho, Steph thing. (Mickie has studied Trish ever since Trish first made her debut. Mickie watched Trish every week on t.v for 5 years before she debuted and met Trish for the first time. Mickie knows Trish better than anyone else. Sometimes better than Trish knew herself. Mickie can tell when Trish is trying to hide something.)

Mickie: Come on Trish. I know theres a special someone in your life right now. (Mickie has a smirk on. Trish's eyes get wide.)

Oh God. How does she know? Uh-oh. She was the one who came to get me earlier. Damn. She must think that me and John have something.

Trish: Uh... no, Mickie. There's nobody but me in my life.

Mickie: Yea right. What about that rookie you were getting all chummy with? (Torrie gasps.)

Shit.

Torrie: Trish, you like that rookie?

Trish: No...

Mickie: Yea, she does.

Candice: Who? That rapper dude? (Mickie nods.)

Mickie: Yea, that's the guy. I forget his name...

Trish: John Cena.

Damn it. That slipped.

Trish thought she was thinking to herself, but she actually thought out loud. She didn't want the girls to know that she knew him by name. That would only confirm their suspicions.

Melina: You know him by name? Oooo, Trish is crushing hard. (Melina looks around at the other girls. Trish shakes her head no, denying the accusiations.)

Mickie: Yea she is.

Trish: No, Mickie, i'm not.

Mickie: Please Trish. I seen you with him earlier. The way you looked at him wasn't the way you look at other guys.

Trish: Well, that's because he's not a jerk like other guys.

Torrie: Or maybe you like him.

Trish: I don't like him. (Trish is starting to get a little frustrated.)

Candice: Geez, Trish. Don't get you panties in a bunch. Were only joking. Gosh.

Melina: Yea Trish. (It's quiet for a second.)

Trish: Sorry girls. (They all accept her apoligy.)

Mickie: Well, do you at least think this John guy is cute? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Well, yea. I mean, just look at him. He's certainly easy on the eyes that's for sure.

Torrie: Well, have you considered asking him out?

Trish: No.

Candice: Why not? He's hot. If I weren't with Dave, I'd definitely try bagging him. (The others nod.)

Melina: I totally agree. John is fine man. If I weren't with Morrison, I'd take that Cena kid for a ride. Show him just how far I can do a split. (Torrie looks at Melina.)

Torrie: Does everything always have to involve sex with you? (Torrie was hoping for a serious answer. Melina shrigs.)

Melina: Actually, yes. (Torrie just rolls her eyes. Melina was without a doubt the most addicted to sex. She wasn't a hoe or anything. But sex seemed to always be on her mind. Torrie wondered how Morrison was able to keep Melina pleased all these years. Even though Melina always had sexual thoughts, she was completley loyal to John Morrison.)

Melina: Were not here to talk about my thoughts Tor. I wanna know what's the deal with Trish. (Trish looks around at her friends.)

Mickie: Well, Trish? Why won't you ask John out? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Because. I haven't dated wrestlers ever since that whole Chris thing. He was the only wrestler I actually liked. I'm just not into wrestlers anymore. I like normal guys.

Mickie: Maybe you should give John a chance. He seems like a nice dude. And let's face it Trishy. You haven't seen anyone for over 5 years.

Melina: Or got laid. (Melina adds her two sense. Trish looks at her with a look to kill. Mickie looks at Melina.)

Mickie: Gee, thanks for that unwanted comment Melina. (Mickie's sarcasm is spewing all over the place. Melina looks down.)

Mickie: Trish, if you don't find a good guy now, it might be too late in a few years to start a family. And normal guys seem to want you just because your Trish Stratus. (Trish knows Mickie is right.)

Trish: I just... I don't want to be in a relationship any time soon. I'm happy being single. (That was as far from the truth as you could get. Sure Trish looked happy, and cheerful. But being alone for 5 years made her lonely.)

Trish: And besides, John's a good looking guy. Who's to say he doesn't have a girlfriend already? (Trish knows that John is single. He told her so himself. But the others didn't know that. So Trish could run with this lie. In all honesty, she was scared to be in another relationship because she was scared to get hurt again. All the girls nod.)

Torrie: Yea, your right Trish. A guy like him doesn't stay single for long. (All the girls for the first time of the night were all in agreement. Trish was happy that they were finally off her back about John.)

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the girls leave Trish to herself. They leave Trish's hotel room and tell her thier good-byes, then they're off to their own rooms. But before they do, they have one last talk.

Mickie: Guys, i'm really worried about Trish.

Torrie: Yea. She seems way too sensitive about relationships.

Candice: I agree. She started getting mad when we were asking her about John.

Melina: She's probably just not interested in him.

Candice: She's never interested in anyone.

Mickie: Exactly. Earlier, she had this look. I can't explain it, but when she was with that Cena kid, she was happy. I could tell.

Torrie: She's just still heartbroken about Jericho. Maybe she doesn't wanna date guys for now. (Candice gasps and covers her mouth, wide-eyed.)

Melina: Oh, God. What's wrong Candice? (The divas around Candice seem worried.)

Candice: Do you think, do you think that maybe... (Candice looks around then whispers very lowly as she leans into the middle of their little circle.)

Candice: Do you think she's a lesbo? (Candice's eyes are wide. Torrie gasps now too.)

Torrie: Maybe Candy's right. What if Trish digs chicks now? (They all look at eachother in thought. None of them know the answer of that.)

Mickie: I don't know. I hope not... (Melina hears a door knob jiggling. She thinks it's Trish.)

Melina: Guys, let's go. Trish is coming. (And with that they all run down the hotel hallway as fast as they can. A door opens up and Trish pokes her head out of her hotel room doorway to see who was making those noises. But she can't see anyone. The other divas have escaped Trish's sight. Trish looks around suspiciously for a second before putting her head back in the door and locking up for the night.)

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

Hope you guys liked it.

As always, thanks for reading, please review. I appreciate it. :)

P.S sorry about not telling the backstory about Trish and Jericho and Stephanie. I will in about 2 more chapters. I want to build some suspense for you guys. :)


	6. I Can Carry My Own Luggage

Well, back again with another chapter for The Perfect Gentlemen. Thanks to all my followers. :)

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

Chapter 6: I Can Carry My Own Luggage

The next morning, the Canadian beauty Trish Stratus has already woken up and is on her on her way to the lobby to turn her key in and head home. She is in the elevator with all of her luggage. The elevator door opens up on the first floor, revealing the lobby of Holiday Inn to the blonde bombshell. Trish picks up her suitcase to step out of the elevator when she realizes she had forgotten something in her room.

My cell phone.

Trish immediately presses the button for floor 3 and the door slides closed once again. The elevator stops at floor 3 and the doors slide open. Trish is in such a rush she doesn't look up or pay attention. She grabs her luggage and begins to leave the elevator in a rush when she runs into something or someone. Trish drops her bag out of her hand as she looks up at the man she ran into. Her eyes scale upwards from the man's muscle bound chest onto his throat and broad shoulders. Trish can't help but notice that the man has a sexy adam's apple. This catches her eye for a second. Her thoughts are interupted by the man's voice.)

Man: Oh, sorry miss... (The man realizes who ran into him.)

Man: Trish? (For the first time their eyes meet. In a bitter letdown, it's the last man she wished to run into right now; John Cena.)

Oh shit. It's him. Uh... what should I do?

Trish smiles up cheerfully at John.

Trish: Oh, hey John. I'm really sorry about that. I forgot something in my room and I'm kinda in a rush soooo, um, I'll see ya later. (Trish rushes off down the hallway. After she gets her cell phone, she heads back down the hotel corridor towards the elevator. As she rounds the corner, she sees John still by the elevator, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Trish goes up to him and he pops himself off from leaning against the wall. Trish furrows her brow confused as to why he's still here.)

Trish: John, what're you doing?

John: Well, since I saw you, I just thought that maybe I'd wait for you and walk you down. (Trish looks at him for a second. Then a smile creeps across her lips even though she fought as hard as she could to secure it from sight. John sees her smile and smiles back.)

Awwww, he wants to walk me down. How cute?... No, Trish stop right now. Don't let him think that your into him. Your not. He's just like any other guy. We're just friends. Yea, that's it. Friends, and that's all. Just act friendly and things should be fine.

_Look at that smile. She's feeling me. A few more moves like this and she'll be mine. I know I can show her that not all wrestlers are the same. I'll prove that i'm not like Chris._

Trish nods, and smiles.

Trish: Ok, thanks John. (He smiles in gratitude that she's allowing him to walk her down. He nods.)

John: Cool, alright. Let's go. (John presses the button for the elevator to open. As they wait, they glance at eachother with huge smiles. Trish looks away back at the elevator but John continues to look at her for a few more seconds. Trish senses this and looks at him again. The whole while neither of their smiles diminishing. John looks away as the elevator dings and Trish looks him up and down for a second. She can't help but notice that he looks even more handsome now than he was the previous times they met. Trish looks back at the elevator whose door is now open. She bends to pick up her luggaga but John puts his hand on her shoulder.)

John: I got it. (Without waiting for her permission, John bends down and picks up Trish's luggage. He uses his free hand to signal for her to enter the elevator.)

John: Ladies first. (Trish smiles impressed by his gesture. She enters the elevator and John follows. He sets the luggage beside him. He looks up at Trish with a smirk as he presses G for ground floor on the elevator button pad. Trish can't help but notice that his left ring finger is occupied by a ring. This instantly lightens up her smile. After staring at his hand for a few seconds, she realizes what she's doing and immediately forces her attention away from it. John hasn't even noticed. He's busy looking at her beautiful facial features.)

Get yourself together Trisha. He's just a guy. Stop checking out his ring finger.

John: So where you headed to now? (Trish snaps out of it.)

Trish: Oh, uh, actually, i'm headed home for Toronto for the week. You?

John: I'm going to Boston.

Trish: Your a Boston boy huh?

John: Not exactly. I'm from West Newberry, but it's just a few miles away from Boston. (Trish nods. John looks down and her hand catches his eye. He notices she doesn't have a ring on her ring finger either. He smiles and looks back up at her face, which is looking straight ahead. She glances over at him to see him smiling at her. She returns it with a smile of her own, before turning her head again. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices that John is still looking at her with that smile. She looks at him with a smile.)

Trish: What? (He shrugs.)

John: I just couldn't help but notice that your not wearing a wedding band. (Trish bites her lower lip.)

I knew it. I knew that he would make a move eventually. It was just a matter of time. 

Trish shrugs her shoulders.

Trish: I'm not married, so I wouldn't be. (Trish is trying to play along.)

John: Boyfriend? (Trish smiles to herself.)

Look at him. Trying to find out if i'm available or not. He has game I gotta give him that. 

Trish shrugs yet again.

Trish: Nope. (John furrows his brow in surprise.)

John: Really?

Trish: What can I say? Trish Stratus doesn't seem to be in high demand. (He shakes his head in disbelief.)

John: I don't see why not. I mean, your beautiful. (Trish blushes a little.)

Trish: That's what people are supposed to think.

John: No, that's what they do think. I mean, that's what I think. (Trish is impressed by his game. She nods.)

Trish: Thanks. Your not too hard to look at either. (He smiles.)

John: So I guess it's safe to say your single then huh? (She shrugs for what seems like the hundredth time.)

Trish: I guess so. (She looks down. John knows Trish is a little embarrassed to admit this.)

John: Hey, don't sweat it. If anybody actually is keeping score, i'm single too. (Trish looks at him. She is definitely impressed by him. Not only was he extremely sexy, but he was sweet and sensitive too. Trish liked that in a man. (The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Trish smiles at John before she steps out of the elevator. John follows behind with her luggage. She looks at him and crosses her arms.)

Trish: Well, thanks for everything...

John: Um... if you don't mind, could I... walk you to your car? I mean, you already have 2 bags of your own luggage, and I have your third one, I just thought that it'd be easier... (She nods and cuts him off.)

Trish: Yea, sure. (He smiles. She starts walking towards her car and he follows her.)

Trish: You know, you don't have to make up excuses if you wanna walk with me somewhere. I'm more than capable of carrying my own bags.

_How'd she know that all I wanted was to walk with her? _

John: I know. Your, right. I was just using that as an excuse to walk with you. (She glances back at him.)

Trish: I know. (She faces forward again and continues walking.)

He must really have a thing for me. All he wants is to hang out with me. Maybe the girls are right.

_She's good. She knew exactly what I was up to. I gotta step my game up. _

They continue heading towards Trish's rental. They go down the steps and through the parkinglot. The whole time, Trish knowing exactly where John was looking, gave her hips a little more shake than usual to give him an eye full. And he likes what he sees.

_Hot damn! Look at her. With that tight little booty and sexy body, she's completely irresistable, even for me._

Usually, John wouldn't be the type of guy to fall all over a woman. But hey, that was Trish Stratus. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she was giving him the time of day just by talking to him, so he was going to take full advantage of this situation and try to impress her. Trish smiles to herself knowing that John was watching her booty as she walked. Trish's car comes into view, so as soon as Trish reaches the trunk, she stops walking. John's eyes are still set on Trish's booty, but stops when he notices that had stopped walking. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get his eyes off her booty. Trish turns around and sees him looking down at where her butt had just been a second ago. John immediately realizes she turned around so acts like he wasn't checking her out. His eyes dart up to her face and catches her hazel orbs. Trish knows that he had been checking her out, but plays it off like she didn't. Trish pops her trunk and John puts her luggage in the trunk. After Trish packs her other two bags, she closes the trunk. John eyes her up and down.

_Damn that's sexy. I never knew a woman slamming a trunk closed could be so hot. _

Trish turns around and looks at him. This time John fixes his eyes up before she turned around, so she has no clue he was checking her out this time. She opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off.

John: If you don't mind me asking, but what was it that you forgot in your room?

Trish: Oh, it was my cell phone. Nothing major. I'm always forgetting it somewhere. This is like my tenth cell already because I keep losing the damn thing. (She pulls her cell phone out and holds it up.)

Trish: You believe that? This stupid thing is $350 and I lost 4 of them already. I don't know where my head is half the time. (She shakes her head in disbelief as John eyes her phone, wide-eyed.)

John: The new Blackberry? Cool. (He was impressed. Trish went through 4 Blackberries, and John couldn't even afford one. He had the Sidekick Slide but it wasn't near as cool, or expensive as the Blackberry. He was impressed that Trish was so successful she could afford stuff like that. He wished he would be half the success she was so he could get things like that. Trish looks a little aback by his enthusiasm of her phone.)

John: Can I see it? (She shrugs.)

Trish: Sure. (She holds her hand out and he takes it. He starts messing around with it a little bit.)

Trish: I don't see what your fasination is about it. It's just a phone. (Without even looking up, John replies.)

John: Trish, it's not just a phone. It's a Blackberry. All I have is a stupid Sidekick. These things are awesome. I can't wait til I get a huge check from Vince. I'm buying me one of these. (John hands her back her cell phone. Something tells her to look down at her phone and she does. 555-7890. A smiles sneaks it's way onto her lips. She looks up and sees John backing up. He smiles his little confident smile.)

John: Call me sometime. (He winks before he turns around and heads towards his own rental. Trish giggles a little at his creativity and confidence. Every time they spoke, she got even more impressed by him. Normally, guys would use lame pick-up lines like" Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" or "Are your feet tired because you been running through my head all day". But John was very creative and different. He seemed like all he wanted was a friend. He wasn't forcing himself on her begging for a date. He was chill and laid back. Trish liked it.)

END OF CHAPTER 6

Hope you guys liked it.

As always, thanks for reading, please review. I appreciate it. :)


	7. Get Out Of My Head

Well, back again with another chapter for The Perfect Gentlemen. Thanks to all my followers. :)

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 7: Get Out Of My Head

Trish is at home in the beautiful Toronto mansion, upstairs in her bedroom. Her golden blonde locks are wet from just having come out of the shower. She's laying in bed trying to sleep, but she can't. All she seems to be able to do is think about John.

Come on Trishy. You barely know him. Stop getting all ''middle school'' over him. You stop being a slut Trish. You didn't have a man for five years, and you don't need one know. I'm perfectly happy being alone. 

Eve though Trish wouldn't admit it to herself, or anybody else, that was far from the truth. Trish hasn't had sex for over five years ever since her fiance Chris Jericho cheated on her with Stephanie McMahon. She had tried pleasing herself with her finger, but after a year of doing that, her body had grown tired of it. It no longer had any effects on her. So she just gave up her entire sex life. She didn't even have a sex drive at all anymore. Yea, she ached to feel a man next to her, to hold her close. But after years of hoping and wishing, Trish just gave up on men and relationships. Being Trish Stratus had definitely taken a toll on her. All she wanted was to be loved by a man, but instead got a half decade of hurt and heartache. After the affair between Chris and Stephanie came out in the open, people seemed to look at her differently. Men seemed to only want her for sex and bragging rights. And Trish refused each and every offer. She wasn't going to be used and humiliated again. She was determined never to be hurt or embarrassed by anyone ever again. So she just dealt with the lonliness that stardom, and heartache brought her. But having that rookie around seemed to make all of those go away. It gave her hope. Something Trish hadn't had for over 5 years. Having a new face around her, helping her out, and saving her from The Rated R Superstar gave Trish new feelings. He made her feel happy for the first time since Chris left. John also made her feel... uh-oh. It can't be. Trish actually feeling... a tingle in her panties. Just thinking about the rookie in his baggy jean shorts with no shirt and his Chain Gang bling bling dangling around his hot body, made Trish feel things she hasn't felt for some time. Trish sighs and furrows her brow as she climbs underneath the covers to keep warm from the cold airconditoning.

It can't be. I haven't had a this feeling for more than 4 years.

No matter how much Trish didn't want to admit it, there was no denial that she was hot for John. The tingling feeling below the waist proved that. Trish takes a deep breathe and reaches for her phone. She just couldn't help herself. All she could seem to do was think about John. She just wanted to hear his voice. The phone starts ringing.

What the hell am I doing? I'm hanging up...

But before Trish can hang up, John answers the phone.

John: Hello? (Trish's eyes grow wide with surprise. Trish is speechless.)

Oh shit...

John: Hey Trish. (John knew it was Trish because of the silence. He has a gut feeling it was her. As soon as she hears his voice, all of her nerves and doubts seemed to melt away. She smiles.)

Trish: Hey John. (John smiles.)

Trish: How'd you know it was me?

John: I just had a feeling. So how are you?

Trish: I'm good. You?

John: Better now that I can hear your soft voice. (Trish blushes a little. What was it about him that made Trish act like a grade school girl crushing on him?)

He always knows exactly what to say.

Trish: So what you up to? (John shrugs. He was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him on his lap. He was reading the latest wrestling news on .)

John: Just checking some stuff out online.

Trish: Like what?

John: Well, don't laugh when I tell you this, but i'm on a wrestling website.

Trish: ?

John: No, it's called . They have all the latest wrestling news, & rumors like that. I know that Vince doesn't want us on these sites, but i'm not just a performer, i'm a wrestling fan. (Trish nods. That was exactly how she felt.)

Trish: That's exactly how I feel. I grew up watching wrestling, and I watch every episode of any kind of wrestling let it be Smackdown, Raw, ECW, TNA, whatever's on. I like going on websites like that too. (John looks surprised.)

John: Really? What's your favorite?

Trish: Well, being a fellow diva, I like checking out to check out the news. And to scope out some future competition. (John nods approvingly.)

John: So that's how you been able to stay on top of the women's divison for so long. (They both laugh a little bit.)

Trish: Hey John?

John: Yea?

Trish: I miss you. (John feels a warm fuzzy feeling inside him. He smiles. Trish hadn't said those words to a man in a long time. John seemed to be the only guy who could have these effects on her ever since Chris left her half a decade ago.)

John: I miss you too. (Trish starts playing with her hair. John crosses his arms confidently.)

Trish: When am I gonna see you again?

John: Right now, if you go on your computer and use the webcam. (Trish smiles and gasps.)

Trish: That's a good idea. (Trish whips her laptop off of her computer desk and sets it on her lap. She opens it up and starts it.)

Trish: It's starting now. (John smiles.)

John: Ok. Let me know when...

Trish: I'm on. (John looks surprised.)

John: Wow, that was quick. (Trish smiles. They go on the webcam and connect to eachothers computers and everything. They hang up on the phone, so they can talk through the webcam. John looks at Trish, who obviously just got out of the shower. She is all natural. She's not wearing any make-up at all.)

_She's so beautiful._

Trish: Don't mind me, I just got out of the shower... (John cuts her off.)

John: Hey, don't worry about it. Your beautiful no matter what amount of make-up your wearing. (Trish smiles and blushes. They talk through the webcam for the majority of the rest of the night. They talk about everything. Music, art, family, friends, interests, just everything. It's almost like they're on their first date. Trish doesn't want to admit it, but she definitely was feeling John. And he was certainly taking a liking to her as well. After they say thier goodnights, and shut down their laptops they both rest thier heads in their soft pillows, thinking of eachother.)

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.

As always, thanks for reading, please review. I appreciate it. :)

P.S i'm thinking about changing the name of the story from The perfect Gentlemen, to No Such Thing As The Perfect Man. What do you guys think? Message me or leave a review of your opinion.


	8. Veangeance: Night Of Champions

Well, i'm back again with another chapter for The Perfect Gentlemen. And I have a huge apoligy for everyone. I said I was going to update this fic alot, but I haven't added anything since September of 2010. & it is now April of 2011. That's 6 months. I could have finished by now. But my other computer I had got completely effed up. The USB ports stopped working. And my pc runs off of wireless internet. Therefore, no internet. So I was screwed. Plus, it had like a virus or something too. So I bought a new computer which works great. Anyways, blame my dumbass pc lol.

Well, I'm thinking about changing the concept a little. But nothing until like the climax. I got better ideas for this story than before. Also, I have like 33 vids on my youtube. They're basically all Jorish ones. So Lilbebe50 is what you should type in to watch :)

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 8: Veangeance: Night Of Champions; Night Of Frustration

Trish Stratus is busy backstage at Veangeance, stretching and warming up for her match against Lita for the coveted Women's Championship.

"Oh na na, what's my name?

Oh na na, what's my name?"

What's My Name by Rihanna Featuring Drake was the song Trish had blasting in her ears as she tried to get pumped for her battle in a half hour. Seeing how every WWE Championship was on the line tonight, & there were 3 matches already & all 3 matches seen a new champion crowned, Trish was especially hyped now. The WWE Universe watched in awe as Gail Kim defeated Natalya in the opening match to become the new WWE Divas Champion. Then in the second bout of the night, Evan ''Air'' Bourne picked up a huge upset defeating MVP, Jack Swagger, Tyler Reks, Curt Hawkins, Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin, Dolph Ziggler, Kane & The Miz in a 10 man over-the-top-rope battle royal to be crowned the new United States Champion. And to add onto that track record, Rey Mysterio defeated Batista, Kurt Angle, & Big Show in a Fatal Four-Way to become a 3-time World Heavyweight Champion, just as Trish had hoped.

Trish expected to go out there & win seeing how things were going great so far for this PPV. All she had to do was try her best & she'd have another title reign. Trish knew that Lita wasn't as tough on the inside that she portrayed on the outside. At one time in their careers, they were best friends. Trish knows Lita just as well as Lita knows herself & vice-versa.

Trish finishes her warm up and turns to get ready to head to the gorilla position. As she turns around she runs into what seems like a brick wall. She looks up & sees it's none other than John Cena. They both smile at the sight of eachother.

John: We really gotta stop meeting like this Trish. (She smiles & nods in agreement.)

Trish: Definitely John. (He smiles.)

John: So you have a big match up next huh? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea. I have a good feeling about tonight though. Something just tells me i'm gonna win, you know? I have that gut feeling. (John looks at her deep in the eyes as she takes a sip from her water bottle.)

Trish: 3 titles have changed hands tonight, and i'm planning on making it 4.

John: You mean 5. DX just defeated Cody & Ted for the Unified Tag Team Championships. (Trish smiles & shrugs.)

Trish: Well then in that case, im gonna make it 5. (John smiles. He opens his mouth to speak but is interupted by Lilian Garcia in the ring.)

Lilian: Ladies & gentlemen, this next contest is for the WWE Women's Championship... (John & Trish look at eachother as Lilian's voice trails off. Trish sighs.)

Trish: Well, I'll talk to you later. (She turns to walk away.)

John: Let's make it 5. (She nods as she begins to walk backwards down the hall way. She raises her eyebrows hopefully.)

Trish: 5 it is. (And with that she turns and walks quickly towards the curtain fully prepared & ready to become the new Women's Champion. John watches her for a little before he turns to walk the other way. He wasn't scheduled for a match tonight, but he showed up to show respect for those who did. Plus, he was hoping to run into Trish. Not literally, but it just happened to turn out that way.)

Trish stands in the gorilla position awaiting for the moment her theme music hits the rafters of the arena. Lilian Garcia finishes her introduction for the match and the whole arena remains quiet in anticpation for that little chuckle in the beginning of "Time To Rock n' Roll". Sure enough a few short seconds later...

"Hehehehehe...oh

Oh! It's time to rock and roll!

wow!

This time i'm in control!"

The sold out crowd jump to their feet ecstatic that the most popular diva of all time made her way out to the stage. As she gave her signature index finger pointing straight up, then out to the fans gesture, the once uber-excited crowd erupted into jeers & boos. BAM!

Lita came out from behind the curtain & nailed Trish in the back of the head with the women's championship. Trish falls flat on her face stunned, as the red haired villian Lita stands over her taunting the petite blonde & the now angry WWE Universe. Referees charge the stage trying to make Lita go to the back, but to no avail. Lita drags, the already beaten, Trish Stratus to her feet by her hair & gives a hard right slap right to her face. SMACK! Trish stumbles down the ramp a few feet all the while being stalked by her enemy. Lita again attacks but this time with a precisive elbow connecting directly to Trish's face knocking the number one contender down again. Referees try to restrain Lita once again but she pushes them away once again. Trish begins to stumble back to her feet, but Lita, not showing any remorse, grabs a hand full of the golden locks and drags her towards the ring. Once they reach the apron, which was only about 10 feet away, Lita slams Trish's movie star good looking face straight into the edge of the ring before pushing her into the ring. Trish immediately grabs her once broken nose in pain as Lita pushes the remaining referees off of her. Charles Robinson, a ref, climbs into the ring to check Trish out. Charles bends down next to Trish and looks her in the eyes.

Charles: Trish, you ok? (Trish just ignores him and manages to get on her knees as she still holds her aching face & head. Meanwhile, Lita pushes Mike Chioda off of her as he tried restraining her. She slides into the ring & mocks Trish by holding her nose while she laughs. Lita pushes her red locks out of her face & sizes her fallen foe up. Lita takes a step back then charges full speed & kicks Trish right in the temple with a low big boot. Charles stands up & gets in Lita's face telling her to go to the back. She ignores the annoying ref & grabs a mic.)

Lita: Start the match! (Charles looks around unsure of what to do. Lita begins getting anxious.)

Lita: Don't you understand english! I said start the damn match! (Charles looks down at Trish who is now her stomach scratching her way to the ring ropes to help herself get up. Charles looks back at Lita & blatantly shakes his head no. The WWE Universe erupts in cheers because Charles is standing up to Lita. This just sets her over the edge.)

Lita: Who the Hell do you think you are telling me no! (Charles looks at Lita hesitating, but begins to go to the ring ropes to leave the ring. Lita steps directly in front of him & grabs him by the jaw. She begins screaming in his face as a familiar song begins blasting throughout the arena gaining many boos.)

"You think you know me!"

Edge charges the ring & just looks at a now intimidated Charles Robinson with a smirk. Charles begins to back himself up into the corner of th turnbuckle when Lita steps behind him & stops him from advancing any further. With one evil grin from Edge to poor Charles, Charles finally gives in and agrees to start the match. Edge makes his way out of the ring slowly to make sure Charles isn't lying. Once Edge is sure Charles is being honest, he jumps down & maintains a mangeral position ringside. Trish begins to slowly make it to her feet as Charles asks her if she wants to go through with this match. Trish says yes so Lita begins to size up her longtime opponent again. As soon as Trish maintains a standing position in the corner, Lita charges her with Women's Championship in hand. With all the energy in her body, Trish manages to raise her leg in time to catch Lita in the stomach in her first defensive move tonight. Lita drops the title belt as she bends over holding her stomach. The ref signals for the bell & this match is underway.

Trish quickly goes on the offensive with a right, then left punch to Lita. Trish turns around to bounce off the ropes to gain momentum for a clothesline but Edge grabs Trish's leg causing her to fall flat on her face. Charles sees this & calls for the disqualification bell. Lita doesn't seem affected by the defeat by DQ, & quickly makes her way over to inflict more pain on her rival. Edge slides in the ring and sets up for a Spear. All of a sudden the booing crowd begins cheering wildly.

John Cena has made his way to ringside to assist his newest friend Trish. John reaches under the ring ropes & grabs Edge by the once torn Achilles tendon & yanks him out of the ring. John puts his right shoulder to Edge's abdomin & thrusts Edge, kindney first into the side of the ring. He then slides in the ring while Lita slides instinctively out. Trish begins to stir around a little bit as John comes to her aid & pulls her to her feet. Lita has helped The Rated R Superstar to his feet and are now making their way to the back. Trish's savior has a look of disdain on his handsome face as he watches the couple who tried to once again ambush the blonde Canadian. Trish looks over at John who has his arm around her waist practically holding her up, & through all the pain, a small smile spreads across her lips.

Trish: Thanks. (John lets a small smile creep across his lips as well as he nods as a sort of way to say your welcome. Meanwhile, up near the titantron, Edge & Lita begin shouting insults to Trish & John. John looks at them with a look of "whatever", because they ran away from him. Trish's music hits as Edge & Lita go through the curtain still talking trash. As Trish's music dies down, the fans clap & cheer for Trish & John as a sign of respect.

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

& again, sorry for the long hiatus. i feel awful.

p.s please review. im begging you guys. thanks in advance.


	9. It's Not Your Fault

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 9: It's Not Your Fault

Backstage after John saved Trish from another beatdown from the hands of the Rated R Duo, Trish is backstage pissed off pacing back & forth.

Damn it! Another attack from those two... I'm getting sick & tired of those two jackasses messing with me. Next time, i'm gonna kick Lita's ass so bad, Edge won't even wanna touch it.

John begins making his way down the corridors, in search for his friend.

_If Josh Mathews didn't ask me for that interview, I never would have lost Trish. I just hope Edge & Lita didn't get their hands on her again._

John sees a random crew member standing in the hallway talking with one of the Bella Twins.

John: Hey, you, Bella. Do you know if Edge & Lita are still here?

Bella: It's Brie. & I think they already left. They think they're better than everyone else because they have the titles, so they don't even use these locker rooms. They go back to the hotel I think.

John: Do you know where Trish is? (The crew member points down the hallway.)

Crew Member: I seen her a few minutes ago storming past here. She looks really pissed. But I'm not sure where she went after that. (John nods.)

John: Alright. Thanks for the help guys. (John leaves them behind as he goes in search for Trish because he wants to see how she's doing.)

_I knew Trish would be pissed. I hope Brie & that guy are telling the truth. I don't wanna have to run into those two again. After what they tried doing to Trish earlier, i'm sure they wanna kick my ass. _

John turns the corner & notices an irate petite blonde pacing back & forth talking to herself angrily.

_Look at her. Pissed isn't the word..._

John has a solemn look on his face now that he sees how angry Trish really is.

John: Trish. (Trish's head snaps up & sees him. Her expression goes from completely pissed, to just angry in a mere second. She's calmed down a little, but her brows are still furrowed & she has a look of disappointment on her face.)

Trish: Hey. (John comes up & stands next to her. He eyes her expression as she looks straight at the ground with her hand cupped around her chin as if she's in thought. John sighs. He has a look of concern written on his face.)

John: You ok? (Trish is quiet for a second.)

_Maybe this isn't a good time._

Trish shakes her head no.

Trish: No John, i'm not ok. (She glances up at John for a second before looking down again.)

Trish: You know what? That doesn't matter. Those two are always trying to do something to screw me over. & I'm getting fed up with it. (John looks at her as she gains another angry look on her.)

Trish: Lita knows she can't beat me fairly, so she does this. (Trish outs her head in her hands.)

Trish: I don't know what to do John. (She looks up in John's blue eyes almost like she's searching for an answer.)

Trish: The Women's Championship means the everything to me. & Lita isn't just keeping that from me, but she's trying to end my career. (John looks down feeling bad for her.)

John: I know how you feel Trish.

Trish: No, John, you don't. The WWE has been a part of my life since 2000. Without this job, i'm not Trish Stratus. Without this job, theres no me. All I wanted to do was go out & win...

John: Well, Trish, you did win, by DQ. (Trish's head snaps up & looks at him with a "no-you-didn't" look. He's immediately taken aback by this.)

Trish: Thats not what I meant! (Trish takes a few steps forward & puts her hand to her forehead like she has a headache. John eyes her curiously. He's not sure what to think. Trish sighs & turns around to face John. Her expression has completely flipped. She looks apoligetic instead of angry.)

Trish: I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Your right. I did win tonight, I just didn't win the championship. You should be the last person I yell at. You didn't do anything to me. You helped me. That's more than my own friends do for me. I'm sorry John. (He nods.)

John: Don't apoligize. I get it. Your frustrated. It's ok. We all have moments like this. It's alright. (Trish nods.)

Trish: What am I gonna do about a rematch now? You know Lita isn't gonna give me a rematch. & the GM Eric Bishoff isn't gonna give me one either. (Trish palms herself like she's done something stupid.)

Trish: Damn it I'm screwed. (John puts both of his hands on her shoulders.)

John: Trish, it's ok. (He looks her straight in the eye.)

John: Everything'll work out. Alright? (Trish looks him in the eyes with her brow furrowed.)

Trish: But... (John puts his finger to her lips to silence her.)

John: Shhh... (Trish stops talking & looks at him.)

John: Don't worry Trish. Things always work out for the best in these situations. Just relax. Ok? There's always tomorrow. (Trish thinks for a second.)

He's right. Tomorrow is RAW. I got this.

A smile creeps across her lips as she nods in agreement.

Trish: Your right. There's always tomorrow. (John smiles.)

John: You good now? (Trish's smile grows as she nods yes.)

Trish: Yea, i'm good. Thanks. (John smiles at her warmly.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Don't Mention It Part 1

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 10: Don't Mention It Part 1

John Cena has arrived to the arena for Monday Night Raw, the Raw after Vengeance.

_I don't see Trish anywhere. I bet she's still pissed off about last night. What Edge & Lita did was fucked up. Why won't they just fight fair? They're pussies, plain & simple. I'm gonna go have a talk with Eric. _

John walks down the hallway until he reaches a closed door with a sign reading "Eric Bishoff". John takes a deep breathe, then knocks.

Knock, knock, knock.

Eric: Who's there? (John furrows his brow in disgust.)

_It's only noon & he already has attitude in his voice? What's this guy's problem?_

John: It's John Cena.

Eric: Come in. (John shakes his head to rid his face of any expressions Eric may find offensive. John closes the door behind him as Eric lowers the newest issue of WWE magazine with "The Viper", Randy Orton on the cover. Eric peers over the top brim of his reading glasses as he eyes John curiously.)

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Eric: Take a seat John. (Eric closes the magazine & watches John as he sits down.)

Eric: How you doing John?

John: Good, I guess. You?

Eric: Me? (A smile shoots across Eric's face.)

Eric: I'm phenominal! (Eric opens his arms wide & puts them behind his head as he rests back against his office chair.)

_This guy's nuts._

Eric: Thanks for asking John. What can I do for you?

John: I wanted to talk to you about the outcome of... (Eric jerks forward in his chair over enthusiastically.)

Eric: Hold that thought! (John furrows his brow in wonderment & confusion.)

_What the..._

Eric: I just got done reading that Randy Orton interview in this month's issue of WWE magazine. & he had some interesting things to say. (Eric pauses & studies John's reaction, which is now in thought.)

Eric: You wanna know what he said John? (John shrugs his shoulders.)

John: Sure. (Eric leans over the GM desk slightly as if to add effect as he slowly removes his reading glasses from his face to set on the desk.)

Eric: He said he's willing to RKO anyone, anytime, anyplace. See, look. (Eric opens the WWE magazine up & flips a couple pages until he gets to the page where Randy Orton is interviewed.)

Eric: The question is; "Randy, seeing how your World champion, do you ever feel threatened during a match enough that you question whether or not you'll walk out still the champ?". (Eric is reading this to John.)

Eric: Randy's response was "Hell no! It doesn't matter who you put in front of me. It doesn't matter how many people you put in front of me. The outcome will always be the same. That being me hitting an RKO & winning the match. I'm willing to RKO anybody, and everybody anywhere, anytime, anyplace. There is noone who I respect even the slightest to spare them an RKO. I'd spear my own grandmother if it means retaining this title." (Eric closes the magazine & stands up with a thoughtful expression.)

Eric: Do you know what that means? (John shakes his head no.)

John: No. (Eric begins slowly walking to the window. He looks out of the window for a second before turning around to face John again.)

Eric: That means, John Cena, that Randy Orton has no remorse. That Randy Orton is disrespectful. That Randy Orton is tenacious. That Randy Orton is... smart. (John looks down at the floor confused, with a look of "What the Hell?" plastered all over his face.)

John: O...kay. (Eric rubs his hands together before folding them.)

Eric: He's smart because he doesn't care about other people's feelings. It's all about Randy Orton.

John: What does this have to do with me? (Eric looks like he's thinking. Then he shrugs smugly.)

Eric: It doesn't. (John sighs in frustration.)

_Just say what you came here to say. Don't say anything stupid._

John: If you don't mind Eric, I kinda have something important to discuss with you. (Eric sits on the desk & crosses his arms.)

Eric: Go ahead. Nobody's stopping you. (John swallows hard like he's swallowing insulting words for Eric Bishoff.)

John: What Edge & Lita did to Trish Stratus wasn't right. So I was wondering if... (Eric cuts him off.)

Eric: No. (John gets a shot of attitude across his face.)

John: You didn't let me finish.

Eric: You want Trish to get a rematch, & she's not getting one.

John: Why not? (John is beginning to get even more frustrated with the difficult Bishoff. Eric stands up straight & walks around his desk going back to his chair. He stands in front of it.)

Eric: Trish gets title shot after title shot after title shot. Noone else around here gets that. She doesn't deserve special treatment.

John: And what if I think she does?

Eric: Then your wrong. It's not my fault she can't get the job done. There's other diva's in the division as well.

John: Lita keeps cheating Trish outta the title. (John is beginning to raise his voice slightly.)

Eric: Then maybe Trish should learn to play dirty. This is the WWE. I'm not gonna babysit matches. Whatever happens, happens. I only step in when I think it's necessary. & this isn't necessary. It's the divas. Who the hell cares? (John stands up angrily.)

John: The divas work just as hard as anyone else! They should be given more respect!

Eric: You lower your damn voice when your talking to me boy! (John bites his lower lip & looks around angrily.)

Eric: They need to earn their respect, just like you do. (John looks at Eric angrily.)

John: What the Hell is that supposed to mean?

Eric: You haven't earned any respect here, that's what it's supposed to mean. (John is quiet for a second.)

John: You know what, at first I thought you were a cool guy. But now that I see how you are, your nothing but a jerk. (Eric laughs.)

_He thinks this is funny. Douchebag._

Eric: Your funny John Cena. Your funny. Now, go be funny in the ring. (John just looks at Eric angrily.)

Eric: I said take your ass down to the ring.

John: No. (Eric is taken aback by John's disobediance.)

Eric: I know your not disobeying my orders. Because things never turn out pretty when people disobey me.

John: You know damn well that it's not Trish's fault she isn't Women's Champion. Lita gets herself DQ'ed or counted out or something.

Eric: That's why it's called a champion's advantage. Trish should know that.

John: Well I refuse to obey your orders until justice is done. (Eric laughs even harder this time.)

_Don't hit him John. Don't hit him._

John: Or unless that match is against you. (Eric stops laughing & looks dead serious at John.)

Eric: You want a match with me huh? (John licks his lips.)

John: Or Trish gets a rematch. (Eric smirks.)

Eric: Ok. I'll tell you what. Since your over here acting like a baby throwing a tantrum, I'll give Trish a rematch if you can win your match tonight & your match next week. (John looks around for a second as if he were thinking about it.)

John: Against who?

Eric: Kane. (John thinks about it.)

Eric: & if you win tonight, you get a match against me next week. & if you win that match, Trish will have her rematch. (John smirks a little.)

John: Alright deal. (Eric laughs.)

Eric: You do know you won't win either match right? (John smirks a little.)

Eric: What's so damn funny? (Eric is aggitated.)

John: Your funny. You actually think i'm not gonna win. When I step between those ropes, i'm gonna destroy whoever gets in my way. Especially you. I'm gonna tear you apart. (Eric looks at John almost intimidated.)

Eric: What makes you think you can talk to me this way!

John: Why? Because i'm John Cena. Who's gonna stop me? (Eric looks at John hesitantly.)

Eric: Get the Hell out of my office. (John turns to walk towards the door & purposely knocks the chair on the floor.)

Eric: You disrespectful piece of garbage! (John gets a little mad again.)

John: Bye Bitchoff. (John opens the door & steps out.)

Eric: It's Bishoff.

John: Yea, right. Bitchoff. (This angers Eric tremendously.)

Eric: Screw you! (Erics slams the door scared before John can reply. John hears the lock turn on the door.)

_Pussy._

John stands there angrily.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 10 PART 1

this is part 1 of a 2 part chapter. i didnt wanna put it all together because i think it would be 2 long.

anyways, please review. i'll appreciate it a ton. :)


	11. Don't Mention It Part 2

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

This is the chapter where what happened between trish n jericho is revealed.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 11: Don't Mention It Part 2

John shakes off his arguement with the annoying Eric Bishoff & begins to make his way down the corridors of the arena. It's 12:30 in the afternoon & John was off to get a snack.

_That asshole Bishoff got my blood pressure all high. Stupid jerk. He got me all hungry now too. _

As John turns the corner he runs into something, or someone. He stumbles abit before catching his footing.

John: I'm sorry... (John looks down to see his favorite Canadian on the floor looking up with a small smirk.)

John: Trish. (He nods with a smile as he looks down at Trish who is laying on her back with her feet against the floor & her knees angled up.)

John: I shoulda known it was you. (He holds his hand out to help her up.)

John: Seeing how we're always running into eachother. (Trish smiles as she extends her own hand out to John. With ease, John has hoisted the petite blonde to her feet.)

Trish: Yea, remind me to stop doing that. (John laughs a little. Trish smiles as she begins to pat herself off to rid any dirt from her clothes. John watches her & realizes he's smiling.)

_How is that I can go from pissed off, to happy in a mere second just by seeing Trish? She's so beautiful, that's why. And she's got a great personnality. _

Trish looks up at John who is clearly staring at her. She snaps her fingers.

Trish: Pssst, hello? (She waves her hand in front of his face to gain his attention. He snaps out of his train of thought & looks at her.)

John: Huh?... Oh, sorry. I was thinking. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: You should try not to do that. It looked like it hurt. (John laughs & points at her.)

John: Now you wanna add comedian to your resume too huh? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Maybe just a tad. (She smiles.)

Trish: So where you headed?

John: I was actually headed to grab a bite. (Trish nods.)

John: You wanna come? (Trish looks around like she's thinking. Then she shrugs.)

Trish: Sure. Why not? (John smiles.)

John: Alright, cool. Let's go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Trish & John part ways to get ready for the scheduled events of tonight's Raw. Trish was scheduled for a backstage interview while John, on the other hand, was due to face the Big Red Machine, Kane. John is in his locker room stretching & warming up preparing for the match against the monster, Kane. While Trish prepared herself for her interview.

Todd Grisham: Ladies & gentlemen, i'm joined at this time by former WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus. (She smiles as the camera positions Trish onscreen. The WWE Universe goes crazy for the blonde.)

Todd Grisham: Trish, last night at Vengeance, Lita & WWE Champion Edge attempted to attack you again, costing you the WWE Women's title. What are your thoughts on this, & how are you going to retaliate? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: You know what Todd, it's starting to piss me off. Big time. Edge needs to keep his nose outta the Diva's division & pay attention to his own problems. It looks like my new best friend John Cena has it out for Edge. So Edge better focus on keeping his title. Cause when it boils down to Edge vs Cena, there isn't going to be any shenanigans. Because i'm gonna have Lita's number while John destroys Edge. (The crowd cheers. Trish waits for the audience to die down before continuing.)

Trish: As for retaliation Todd, I'm not gonna let Lita get away with it. I have something in store for her. (Trish looks directly in the camera before turning to walk away.)

Todd Grisham: Trish, wait. (Trish pauses for a second but doesn't look at him.)

Todd Grisham: One more question; what's in store for Lita now? (Trish smirks slyly.)

Trish: You'll find out the same time Lita does. (Trish walks off. Todd looks down the hall as Trish grows further & further away.)

Todd Grisham: Thank-you for your time Trish. (Todd looks back at the camera.)

Todd Grisham: Ladies & gentlemen, Trish Stratus.

John Cena opens his locker room door after his intense warm-up before his match with Kane.

_Come on John. Get your head in the game. Don't let that asshole Bishoff get inside your head. You'll get your hands on him soon enough. Just worry about The Big Red Monster tonight. _

John rolls his neck around to stretch his neck muscles before heading off down the corridor of the arena when all of a sudden he hears his name being called. He turns around to see his favorite Canadian making her way down the hall towards him.

John: Hey Trish. (Trishs come up to him stopping about 2 feet in front of him.)

Trish: Hey John.

John: Where you headed?

Trish: To my locker room to watch the rest of Raw. I have a funny feeling that Lita is gonna go out there and brag about retaining the Women's Championship. Boy do I have something in store for her. (John smiles.)

John: You better make sure she doesn't get to you first. You know how she is. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, I know. But I got this. Don't worry... So where you headed?

_Play it smoothe John. Don't let her know your going out there to get a chance at getting her a rematch. Make it a surprise._

John: I have a match. (Trish raises her eyebrows.)

Trish: You do? Against who?

John: Kane. (Trish's eyes shoot open in shock.)

Trish: Kane! (John nods with a smirk at her reaction.)

John: Yea. What's the big deal?

Trish: Kane is. He's a monster. (Trish looks worried. John smiles.)

John: You know, a friend of mine once said" I got this. Don't worry." (Trish nods before realizing he was talking about her. A big smile shoots across her face.)

Trish: Hey! (John laughs.)

Trish: Quoting me now huh? (John shrugs.)

John: I guess so. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Well at least your quoting someone smart.

John: Really? Who would that be? (Trish narrows her eyes at him.)

Trish: Haha. Very funny John. (He laughs again.)

John: Yea I know. I'm trying to add comedian to my resume as well. Your not the only one trying to do that. (Trish smiles once again.)

Trish: Well, it looks like your about ready to head out to the ring. So I'll let you go. (John nods.)

John: Alright Trish. See you later. (He turns in the opposite direction to head down the hall like he was before Trish came.)

Trish: Good luck.

John: Thanks. (John continues walking towards the gorilla position as Trish watches him for a second.)

He's the only person who is able to make me laugh like this. The only other person was Chris... Damn it. Trish. You stop thinking about Chris. He's the past now. He broke your heart, so screw him. 

Trish shakes her head yes.

He doesn't deserve be thought about. Not after what he's done to me.

**Flashback:**

Trish Stratus, current girlfriend of Chris Jericho was in the back of a taxi heading home to her beautiful Toronto mansion where Chris was staying. WWE Raw was broadcasted from Trish's hometown so it was a luxery she got to go home for a while. One of the WWE creative members had to talk to Trish about a future storyline, so she gave Chris her keys & told him to head back to her place as she wouldn't be there til late. She didn't wanna keep him out this late. It was already 1:30 in the morning & he had an early meeting with one of the WWE merchandise producers. They were working on a new Y2J t-shirt & wanted his opinion on it. Trish pulled out her cell phone to call Chris. She dialed his number but paused for a moment.

I better not call. He's probably asleep. I'll have to go in the house quietly. He has to wake up at 7 so I'll let him have his beauty sleep as he likes to call it.

This brings a smile to her face. Chris always preferred to sleeping as beauty sleep. Trish Pressed back on her phone & slid it back into her purse. She decided against calling him.

A few minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of her house. She paid the kind man & got out. She made her way up the stairs & unlocked the door. She was quiet so she wouldn't wake her sleeping boyfriend up. She quietly made her way up the long stairs to the second floor. She quietly turned the doorknob to her bedroom to be overwhelmed with heartbreak.

Her boyfriend quickly jumped out of bed in sheer horror of Trish coming in the bedroom. As Trish looked over at her king size bed, she saw another woman. Stephanie McMahon quickly pulled the sheets up to cover herself. Trish just shook her head in disbelief as tears crept down her cheeks. Trish quickly turned & ran out of the bedroom. She ran downstairs & jumped in her car. She started it & was just about to pull out when Chris ran up to the side of the car.

Chris: Trish! (Trish put the car in park & rolled down her window.)

Trish: What! (Chris examined her face & seen the uncontrolable tears.)

Chris: I'm sorry you had to see that... (Trish cuts him off.)

Trish: This is my damn house Chris! At least have the decentcy to do this somewhere else! (Chris looks down ashamed.)

Chris: I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now, but I didn't know how you would react.

Trish: Well, if this was what you wanted to tell me, now you know.

Chris: Come on Trish.

Trish: Don't come on Trish me. How could you do this to me!

Chris: Would you just listen to me for a second! (Trish remains silent.)

Chris: Yea, I admit it. I've been sleeping with Steph. Now it's out in the open. I been trying to break up with you but your so damn stubburn. Can't you take a fucking hint? (No matter how hard Trish tried to deny it, he was right. He had tried telling her by leaving small hints. But she ignored him. Chris had been acting differently lately. Trish fought so hard to believe that Chris was lying to her right now, but deep down she knew it was the truth.)

How can he go from being calm, to acting like this? Doesn't he know every word is ripping my heart apart even more?

Trish blinks to hold back more tears from streaming down her face like Niagara Falls.

Chris: I still care about you, but I love Steph now. That's what I been trying to tell you, but your dumbass wouldn't get it. Now look at me. I'm talking to you like a dog. Are you happy? Huh? Cause this is all your fault! If you wouldn't be so into yourself...

Trish: Shut the Hell up! (Chris gets quiet in pure shock. Trish turns her car off.)

Trish: I want you out of my damn house, & out of my life! (Trish opens her car door & get out. She slams the door shut as Chris looks at her shocked.)

**End of flashback**

Trish shakes her head in disbelief.

Chris is such a douche.

Trish walks down the hall towards her locker room.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11 PART 2 OF CHAPTER 10**

I don't know if I mentioned this before, but this is part of a 3 part chapter. It all takes part on the same night but I thought it would be too long for 1 chapter.

annyways, please review. thanks. :)


	12. Don't Mention It Part 3

And again, the italisized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 12: Don't Mention It Part 3

A few minutes later, John's music booms through the arena

"You can't see me

My time is now"

The WWE Universe erupts in cheers as their newest favorite WWE superstar makes his way down the ramp & into the ring. A few moments later, "My Time Is Now" has stopped playing & it was silent in the arena besides the women cheering for John as he took his shirt off.

"Booooom!"

The audience in the front row jump at this abrupt bang of fiery pyro, as did John a tad bit. The Big Red Monster begins to make his way down the ramp staring a hole right through John the entire time.

_Oh my God. Is he staring at me like that? And what is this? Goosebumps? _

John watches Kane in pure horror as Kane stops in front of the ring to laugh an eerie, psychopathic laugh the fans have seen time & time again before Kane does something tremendously horrible to someone.

_He's gonna kill me..._

Kane makes his way up the steel stairs & into the center of the ring as John wisely backs himself up against the ring ropes next to the referee. Kane raises both of his arms high above his head before he brings them down to set off some more teriffying pyro, this time from the turnbuckles. John jumps high in the air frightened once again. Kane sees this & laughs knowing he has the advantage, for many reasons but mainly because he has the psychological advantage. John rubs his arms and shoulders to help rid them of the goosebumps. John was clearly intimidated by the Monster. As Kane positioned himself on the opposite side of the ring, John had a moment to clear his head.

_Alright Johnny. This is what you wanted. He's just a man. Given he's a 7 foot, 320 pound monster, but he's still a man. And all men have a weakness. Now you just gotta find it._

As the referee, Mike Chioda, briefly told Kane the rules of the match, Kane bent down to adjust his left knee pad and shake his leg. John smirks upon seeing this.

_And I think I found it._

Kane looks at Mike who is clearly beginning to annoy him, & screams in his face.

Kane: Ring the bell! (Upon being frightened & intimidated, Mike signals for the starting bell.)

Ding, ding, ding.

_Don't fuck this up John._

John bounces his back up against the turnbuckle before stepping away and shaking his hands to rid himself of any nerves. John moves in quickly for a test of strength. Kane locks up with John only to easily overpower the smaller man & shove him half way across the ring.

_I hope I'm right about this..._

Kane charges at John but John quickly dodges out of harm's way by leaping to the floor on the right. Kane stops himself against the ring ropes obviously frustrated. But before Kane can retaliate he feels a major sting to the back of his left knee as he falls face first to the mat. John has chop blocked Kane in the back of the knee.

_Hey, it worked!_

Being thrilled with being able to get the big man down, John follows up with a few stomps to the knee & a modified shin breaker over the knee. Kane writhes in pain as John jumps from the mat to look down at Kane. Without giving Kane much time to recooperate, John wraps Kane's left leg into his arms & flips Big Red onto his stomach in a single-legged Boston Crab. Kane screams out in agony which causes the fans to jump to thier feet.

Fans: Tap, tap, tap, tap! (John hears the cheers & leans back to iniate more pain. The fans cheer louder as Kane screams louder in pain. Kane reaches for the ropes but John has him center ring, far from any ropes. Kane raises his right hand to tap out when John notices two figures running down the ramp towards the ring.

_Not these two again..._

Lita jumps up on the ring apron to distract the ref as Edge runs around the other side of the ring. As the ref is busy arguing with Lita to get down & distracting John, Edge grabs a steel chair from under the ring & has slid into the ring with it. Edge holds it up next to his head like a baseball bat sizing Cena up. All of a sudden, the fans go from booing horrifically, to cheering wildly. Trish Stratus is running down the ramp towards Lita. Trish jumps up onto the ring apron right next to Lita & grabs the vixen's lava colored hair & thrusts her backwards, head first onto the mats outside. Cena smiles at Trish as the ref yells for her to get down. Cena turns around to face his opponent Kane only to see Edge charging at him with a steel chair. Cena wisely ducks to avoid the blunt hit, & punches Edge as he turns around. With Edge stunned for a moment, & the referee yelling at Trish who is now on the mat standing over Lita yelling in her face, Cena runs full speed at Edge clotheslining him straight from the ring.

_Now where's that big red..._

Cena's throat begins to close as he looks into the discolored eyes of the man ready to chokeslam him. Kane lifts Cena up for a chokeslam only to get it reversed by Cena by pushing his hand away. Cena hoists the 320 pounder on top of his shoulders & slams him back first onto the steel chair Edge dropped when Cena punched him. Kane's back arches forward in pain as Cena kicks the steel chair out of the ring & hooks his leg for the pin. Trish sees this & throws her hands up in surrender to the ref who's been screaming for her to leave ringside. Trish begins backing herself up the ramp when Mike Chioda turns around to see Cena pinning Kane.

One, two, three!

"You can't see me!

My time is now!"

The audience erupts in crazy cheers as they jump to their feet to congratulate John on his huge win. Trish smiles as she turns and heads towards the back. Mike grabs Cena's wrist and raises it in victory just as Cena notices the blonde heading to the back. John slides out of the ring to follow her.

Backstage in his office, Eric Bishoff has been watching the match. He sees the ref raise Cena's hand in victory, which sets him over the top.

Eric: Damn it! (Bishoff's "problem solver", Tyson Tomko, who has been standing next to Eric's desk with his arms crossed, looks over at Eric.)

Tomko: Don't worry about it boss. He won't get so lucky next week. The luckiest he'll get is what that skank lets him get. (Eric smiles ear to ear before laughing histerically. He then stands up & pats Tomko on the chest with a toothy grin.)

Eric: That's the truest & funniest thing I've ever heard you say Tomko. & to think I never thought of you as the funny guy. (Eric looks back at the plasma tv as Cena rolls out of the ring to follow Trish.)

Eric: & from what I hear, she doesn't put out much. (It's Tomko's turn to laugh now.)

Tomko: That couldn't get any truer boss. (Eric laughs once again, then turns the monitor off.)

Eric: So I guess John isn't going to be getting lucky anytime soon. Especially not next week when he faces me. (Tomko smirks as Eric rubs his hands together conspicuously.)

Cena pushes through the curtains to see Trish making her way back to her locker room.

John: Trish! (Trish turns around and sees it's John. She smiles as he walks up to her.)

John: What was... (A smile spreads across his face revealing his dimples, not being able to speak in shock. Trish crosses her arms.)

Trish: Well you know what they say, pay back's a bitch. And the Rated R Duo got some of what I've been owing them. (John nods to agree.)

John: Thanks. (Trish nods as a way to say your welcome.)

Trish: I owed you too. You saved my ass out there a couple of times, I might as well just return the favor. (John crosses his arms.)

John: And you did a damn good job with it. (Trish smiles and looks down for a mere second before looking back up at John.)

Trish: Yea, what can I say? I'm good like that. (Trish brushes imaginery dirt from her shoulder to add an effect of cockiness. John laughs & shakes his head in disbelief.)

John: Your crazy. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, I know.

John: Well you fit in with the rest of us around here. (Trish gets a look of "You said it" as she nods in agreement.)

Trish: That's definitely true. I mean, we beat the hell out of eachother for a living.

John: And it's the greatest job in the world.

Trish: You got that right. (They look at eachother with smiles plastered almost permanently on both of their faces.)

_She's absolutely stunning. _

Awww, he has dimples.

Both of them begin to blush a little, which causes them to both speak at the same time.

Both: Well, I really should go. (They smile at this coincidence.)

Both: Jinx, you owe me a soda. (They once again smile but with a little bit of small laughter at saying the same thing at the same time again.)

Both: That's so weird. (Their smiles get bigger.)

_That's so crazy._

Three times in a row?

Both: I'm gonna... (They both pause simultaneously having spoken together for a fourth time.)

John: Go ahead. Laters first.

Trish: I was gonna say I gotta go take a shower. (John nods.)

John: And so was I. So I'll see you later.

Trish: Ok. Bye.

John: Bye. (They both turn to head in opposite directions.)

Next week, John would have to face Eric Bishoff in a match to determine whether or not Trish would get a rematch at Lita & the WWE Women's Championship. But of course Trish didn't know this. Not yet anyway. Although John felt he had that match in a bag, he was far from right.

**END OF CHAPTER 12 PART 3 OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. I know John & Trish's budding relationship has been brewing for a little while now, but I promise once they become an item you will be happy with the wait. Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I haven't been getting any reviews lately :( Maybe because I didn't update this fic for a while but I'm back now. So thanks to those who have been loyal.

P.S to everyone who follows me on youtube with my Jorish vids, thanks for the support. I appreciate it a ton. And those of you who aren't, check out my channel. Since you all love Jorish, you will love my vids. My username is lilbebe50


	13. There's Nothing To Tell

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

Chapter 13: There's Nothing To Tell

The next day Trish Stratus wakes up in the hotel room.

"I fly with the stars in the sky

I am no longer trying to survive

I believe that life is a prize

But to live doesn't mean your alive"

Trish's ringtone Moment For Life by Nicki Minaj begins streaming from her cell phone. She reaches over onto the nightstand & reads the caller i.d.

Torrie.

Trish answers the phone.

Trish: Hey Torrie. (Trish lets out a small, silent yawn.)

Torrie: Hey Trish.

Trish: How you been? (Trish reaches both arms up & stretches them.)

Torrie: I've been good. You? (Trish throws the covers off of her & slides both feet to the carpet below.)

Trish: Good. (Trish now stands up & looks around the room.)

Torrie: That's great news. Because the girls and I want you to come to lunch with us. (Trish pauses for a moment & thinks about it.)

Trish: Yea, that'll be great. We haven't hung out now for a little while, so that should give us some time to catch up.

Torrie: OK great Trish. We'll be there in a little while.

Trish: OK.

Torrie: Bye.

Trish: Bye. (They hang up.)

Knock, knock, knock.

Trish opens the door to see her friends Candice Michelle, Melina, Mickie James, & Torrie Wilson at her door. Trish smiles a big toothy grin to see her best friends. They all smile back as Trish steps out & closes the door behind her.

Candice: Ready girl? (Trish nods with a smile.)

Trish: Babe, I was born ready. Lets go. (And with that they all made their way downstairs to go eat breakfast.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast.

Mickie: Sooooo... (Everyone looks up at Mickie. Mickie smirks & looks over at Trish who is diagonal to her.)

Mickie: Who here is in a relationship? (Right away everyone knew Mickie was trying to squandel information about Trish & John's relationship. Everyone except Trish raises their hands. Melina raises her eyebrows in surprise at Trish. Trish looks around clueless as the others lower their hands slowly.)

Trish: What? (Torrie looks at the others like she got this.)

Torrie: Well, I was sorta expecting for you to raise your hand too. (Trish is completely lost now.)

Trish: No...

Mickie: Come on Trish. We all know your seeing someone. (Trish shakes her head no confusedly.)

Trish: Why would I... (Not having the ability to restrain herself, Melina cuts Trish off to say what she wants.)

Melina: Stop lying Trish. That new Cena kid, has been hanging around with you a lot as of late.

Candice: Melina! (Candice gives Melina a look to kill. Everyone looks around at each other almost awkwardly. Trish is beginning to feel pressured. She has an expression of confusion mixed with hurt.)

Trish: What are you guys trying to say? That me & John are... (Mickie finishes the sentence for her friend.)

Mickie: Dating. (All the girls shake their heads in agreement as Trish looks around at each of them.)

Trish: I don't even know what to say...

Melina: Say yes. (Trish looks at Melina sternly.)

Trish: No, Melina. I'm not saying yes.

Melina: So you really aren't? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Me & John are just good friends. He's new, so I'm helping him out. Since when is that dating someone?

Torrie: Well, he has been having your back & well, we just thought that maybe...

Trish: Maybe we'd hook up? (Everyone shows a look of ''Well, yea''.)

Trish: Come on now. You guys know me better than that. Yea Johns a great guy, but we're only friends.

Melina: For now.

Candice: Melina, shut up. (Melina looks around at all the faces glaring at her.)

Melina: I'll be quiet now.

Torrie: Yea, do us all that favor Perez. (Melina leans against the back of the chair.)

Mickie: Back on track, whatever you say Trish. I believe you. I don't know about Melina over there, but I do.

Who is she kidding? She doesn't believe one thing about this. None of them do. Especially not Melina. I swear they know nothing about me.

(Trish sighs then smirks a tiny bit as she pushes her plate of egg omelet away from her.)

Trish: I love you all, I do, but let's be real here. None of you believe me that there's nothing going on between John and I. Especially not you Melina. You know what, you all should know me better than that. Since when have I ever lied to you guys about something? (Melina opens her mouth to say something but Trish doesn't allow her to speak.)

Trish: Never. That's when. You guys don't believe me, fine. I know the truth and John knows the truth. When you guys accept the fact, let me know. (Trish throws a twenty dollar bill on the table to pay for her meal and slides out of the booth.)

Torrie: Trish, hold on. (Trish ignores her friend's calls and walks outside into the parking lot as everyone looks around at each other in confusion. Candice breaks the silence first.)

Candice: Thanks a lot Melina. Now look what your big mouth did. (Melina gets a look of being offended across her face.)

Melina: Excuse me? I didn't see you trying to believe her.

Mickie: Girls...

Candice: I didn't get a chance to with you opening your trap every two seconds.

Mickie: Candice, quiet. (Candice and Melina just ignore Mickie's pleas to keep the peace.)

Melina: I'm just saying how I see it. And I don't see how Trish and John can be so close without doing anything. (Torrie looks helplessly at Mickie since neither of them seem to be able to stop the bickering.)

Mickie: Melina...

Candice: Yea well we all don't sleep around like you Melina. (Melina gets a look of disgust as she raises her glass of orange juice to throw at Candice. Torrie immediately snatches the glass out of Melina's hand before she is able to use it.)

Torrie: Now both of you knock it off. (Everyone settles down.)

Torrie: No one is to blame, okay. Trish is... well Trish. You know how she gets. Especially when it comes to men. She's sensitive. So I think we all should apologize to her for this whole incident. (Mickie nods.)

Mickie: Yea, Torrie's right. Even though it may seem like Trish and Cena have something going, we should believe Trish. If she says nothing is going on, then nothing is going on.

Melina: You guys are right. It's none of our business anyways. (Candice smiles a bit.)

Melina: And I'm sorry Candy.

Candice: I'm sorry too. (Everyone smiles as they have patched up all their little issues.)

**END OF CHAPTER 13 **

P.S to everyone who follows me on YouTube with my Jorish vids, thanks for the support. I appreciate it a ton. And those of you who aren't, check out my channel. Since you all love Jorish, you will love my vids. My user-name is lilbebe50


	14. Your The Best

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 14: Your The Best

**Monday Night Raw**

John arrives at the arena just as Raw goes on the air. As he walks through the corridors to head to his locker room he runs into none other than Eric Bishoff accompanied by Tyson Tomko. Eric smirks as he was awaiting John's arrival.

Eric: Whoa! (Tomko steps in front of John to force him to stop. John sighs from annoyance as he looks Tomko in the eye before looking over at the instigator known as Eric Bishoff.)

John: What? (Eric makes a wincing face.)

Eric: Oooo. I don't think that's the kind of tone you'd like to use with your boss. Especially not when your having a match with him later tonight. (Cena just rolls his eyes. Eric looks Cena up and down like a piece of meat.)

Eric: You see John, I'm capable of breaking your whole career tonight if I wanted to. You see big Tomko there. (Cena looks back at Tomko as Tomko stares directly at John as if he were trying to intimidate the smaller man. John stares right back not allowing Tomko to intimidate him.)

Eric: Tomko can snap at any minute and end your career, just like that. (With that last sentence Eric gets right in John's face.)

John: You think so? (John steps up closer to Tomko leaving only a centimeter between the two powerhouses as they to scare each other.)

Eric: Now, now, Johnny Boy, don't do anything rash. You know how much I'd love to fire your ass right here, right now. (John just stares at Tomko menacingly.)

Eric: But I won't do that now. I'm gonna do it in front of the entire world later tonight after I defeat you, and have Tomko here beat the hell out of you. (Eric smirks as he begins walking away. Tomko glares at John as he backs away following Eric.)

John: See you out there, Bitchoff. (Eris gets angry at John poking fun at his name.)

Eric: It's Bitchoff! I mean Bishoff! (John smirks at Eric's stupidity. Eric just gets even angrier and storms down the hall. John shakes his head in disbelief as he watches them disappear around a corner.)

John stands in the gorilla position as Lilian Garcia announces the next match as a one-on-one match.

"You Can't See Me''

John's theme song begins to play so he bursts through the curtains excitedly and makes his way down the ramp to the ring. Cena taunts for the crowd a little bit before assigning his attention directly on the entrance ramp where his opponent would be coming out.

''I'm Back!

And Better Than Ever!"

Eric Bishoff's entrance song plays only to get bombarded with boos. Eric steps out from behind the curtains with a suit on. With this, Cena gets a huge expression of confusion.

_What's this idiot doing? Doesn't he know you have to wear wrestling gear?_

Eric stops at the top of the ramp and motions to the curtain. Out walks the Problem Solver Tyson Tomko.

_Of course he'd bring this tool to do all the dirty work. No wonder he's not wearing wrestling attire._

Eric goes to walk, but stops dead in his tracks. He points to the curtains again as eight security guards walk out. Cena gets a huge look of disappointment. Eric laughs and makes his way to the ring with everyone following behind.

_Alright man. There's ten of them, one of you. So use your head here. You can do it. Do it for Trish._

This lights a fire under John and nods.

Eric steps in the ring, only after Tomko has first. Eric smiles at the referee Charles Robinson, and this match is officially on its way. Cena looks around the arena as fans are rooting for him to win. Two security guards line up on each side of the ring. Cena stares across the ring at Eric Bishoff and Tyson Tomko. Eric nods with a smirk at the referee Charles Robinson. As soon as the bell sounds, Cena charges straight at Tomko and hits him with a huge clothesline. Cena jerks his head sideways and stares at Eric. Eric quickly scrambles out of the ring.

_I'll get him later. Let's get this hired muscle out of the way first._

Cena redirects his attention on Tomko who is trying to get back to his feet. Cena hoists him to his feet and hurls him out of the ring and onto two of the eight security guards. Cena slides out of the ring and throws Tomko over the announce table, leaving Tomko and two security guards immobile. The other security guards all charge Cena now. Cena fends them all off with punches and kicks. Eric comes up behind Cena and clobbers him with a steel chair.

_What the..._

John doesn't seem the least bit phased by that weak attempt of offense. He slowly turns around to look in the eyes of a terrified Raw General Manager. Eric throws his hands up in surrender as Cena glares angrily at him.

Eric: I'm sorry John! I didn't mean it. (Eric begins to back up away from John as John slowly edges closer.)

Eric: I said I was...

POP!

John has trashed Eric with a tremendously powerful clothesline. Eric smashes to the mat hard as John turns around to focus on the security guards who are now regaining composure. John takes a step towards them and steps on something hard. John looks down briefly to see what it was.

_The steel chair._

John quickly grasps it as security guards begin to get up. He takes a deep breathe and swings away. Guard after guard fall to the floor from the blow of the chair. Once all eight are laid out, John throws the chair down and looks slyly over at a slowly recovering Eric Bishoff. John grabs Eric behind the head and his right shoulder and hoists him up and throws him into the ring. John slides in the ring and watches Eric slowly get to his feet. Once Eric stands up, John scoops him up and slams him hard back first onto the mat with a F-U. The crowd erupts wildly into cheers of approval. John grabs Eric's left leg and steps over it and traps it between his own legs and throws his arms around Eric's neck and head in an STF submission maneuver. The referee Charles Robinson focuses on Eric to see if he wants to tap out. A few seconds later, Eric slams his hand against the mat to tap out anxiously wanting John to break the painful hold. Charles signals for the bell and John releases the hold on Eric as his theme music begins to play. Charles holds John's hand up in victory as Eric shuffles around on the mat in pain. The audience are loving this. John has a huge grin plastered on his face as he points to Lilian Garcia signaling that he would like to have a microphone. A few short moments later, his song has seized and he's holding the mic.

John: Damn it feels good! (The WWE Universe erupt into cheers.)

John: It feels good to be victorious. Especially when the cards are stacked against you. (John takes a moment to pause and listen to the audience cheer.)

John: And there wasn't even an Edge sighting. A huge surprise there. (John smiles at the idea.)

John: I hope everyone in the back was watching. Most importantly you Trish. (John looks directly into the camera as if he were talking to her personally. Because all of this was for you. See, long story short, for me to be able to get you a rematch, I had to beat Kane and Eric Bishoff in matches. I had to defeat Kane to get my hands on Eric. Well, I defeated both of them, and you are now the number one contender to the W omen's Championship. (With this news, the arena goes wild in cheers and applause. John looks around soaking it all in.)

Back in her own locker room, Trish is watching Raw and has seen his announcement. A huge grin spreads ear to ear across her face.

Trish: I gotta go find him. (Trish jumps off her couch and rushes out of her locker room enthusiastically.)

Backstage, John walks through the halls heading to his locker room for a after match shower. On the other end of the hallway, Trish turns the corner and sees John headed her way. A ginormous toothy grin takes over her face.)

Trish: John! (He smiles knowing that Trish has seen his announcement. She runs down the hall and jumps into his arms with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He hugs her back as her feet dangle a few inches above the floor.)

Trish: Oh my God John! Your the freaking best! (She looks directly in his eyes as he sets her back down on the floor.)

Trish: I had no clue you were doing all of this for me. (John looks at the overzealous petite blonde.)

John: Well now you do. (Trish smiles and throws her arms around his shoulders once again. John hugs her back and she holds on.)

_Damn. Her hair smells sooooo good. _

This brings a smile across John's face once again as he hugs Trish around her small waist. Trish whispers in his ear.

Trish: You know you didn't have to do this. (Trish loosens her grip and leans her head back to look John in the eye.)

John: I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I mean, you work your cute little ass off everyday and its not fair for you to get screwed like that. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Cute little ass? (John begins to blush a little.)

Awww, he's blushing.

Trish sighs and smirks.

Trish: Blushing? (John looks down before looking back up at Trish. He nods slightly.)

John: I guess I am. (Trish smiles then slowly leans her head forward and kisses John on the cheek. Then she looks back in his eyes as she rests her hands down on his trap muscles. They are still hugging each other.)

Trish: All better now? (John laughs a bit.)

John: No. That made it worse. (They both laugh.)

He's all nervous. How cute.

_She has to know how nervous I am right now. _

They both stop laughing at the same time and just stare deeply into each others eyes.)

Meanwhile Edge and Lita are making their way through the arena corridors as they turn a corner they notice Trish and John. Lita looks up at Edge who has a shocked expression planted on his face.

Lita: Do you see them? (Edge nods.)

Edge: Yea I see them. They're all over each other.

Lita: I know. It's disgusting. (Edge nods.)

Edge: I know.

Trish and John both simultaneously lean in for a kiss and right before their lips touch, Trish turns her head rather nervously and brushes the hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. She clears her throat and lets go of the hug and backs up a few inches away from John. Trish sighs. Edge & Lita see this and back up a bit.)

Edge: Come on Lita. Let's get out of here. (Edge puts his arms around Lita and they walk away leaving John and Trish to themselves.)

Trish: Ummm. (John looks at her concerned.)

John: You alright? (Trish looks back over at John.)

Trish: Uh yea. Yea, I'm fine. (Trish nods a little bit and looks around then bites her lower lip a tad.)

John: You sure?

_She doesn't seem fine. _

Trish: Yea John. I'm good. But I should get going it's eleven-thirty so I should go. (John nods.)

John: Alright. See you later then. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea. I'll see you later. (Trish takes a few steps backwards and smiles at John nervously.)

Trish: OK. See ya John.

John: Bye (Trish turns around and heads off down the hallway. John watches her and sighs.)

_She must have been nervous. That, or she doesn't like me. _

John shrugs.

_Na, it's the nervousness. If she didn't like me, she wouldn't have kissed me on the cheek or anything._

John watches Trish disappear around a corner.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

P.S to everyone who follows me on YouTube with my Jorish vids, thanks for the support. I appreciate it a ton. And those of you who aren't, check out my channel. Since you all love Jorish, you will love my vids. My user-name is lilbebe50

p.s.s I have great news for u guys. Not sure if u know this, but not only am I a wrestling fan, I'm trying to make it my career. Well since im a junior in high school I have to do a graduation project. There r 4 options. 1: job shadowing/internship in a career you would like to pursue. 2: creative interest project. 3: community service. 4: school involvement. Well I chose option 1. so I called up the wild Samoans training school who happen to be in my hometown. I asked if they would allow me to job shadow and hang with them this summer & they said yes. So I have an appointment with them on Tuesday at 5:30 so they can sign all the paper work & such. & when/if my school allows it, it'll b a go. So im hoping my school allows it. I don't see why they wouldn't tho. But if it all goes well then I should be hanging with wrestlers all summer :) one step closer to my dream.


	15. The Boss Is In Charge

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Boss Is In Charge

**Monday Night Raw**

The next week on Raw, Lilian Garcia, who is trying to sing America The Beautiful to open the show, is rudely interrupted by none other than the reigning WWE and W omen's Champions, Edge and Lita.

Lilian: O beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain, for purple...

''You Think You Know Me!"

Edge and Lita make their way down the ramp through a blur of their theme song mixed with boos from the audience. Edge slides in the ring with a look of anger plastered on his face. He snatches the microphone right out of Lilian's hand.

Edge: Shut the hell up! (This causes Lilian to look on in confusion as the crowd throws even bigger boos at the Canadian. Lita climbs between the ring ropes and stands next to her man.

Edge: Lilian, get out of my ring before I have Lita throw you out. (Lilian smartly makes her way out of the ring.)

Edge: I am refusing to leave this ring until justice is done! Trish shouldn't have a rematch! She hasn't earned it! Her lackey boy John Cena has! (The crowd boos them once more.)

Edge: This isn't fair to Lita! She's beaten Trish time and time again. Trish shouldn't have any more rematches! (A loud throat clearing noise echoes through the arena as Edge and Lita look around to see who is doing it. Lita begins tapping Edge anxiously on his shoulder pointing towards the ramp and stage. Edge looks and sees it's John Cena strolling out with mic in hand.)

Edge: What the hell do you want Cena! (Cena smirks at being able to rattle Edge's bones so easily.)

John: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... That's all I hear coming from your mouth. (The audience clap as a way to agree with John.)

John: Edge, it's over and done with. Face it, come time for the Great American Bash, Lita's lackluster title reign will be over. (Lita gets mad and takes the mic from Edge.)

Lita: You know what John, you know what? Screw you! (John looks confused for a second.)

John: Oh, come on Lita. You know I've heard about you. I heard Edge used to be STD free before he met you. (The audience erupt in laughter and cheers as Lita and Edge flip out. Edge takes the mic back from Lita.)

Edge: How dare you Cena! Lita is a lady! How can...

John: Is that what Lita is called? I thought she was called a slut. (John shrugs confused. The audience start chanting slut, slut, slut, slut. Lita looks around angrily as John smirks a bit.)

Edge: Why won't you come down to this ring and say that to my face. (John looks around for a second and shrugs. He takes his shirt off and makes his way down the ramp nonchalantly. Edge and Lita begin panicking as they expected Cena to go backstage and not come down to the ring as Edge had suggested. John walks up the steel steps and climbs between the middle and top rope into the ring. Lita backs up as John walks up and gets directly in Edge's face. John holds his hands out like ''What're you gonna do now?'' to Edge. Edge is noticeably angry as he looks John in the face wanting to knock his lights out. Edge takes a moment to think it over. Then he backs away with his hands up in surrender. John sees this and nods with a smirk.)

_Big talker huh. He's all talk and no walk..._

John's thoughts are cut short with a hard right punch to his face. John looks at the man who has just punched him in the face with a death stare.

BANG!

Edge lands hard back first on the mat as Cena has hit him so hard it knocked him clean off his feet. John walks closer to Edge to inflict more pain when Lita steps in the way between her man and John. John looks at her. There's no way he's gonna hit her.

John: Move. (Lita just replies with a slap to his face. John's head twists to the left and he holds it there as he ponders on his next move. But before he can retaliate, Lita is thrashed to the floor and pummeled on. It takes John a few moments to realize what is going on.)

_Trish!_

Trish has come to John's aid and is now attacking Lita. Out of the corner of John's eye he notices Edge crouched in the corner coiled for a Spear to John. Edge charges at him but John manages to dodge Edge. Edge flies into the ring rope and jerks around quickly only to be clotheslined straight out of the ring. Trish grabs Lita who is stumbling to her feet and tosses her out alongside her boyfriend. Trish looks at John who has a huge grin. But before anything else can happen, a very familiar theme song begins booming throughout the arena.

''No chance!

So that's what you got!"

John, Trish, even the battered Edge and Lita who are on the outside of the ring holding onto the ledge of the ring for support, wrench their necks to face the stage to watch the WWE Chairman and their boss, Vince McMahon walk out on stage with a microphone. The entire arena seems to be holding their breathe in anticipation for what the boss has to say.

Vince: Due to the actions of a certain superstar last week, Eric Bischoff will be out indefinitely due to injury. That can only mean one of two things. That, I, myself, will be in charge around here. Or that I have to find a replacement for our former Raw GM. With that said, how many of you here tonight would like to see me announce the new General Manager? (Everyone cheers and claps. An evil smirk grows over Mr. McMahon's face.)

Vince: Well too bad what you want. (The audience begin booing as John and Trish look at from inside the ring. Edge and Lita glance over at Trish and John then back at the chairman.)

Vince: Every time I allow someone else run the show, it turns to chaos. So I'm going to be running things around here now. And first act will be a mixed tag team match here tonight as the main event. Trish Stratus and John Cena vs Edge and Lita. (The boss's theme music plays and he leaves to the backstage area as John, Trish, Edge and Lita look around at each other confused.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edge and Lita's theme song plays and they come out to jeers and boos from the fans. Edge and Lita stand in the middle of the ring angrily as they wait for their opponents.

"You Can't See Me

My Time Is Now"

John Cena steps out onto the ramp and looks directly at Edge and Lita before pointing back at the curtain. Trish Stratus comes out and stands next to her tag team partner. Cena smiles at his small partner then signals with his head to the ring. Simultaneously, they both charge down to the ring as Edge and Lita slide out of the ring. John and Trish pander to the crowd as the referee, Mike Chioda, tries to get Edge and Lita to get back in the ring. Once the ref gains order, they are trying to see who will start this mixed tag bout. Lita steps forward and Trish smiles ear to ear.

Man, I can't wait to get my hands on her.

John steps back and climbs out of the ring and takes position on the edge of the ring. Edge does the same as Lita and Trish lock-up in the center of the ring. Lita, being the bigger of the two, get the better of it and quickly transitions Trish into a side headlock. Trish struggles a bit to get out of the hold as John yells words of advice to Trish. Trish builds up enough strength to push Lita off of her. Lita bounces off the ropes only to be countered with a clothesline from Trish knocking Lita flat on her back. Lita quickly gets to her feet to met with an elbow to the side of the head. Lita fires back with a punch of her own to Trish. The two go back and forth with punches for a few seconds until Trish counters a punch of Lita and kicks her in the stomach. Lita bends over in pain and Trish grabs Lita in a side headlock and raises her index finger, signaling for the Stratus-Faction move. As Trish charges towards the ropes, Edge jumps on the middle rope and starts taunting Trish. This brief moment of distraction allows Lita to push Trish off of her. Edge hangs over the ropes and screams at Trish. Trish walks towards Edge to slap him in the face but Lita cracks Trish in the back of the head with her elbow causing Trish to fall flat on her face. John tries to enter the ring to get to Edge but the ref stops him. Edge gets in the ring sneakily but the ref turns around and catches him. Edge is forced out of the ring and Lita grabs Trish by the hair and holds her head up enough to slap her in the face. Lita then slams Trish's head back to the mat. Lita taunts the fans a bit before looking at John and taunting him a bit. Cena raises a leg to get in the ring and Lita gets scared and tags Edge in. Lita doesn't want any part of John. Edge stares at Lita with confusion and annoyance because now he has to get in the ring with Cena. Cena steps between the ropes and looks at the Rated R Duo, who are now bickering with each other over the tag. John looks down at Trish, who is beginning to stand up. John looks at her and helps her to her feet as Edge and Lita continue squabbling.

John: You OK? (Trish nods.)

Before John can say anything else, Edge charges him and shoulder blocks Cena off his feet. Trish falls against the ring rope as Edge looks at her. Trish cleverly steps out of the ring. Edge turns around only to be met with a kick to the abdomen by John. Edge bends down in pain as Cena runs behind him bouncing off the ropes and jumping over Edge's head and driving his head to the mat with a throwback move. Edge falls flat on his stomach. Cena lifts Edge to a standing position and throws him off the ropes. Edge bounces off the ropes and Cena hits him with a hip-toss. Edge scrambles back to his feet and gets hit with another hip-toss. Edge gets back to his feet and frustration is pouring off his face. He's mad because he is unable to build an offense. He charges at John again only to countered with a back body drop. Edge jumps to his feet and gets in the ref's face, demanding that Cena be disqualified. The ref tells Edge no, and Edge snaps. He slaps the referee hard in the face, causing a disqualification for Edge and Lita. Edge turns around to face Cena only to be hoisted swiftly up on John's shoulders and destroyed on the mat back first being a victim of John's F-U finisher. John looks down at Edge with a gleam in his eye. Meanwhile, Lita and Trish both get in the ring and Trish wisely and quickly hits Lita with a roundhouse Chick Kick to the side of the head to avoid any further shenanigans. John grabs Trish's hand and hoists it up in the air like a sign of victory. Edge and Lita writhe on the mat in pain as the referee holds the side of his face in pain. John and Trish have won by DQ since Edge hit the ref. Trish and John play up to the crowd to end this week's edition of Monday Night Raw.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 15 **


	16. I Don't Know

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 16: I Don't Know

The next morning, Trish walks down the hallway of the hotel.

I gotta thank John for everything. He's really helped me out a lot lately.

She stops in front of his hotel room door. She takes a deep breathe and knocks on the door. A few moments later John appears at the door wearing only basketball shorts. Trish looks him up and down checking him out for a moment.

John: Hey Trish. What's up? (This causes her to refocus her attention on his face.)

Trish: I just wanted to come by and thank you.

John: Thank me?

Trish: Yea. I mean, you've done a lot for me this past like month and a half. You didn't need to do any of this.

John: But I did.

Trish: Which is why I have to thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be in a hospital bed somewhere. I can't take both Edge and Lita on my own. Good thing I didn't need to. (He smiles.)

John: You don't need to thank me. I'm helping a friend out. I couldn't stand to see them hurt you. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Well, thanks.

John: No problem. (Trish turns to walk away.)

_It's either now or never._

John: Trish, hold on. (Trish turns back around to face him.)

Trish: Yea?

John: I wanted to ask you something.

_Here it goes._

John: Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime?

Trish: Sure. (This catches him off guard.)

John: Really? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Yea. It's always fun when I hang with friends.

_Just friends?_

John: Maybe you didn't understand my question. See, I wanted to take you out as... more than friends, as a date. (Trish's expression changes into thought.)

Trish: Oh. (John looks at her, hoping she'd say yes.)

John: So, what do you think? (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: I don't know... (John looks down for a second.)

John: So I guess that's a no.

Trish: It's not a no John. (He gets a bit happy.)

John: So it's a yes? (Trish thinks about it.)

Yes!

Trish: No. (John looks confused.)

John: Now I'm confused. Is it a yes or a no? (Trish seems torn.)

Trish: I don't no. (John takes a deep breathe and sighs.)

John: You can just say no. I'm not gonna cry or something.

Trish: It's not that.

John: So what is it Trish? Because I have no clue. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: To be honest, I don't know myself.

John: But I thought we were hitting it off.

Trish: We were.

John: So why won't you go out with me then?

Trish: It's complicated.

John: I'm complicated?

Trish: No. Not you. Just a lot of things.

John: Is it that you don't like me like that?

Trish: Yes. I mean no. I mean, I don't know. (John sighs.)

John: What don't you know?

Trish: I don't know. (John rolls his eyes.)

John: Is that your answer to everything? You don't know? Why won't you just give me forward answer? (Trish is quiet for a second, then looks up at him.)

Trish: Look, I gotta go. I just wanted to say thanks. So thank you. (Trish turns and walks off. John watches her kind of confused and hurt.)

_What the... What does she mean she doesn't know? She seems like she's avoiding something. Maybe she just doesn't see us like that._

Trish goes back into her hotel room with conflicting thoughts.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 16 **

let me know what u guys think.


	17. We Are Not A Couple

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

Chapter 17: We're Not A Couple

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

John Cena is talking with Chris Masters in the hallway of the arena a few hours before Raw goes live around the world.

John: ...So that's when I began lifting weights. (Chris Masters pokes at John's bicep muscle.)

Chris: Well, you can definitely tell. (They both laugh a bit as something, or rather someone, notably a small, petite, Canadian blonde, catches John's eye. He turns his head to watch Trish walk right past him with her head down as if she were ignoring him.)

_Trish._

John: Hey man, I'll catch you later. (John shakes Master's hand for a brief second before going after Trish.)

John: Trish!

I knew he was gonna stop me.

John: Trish, wait up. (John catches up to her and she turns around not too enthusiastically. John notices this and immediately his ego drops a few notches. Trish just nods as a ''What's up?'' gesture.)

_She doesn't wanna talk to me._

John: You okay? (Trish hesitates for a second.)

No!

Trish: Yea. Why?

John: Well, a lot of reasons actually. One; you haven't texted me back or called me back all week. Two; you just walked right past me and didn't even acknowledge me. (Trish nods.)

Just tell him exactly how you feel...

Trish: Okay. (She gives a look of ''What's your point?'' as she shrugs. John sees this and his ego drops even lower. His feelings are hurt a little bit.)

You idiot! Now look what you've done.

Trish looks at John who is visibly hurt by this.

Awwww. Poor John. Trish, how can you be so damn stupid?

John: So that's how you feel huh? (Trish can tell she's hurt John's feelings.)

Trish: John, I... (She is cut off by a rudely loud throat clearing. They both turn their heads at the same time to notice none other than their boss, Mr. Vince McMahon, interrupting them.)

Vince: Excuse me you two. Sorry to interrupt this little romantic conversation... hold on...on second thought. No I'm not. I'm not sorry for anything. (Vince gives an arrogant smirk as John looks at him with a look of hurt and annoyance.)

Vince: Any who, I want you two love birds in the creative room in five. Or... Your Fired! (He basically screams this in their faces only to be replied with shocked and scared expressions. Vince begins to chuckle.)

Vince: I'm only kidding. I won't fire you... or will I? (Vince walks off satisfied with getting under their skin. (Trish and John both look at each other at the same time with the same disgruntled look.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Trish and John are in the meeting, and Trish isn't happy.

Trish: What! (The creative member Sean, gets annoyed by her sudden outburst.)

Sean: Trish, I'm trying to talk here and your gonna cut me off with a loud outburst like that? (Trish shakes her head out of confusion.)

Trish: I'm sorry, but did I just hear that right? Your gonna put me and John as an... on-screen couple? (Sean nods.)

Sean: Yes. That's what I'm saying. I hope your not complaining Stratus. Not too often do we put real life couples as an on-screen couple. (Trish gets even more rattled.)

Trish: Oh my God! (Trish throws her hands up.)

Trish: We're not a couple! (Trish says this rather forcefully and annoyed. John just looks at her, beginning to get a bit annoyed as well with her.)

Trish: What is with people!

Sean: Well... (Trish stands up.)

Trish: Just do whatever you want. I don't care anymore. (She begins to leave as she mumbles to herself about not dating John. John and Sean look at each other confused as Trish walks out of the board room.)

Sean: What's her problem?

John: I don't even know. (Out in the hallway, Trish begins thinking to herself.)

Trish, your soooooo dumb! Why can't you just tell John how you feel and stop fucking around? All your doing is hurting John. But if you give in, you might get hurt as well. (Trish puts her head in her hands as she leans up against the wall.)

God, I'm so confused.

The board room door opens and out walks John. Trish looks up for a second to see him standing there looking at her with a look of hurt in his blue eyes. She sighs upon seeing this. She pushes herself off from against the wall.)

Trish: John... (He puts his hand up as a signal of telling her to be quiet. She obeys and just looks at him with almost puppy dog eyes. He examines her whole face before speaking.)

John: What the hell has gotten into you? (She looks at him wanting to tell him the truth, but once again her brain speaks instead of her heart.)

Trish: Nothing. What do you mean?

Nice one Trish.

John's expression immediately turns into hurt. He stares at her for a second with almost like regret then shakes his head like he can't believe how she's acting.)

John: You do know that I had nothing to do with them making us an on-screen couple? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea.

John: So why are you acting like this towards me? I haven't done anything wrong to you.

Tell him now Trish.

Trish: I'm not acting anyway. I don't know what your talking about. (John bites his lower lip out of frustration. He takes one last look at her and turns to walk off. Trish ponders on whether to stop him or not but by the time she decides he is gone. She stands there staring at the spot where he once was feeling anxious and confused.)

**END OF CHAPTER 17 **


	18. Truce

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 18: Truce

**Monday Night Raw – On Air**

Trish Stratus is sitting on her locker room on the couch confused out of her mind.

Why didn't you just tell him you liked him?

Trish shakes her head in disappointment.

But if I tell him, I may end up being hurt again... Why does everything always have to be so complicated for me? & why does it have to be him? Why not someone else? If I never would have tried to help him out in that airport, none of this would have happened... But I wouldn't have found my best friend.

Trish sighs out of utter confusion when there's a knock on the door.

That must be John.

Trish gets up and answers the door. When her eyes meet with the person on the other side, she feels a rush of disappointment.

Sean.

Trish: Hey Sean.

Why couldn't it have been John?

Sean: Are you done having your temper tantrum for the day?

Trish: About that, I'm really sorry about that actually. It was completely unprofessional on my behalf and I apologize.

Sean: It's fine Stratus. Just don't let it happen again. We're a professional business and I'm not about to let you, or anyone else, try and hurt that image. Mr. McMahon has worked hard all these years to gain respect from the rest of the world, and one little mishap can destroy the entire infrastructure of the WWE. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Your right. I shouldn't have reacted that way... (Sean cuts her off.)

Sean: Sorry to interrupt and get into your personal business, but so I can better understand your outburst earlier, what are you and John by the way? Are you dating or...? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: We're not dating. I assure you that. (Sean nods.)

Sean: Okay. Well, just to let you know, Mr. McMahon isn't going to change his mind about your storyline. He wants a power couple to battle Edge and Lita and he thinks you two are the perfect match. (Trish looks at him unsure of what to say or think.)

Sean: So, tonight is going to be the beginning of your storyline. Since you guys already went out there together in front of the audience, they probably already think you guys might have something going on. So this should be a piece of cake to get a foundation to. I'll leave it up to you and Cena to decide how you wanna approach this. (Trish looks down as she thinks.)

Sean: We'll be expecting something big tonight. (And with that, Sean walks down the hallway as Trish can faintly hear the pyro for the opening segment of Raw.)

I guess I better go look at the schedule for tonight so I know when I'm on.

Trish leaves her locker room and makes her way down the artery of the arena. The night's schedule is always kept on a whiteboard hanging on a wall by the gorilla position. As she edges her way closer, she can hear the audience in the arena grow louder. Randy Orton's theme song ''Voices'' begins exploding over the arena speakers to a wave of mixed reactions. Trish turns the corner and runs into something once again. She falls flat on her butt and pushed the hair out of her face. She looks up.

I should've known.

Trish looks up into the eyes of the man who she wished she wouldn't have seen yet, but at the same time wishes she would see, John Cena. Both eyes meet eachother's but neither of them are sure of what to say or how to react. Trish looks up and by instinct, breaks the awkward moment.

Trish: Well? Aren't you gonna help me up? (She holds her hand out and John grabs it.)

John: Yea, sorry. (He hoists her up to her feet and their faces stop just centimeters from eachother's. They stare into eachother's eyes for a moment before backing up awkwardly. After another few seconds of quiet thinking and staring at each other, John looks at his hand, which is still holding hers. Trish doesn't seem to notice it. He nudges his head towards it as a way of telling Trish ''Hey, you let go of my hand now.''. Apparently, Trish gets it and immediately pulls her hand away rather embarrassed by it. John can sense this, so he flips the situation to avoid making it anymore awkward for her.)

John: Sean stopped by my locker room to talk to me.

Trish: Me too. (John seems a bit surprised that Sean stopped by hers as well.)

John: He did?

Trish: Yea. He said we were to decide how this goes and that he expected something big tonight. So I was coming by to see when we were on...

John: I just checked and were on at ten. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Ok, cool. (John nods as well.)

John: Well, see you out there. (He goes to leave.)

_She's not gonna try and work things out. It's better that I go now before I get rejected again._

Trish: Wait. (John stops and looks at her.)

Trish: We gotta think up a game plan. (John nods and can't help but feel disappointed Trish didn't try to smooth things out with him.)

John: Yea, your right. So what do you have in mind?

Time for a risk.

Trish: Friendship. (This looks like it took Trish a lot just to say the word. John is caught off guard, but soon cracks a smile.)

John: Really?

Trish: Yea. I don't want things to be awkward between us. (John's smile grows.)

John: I was thinking the same thing.

Trish: Yea. I mean, we're gonna be together a lot now so I wanna make sure everything is fine between us, for the betterment of our job. (John nods.)

John: Your right. This will be better for the storyline.

Trish: Yea, and honestly, I don't wanna loose you as a friend. (John blinks several times not sure if he's hearing this right.)

_Am I dreaming? Or did she really just say that?_

Oh my God. I was really forward. Maybe a little too much.

John: Are you serious? (Trish immediately begins feeling like John doesn't believe her.)

Trish: I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to.

John: I never knew we stopped being friends. (This brings a smile to Trish's face as she knows that John still wants to be friends with her.)

John: But OK, we'll be friends again. (They both begin laughing once more. When they stop, Trish points at him seriously.)

Trish: But so you know, I see us as only good friends. (John knows what she means but at the moment, isn't too bothered by it. He's just happy to be her friend again.)

Trish: So truce? (She holds her hand out to shake. He looks at her hand then shakes it.)

John: Truce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in the night, at ten o'clock as scheduled, Trish and John make their way out to the ring. John talks on the microphone first.

John: As many of you guys know, Trish has a rematch for the W omen's Championship. And I, well, I'm dying for a chance to take that WWE Championship away from Edge. So Edge, Lita, get out here right now. (Trish nods and smiles as they await for a response from Edge and Lita. After a few seconds, Edge and Lita still haven't come out.)

John: If your not gonna come out, we're gonna back there and drag you...

"You think you know me!"

As John and Trish had anticipated, Edge and Lita walk out onto the stage without any effort of trying to walk to the ring to talk face to face. Edge waits for the crowd to stop booing him before he talks.

Edge: Shut the hell up! (The audience boos him. John looks around confused.)

Edge: Yea, we all got the point you got your little girlfriend there a rematch with Lita. We all know already. (Trish takes the mic from John.)

Trish: So tell the little tramp to come down to the ring right now because I'm ready to wear gold. (lita looks around the arena angrily as everyone laughs at her for being called a tramp. She takes the mic from Edge.)

Lita: Listen here Trish Stratus. You'll get your rematch when you learn to respect a true champion. (Trish looks confused.)

Trish: I respect John. (Lita gets even more agitated.)

Lita: I was talking about myself! ( Trish looks at John nervously.)

Trish: Ooh, looks like someone didn't get what she wanted last night.

John: Edge, man, you gotta step your game up. (The audience begin to laugh as they watch Edge and Lita grow even angrier every second.)

Edge: For your information, Lita doesn't complain about anything. When's the last time you got any action? Huh? From the looks of Trish, I'd say never. I don't blame you or any other guy as a matter of fact for not wanting to touch her. (Trish bites her lower lip. John looks over at her and sees that she's beginning to get mad.)

Lita: Edge is right. I mean, it's been what now Trish? Four, five years? I wouldn't be surprised if you never get any action again. Men don't want to have to clean those spider webs between your legs. (The audience boo Lita and Edge for their remarks. Lita and Edge get mad that the audience didn't find their insults funny. Trish looks down at the floor with a look of anger and hurt in her eyes. John sees this but before he is able to do anything, Trish begins to angrily make her way out of the ring to attack Lita. John immediately grabs Trish to hold her back. Lita gets startled and hides behind Edge.)

Edge: Keep that bitch on a leash Cena! (Trish is still thrashing around trying to break free of John's hold. As soon as John hears the insult from Edge, he looks at Trish, who has calmed down a bit. John releases his hold on Trish and looks at her. They have the same thought at the same time. They both look at Edge and Lita and begin to make their way up the ramp to make them pay for their words. Edge and Lita immediately try apologizing.)

Edge: We're sorry. Wait. (John and Trish continue to stalk them.)

Edge: Come on guys. I said we're sorry. Can't we all be friends? (Trish and John keep walking towards them.)

Edge: We'll give Trish her rematch on Sunday! (John and Trish pause for a moment and look at each other as Lita starts trying to talk Edge out of it.)

Edge: Yea, we'll give Trish her rematch at The Great American Bash. (Lita looks at Edge with attitude because he won't listen to her. (John looks at Trish, and they both nod at the same time, accepting the offer. Edge smiles because he's just avoided a beat down but Lita on the other hand in pissed off she has to face Trish on Sunday at the Pay-Per-View. Trish smirks at John before charging at The Rated R Duo, sending them running cowardly to the back of the arena to a huge pop from the crowd. John laughs.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Trish and John are talking about the situation that just went down.

John: That was hilarious! (Trish smiles.)

John: Edge and Lita ran like they seen a ghost when you went after them.

Trish: I get tired of them you know. (John nods.)

John: Yea, I know what you mean. But on Sunday, you'll get your rematch. (Trish smiles.)

John: That'll be great payback for what they've been putting you through lately. (He examines Trish's face for a second.)

John: Well, you seen how the crowd was when Lita tried insulting you. They didn't think it was funny. They're one hundred percent behind you, and so am I.

Trish: Thanks John.

John: I mean, Lita's not even funny. But that doesn't mean she's not a threat in the ring. I'm not gonna take anything away from her ring work. She's good in the ring. But I know you can handle her. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Thanks John. And I'm expecting you to be at ringside to help sell this storyline. (John nods like if he were taking orders.)

John: Of course. You don't even have to ask. I'm sure she'll have Edge with her, so I'll be there to even the odds. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: OK. Sounds good.

John: Alright. See you Sunday. (John goes to leave but Trish stops him.)

Trish: Hey John.

John: Yea?

Trish: Thanks. See you Sunday. (He nods and leaves. Trish takes a deep breathe and breathes out slowly.)

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	19. Let Me In

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 19: Let Me In

**Great American Bash PPV**

John Cena shows up at the arena extra early to scope it out. Even though he wasn't scheduled for a match, he wanted to go out to the ring to check out how big the arena was. He walks out through the curtain and looks around the empty arena. As he's checking out the seats, he hears a voice.

Voice: It's amazing huh? (He looks down the ramp and notices his favorite diva, Trish down there in the ring in her training gear. He smiles, and begins making his way down the ramp to the ring.)

John: Yea, it kinda is. I mean, you can hear me perfectly and I can hear you fine now, but later, it's gonna be jammed packed and I won't even be able to hear you that well when you stand next to me. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, I know. Listen to the echo. (John nods as he walks up the steel steps and gets in the ring. He looks at Trish and notices that she's been warming up.)

John: You warming up? (Trish takes a sip of her water bottle.)

Trish: Yea, sorta. Before every PPV match I like coming down to the ring and running the ropes a bit and bumping. You know, to get mentally prepared for it. (John nods.)

John: Smart strategy. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Thanks. (John nods.)

John: You done? (Trish looks around.)

Trish: Yea, pretty much.

John: Oh, well I wanted to ask you something. (Trish sighs.)

Please don't ask me out again.

John: Can you help me with a move? (Trish is caught off guard.)

Trish: Sure. What is it? (John looks around, then back at Trish.)

John: Well, I was kinda working on putting a little spin of my own to a clothesline. (Trish looks at him then takes a sip of her water bottle.)

Trish: Alright. Sure. (She puts her bottle down on the edge of the ring.)

Trish: What do you have in mind?

John: Well, I think I wanna make it look effortless. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Alright. What you need to do is hit them a lot with your shoulder, and raise your arm at impact to make it look like you barely used your arm. (John looks like he's thinking about it in his head. Then he nods his head.)

John: Yea, I think your right. (She smiles.)

Trish: I know I'm right. Go ahead. Try it out on me. (He looks unsure of it.)

John: Right now?

Trish: Yea. Go ahead. Don't be afraid. Give it your best shot. (John shrugs.)

John: Alright. (He backs up against the ropes then bounces off slightly, jogs and hits Trish with a gentle clothesline. Trish gets moved about half a step and looks at him with a blank expression.)

Trish: Are you serious? Yep, your definitely gonna be able to knock the Big Show down with that clothesline. (She has tons of sarcasm in her voice.)

John: What do you expect me to do? Hit you as hard as I can? (Trish nods seriously.)

Trish: Yes.

John: Really? (Trish nods. John hesitates for a second, then shrugs.)

John: Alright. (He once again backs himself up against the ropes but this time he pushes off with more momentum and charges at Trish. He hits her as hard as he can with a clothesline, knocking her straight to her back. John looks down at her expecting her to be hurt, but instead a smile spreads across her lips.)

Trish: That was prefect. (John smiles.)

Trish: And, it looked effortless. (She holds her hand out and he yanks her to her feet. He pulls her a little to enthusiastically and the momentum pulls her right into his arms, and inches from his face. They both stare at each other for a few seconds like they are about to kiss. They both lean in at the same time and right before their lips touch, Trish turns her head. (John sighs out of frustration and lets go of her. She backs up and bites her lower lip. He just looks down with a look of frustration.)

John: I thought you said there was no attraction? (Trish sighs.)

Every time I'm alone with him, this happens.

Trish: I never said that John. (He throws his hands up.)

John: So why won't you give me a chance? (Trish looks at him and she can tell he's intent on getting the truth from her.)

Trish: I really don't wanna talk about this OK.

John: But I do. (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: I thought we were friends John?

John: We are. (Trish begins to get a tad agitated as well.)

Trish: So what's the problem then? (John points between the two of them.)

John: This. Us. I can't just be your friend Trish. (Trish looks at him with an intent look on her face.)

John: I wanna be more than friends. (He looks her in the eyes as she looks at him back.)

Trish: Why do you wanna be with me so bad? Why can't we just be friends? (He raises his eyebrows, shocked that she would even ask this.)

John: Why? (He sighs.)

John: Because every time we're alone, this happens. We almost kiss. Or we have a nice moment together. I can't stop thinking about you. And I know you feel the same way, or you wouldn't be so close to kissing me all the time. And I won't leave you alone until you admit it. (Trish just stares at him, unsure of what to say.)

How does he know?

John looks at her waiting for a response. But once he's sure there won't be one, he grows frustrated.

John: Fine. Be like that then. Just know that your letting a good man go. (He punches the air out of major frustration.)

John: Damn it! (He climbs between the ropes but before he can jump of the ring apron, she stops him.)

Trish: It's not that I don't like you John... (He stops but doesn't turn around to face her.)

Trish: Because I do. (He climbs back between the ropes.)

John: So just give me a chance. (She looks down and shakes her head no.)

Trish: I can't. (John realizes that it's not him that she's afraid of.)

John: Why? (Trish remains quiet.)

John: Your afraid of getting hurt aren't you? (Trish looks up into his eyes. His expression softens up a lot. He knows that this is the reason she won't let him in.)

John: Oh my God. It is. (Trish just looks down like she's ashamed. John puts his hand to her chin and raises her face so she's looking at him.)

John: Don't be ashamed of it Trish. It happens to everyone. (He lets go of her chin and rubs his hand down her arm until their hands meet. Trish looks down at their hands, then cups his. John looks down and smiles that Trish has chosen to hold his hand.)

John: I'm not like the other guys.

Trish: I know John. (Trish looks down at their hands amazed that hers fits perfectly in his as if they were made for each other to hold.)

John: You alright now? (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: I will be if you hold me. (John wraps his arms around her in a tight hug to show her support and comfort.)

I don't know why I fought it for so long. This just feels right.

_I'm never gonna disappoint her. _

**END OF CHAPTER 19**


	20. He Makes Everything Better

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 20: He Makes Everything Better

**Great American Bash PPV – On Air**

The Great American Bash PPV starts as Trish and John walk down the hall of the arena holding hands. Sean is standing around with other crew members discussing the upcoming events for the evening. He sees Trish and John holding hands and watches them in confusion. Trish doesn't notice, but John sure does. He sees the look of confusion on Sean's face. John just smirks at him and continues on with Trish. Sean realizes he forgot to tell Trish about her match with Lita.

Sean: Oh, hold on guys! (Trish and John stop.)

Sean: Trish, your match is the first on the card. I hope your ready. (Trish nods. She was expecting her match to be the first of the night.)

Trish: OK, thanks Sean. (Sean jumps back into his previous conversation. John looks at Trish.)

John: Let's go out there and make you the new Women's Champion. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Let's go. (Trish's theme music plays and the WWE Universe immediately jump to their feet to cheer her on. John steps back and allows Trish to have her moment. Trish makes her way to the ring first, and walks up the steel steps. John jogs down the ramp and slides into the ring. Trish stands on the ring apron when John separates the middle and bottom ropes so she can enter the ring. Trish smiles to John as she does her signature point with one finger stance for each side of the arena. John claps and tries to bring any attention from himself, to her. He wants her to have this moment. A few seconds later, Trish's music halts and the only sound is the sound of the audience. Trish and John stand next to each other as they look up the ramp waiting for The Rated R Duo to make their presence known. Trish and John look at each other and a huge smile spreads across Trish's lips and John smiles. He can tell she's pretty nervous. He puts his hand on her shoulder to let her know he's there for her. Then, Lita's theme song hits the rafters.

''So fuck your rules man!

'So fuck your rules man!"

Trish rolls her eyes as Lita makes her way out onto the ramp with Edge closely behind. The ref begins to tell Trish and John to behave themselves when Lita and Edge get in the ring. They obey as Lita and Edge climb in the ring. John steps in front of Trish to make sure that Edge isn't going to try anything. Edge doesn't and gives Lita a quick kiss before stepping out of the ring, a little intimidated by John. John looks at Lita, who seems ready to go. He looks over at Trish, who is just equally intent on winning as her opponent. John backs up to step out of the ring, and touches Trish's arm to show her support before stepping out of the ring. The ref rings the bell and it's underway. After a few minutes of back and forth action, Edge jumps up on the ring apron, attempting to distract Trish. John runs around the side of the ring and scares Edge off. Edge backs up halfway on the ramp as John stares him down as a warning to stay out of the match. John knows Trish can beat Lita in a fair match. Edge begins to smile feverishly and a second later the ring bell signals, and Lita's music hits. John spins around in confusion to see Trish laid out flat on her back. John glances back at Edge, then charges the ring. Lita slides out with her retained Women's Championship in hand. John kneels next to Trish who slowly puts her hand to her head.

John: What happened? (Trish just looks at him in disappointment. John sighs and brushes the hair out of her face. John glances up the ramp to see Lita and Edge having a celebration make-out session on the top of the ramp. On the huge HD titantron, the replays air. John watches for a moment. As John was backing Edge off, Lita reversed an attempted Stratus-Faction into a Lita-DDT for the three count. John looks back down at Trish who shakes her head slightly out of defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Trish is really upset. She's pacing back and forth as John just watches her vent her anger and frustration.

Trish: Damn it. I had it won. I made just one mistake. I didn't tighten my grip enough and... (Trish looks down for a second.)

Trish: And the bad thing is that she didn't even cheat this time and she was able to win. What does that say about my ring work? (Trish looks at John not expecting an answer.)

John: Nothing's wrong with your work Trish. We all have off nights. It's part of the job description. I'm sure that next time...

Trish: There's not gonna be a next time John. Mr. McMahon is in charge now. Not Eric Bishoff. Vince isn't going to make matches to allow me to get a rematch. I'm gonna have to start at the bottom, and work my way up. (John nods. He knows exactly what she means.)

Trish: I'm sorry.

John: Don't apologize. You can't win every match. (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: That's not what I'm sorry about. I'm sorry because I've let you down. (John furrows his brow.)

John: What are you... No, Trish. You didn't let me down. What're you talking about?

Trish: You worked your ass off for two weeks to get me this rematch and I blew it. I disappointed you. (John shakes his head no.)

John: You didn't disappoint me. (Trish just looks down.)

John: I'm serious Trish. (He bends his head down to look her in the eyes.)

John: You didn't disappoint me or let me down. You'd never be able to do that. I like you too much to allow you to disappoint me. Everything you do is fine in my eyes. (Trish smiles.)

Awww. He really does care.

John smirks.

John: It's only 8:30 and we're in Atlantic City. The only way you can disappoint me tonight is if you reject a date again. I wanna take you to the carnival on the board walk. (Trish looks at him like she's thinking.)

John: Come on. It'll be a break from the stress of the WWE for a little while. What do you say? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: I say let me take a shower and clean up first. (John smiles.)

John: Alright cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Trish comes out of the shower area of her locker room in street clothes. John stands up from the couch and smiles upon seeing her. He looks her up and down. She's wearing a white areopostale tank top with a pink butterfly on the bottom right corner with light blue skinny jeans with white stitching to accent her top. And on her feet she's wearing white and pink Adidas sneakers. John raises his eyebrows.

John: You look hot. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Thanks. You too. (When Trish was in the shower, John changed into his street clothes as well. He's wearing a white whife beater with a blue and orange striped plaid button up shirt which is open. He is wearing navy blue jeans and blue plaid Polo Assassin sneakers.)

John: Thanks. (He holds his hand out and she grabs it as he opens the door and they leave hand in hand.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and John are walking holding hands on the board walk as Trish is holding cotton candy in her other hand. She's giggling because John has been playfully teasing her all night. Trish sees a basketball game where you have to make three baskets to win a Hello Kitty stuffed animal.

Trish: Oh my God! John, I want it! (She lets go of his hand and points to the foot tall Hello Kitty hanging around the top and sides of the game station.)

John: Ok. I got this. (John hands a five dollar bill to the vender and is given his first basketball. John takes a step back, aims, and shoots. Swoosh! Nothing but net. The vender hands him the second ball. John glances back at Trish and she looks intent on winning that Hello Kitty. John aims and shoots. Bang! It bounces off the backboard and goes directly in. A small group begins to form around watching John. He grabs the last ball and looks back at Trish who bites her lower lip as she looks back at him. John turns his attention back to the hoop and takes a deep breathe.

_Don't fuck up._

John shoots and the ball rolls around the outside of the rim for a little while before stopping and begin to fall away from the basket. John turns around a little bit defeated when the crowd cheers and Trish runs into his arms. He's caught off guard because he thought he missed the last shot. He turns around with Trish still clutched around his neck in a hug and sees that he had made the last shot. The vender holds out a Hello Kitty animal and John grabs it and hands it to Trish, who finally lets go of John. Trish hugs the Kitty toy and puts the face of the animal in John's. Trish does a cute little change to her voice to sound like a cat.

Trish: Thank-you Mr. Cena for getting me off that rack. (John smiles and Trish puts the Hello Kitty to John's lips as if the toy kissed him. John just laughs. He never knew Trish could be that silly. Trish grabs his hand and pulls him away from the game station.)

John: Where are you taking me? (Trish glances at him for a second as she clutches her toy.)

Trish: You'll see.

John: Your kidnapping me aren't you?

Trish: Oh yea, cause I'm so much bigger than you John. (She says it sarcastically. He laughs a bit.)

John: Seriously, where are we... (Trish pulls him into line for the Ferris wheel.)

John: Ferris wheel?

Trish: I freaking love these things. (The line moves up and they follow along. They climb into one of the booths and John closes the door. The ride begins and they turn until they are at the top. Then the ride stops. The ride attendants begin letting people on at the bottom.)

Trish: This is my favorite part of the ride.

John: But all they're doing is loading people on. It hasn't even started yet. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Yea, I know. But this gives me time to look out over everything. (Trish turns her head and looks out over the beach. She notices the sun is a small speck at the end of the horizon. John sees the gleam of appreciation of the view in her eyes as she smiles. He turns his head and looks out over it too. He feels her hand reach over and rest on top of his. They both look out over the horizon in comforting silence for a moment. Dolphins jump up and out of the water playfully heading towards the horizon.)

Trish: How can people not appreciate this when they're up here? (John looks back at her but she keeps her attention on the water.)

Trish: It's too beautiful to ignore. (She looks back at John.)

Trish: The view is just... amazing. (John looks back and forth to each of her eyes.)

John: I know it is. (Both of them know he wasn't talking about the beauty of the view, but rather the beauty of his date in front of him. Trish smiles at him as he brushes the hair out of her face and leans in for a kiss. They lock eyes and Trish holds back for a second hesitating.)

There's no use fighting it anymore.

Trish leans in and their lips make contact. Trish puts her hand to his cheek and holds it there. A second later, they separate. They both immediately smile.

John: I've been wanting to do that since forever. (Trish puts her finger to his mouth, telling him to be quiet. He obeys and looks at her.)

Trish: Shh. (She looks at his lips and wraps her arms around his neck and shoulders.)

Trish: Just kiss me. (She leans in and plants another kiss on him. This time, John puts one hand on the back of her head and puts his other hand rested on her knee. The ride shifts and begins turning, but they continue kissing, without acknowledging it moving.)

This just feels so right.

They continue kissing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish stroll up to the outside of Trish's hotel room. Trish swipes her card. Then she looks at John.

Trish: I had an amazing time. (She holds up her Hello Kitty.)

Trish: And thanks for this. I love Hello Kitty.

John: No problem. I enjoyed myself too. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: I'm glad I finally let you in.

John: Me too. (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: Well, I'm pretty tired. So I'm gonna go in now.

John: OK. Goodnight.

Trish: Goodnight. (She gives him one last kiss before slipping into her hotel room and closing the door. John stands on the outside with a permanent smile planted on his face.)

_She's finally mine._

Trish stands in front of the door and takes a deep breathe, then smiles.

What a perfect night.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

finally they are together :) I know you guys have been waiting for this. Let me know what u think about their first kiss & date. Thanks for reading.


	21. Tournament Beginnings

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 21: Tournament Beginnings

**Monday Night Raw**

"No chance!

So that's what ya got"

Mr. McMahon walks out onto the stage of the arena to a loud roar of boos. He has a microphone in his hand, which means bad news for someone, or a lot of people. Mr. McMahon has a way of rubbing a lot of people the wrong way.

Mr. McMahon: Shut up, and allow the important person to speak. (The audience all begin to yell insults back at the chairman.)

Mr. McMahon: Since Edge and Lita retained their championships last night, I am going to be holding a tournament over the next month leading into The Biggest Party Of The Summer, Summerslam. Now, whoever wins the tournament, will face the champion in a one-on-one match at Summerslam for the championship. Matches will be held tonight to see who qualifies for the tournament itself. If they win that match, they will advance to the quarterfinals later tonight. Whoever wins that match, will advance to the semi-finals and so on and so forth. So without any further ado, let's get this show in the road. (His music hits again and he leaves the arena. )

Backstage, Trish and John have just seen the announcement on their monitor in the locker room. Trish looks at John. They are sitting next to each other with her left leg draped over his, leaning on his chest and he has his arm wrapped over her shoulders.

Trish: I wonder who's gonna be in it. (Just then there is a knock on the door. They untangle themselves and John gets up to answer it. He opens the door to see Sean standing there with two note cards in his hand.)

Sean: Here. (John takes the two cards from him and looks down at them in confusion.)

John: What's this?

Sean: They're to let you know what's going on tonight. It's gonna get pretty confusing tonight. So just look at the card to know where you and Trish fall in. (Sean walks off like he's really busy. John slowly closes the door as he looks at the cards in confusion.)

Trish:What did he want? What's that? (John sits back down on the couch next to Trish.)

John: It says here that I have a chance to enter into the tournament for the WWE Championship if I defeat Alex Riley. (Trish nods.)

Trish: That's great John. (He smiles.)

John: Yea it is. But you wanna know what's even greater? (Trish looks at him serious.)

Trish: What?

John: If you beat Ashley tonight and enter into the tournament for the Women's title. (Trish's eyes grow wide.)

Trish: I have a chance to be in it! (She grabs her card from John and looks at it.)

Trish: Oh my God! Imagine if we both keep advancing. That would be...

John: Awesome. (Trish looks at him and nods.)

Trish: Yea it would. (They both smile at each other happy they both have a chance at being in the tournament.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Trish has defeated Ashley to advance to the quarterfinals of the tournament for the Women's Championship. Mickie James has defeated Maryse to advance to the quarterfinals. Victoria has defeated Brie Bella to advance while Melina defeated Brie's twin, Nikki, to advance as well. Maria defeated Rosa Mendez and Candice Michelle defeated Cherry to advance. Torrie Wilson defeated Kelly Kelly to advance into the quarterfinals along with Michelle McCool who defeated her former best friend Layla. John Cena has advanced into the quarterfinals for the WWE Championship when he defeated Alex Riley. Other superstars advancing along with John are Mr. Kennedy who defeated Evan "Air" Bourne, Batista who beat Finaly, Rey Mysterio who beat Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton who defeated Sheamus, Ted DiBiase Jr. who defeated Chavo Guerrero, Triple H who defeated R-Truth, and Cody Rhodes who pulled an upset defeating John Morrison.

Trish makes her way backstage drinking bottled water after her victorious match against Ashley to advance into the tournament. She feels pretty warm, so she tilts her head back and sprays the water all over her head and hair.

It's too hot.

John just happens to walk out of the locker room. His match against Alex Riley was a few minutes ago, and he decided to come back to the locker room to see if Trish would get into the tournament. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Trish dousing herself in water.

John: Mmm, mmm, mmm. (He smiles and raises his eyebrows.)

John: Look at what we have here. (Trish leans her head back to normal and sees it's John. She laughs playfully.)

John: Don't stop because I'm here. That's pretty hot. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: It's too damn hot. (John nods.)

John: Yea I know. (Trish whips her head around to shake loose any extra water. John just watches. It takes her only a second, when she's finished, she looks back at John.)

Trish: So did you see my match?

John: I did, and congratulations on your victory.

Trish: Thanks. You too. (John looks around for a second.)

John: I think we're both gonna have to say that again since we have quarterfinal matches tonight. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, your right. (Mickie walks by them and stops by Trish to talk for a minute.)

Mickie: Hey Trish. (Mickie hugs Trish.)

Mickie: Hey John.

John: Hey. (She shakes John's hand.)

Trish: Hey girl. Did you have your qualifying match yet?

Mickie: Yea, I won. (Trish gets really happy.)

Trish: You did? That's great Mickie. (Mickie nods.)

Mickie: Yea, I beat Maryse earlier to qualify and I just got done beating Candice in the quarterfinals to advance to the semi-finals.

Trish: Aw, that's great Mickie. I still have to win my match against Victoria to be in the semi-finals.

John: Me too. (Mickie smiles.)

Mickie: That's great. And I see you two are getting along well. (Mickie smirks, then goes to leave.)

Mickie: I'm gonna go shower. (Mickie hugs Trish and whispers in her ear.)

Mickie: I see you girl. He's hot. Keep him. (Trish smiles and hugs Mickie back.)

Mickie: Bye John.

John: Bye Mickie. (Mickie turns and leaves. Trish and John look at eachother.)

Trish: Well, I gotta go beat Victoria now. So I'll see you in a little bit. (John shakes his head OK.)

John: Alright. So the next time you see me, we'll both be advanced in the tournament. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Let's hope so. (They kiss and go their separate ways. Trish ends up winning her match against Victoria to advance in the tournament. Randy Orton defeats Ted DiBiase Jr to also advance, along with John who defeated Mr. Kennedy. Next week, there will be more matches to determine who will advance to the semi-finals.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

* * *

I know there was a lot of names thrown around in this chapter. It's a pretty confusing one. Hopefully, your all still with me lol also i know it wasnt too exciting either. but hopefully you guys didnt loose faith in me.


	22. SemiFinals

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

Chapter 22: Semi-Finals

**Monday Night Raw**

The next week on Raw, Trish and John have the night off since they had two matches the week prior. Melina defeated Maria to advance into the semi-finals, as Torrie Wilson defeated Michelle McCool to advance also. As for the WWE Championship tournament, Triple H defeated Cody Rhodes to advance with Batista who was able to beat Rey Mysterio. John and Trish stay in their locker room all night to watch the tournament advancements.

Trish: I guess I'm gonna be facing Melina next week to advance. She's gonna be tough competition though. She's been my opponent a few times as well as being one of my closest friends.

John: I think your whole crew were in this tournament though. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea I know. And your gonna be facing...

John: Batista. Next week. (Cena sighs.)

John: That guys damn tough. I'm not sure what kinda game plan I'm gonna have for him. (Trish looks at John and smiles.)

Trish: Don't be nervous. You got this. I know you do. (John smiles.)

John: Thanks. (She kisses him. They pull away and smile. John puts his hand in Trish's hair and pulls her closer and kisses her again. She slowly wraps her arms around his shoulders and rubs the back of his head slowly and gently. John slowly inserts his tongue into her mouth and begins to play with her tongue. John's left hand slowly slides down her back. Just when his hand is above her butt, the locker room door flies open by Trish's posse. Trish and John quickly pull away from each other startled by the sudden invasion of privacy.)

Mickie: Wow! (Mickie quickly turns her back to them as does Torrie and Candice. Melina, however, smiles.)

Melina: Room for one more? (Trish and John both clear their throats and take deep breathes. Trish runs her fingers through her hair as John nervously brushes his jean legs as if he were brushing dirt off. Mickie keeps her back turned as does the others except Melina.)

Mickie: I thought this was you guys' locker room. I didn't realize it was an acting hotel room. (They all laugh, except Melina, Trish and John.)

Melina: Oh come on Micks. They weren't doing anything. All they're doing was kissing. Since when does that need a hotel room? (The rest of the girls turn around.)

Candice: Since we don't wanna walk in on them doing that. (Trish stands up.)

Trish: What do you guys want? (She seems a bit embarrassed mixed with frustration.)

Ugh! These idiots ruin everything.

Torrie: We wanted to come and just hang out. Geesh, why are you so hostile? (John just smirks, thinking this whole thing is amusing.)

Trish: You could have at least knocked you know. What ever happened to manners?

Melina: Well, if having manners means we miss out on juicy things like you two making out, then I don't ever wanna have manners. That was pretty hot. (Melina smiles as Mickie looks at her with attitude, before ignoring her comment and rolling her eyes. Trish just looks at Melina unsure of what to think. John smirks.)

_Damn, Melina is a crazy ass girl. She's funny. Not afraid of saying exactly what's on her mind. _

Mickie: What the rest of us normal people mean, is next time, we'll definitely knock. (Melina smirks. She didn't mind one bit saying exactly what was on her mind. John snaps out of thought and just smiles.)

Trish: OK. Thanks... I'm mad I have to tell you guys to use manners. Come on, your not 10.

Candice: Well maybe you should lock the door. (Trish sighs. John can see she's pretty irritated.)

John: OK everyone. Enough fighting. I love watching a good cat fight but not with you guys. (They all look at John at the same time.)

Melina: Shut up John. We're not gonna fight.

Torrie: Yea for once I'm agreeing with Melina on something. We all love each other too much to fight.

Mickie: Yea, the only fighting we do is in the ring. (John throws his hands up in surrender.)

John: OK. Fine. Don't attack me. (They all laugh as John sits back down on the couch. The girls hug each other. Trish smiles.)

Trish: So what's up guys?

Candice: We wanted to know if you guys wanted to come hang with us later on tonight. (Trish glances back at John.)

Trish: Where are you guys going?

Mickie: We wanna go to the beach since we're still in New Jersey. And since tomorrow we gotta fly out for Richmond.

Trish: You do know it's like... (Trish glances at her watch.)

Trish: ...10:30 right? (Melina nods.)

Melina: Yea, so? The beach is awesome at night. (Trish looks at John.)

Trish: What do you say John? (He takes a moment to think about it.)

_Me hanging out with my girl and her best friends? Seems more like a chick date to me. It wouldn't be any fun hanging with a bunch of girls._

John looks at Trish, not really wanting to go. But he sees she has a bit of excitement in her eyes.

_If it means making her happy..._

John: I'm in. (Trish smiles and jumps a bit in excitement.)

Trish: Great. What time you guys going? (Torrie shrugs.)

Torrie: We can go anytime you want. (Trish grabs John's hand and begins pushing her best friends out of the door. (

Trish: OK. How about now? (Everyone giggles.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the beach, everyone is having a great time having fun and teasing each other.

_I never knew it could get this fun with girls. They're crazy._

Everyone is in a circle sitting on the sand playing a game called Truth. The rules are simple. They go around in a circle, asking someone a question about anything, and the question has to be answered truthfully. They are all laughing because Melina just revealed that she was a virgin until she was 19.

Mickie: I find that hard to believe Melina. Especially how you always have something perverted to say. (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: I'm so serious guys. I was always like this. Even in high school. Everyone thought I was a hoe, but I wasn't. High school was crazy. (Mickie nods.)

Mickie: I bet it was.

Melina: Oh! It's my turn to ask a question. (She looks around the circle, her eyes stopping on John.)

_Oh God..._

Melina smiles sheepishly.

Melina: John...

_I knew it._

Melina: … Have you and Trish done anything yet? (John and Trish both look around kind of startled.)

John: What? (Trish has a smile on.)

Melina: Have you guys, you know, had sex yet? (Melina says it nonchalantly. John glances over at Trish.)

John: … No... we haven't been together that long yet. (Melina looks at him like she doesn't believe him. Melina snaps her head towards Trish, ignoring John's response.)

Melina: Trish, have you and John had sex yet? (Trish laughs.)

Trish: No. John just told you that. (Melina narrows her eyes.)

Melina: I don't believe you guys. (Trish and John look at each other, then back at Melina.)

Trish: Why?

Melina: I don't know. Maybe because you two were really going at it when we walked in earlier. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: So we were kissing? So what? Everyone's done that before.

Melina: Uh-huh. I seen John's hand sliding down to your ass... (Torrie cuts in.)

Torrie: Next question! (Torrie cleverly switches out of that conversation.)

Trish: OK, my turn. What have you and Morrison done Melina? (Melina smiles.)

Melina: You guys already know that. (She smiles and runs her hands through her hair.)

Mickie: Trish, do you really wanna know? You see how she is just talking about sex all the time. We don't want imagery on her in the bedroom.

Melina: Do you? Cause I don't mind telling you guys. (They all look at Melina, weirded out.)

Mickie: No, thanks Melina. We're good. (Melina smiles and shrugs.)

Melina: Well, suit yourselves. I could have taught you guys a few things. (Melina winks and bites her lower lip flirtatiously. Mickie shakes her head in disbelief.)

Mickie: Anyways...

Melina: Oh! I have another quick question. (Everyone sighs.)

Mickie: Fine Melina. Make it quick. (Melina smiles and looks at John.)

Melina: How old were you when you lost your virginity? (John looks around at everyone.)

John: Do I really have to answer that question? (Trish looks at John a little bit curious on why he's trying to avoid the question.)

Candice: Why do you keep asking John questions?

Melina: Because I'm just curious. Everyone knows when I lost mine. It's only fair.

Torrie: John, ignore her...

Mickie: No actually, he has to answer. It's the rules. (Everyone looks at Mickie in shock. She was always the more mature one out of the group, and hardly ever agreed with Melina. Mickie shrugs.)

Mickie: Sorry guys. I wish I could tell John to not answer, but hey, rules are rules. (Everyone directs their attention back on John.)

Melina: Well? We're waiting. (John sighs, and smiles.)

John: Fine. 14. (Everyone's jaws drop in shock. Trish especially seems shocked.)

Torrie: What the Hell? Is that even legal? (Melina nods.)

Melina: Yea, actually it is.

Candice: Oh my God. You were just a baby. (Trish hasn't been able to take her eyes off John this entire time. She's not mad, just shocked. John shrugs then glances at Trish, then back to the group of girls.)

John: Yea, well these things happen.

Melina: I may be considered a freak, but damn John. You started early.

Mickie: You don't even seem like the type of guy to do that. (John smiles and nods.)

John: I was quite the ladies man, believe it or not. I mean, every girl in my school wanted a piece of... (He glances over at Trish, who has a look of ''Excuse me?". John smiles.)

John: And that's all I'm gonna say cause I'm gonna shut up now. (Everyone laughs, even Trish.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, the truth game broke down into chaos and fun as the girls begin to chase each other around trying to get each other playfully. Trish and John decide to let them have their fun, and take a walk along the water's edge barefoot. They are holding hands.

John: They are really trying to play tag or something. (Trish looks back at her friends, who are now jumping on eachother's backs. Trish shakes her head.)

Trish: Yea, I know, they're crazy as Hell. But I love 'em. (John smiles.)

John: Yea. (It's silent for a moment as Trish watches the tide roll over their feet, then back down to the ocean.)

Trish: So... you really lost your virginity when you were 14? (John sighs.)

John: Yea.

Trish: How? I wasn't even thinking of sex then. (John looks at her innocently.)

John: Neither was I. (Trish looks at him with a curled lip like she doesn't believe him.)

Trish: Uh-huh.

John: I'm so serious. I was just starting out in high school as a freshman. I had my first kiss that previous summer. (Trish looks at him, unsure of what to think.)

John: I swear. (He giggles a bit.)

John: Alright. I'll tell you the story then since you don't believe me. There was a high school senior named Courtney...

Trish: Let me guess, she was the most pretty and popular girl in school? (John looks at her shocked.)

John: Yea, how'd you know?

Trish: Their names are always Courtney. But continue on with your story.

John: Well, she had a boyfriend named Matt, who treated her like shit. And one day, my buddy Jason, who is friends with Matt, invited me to Matt's end of the summer party. Being a freshman invited to a senior party, I said yes immediately. Well, Matt kinda dumped her in front of everyone there and she didn't seem to care too much. She just walked over to me, grabbed me, and started making out with me right then and there in front of everyone. Probably to get Matt jealous or something, but at the time, I didn't care. (Trish laughs.)

John: Then school started in a few days and I seen Courtney in the hall before homeroom on the first day, and ever since that day, she told everyone I was her boyfriend. So I went along with it. We did eventually become a couple for real. Then at her homecoming party, she won homecoming queen by the way, she took me to her bedroom and just ripped her clothes off. So I reacted and the rest is history. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Wow... That's a crazy story. You sure you didn't make it up? (John looks like he's at a loss for words.)

Trish: I find it hard to believe that a popular senior would mess around with a freshman. (John stumbles a bit. Trish giggles.)

Trish: I'm kidding. God, loosen up a bit.

John: That's what he said. (Trish looks at John with a look of "Oh my God", then falls out laughing.)

Trish: Oh my God. (She keeps laughing a bit. John laughs a bit too.)

Trish: So you started real young. That must mean you have a lot of experience. (John smiles.)

John: And hopefully I get to share it with you. (He grabs Trish into a hug and starts kissing her. She wants to kiss him back, but she's laughing too much. He pulls away and laughs along with her. The other divas keep goofing off until Melina stops when Mickie jumps on her back, and drops Mickie.)

Mickie: Melina, what the...

Melina: Look at Trish. (They all stop and watch Trish and John. Trish has her arms around his shoulders, as he clutches her by the waist, and pulls her closer to him so their stomachs are up against each other.)

Mickie: Awe. They're so cute. (Trish plays with John's ear a bit. He runs his hand through her hair for a second, before kissing her on the forehead.)

Torrie: I know. It's too cute.

Candice: I know. (They all watch in awe as John leans down and begins kissing Trish. They all look away, not wanting to gawk.)

Melina: I can tell they really like each other. I mean, when is the last time you guys seen her this happy? (They all look at Melina.)

Melina: I mean, you guys seen how she was after the break-up with Chris, and she hasn't been the same since. But now, she's the happiest I've ever seen her. It's actually really beautiful. (They all look at Melina shocked.)

Melina: What?

Candice: For once, your not talking about... sex. And your like... talking all romancy and stuff. Definitely not what were used to.

Melina: Yea, I talk about sex a lot but that's not it. How do you guys think I've been able to stay with Jomo for so long? (They all shrug.)

Mickie: You do have a point. It's nice to see a different side of you. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: Yea, I know. Don't get used to it. Cause I still think they had sex. (Candice throws her hands up.)

Candice: And the real Melina is back. (They all laugh. Trish and John pull away from their long kiss. He looks deep into her eyes.)

John: I wish we could stay like this forever. (His voice and tone are soft spoken as if he is trying to avoid breaking the moment.)

Trish: Let's stay like this for as long as possible then. (John smiles, then begins kissing Trish again.) 

**END OF CHAPTER 22**


	23. SemiFinals Continued

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 23: Semi-Finals (Continued)

**Monday Night Raw**

The next week on Raw, Trish and John are backstage, preparing for their matches together. It was their turn to advance into the semi-finals of the championship tournaments. Trish spreads her legs, and bends over to stretch her legs. John is doing crunches.

Trish: You ready for tonight?

John: Hell yea I'm ready. It's a big night. (Trish nods, and shifts her weight to the right, the extend the stretch on the left leg.)

Trish: Yea, it is. (John sits up, finished with his crunches.)

John: Let's hope we both win. (John lays on his stomach, and begins doing push-ups. Trish shifts her weight to the left with the same concept as before.)

Trish: Yea. I want that title, MY title, back so bad. (She finishes her stretch, and stands up straight. She straightens out her pants.)

John: I know what you mean babe. (Trish smiles.)

Babe? Awe.

John: I haven't held any gold yet, and I'm hoping I do.

Trish: I'm gonna give you this advice. So listen carefully. (John finishes up his push-ups and stands up. He looks at Trish as he fixes his clothes.)

Trish: When you win a title for the first time, it's unbelievable. You won't believe it. Ok. But once you loose it, that's when you realize what being a champion means to you. Your gonna work harder and harder, wanting to hold it again. It is true what they say. You never know what you have until it's gone. (These words linger in John's head.)

_You never know what you have until it's gone._

Trish opens her mouth to speak but the locker room door flies open. The perpetrator isn't hard to detect. Melina strolls in with a disappointed look on her face.)

Melina: Awww, you guys aren't doing anything. (She pouts.)

Melina: I was hoping to join in. (Trish takes a sip of water.)

Trish: Awe, too bad. Maybe next time. (Melina smiles, then slaps Trish's butt. Trish jumps a bit, almost choking on water. John just watches with a smile.)

Melina: Don't choke Trish. John didn't pull his pants down. (Trish's eyes grow wide in shock. John looks at Melina in shock also. She looks at both of them casually.)

Melina: Oh, come on. Don't act like you guys haven't thought about it. (Trish and John look at each other astounded.)

Trish: If we did or we haven't, we're not gonna talk about it. OK? (Trish is talking to Melina like she's a kid.)

Melina: So you have thought about it?

Trish: What? No? I mean... just shut up. (Melina smirks. She loves getting a reaction from people. John just shakes his head slightly. Melina looks at him.)

Melina: I know you've definitely thought about it with the way your staying quiet. Trish bites her lower lip out of frustration.)

Trish: Why do I bother speaking? (Trish is pretty much speaking to herself as she inferred, because Melina is ignoring her, trying to get a reaction out of John.)

Melina: I mean, you are a guy. So tell me, what exactly have you thought about Trish? (John looks at Melina like she's crazy.)

John: I don't think I should answer that. (Melina shakes her head.)

Melina: Oh come on you two. We're all friends here. I'm not gonna say anything. Like Vegas, what happens in this room, stays in this room. (Trish looks at Melina with a dead face.)

Trish: Have you and Morrison been having sex? Because you sure do talk about it a lot. Are you sure that your not the one who needs it? (John makes a shocked look.)

John: Ooo. (Melina just smiles, not getting offended like other people would have.)

Melina: No, I get it a lot. Trust me. (Melina giggles.)

Melina: I'm worried about you guys. You do know that sex is a vital part of every relationship right? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: You are aware of the fact that we've only been dating for like three weeks right? (Melina nods and shrugs.)

Melina: Yea, so? (John smirks.)

Trish: Ok, look Melina. Me and Mickie and the girls can argue with you all day about this whole sex thing with you, but I'd rather not today. Because I have match against, hmmm. Let me think. Oh yea. It's against you. (John raises his eyebrows.)

_Damn._

Trish: So I say let's forget about sex for a minute, and focus on the match. It's to advance into the semi-finals. So I don't plan on going easy on you just because your my friend.

Melina: Good. Cause I don't want you to. I can beat you just fine either way. (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: That's more like it. Come on. Let's go steal the show. (Trish and Melina connect arms.)

John: You guys are crazy. You know that? (They both smile.)

Melina: Yea we know. We love it. (They giggle as John opens the locker room door. Trish and Melina walk out.)

Trish: I'll see you in a bit. ( John gives Trish a quick kiss for good luck, then her and Melina make their way through the corridors to have their match. They stop in the gorilla position as Mickie James comes back through the curtain leaving a roaring crowd behind her.)

Mickie: Hey babes. (She hugs both of them.)

Trish: How was your hometown visit tonight? (Mickie sneers.)

Mickie: It's Richmond. I'm home. How do you think it went? (Melina looks at Trish.)

Melina: She won. (They all smile.)

Mickie: Yea, poor Michelle. She must be pissed.

Melina: Oh well. Shit happens. (They all laugh.)

Trish: Well, I think they're gonna be playing me and Melz songs soon. So I'll see you a little later.

Mickie: Ok. Good luck ladies. (They say their goodbyes just as Melina's theme song plays. Melina gives Trish one last glance then walks out onto stage with a huge ovation. She walks down the ramp and does her signature split entrance. A moment later, Trish's song hits. Trish walks out to another amazing ovation. Trish walks down the ramp and stands across the ring from her perverted best friend. The ref rings the bell. They stare each other down, then walk into the center of the ring. Melina looks Trish up and down, then holds out her hand to shake. Trish shakes Melina's hand, to a huge positive response from the crowd. Seeing how both girls are baby-faces, the audience love good sportsmanship. They back up, then lock up, getting the feel of each others ring work. After 10 minutes of hard fought, back and forth action, Trish manages to catch her equal with a Chick Kick. Trish's foot nails Melina in the side of the head, knocking her straight to her back. Trish covers her for the 1...2...3. Trish jumps up in victory. After a moment of celebration, Trish looks down at a struggling Melina. Trish extends her hand willing to help her opponent up. Melina looks at her with disappointment in her face. Melina blatantly ignores Trish's gesture and uses the ring ropes to help herself up. Trish looks at Melina in shock.

Don't do this Melina. We been friends for far too long...

Melina steps up in Trish's face. Trish just looks at her. The audience hold their breathe, waiting for Melina to turn her back on Trish. Trish starts talking to Melina.)

Trish: Come on Melina. (Melina seems to be ignoring Trish, with only one thought in mind. (Melina glances down at her hand, then back at to Trish's face.)

Not her signature bitch slap.

Melina raises her hand, and grabs Trish's. She shakes it, then pulls Trish into a hug. Trish sighs from a huge relief.)

Trish: You had me scared there for a second. (Melina whispers back into Trish's ear.)

Melina: I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Your my girl. (Melina raises Trish's hand in victory, to a huge roar of cheers from the WWE Universe.

Backstage, Trish and Melina are walking backstage after their hard fought match.

Trish: I gotta admit though, I thought you had me when you did that primal scream. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: So did I, to be honest. But your tougher than you look. (Trish smiles and notices her boyfriend walking towards them down the hallway.)

Trish: Look, it's John. (Melina nods.)

John: Hey girls. I seen the match. You two are pretty evenly matched. I didn't know who would win.

Melina: Well, tonight the better wrestler won. (Trish smiles.)

Melina: That is, until next time. (They laugh.)

John: I got word that Randy Orton beat Triple H to advance. So I'm gonna go out there, beat Batista and join Orton in the final.

Trish: OK. See you when you get back. (Trish gives him another quick kiss, for good luck, and he goes on his way.)

Melina: We need to shower.

Trish: Your telling me?

Melina: Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I am definitely gonna go shower. (Melina goes the opposite way to her locker room as Trish goes back to her own locker room.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Trish steps out of the shower area with a towel on. She dries her face off. The locker room door opens up and Trish jerks her head up, making sure she's completely covered up. It's a very sweaty and out of breathe Cena. Trish looks at him. He looks at her.

John: Well hello wet Trish. (She smiles.)

Trish: Did you win? (John gets a huge smile.)

Trish: John that's great. (Trish knows John won.)

John: Is there something for the winner? (John eyes her up and down as he bites his lower lip.)

Trish: A kiss. (She gives him a quick kiss. He smiles.)

John: Not what I was thinking.

Trish: I know.

John: You do? So when am I gonna get a peek at what's under that towel? (Trish thinks about it.)

Trish: In due time. (John shrugs.)

John: I can deal with that. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Don't let Melina corrupt your mind now. (John smiles.)

John: Is sex all she talks about? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Yea, pretty much. But I still love her. (John takes a deep breathe.)

John: I know. I can tell... Well, I gotta go shower.

Trish: OK. (John walks into the showering area of the locker room to shower.)

**END OF CHAPTER 23**


	24. Finals

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 24: Finals

**Monday Night Raw**

Its Monday night at 9:00. And that means the entire world is tuned in to the USA network watching Monday Night Raw. Todd Grisham is in front of the rolling camera in the interview area of the arena.

Todd Grisham: Welcome to Monday Night Raw ladies and gentlemen. I am joined at this time with two of the four competitors competing in singles matches later tonight to determine the number one contender for the WWE championship and the Women's championship in the tournament finals. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, John Cena, and Trish Stratus. (John and Trish are now shown onscreen to a huge roar of cheers from the crowd out in the arena.)

Todd: John, Trish, what are your thoughts going into your matches tonight being able to earn a shot at the titles? Trish? (Todd holds the mic for Trish, allowing her to share her thoughts.)

Trish: Well Todd, I'm feeling pretty good about tonight. I mean, I'm going out there and facing one hell of a competitor in Mickie James, but I think I'll be able to overcome tonight. You see, Lita has been able to slither her way out in the past to retain her title from me. But come Summerslam, I'm gonna make sure I walk out champion, or I won't be walking out at all. (The crowd cheers. Todd looks over at John.)

Todd: John, your thoughts. (Todd now holds the mic for John.)

John: My thoughts Todd? My thoughts are that I'm gonna win. Yea, I'm facing The Viper Randy Orton, but I've never seen an obstacle I couldn't conquer. So my thoughts, I'm gonna win tonight. (The audience cheer once more.)

Todd: One more question; what are you two going to do if you win tonight to become the number one contenders? (John and Trish look at each other with smiles.)

John/Trish: Celebrate. (They said it at the same time. Todd just looks past them, with a scared look. Trish and John turn their heads to see Edge and Lita walking right towards them. Edge snatches the mic from Todd.)

Edge: Beat it! (Todd quickly makes his way out of the interview. Lita has a cocky smile all over her face.)

Edge: Did you two just say celebrate?

John: I don't think we stuttered. (Lita raises her eyebrows in an arrogant way as she stares at Trish, who just stares back with hatred. Edge bursts into laughter.)

Edge: Yea right. You two don't have the first clue about celebrations. I bet your gonna go back to your hotel room, watch chick flicks and cuddle all night. (John rolls his eyes.)

Edge: If that. I bet this jabroni hasn't even made it to first base yet with this prude. (John and Trish get anxious wanting to kick Edge's ass for his insults.)

Edge: Do you know how I celebrated with my first WWE championship win? Me and my lovely lady Lita, here, had a live sex celebration right here on Raw. (Lita nods.)

Edge: Now that's what you call a celebration. Not one of these cutesy little "Oh babe, you did great. Let's go hang out." (Edge makes a mock voice.)

Edge: And then you spend the entire night cuddling. A real celebration is...

John: A real celebration is kicking your ass. (Lita gets a bit intimidated and steps behind Edge. Edge holds his head back, showing a bit of fear.)

John: Not everyone on this planet likes to have sex and show the whole world. We're not all Rated R Sluts like you two. (Edge and Lita take exception to John's remarks. Edge gets in John's face like he wants to hit him.)

John: What? You wanna hit me? Go ahead. (Edge stands there pondering on whether he should hit John or not.)

John: I mean, yea sure your type of celebration was never done before, but I wouldn't go around bragging about it. I mean, your not packing too much heat if you know what I mean. (Trish smiles a bit. She knows this is true. Everyone does. When Edge and Lita had their live sex celebration in the center of the ring, Edge wasn't too big. Lita and Edge are getting even more mad by the second.)

Lita: What the Hell are you laughing at! (She points to Trish and Trish stops laughing and steps forward as Lita backs up a bit. A bunch of crew members rush up and break it up before tempers flare and things get physical.)

Crew Member 1: Come on guys. Save it for the ring. (John and Trish look at Edge and Lita angrily, then at the crew members. John puts his arm around Trish, and starts walking away from the conflict, as he brings Trish along.)

_I'll save it for Summerslam. _

John and Trish walk away as Edge and Lita look a bit relaxed that John and Trish didn't fight them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, the matches are underway. Trish's match is first. She was able to defeat, her best friend and once protege, Mickie James in an equally matched competition. Mickie shook Trish's hand afterward, to show respect and showmanship. Trish goes back to her locker room and showers off after her match. John's match is next, and Trish decides to sit back in the locker room and watch it. Trish notices that Randy Orton seems to be more intense than he used to be. This worries Trish a bit as she watches Randy make his way to the ring. Then John's music plays, and for the first time, she is able to see how the audience reacts to him from a fan's point of view. Every audience member jumps to their feet and cheers wildly. Trish smiles.

Trish: That's my man. (Trish is proud of him.)

After the match, John stands up with his hand raised in victory. Trish has a huge smile on her face. This means John is now the number one contender for the WWE Championship on Sunday at Summerslam. As is Trish for the Women's Championship. A few moments later, the locker room door opens and in walks John, who's ecstatic himself. Trish jumps to her feet.

John: Awe man. No towel this time? (Trish laughs and runs up to him.)

Trish: No, but I got something better. (She grabs him and starts kissing him. He kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Trish begins to slowly back up towards the couch as she continues making out with John. They back up and sit down onto the couch next to each other, the whole time not breaking away from each other.)

I hope the girls don't walk in on us again.

Trish pulls away from John. He looks at her.

Trish: Hold on. (She gets up.)

John: You OK?

Trish: Yea. (She locks the locker room door which in turn brings a huge smile to John's face.)

Trish: I just wanted to lock the door. (Trish comes back to John and straddles his lap. Which means she sits on his lap but faces him. They once again begin kissing. John rubs his hands through her hair as she rubs one hand from the side of his face down his chest, stopping on his abs. She has her other arm wrapped around the back of his neck. Slowly, John slides his hand down her back and squeezes her ass. She just keeps kissing him. He puts his other hand on her ass and squeezes. She smiles a bit as does John, but this doesn't stop them from kissing. John slides one hand from her ass over to her thigh. John pulls away from Trish's lips to kiss her neck. Trish pulls her hair back and it falls behind her shoulders. John rubs her thigh for a moment, before sliding it up her tank top and to her back. He kisses her shoulder, then across her collarbone, back up to her neck. He holds his hand on her back for a moment as he stops kissing her neck and looks at her. She looks back at him, making eye contact before she goes back for a kiss. John shifts his hand from her back to her stomach and rubs it for a moment. Then his hand slides up north. He pauses for a moment to see if Trish would stop him. She doesn't mind a bit. So John slides his hand up more and rests it on top of her bra. Trish pulls away from his lips and looks down at his hand. She looks back at his face.)

_Please don't stop me._

Trish just smiles, then pulls him back into the make-out session. John's hand squeezes a bit then his hand slides off her bra and underneath it. He pauses for a moment on the bottom of her boob, testing the waters to see if she would slap his hand away. She doesn't. His hand slides up and cups her boob. He rubs her nipple and plays with it. His whole hand rubs over it, causing Trish to moan a little bit.

_She feels amazing._

Trish pulls away from the kiss for a moment, and takes a deep breathe. Her heart is beating a little fast. John's hands are soft and gentle against her skin, which adds to Trish's pleasure. Her hand slips down his stomach, and rests on top of his jeans. John continues to fondle with her breasts. She rubs the outside of the crotch of his jeans. In turn, rubbing his penis. John doesn't say anything about it. John bites his lower lip then looks at her with a smug smile.

_Damn. _

John: Your heart... it's beating really fast. (Trish nods and looks up at him. They stop what they're doing for the moment.)

Trish: I know. It's fine. Don't worry. (John looks from her left eye to her right, then back to the left. Then kisses her. John keeps playing with her boobs as she messes with him.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, John is walking Trish back to her hotel room. They stop outside her door.

Trish: I had a really good time tonight. (They both smile, knowing exactly why.)

John: So did I.

_That whole make-out session was hot. _

Trish: It was fun. (John looks her up and down and licks his lips. He didn't see anything tonight, but he sure got a handful. He smirks in remembrance.)

John: Yea it was. (Trish yawns.)

Trish: Oh, sorry about that. Excuse me. I guess I'm just tired.

John: Alright. I'll let you go sleep then._ (_Trish leans in and gives John a quick kiss.)

Trish: I'll see you in the morning.

John: Well, I'll be seeing you in my dreams. (Trish smiles once again and kisses John goodnight, then goes into her hotel room. She sits on the edge of her bed and changes into her pajamas. She yawns and lays down to go to sleep. She's suddenly startled as the hotel room door suddenly flies open and in walks John. He walks towards her.)

Trish: What... (John doesn't allow her to speak as he grabs her and begins kissing her. He slides his hands up her shirt, and pulls it off. He pulls out of the kiss and looks at her. She smiles. John smiles back and leans his head down and kisses the top of her breast. He then grabs her and pulls her off her feet, into his arms and lays her down on the bed and gets on top of her. He slides both hands behind her back and unfastens her bra. He slowly pulls her bra off as Trish's heart races. John looks down at her breasts, taking it all in. A huge smile spreads across his face as he leans down and kisses her again. His hands enthuse with the top of her pajama pants and untie the string. Then slides them down her legs, and off her body. John can tell Trish is nervous.)

John: It's OK. Relax. (Trish just licks her lips and John pulls his own shirt off and tosses it to the floor. He looks at her, making sure she's fine. She is and so he unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of his pants and throws it to the floor. He unbuckles his jean button, and unzips them. He slides them off as well. Then goes back to kissing Trish. He slides her panties off, her last piece of clothing, and tosses them to the floor. John takes a moment to examine her entire body, all the while thinking she's perfect. Trish bites her upper lip out of nervousness. John sees this and just smiles.)

John: Your beautiful. (He slides his boxers off, leaving both of them completely nude. John begins kissing her again and brings his body closer to hers. He grabs her right leg, and lifts it up, causing her legs to open up. He lets go of her leg and she keeps it bent with her foot flat on the bed. With no more hesitation, John prepares to go inside her. Then... Trish wakes up. She jerks forward almost startled and looks around the room. She rubs her eyes and looks at the clock.)

3:47.

Trish sighs.

Oh my God. It was just a dream.

After John walked Trish to her hotel room, Trish went to sleep, where she had a dream about the two of them.

It felt so real. Well, it was just a dream. I guess it was me seeing him in my dreams, and not the other way around like he said.

Trish puts her hands to her face and lays back down. She takes a deep breathe, then exhales deeply and loudly.

Trish: What a crazy dream.

**END OF CHAPTER 24**


	25. Summerslam

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 25: Summerslam

**Summerslam**

Trish and John are in the locker room. They have finished stretching and Trish is about to go out to have her match against Lita for the title.

Trish: I'll see you later John. I'm gonna go out for my match now. (He stands up from the couch.)

John: Alright. (He kisses her.)

John: Next time, I see you, you'll be holding gold. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Hopefully. (She turns and opens the door. (John slaps her ass, causing her to giggle.)

Trish: OK, John, see you later. (She leaves and John watches her.)

_Damn, she got a nice ass._

John smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish comes back through the curtain, out of breathe, with a huge smile. The glare of the Women's Championship reflecting off the lights are a little bit blinding to her eyes. She has just put on a five star match against her nemesis and came out on top, winning with a thunderous Stratus-Faction. John comes up to her and picks her up off the ground in a huge leg sweeping hug and spins around in a circle.

John: Oh my God! I'm so proud of you Trish! (He kisses her and sets her back on the ground.)

John: You were amazing. (Trish is overcome with emotions.)

Trish: Thanks John. (Tears begin to stream down her face, from happiness.)

John: Awe, Trish. (He smiles and brushes some tears off her cheeks.)

John: Don't cry. (Trish takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: Sorry. (She clears her throat.)

Trish: I'm just... so happy. (John uses his wrist bands and wipes the tears from her eyes.)

John: I know. It's fine. (Trish sighs, and she has stopped crying. John holds both of her hands.)

Trish: This is the happiest I've ever been John. (He listens to her every word.)

Trish: I mean, I'm the new champ, I have 4 great best friends, and my boyfriend is amazing. (John smiles.)

Trish: I hope this isn't too early to say, but... I'm really liking this. You know? Us. It just feels right. You make me...

John: Happier. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea.

John: I know. I feel the same way about you. (Trish smiles. John wraps his arms around her shoulders in a hug and she hugs him around the waist. John kisses her on the top of her head.)

John: Your my idea of a perfect woman. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: I'm not...

John: Yes you are. To me, you are. I don't care what people say or think. I wanna be with you and that's that. (Trish looks up at him.)

Trish: Your gonna make me cry again. (John smiles.)

John: Don't cry, Trish. (She takes a deep breathe, holding back the tears.)

Trish: Sorry. I'm a bit emotional. (John laughs.)

John: Don't be sorry. It's fine with me. I kinda like emotional girls anyway. (Trish smiles.)

John: I think it's cute. (Trish looks in his eyes.)

Trish: Thank-you.

John: For what?

Trish: For not being like other guys. For liking me, for who I am. And not because I'm Trish Stratus. (John nods.)

John: What's there not to like? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Your amazing. (Trish and John begin to kiss each other as someone clears their throat. John breaks away and looks at the intruder. It's Sean.)

Sean: If you two are done making out in the hallway, you might wanna get out to that ring Cena. Your match is in five. (Sean walks off and John looks at Trish.)

John: Well I guess I should get going. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea. Good luck. (She kisses him and he smiles. Then he turns and walks off as Trish watches him with a smile.)

He's fucking amazing.

Trish watches him walk away with a smile as her posse comes up.

Trish: Hey guys.

Mickie: Hey Trish. We seen your match and let me just say that you...

Candice: Were amazing. You finally beat Lita and now your the WWE Women's Champion. How does it feel? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: It feels awesome. I can't believe it. (Melina looks at Trish with an awkward look. Torrie notices this.)

Torrie: Melina, what are you... (Melina cuts her off.)

Melina: Shh... Remember that game we all played at the beach?

Candice: Yea.

Melina: Well, remember what I kept asking Trish? (Mickie sighs.)

Mickie: Yes, unfortunately.

Melina: Well, I think Trish and John finally did something. (Trish looks confused.)

Trish: We didn't.

Torrie: I think you did. (Trish looks at Torrie in shock. Usually Torrie would disagree with Melina.)

Torrie: Sorry Trish. But I seen the way you guys kissed each other. I think you guys have definitely done something.

Trish: We didn't do anything. (The girls wanna believe her, but Trish's smile says otherwise.)

Mickie: Oh God. Don't tell me you guys... (Mickie looks at Trish concerned.)

Trish: No, we didn't have sex. (Melina gasps.)

Melina: Did he finger you? (Trish makes a "What the?" look.)

Trish: What? No. No, he didn't do that.

Melina: Trish, don't lie to us. I know your lying. I mean, I'm Melina baby. I know when someone's had sex or not. (Trish giggles.)

Trish: We didn't have sex. OK?

Melina: Well you definitely did something. But what? (Melina takes a step back and examines Trish. Everyone looks at her like she's crazy.)

Mickie: Melina, what the Hell are you doing?

Melina: Checking Trish out. I'm gonna find out what she's been doing. (Torrie squints her eyes.)

Torrie: And you'll be able to tell just by looking at her? (Melina looks at her with a "No duh" look.)

Melina: Yes. (Melina comes up closer to Trish and examines her shoulders, neck and chest. Trish looks at her uncomfortably.)

Trish: Melina, get away from me. What the hell are you doing? (Melina smiles big.)

Melina: Found something! (The other girls look at Melina.)

Melina: Right here on the side of her neck. (Melina points to Trish's neck.)

Melina: She has what seems to be a small hickey. Probably from kissing on the neck. (Torrie and Candice look closer at Trish's neck.)

Candice: Oh my God. She's right. (Trish laughs nervously and covers it with her hand.)

Trish: Not cool Melina. (Melina just smiles, then slaps and squeezes Trish's ass.)

Trish: Melina! (She slaps Melina's hand away.)

Trish: What the Hell? (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: And someone's been having their ass grabbed.

Mickie: Yea, by you. (Melina shakes her head no.)

Melina: No, by John. (Trish looks around at her friends. Mickie looks at Trish, trying to read her.)

Torrie: What are you Melina? A sex scientist or something? (Melina smiles.)

Melina: I wish.

Mickie: Ok, so what if Trish has a "hickey". So what if you think John grabbed her ass. That doesn't mean they've done anything. (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: True. (Melina pulls Trish shirt out and looks down it. Trish pushes her away and adjusts her top.)

Trish: What the fuck Melina! (Melina smiles, then reaches out and grabs one of Trish's boobs. Trish slaps her hand away with attitude.)

Trish: Stop it!

Melina: Oh, come on Trish. I've seen you naked before.

Trish: Yea but...

Melina: … But maybe someone doesn't want me to find out their secret? (Trish finishes fixing herself and looks at Melina, as does everyone else.)

Melina: Trish seems to have had her boobs fondled with within the last week. (They all look at Trish. Trish just looks around nervously.)

How the hell can she tell?

Trish: Were you watching us? (Trish's eyes grow wide and she covers her mouth.)

Oops. I just let that slip.

Mickie's eyes grow wide as Melina smiles in victory.

Mickie: Trish, you didn't?

Trish: I...

Melina: I can tell you exactly what happened. They were making out and Trish straddled him and he felt her up and I think she probably got a feel of him as well. (Trish looks around shocked.)

Melina: Am I right? (Trish looks around unsure of what to say.)

Mickie: Trish! (Mickie is in shock because the entire time she has known Trish, she never knew she did anything sexual. When Mickie and Trish first met, it was during Trish's break up with Chris. So Mickie never seen Trish as one to mess around with guys. Mickie always thought of Trish as innocent in a way. Trish sighs.)

Trish: OK, fine. You caught me. (The girls all laugh and giggle.)

Melina: I guess I am a sex scientist. (Melina smiles proudly.)

Trish: How could you figure that all just by looking at me?

Candice: And feeling.

Trish: Yea, and feeling?

Melina: Hello, I'm a sexpert. Remember? (They all laugh once again.)

Trish: Are you sure you weren't peeking?

Melina: Trish, if I wanna see people messing around, I'll just watch one of mine and Jomo's home tapes. Now those are some good sex footage. (Mickie makes a disgusted look.)

Mickie: Too much info Melz. (Melina smiles.)

Trish: Well, I'm gonna go shower now. And no watching Melina. (Trish walks off and they all watch her. Melina smiles.)

Torrie: So you sure you didn't spy on them Melina?

Melina: OK, since when have I ever lied to you guys about anything? I mean, I pretty much blurt out whatever I want. So if I did watch them mess around, I would have told everyone by now. (Candice nods.)

Candice: She has a point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Trish is sitting in her locker room, waiting for the new WWE Champion to come in to the room. John has just defeated Edge in a grueling match, where Lita was finally not at ringside, Trish made sure of that earlier. Trish made sure that when she wrestled Lita, that Lita wouldn't be able to interfere in John's match. John hit Edge with a rib crushing F-U and got the three count to become the new champion. Trish couldn't wait for her champ to get back to the locker room. The locker room door opens, and Trish jumps into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him. After a second, Trish lowers her feet to the floor and pulls away from the kiss.

Trish: Oh my God, John. Your the champ. (Trish has a huge smile. John smiles now.)

Trish: I can't believe it... I'm so proud of you. (He smiles and she bites her lower lip. She looks at him flirtatiously and rubs his chest.)

Trish: What do you say about me, and you, going back to the hotel to celebrate? (John's eyes open wide and he raises his eyebrows high. Trish smiles.)

John: Are you serious? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Uh-huh. (Trish licks her lips as she looks at him.)

John: I say... Hell yea. Let's go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish swipes her hotel card through the slot on her hotel door, and opens it up. They go in and they set their bags on the floor. They have their ring gear in the bags. Trish looks at John and takes an excited breath.

Trish: You ready? (John nods.)

John: Yea. I just gotta go back to my room for a moment to take my bag back. (Trish nods.)

Trish: OK. (John gives her a quick kiss.)

John: I'll be back in a little bit. (He leaves the hotel room, closing the door behind him. Trish looks around and takes a deep breathe. She's a bit nervous.)

Tonight is the night.

Trish runs into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She stands sideways and looks at herself from the side.

I look fine... It's gonna be crazy.

She smiles. There's a knock on the door. She takes a deep breathe.

Give him your all girl.

Trish runs her hands through her hair quick, then opens her hotel room door anxiously with a huge smile.

Trish: I was waiting for you to come... (Her words get caught in her throat as she looks into the blue eyes of the person she wanted to see the least right now. Her heart drops and skips a beat. The butterflies in her stomach turn into a knot, getting her a bit nauseous.)

**END OF CHAPTER 25**


	26. The Past Resurfaces

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Past Resurfaces

Trish sighs heavily and looks into the eyes of the man who made her life Hell for the past 5 years, Chris Jericho.

Chris: Hey Trish. (Trish swallows hard.)

Trish: Chris.

Chris: How have you been? (Trish isn't able to look him in the eyes anymore, so she looks down.)

Trish: Fine. (He nods.)

Chris: That's good.

What does he want? … well I guess it's time to find out.

Trish: What do you want Chris? (He makes a weird face.)

Chris: What, no hug? I thought you would be happy to see me. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: What do you want? (She looks at him with a look of intolerance. He sees this, and he looks at her with a shocked expression.)

Chris: Seriously Trish? (She nods.)

Trish: Yea, seriously.

Chris: Your not happy to see me?

Trish: Not particularly, no. (He licks his lips with attitude.)

Chris: Well excuse me. I thought I'd just stop by and say hi... and that I was... sorry.

Trish: Why?

Chris: Why?

Trish: Yes, why. After all this time, after 5 fucking years, you decide to come and say sorry now?

Chris: Well I... (Trish holds her hand up with attitude in his face, causing him to shut up.)

Trish: Look Chris, if this has anything to do with John... (He looks confused.)

Chris: John? Who the hell is that? … Never mind. I know what I did to you, and how I treated you was wrong. And I'm sorry.

Trish: OK. (She goes to close the door on him but he stops her.)

Chris: Wow, hold on. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Trish: What? (He looks like he's hurt.)

Chris: I want more than an OK. I wanna know how you feel about all this. (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: Honestly? (Chris shakes his head.)

Chris: Yea.

Trish: I think your a fucking douche bag. (Chris's jaw drops to the floor as his eyes grow wide from shock.)

Trish: You've had 5 damn years to come and say this. But you wait this long? (She shakes her head out of frustration.)

Trish: What else do you want me to say Chris? You broke my heart and didn't even care. You could have called at the very least. But you didn't. You just ignored me like I didn't even exist after that night I caught you and... (She can't even bring herself to say Stephanie's name.)

Trish: You know what? It doesn't even matter. It happened a long time ago and it don't matter. (Trish goes to close the door.)

Chris: Well, me and Steph broke up. (Trish stops and looks down.)

Chris: I've been thinking lately, and hurting you was the biggest mistake of my life. I've come to realize that your the only woman I can truly love. I mean, after 5 years, I still have strong feelings for you. And I know you feel the same way or else you wouldn't still be standing there listening to me. (Trish continues to look down. Chris grabs one of her hands and holds it. They make eye contact.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Trish is sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at the floor like she's torn. She has just made the biggest decision of her life. The hotel room door opens and John walks in happier than ever. He has a bottle of wine, and a couple of Cds.

John: I got some great songs on these things. (He shakes the stack of Cds a little bit, referring to them. He's is too sidetracked to look at Trish for the time being.)

John: And this wine, imported straight from France is sure to get you... (He finally looks up from what he's doing and notices Trish's face which is sad looking. He looks at her concerned.)

John: Trish. (He sits down next to her.)

John: What's wrong? You OK? (She fakes a smile.)

Trish: Yea, I'm fine John. (He eyes her, unsure if she's lying or not. She keeps her stare down, careful of not making eye contact with John.)

John: Look, if your not ready for this, we don't have to do anything. You know that right? I don't wanna pressure you into anything. I don't mind waiting until your ready. (Trish keeps looking down. He puts his hand on hers.)

John: We're never gonna do anything your not ready for, or comfortable with. (Trish looks back up at him.)

Trish: I am ready John.

John: You sure?

Trish: Yea. (She smiles and so does he. He pulls her in closer to him and kisses her. After a moment, John realizes that Trish isn't fully committed to it. He pulls away and looks at her. She looks down, almost ashamed.)

John: What? (Trish shakes her head.)

Trish: Nothing. (John sighs.)

John: Come on. I know somethings bothering you. Just tell me. I'm not gonna get mad at you or anything. (Trish takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: Well, there is something you should know. (John looks at her, almost scared of what she might tell him.)

Trish: Chris, my ex, came when you were gone. (John swallows hard and looks away for a second. Even though Trish has never told him herself what had happened between the two of them, he sort of knew from the stories he's heard.)

John: What happened? (John is even more scared to hear what she has to say. Trish sighs.)

Trish: He wants me back. (John's heart skips a beat.)

_I've already lost her._

John nods solemnly and stands up.

John: Well, I'm gonna go so he can come back in here then. (John is saddened.)

John: It's been fun while it lasted Trish. (He turns to leave. She's confused.)

Trish: Where are you going? (John stops and looks at her.)

John: I'm not gonna stick around when he comes back. I mean, I don't exactly know the whole story between you guys, but I've heard enough to know that you two were in love. And who am I to get in between love?

Trish: I don't love him John. (John looks at her caught off guard.)

John: You don't?

Trish: No, not anymore. I mean, I did for a long while, I'll admit that. But not anymore. He hurt me so bad, I can't even stand him anymore. (John just stares at her, unsure of what to say.)

Trish: Do you wanna know what I said to him when he came? (John looks at her.)

Trish: I told him I didn't want him back.

**Flashback: 10 minutes earlier**

Trish looks down at her hand being held by Chris. Then back up at him. He smiles at her and leans in for a kiss. Trish puts her other hand up, pushing his face away from hers. She yanks her hand out of his. He looks at her with sheer shock.

Trish: I don't want you back Chris. I've lost any feelings I've had for you a long time ago. As a matter of fact, just seeing you now churns my stomach. So, you can take your fake ass apology, shove it up your ass, and get out of my face. (Trish slams the door in his face. The door is half a centimeter from banging into his face. He leaves out a long deep breathe mostly out of embarrassment and anger. On the other side of the door, a smile spreads across her face. She has just closed a huge chapter of her life and got closer, of her taste, from Chris. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**End of flashback**

John looks at Trish after she finishes telling him what happened while he was gone.

John: I was gone for like 10 minutes and all that happened?

Trish: Yea. I know, it's crazy. (John nods.)

John: Yea... (He scratches his head, trying to figure it all out.)

John: Do you mind telling me exactly why you guys broke up? I mean, I've heard stories but...

Trish: Long story short, I walked in on him cheating. (John nods, now understanding the whole situation.)

John: So you really don't want him back? (Trish grabs John's hand.)

Trish: No. I have you, and I'm happy. (John smiles, then looks around the room.)

John: Well, if you think your happy now, just wait. I mean ... if your still up for that celebration. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Hell yea I'm ready. (Trish bites her lower lip as he looks at her with a confident smirk.)

**END OF CHAPTER 26**


	27. Simply Amazing

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

**Warning: Graphic content. **

* * *

Chapter 27: Simply Amazing

Trish looks at him as butterflies resurface in her stomach. He walks over to the table and puts a cd into the stereo. He hits play and Skin by Rihanna begins to slowly play. He picks up the wine bottle. He picks up two glasses and fills them up. He walks towards Trish and hands her one.

John: Here's to one hell of a celebration. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: To one hell of a celebration. (They clink their glasses together in a cheers. They both take a sip of the wine. John sets his glass down on the night stand, and looks at Trish. Trish puts her down as well. She is sitting on the edge of the bed and he is standing. He sits down next to her, and pulls her closer to him. He looks at her for a second, then begins kissing her. He puts one hand on her thigh, and the other on the back of her head. She wraps both arms around his shoulders. His hand slides up her thigh and he begins rubbing the inside of her thigh. She gets a bit more butterflies but continues kissing him. He goes higher and begins to rub her from the outside of her jeans. Trish's heart begins to beat fast from nervousness. John pulls out of the kiss and looks at her for a second. She just smiles and pulls him back in for another kiss. He continues to rub her for a second before moving his hand up under her shirt, groping her breasts. This sends a pleasuring sensation pulsing through her body. John is able to sense this. He likes this and wants to pleasure her more. He uses the hand on the back of her head to pull her hair and bend her head back. He begins to kiss her neck.)

Trish: Mmm. (Trish bites her bottom lip. John slides his hand off her boob and to her back and unfastens her bra with one hand. He starts pulling her shirt off and she helps him with it. He pulls it off her arms and tosses it to the floor, then immediately goes back to kissing her. He begins to kiss her neck, then her collarbone. He slowly makes his way down her cleavage leaving soft kisses behind. He slides one hand down to her lower back and guides her down to lay on her back as he kisses all the way down, until he reaches her bra. He pulls his head away and looks at her. She just bites her lower lip, and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. He slowly begins to slide her bra off her shoulders and off her arms. He tosses it to the floor, alongside her shirt then looks back down at her. A huge grin spreads across his lips as he looks at her boobs, soaking them all in.)

_They're perfect..._

With one last look into her eyes, he leans down and begins kissing her nipples. Trish closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe. He puts the whole nipple in his mouth and sucks on it before moving to the side and doing the same on her other one. Trish lays there flat on her back and bites her lower lip. John's right hand travels down her stomach to her belt buckle. He unfastens her belt, then brings his hand back up to her head and cuffs her cheek. She slides her hands up his shirt and slides it off his muscular abdomen and onto the floor. John pulls on her belt and slides it out of her jeans and to the floor. He undoes the button of her jeans and slides them off her legs and to the floor. He looks down at her with nothing on but panties. They have a cute little butterfly on the side. John smiles.

John: Butterfly? (Trish smiles and shrugs a bit. John shrugs too and goes back to kissing her. Her hands fondle with his jeans button and unzips them. She slides his jeans off. They continue kissing and his hands travel down the side of her ribs down to the top of her panties. He rubs around her lower stomach before sliding his fingers inside her panties. He pulls them off her and tosses them to the side. He brings his right hand back up to her vagina and begins to rub the outside of her hole and her clitoris. Trish takes a deep breathe in and slowly lets it out. John looks up at her face to see her eyes closed and her biting her lower lip like she's enjoying it. John inserts one finger inside of her to see her let out a soft and low moan as a reaction. This motivates him more. He begins to slide his finger in and out watching her reaction with every movement. He then adds another finger, making it two. This ignites another low moan. After a little while, he adds a third, feeling how tight she is. She begins to breathe a little bit heavier. John can feel her getting wetter with every in and out motion. After a little while, he stops fingering her and licks her lower stomach, inching down south with every small peck. He makes it to her vagina and looks up at her. She seems intent on letting him have his way with her. John lowers his head and begins sucking on her clit. Trish lets out another soft moan. John inserts his tongue inside of her and she softly moans once again. Every time he gets a reaction like that from her, he wants to make her moan more. He stays down on her for a little while before pulling away and going back to kissing her. She wraps her arms around him and rolls over, causing him to now be on the bottom. She leans down and kisses him while her hands stray down his abdomen to his boxers. She rubs him from outside of his boxers for a little moment before entering them. She rubs on him a little bit more then slides his boxers off. She looks back up at his face and he's looking down at her with a small smirk. She keeps her eyes locked on him the entire time as she takes her time kissing each of his perfectly sculpted abs. John watches in anticipation as Trish seems a bit nervous. But she is also intent on pleasing him. She gently holds onto his shaft and kisses it. A few moments later, she has it in her mouth and is bobbing her head up and down. John throws his head back in pleasure as she blows him.)

John: Mmmm. (Trish smiles and uses this as motivation and goes even faster on him, now deep throating him. He wraps his hand in her hair and plays with it a little as she continues on him. He lets out a low moan of his own and takes a deep breathe. After another minute, he pulls her up to his face gently by her hair. He kisses her and flips her onto her back. He gets in between her legs preparing to enter her. He looks down at her.)

John: You ready? (She nods.)

Trish: Mm-hmm. (He gives her another kiss then shifts his hips sliding slowly into her. She squeezes her lips together and furrows her brow a bit, showing a little bit of pain. John looks down at her.)

John: You good? (Trish swallows hard.)

Trish: Yea. (John takes another moment to allow her to get used to him inside of her since she hasn't had sex in for a while and she's really tight.)

John: Your really tight. (Trish doesn't really respond to his comments. She just lets out a deep breathe. John kisses her on the forehead, then begins thrusting himself. She immediately moans out. He goes slow as to not hurt her. He wants to give her time to adjust to everything. Trish puts her hands up on his shoulders as he continues to thrust himself in her. He begins to pick up speed and go a little faster. Her moans become a bit louder. One of her hands slap the bed and dig into it a tiny bit. As time goes on, John goes faster and faster. Her nails dig into the bed and she grabs a hand full of the sheets. She pulls up on them. John continues thrusting and she begins to dig the nails of her other hand into the top of his shoulder. He doesn't mind a bit. Trish wraps her legs around his waist and he continues to rock the bed. Trish begins to moan more and a little bit louder. John lets out moans of his own. He looks down at her as she rocks back and forth with her eyes closed in sheer pleasure and her mouth slightly open to let the moans escape. John feels like the king of the world being able to please her like this.)

Oh my God. He's amazing. 

John continues thrusting inside of her and she pulls him closer, and deeper inside of her with her legs. Trish moans even louder now and John continues to pound into her. He can tell she's about to climax. He goes deeper, wanting her to feel that high intensity of pleasure. Trish's nails dig deeper into him, causing him to clench his teeth a bit but this impels him more. Soon, he can feel her wetness on him knowing he's making her orgasm. Her toes curl and her nails dig deeper causing him to suck between his teeth a bit in pain. He continues inside her, intent on making her happy. She is now gripping the sheet extra hard. She's breathing heavier than ever and biting hard down on her bottom lip, making John think that she was gonna bite it right off. In a moments notice, she reaches her climax as she cums and let's out a loud moan. John reaches his climax at the same time, causing a huge pleasuring moment for the two of them. John slows down his thrusts and pulls out of her. She let's out a huge deep breathe as he lays next to her, tired and out of breathe. They both lay there for a moment catching their breathe. Trish tilts her head to the side to look at him.

Trish: Oh my God. (She looks back up at the ceiling.)

Trish: Your simply amazing. (This brings a huge boost of confidence to his ego as he smiles proudly.)

John: Your not too bad either. (Trish smiles and takes a deep breathe trying to catch her breathe. John looks over at her and sees her chest heaving up and down from being out of breathe. He smiles.)

_She's so beautiful._

John thinks about it for a moment. He can't believe that he's even here with her. She is by far the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and she's just so adorable to him. Everything about her, he loves. From every curve of her body to everything she says and does. He sees her as perfect. It's hard for him to grasp the fact that he made her orgasm and scream out in pleasure. It's also hard for him to believe that she fell for him. Him of all people. She could have had anyone in the world, but she was here with him. That was definitely good for his ego. He smiles as he watches his dream girl lay next to him. She looks over at him and sees he's looking at her. She smiles and rolls over, resting her head on his chest and drapes her arm over his stomach. She can feel and hear his heartbeat slowly begin to slow down it's rhythm as he gains control over his breathing. She smiles.

Trish: I can hear your heart. (John takes a deep breathe.)

John: You are my heart. (Trish smiles. Although his statement wasn't long, it had a lot of meaning behind it. She was his heart. She smiles upon replaying it through her mind. John pulls the blanket up and covers the two of them.)

Trish: John?

John: Yea? (They are at a whispering tone.)

Trish: I mean this when I say it; your the best I ever had. (John replies with a kiss to the top of her head.)

John: You too. (They lay there without saying a word as the low volume of the music plays through the room. This was the best night of both of their lives.)

**END OF CHAPTER 27**


	28. No Privacy

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 28: No Privacy

In the morning, John wakes up. He lifts his head and opens his eyes. Trish has one leg draped over his waist with her arm laying on top of his stomach. He slowly lifts her arm off him and puts it on the bed where he once was. He slowly slides out of bed, trying hard to not disturb Trish from her sleep. He stretches and looks around. He smiles in remembrance of last night. He's proud of his performance, in the ring but most of all out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later he hears a yawn coming from the bedroom area of the hotel room. He pokes his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

John: Good morning. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Good morning. (She says this through stretching. John redirects his attention back to the bathroom, where he is getting ready for the day. She sighs and looks around the room. Their clothes are scattered all over the floor. Trish almost blushes at the sight.)

I can't even believe that was me last night. God, I was crazy... the whole night was crazy... and perfect.

She smiles a little bit more at the thought of this. She was never a person to act that way. But for some strange reason, last night she was.

Trish: Damn. (She shakes her head in disbelief.)

What an amazing night.

John's voice comes trailing out of the bathroom.

John: So, last night was pretty crazy huh? (Trish smiles, then looks around the room again. She spots her jeans on the other side of the room, hanging from the arm of the chair.)

Trish: Yea. I can't even put into words how awesome it was. (John turns the running water in the sink off and steps out of the bathroom in basketball shorts and looks at her.)

John: I can; pain. (Trish looks at him confused.)

Trish: Pain? (John nods.)

John: Yea. Look. (He turns around and points to the back of his left trapezes muscle on his shoulder. It has four deep scratch marks. Trish covers her mouth with her hands, almost embarrassed, and in shock that she scratched him like that. A small smirk forms on her lips. Her eyes are widened all at the same time.)

Trish: Oh my gosh... John, I had no clue I was doing that. (She looks at him in shock as he turns around with a grin.)

Trish: Oh my God. (She lowers her hands but still has a shocked expression.)

Trish: Awww, John I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... (He shakes his head no.)

John: Don't worry about it. It's fine.

Trish: Are you sure?...

John: Yes Trish. It's fine.

Trish: It looks like a tiger or something scratched you. (John smiles.)

John: Hey, you and your nails are the ones that did it. (He points at her.)

Trish: Yea, well you made me. (John smiles at her. She realizes what she said and smirks.)

John: We can always do it again so I get a matching set of claws on my right side. (John's teasing her. She looks at him sarcastically.)

Trish: Oh yea. Let's get right on that. Wait, let me get my Freddy fingers on. (She's being sarcastic. He smiles.)

John: Do I hear sarcasm?

Trish: No. (She's being sarcastic again. )

John: That's it. (He starts tickling her. She starts laughing, and in between laughs, she tries to stop him.)

Trish: John! Stop... John! (He laughs and stops tickling her only to kiss her. He sits next to her on the bed and keeps kissing her. Her cell phone starts ringing. She opens her eyes and looks to her left to see her phone vibrating all over the night stand. She pulls away from John's lips, sighs, and rolls her eyes. He continues kissing her on the neck as she reaches over and looks at her phone. Mickie is calling her.)

Trish: It's Mickie. Hold on. (She pulls away from John and answers the phone.)

Trish: Hey Micks. What's up? (John ignores Trish and continues sucking on her neck. Trish smiles a bit.)

Mickie: Trish, where are you?

Trish: I'm in my hotel room. Why? (John rubs his hand up and down the outside of Trish's thigh.)

Mickie: What the Hell Trish? It's noon. You shouldn't be in some hotel room. You should be at the arena already. (John keeps rubbing his hand on her thigh and begins kissing her shoulder. She pulls the phone away from her ear and covers it with her hand. She whispers to John.)

Trish: John, stop. (She's smiling. She puts the phone back to her ear. John stops.)

Trish: Gee, sorry "mom", but I over slept.

Mickie: Just because your Women's Champion now doesn't mean you don't have to show up. And I'm not your mother OK. I'm trying to help you keep your job. (John smiles and starts nibbling on her free ear. He starts rubbing the inside of her thigh. Trish starts giggling.)

Trish: John! (Mickie hears this. Trish slaps John's hand playfully and he stops for the moment.)

Mickie: John's there huh? (Mickie smiles.)

Mickie: No wonder you overslept. (John begins kissing her collarbone.)

Mickie: Well you need to keep your pants on and get your ass to the arena asap. (Mickie hangs up and Trish looks at John with wide eyes. He stops kissing her.)

John: What?

Trish: Nice one. (She smiles.)

John: I didn't see you trying to stop me. (Trish throws her hands up in defeat. John catches her hands and pins them above her head, against the head board. He starts kissing her again all the while holding her hands there. Trish laughs a little bit.)

Trish: John... (He starts kissing her neck again.)

Trish: John. (He makes a huh sound.)

Trish: John, stop. (He stops and looks at her.)

Trish: Mickie and the girls are bitching at me. (John shrugs.)

John: So?

Trish: As much as I'd love to stay here and mess around, we gotta go to work. (John sighs.)

John: Screw work. (He smiles and starts kissing her on the cheek.)

Trish: John. (Trish laughs a bit. He takes a deep breathe and gets off her.)

John: Fine. (He stands up. Trish sits up. He looks at her.)

John: Well, what're you waiting for? Your in such a rush to go to work, but your just sitting there. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Fuck you John. (He smiles.)

John: When and where? (She rolls her eyes and stands up.)

Trish: Very cute and mature. (John smiles.)

John: I try. And speaking about trying, from the looks of it, your not trying to go to work. (A huge grin spreads across her face. John loves teasing her.)

Trish: Damn, John. Let me get ready first. I just woke up. What the Hell? Do you want me to go out looking like this? (John eyes her up and down. She's in her bra and panties. She has that crazy sex hair.)

John: Would I like it? No, not particularly. This is only for my eyes. But I'm sure everyone else in the world would like it.

Trish: Smart ass. (He smiles.)

Trish: I'm gonna go get ready. (Trish walks towards the bathroom.)

John: Hold on. Let me just wash my face real quick.

Trish: Let me use the bathroom first.

John: No, your gonna take forever.

Trish: No I won't. I'm just gonna go pee, then I'll let you wash your face. Then when your done, I'll go get ready and do my hair and stuff. (He looks at her, then nods.)

John: OK, deal. (She smiles and goes into the bathroom.)

Trish: See you in an hour. (She closes the door. He realizes what she said.)

John: Hey! (He rushes to the bathroom door and it's locked. He hears her giggles on the inside. He knocks on the door and jiggles the knob a little.)

John: Hey, that's no fair. It's not gonna take you an hour to pee.

Trish: Your right. It will for me to get ready though. (He hears the shower turn on. He laughs.)

John: Damn, she tricked me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, as promised, Trish comes out of the bathroom showered, dressed, and her hair and make-up done. John stands up from the bed.

John: It's about time. (He walks past her into the bathroom. They look at each other with smirks as they walk past each other.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and John show up to the arena with their ring gear in a bag on their shoulders. Trish is holding hers and John has his. As soon as they arrive, Torrie, Candice and Melina approach them.

Torrie: It's about time you show up. You should have been here two hours ago. (John looks at Trish.)

John: You tell Trish that.

Candice: Stop being late Trish. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Oh well. (Melina is eying both Trish and John. Something is different about them, but she can't quite put her finger on it.)

Melina: Why do you guys look different? (Trish and John look at each other confused.)

John: What are you talking about?

Melina: There's something different with this whole picture. Something's not right. Especially you Trish. Something is different. (Mickie now comes up.)

Mickie: Oh, look who decides to show up to work. (She's referring to Trish and John.)

Mickie: If you two weren't caught up in hotel rooms, you would have been here on time. (A spark of interest ignites on Melina's face.)

Melina: Got it! (Torrie plays with her ears.)

Torrie: Ow. (She was referring to how loud Melina was.)

Candice: What now Melina?

Melina: I know why they look so different. Trish has like a certain glow to her skin. And John, he has an aura about him... (Melina closes her eyes and concentrates for a moment, taking in a long deep breathe.)

Melina: He has like a sort of confidence about him, more than usual. That can only mean one thing. (Mickie looks at Melina preparing for something crazy to happen.)

Melina: But I wanna make sure... (Melina circles both John and Trish, eying them up and down. They look at each other unsure of what to do. Melina steps up closer to Trish and examines her lips. Trish holds her head back.)

Trish: Would you get out of my face? (Melina squeezes Trish's lips and Trish swats her hand away.)

Trish: Get off me. (Melina looks at John and grabs his forearm and looks closely at his hand. Then does the same to his other hand. John looks at her like she's crazy.)

John: Does she always do this?

Mickie/Torrie/Candice/Trish: Yes! (They all scream it at the same time. Melina grabs one of Trish's boobs and John raises his eyebrows. Trish pulls away from her and swats her hand away from her.)

Trish: Would you stop doing that? (Trish is beginning to get annoyed by Melina, once again. Melina shrugs.)

Melina: Ok. (Melina reaches out and simultaneously grabs both of their crotches. They both pull away immediately startled. Trish slaps Melina's arm away from her hard.)

Trish: Melina, what the fuck! (Trish looks pissed off. John is shocked at Melina's boldness. The rest of them stand there with wide eyes.)

John: What the... (He looks kind of scared.)

Trish: You can't go grabbing people like that! What the Hell is wrong with you! (Trish grabs John's wrist.)

Trish: Especially not other people's boyfriends! (Melina looks at Trish with a stink look.)

Melina: Calm down Trish. It's not all that serious.

Trish: What's your fucking problem huh? (John takes a step back, not wanting to get in the middle of this soon-to-be cat fight.)

Melina: Trish, shh. (Trish looks at her angrily.)

Melina: God, I'm sorry. Ok? I just wanted to make sure that I was thinking on the right track. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Melina: And I was.

Uh-oh. Here it comes...

Melina: They had sex last night. (Trish throws her hands up.)

Trish: Thanks. Thanks a lot for always throwing our business out there Melina. (The others look around at each other, almost speechless. Melina has a smug smile of victory. John just looks down, rather awkwardly. Trish looks at John, then at Melina.)

Trish: Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you. Oh yea, I know. I'd have some amount of privacy. (Trish rolls her eyes, annoyed by Melina.)

Candice: You guys had sex? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Ok, yes, yes. There? It's all out in the open. You all happy now you know my business? (John looks up with a nervous look.)

John: I think that's my cue to leave.

Trish: What...

John: Here. (He takes Trish's duffel bag.)

John: I'll see you later Trish. (John walks off rather uncomfortably. Trish watches him, then turns back to face Melina with a look of animosity.)

Trish: You happy? (Melina thinks about it.)

Melina: Yes. (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Mickie: I knew he was in your room but I didn't actually think you guys did anything. Not that much anyway. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Well what can I say? (Trish rolls her eyes.)

Melina: How was he? (They all glare at Melina with umbrage faces.)

Melina: What?

Trish: Why are you so nosy for? (Melina thinks about it.)

Melina: Because I'm Melina. That's just me. (Mickie shrugs.)

Mickie: She does have a point.

Candice: Well?

Torrie: Not you too Candy? Oh God. Melina is influencing everyone. First Trish, now you. (Melina smiles. This kind of makes her proud.)

Melina: See, if there were more people like me, everyone would be happy all the time. Because everyone would be having sex every night.

Mickie: And there would be a huge shortage of condoms.

Melina: Who said anything about me using condoms? (They all sigh at the same time. They all knew how Melina was, but she never failed to amaze them on just how bizarre she was.)

Torrie: Well, Trish? (Mickie and Trish's eyes grow wide.)

Mickie: What's with the three of you?

Melina: Come on Trish. We're like sisters. We're just curious on how it went.

Candice: Yea. This is like a huge step and we don't want anyone to fuck with our sister like that. We wanna make sure he's not trying to play you. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Ok, for one, I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself. And two, why do you guys wanna know my entire sex life?

Candice: We don't wanna know the entire thing. We just wanna know about John. You seem really into him and we don't want him to hurt you.

Trish: You guys do realize that I'm not 5, right?

Candice: Yea. We just wanna protect our girl. (Trish thinks about it then takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: Fine. (Melina, Candice and Torrie all smile while Mickie sighs.)

Mickie: Am I the only normal one here? (No one seems to hear her.)

Melina: Wait. First tell me. Was he good? (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: Yea.

Melina: How good?

Trish: Let's just say that he was the best.

Melina: So I'm guessing he was big? (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Yea.

Melina: How big? (Trish thinks about it. Mickie can't believe that Trish is actually talking about this.)

Trish: I'm not good at measuring by eye, but let's just say that he hurt a little bit. (Melina's eyes grow wide.)

Candice: So how'd it even start?

Trish: Long story. Well, we both kinda knew we were gonna do it. We wanted to have a celebration for winning the belts. Well when we got back to the hotel room, he had to go to his room for a minute. Then guess who came.

Candice: John?

Trish: No Candice. Not John. It was Chris. (Trish makes a disgusted look upon saying his name.)

Mickie: Ewww, Chris? As in Chris Jericho? What the fuck does he want? (Mickie gets annoyed every time someone mentions Chris's name. She knows what he put Trish through, and she hated him for that.)

Trish: He wanted me back and blah blah blah. I of course, turned him down and slammed the door in his face.

Melina: Where does the sex come in?

Trish: I'm getting there Melina. (Trish is becoming agitated by Melina again.)

Trish: Anyways, John came back and we talked a bit and I had to tell him that Chris came back.

Candice: What did John do?

Trish: He thought I took him back. But I explained everything to him and one thing led to another and here I am now, having to explain everything. (Trish gives Melina a dirty look. Melina puts her hand up like she's trying to stop Trish.)

Melina: Wow, back up. I wanna hear about the sex. That's the best part. (Torrie and Candice nod in unison, agreeing with Mickie. Trish swallows.)

Trish: Fine. Well, we were making out and whatever then he...

Melina: Oh! I know! (She raises her hand like she's in school, requesting permission to speak.)

Trish: What Melina?

Melina: I know what happened next.

Trish: Well since you already know, why are you asking?

Melina: Because I want you to tell us. (The girls nod again and Trish rolls her eyes again.)

Trish: He, you know, played with me a little and went down on me, I did the same and then we did it. There? Happy? (Melina thinks about it.)

Melina: Not really. I want more details. (Trish looks at her like she's crazy.)

Trish: No. (Melina makes a disappointed look.)

Melina: Why not?

Trish: I didn't plan on having everyone knowing my business in the first place. And I'm not exactly all that comfortable talking about it either.

Melina: Well I am. I'll tell you exactly, detail by detail, of my sex life. Wanna here? (They all shake their heads no.)

Melina: Well, this one time when Jomo became ECW Champion, he wanted a celebration. So I gave him a strip tease and he threw quarters at me, which turned me on more and... (Trish and the others look at Melina like she's crazy and begin to slowly walk away.)

Melina: So then I ripped the rest of my clothes off and... (Trish and her friends are now walking away down the hall and Melina doesn't seem to notice. She keeps rambling on by herself about sex she's had. Ron Simmons comes up and looks at her like she's crazy.)

Melina: … And he started fingering me and I just couldn't take it anymore and I jumped on him and rode him like a horse and... (Melina finally looks around and notices her friends have left her. She notices Ron Simmons standing there. She knows exactly whats coming next. He hesitates for a moment.)

DAMN!

Everybody's favorite word is shouted by Ron so loud, Melina jumps. Ron walks off and Melina stands there like she's been served.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John turns the corner heading for his locker room, when a blonde steps in his way. He takes one look at her, and his heart sinks.

_Oh hell no._

John: What the Hell do you want Stacy? (He sounds harsh. She just looks at him, her ex boyfriend. John and Stacy Kiebler dated a year ago for six months. Meanwhile, the former ex champions, Edge and Lita, happen to be walking in the same direction. They notice John and Stacy up ahead, so they stay back, watching and observing.)

Stacy: John, I miss you.

John: Stace, we went over this already. We're done. (She looks at him sadly and pulls on the collar of his t-shirt as if she's begging him.)

Stacy: Johnny, come on. I can't live without you. (He practically has to pry her hands off his shirt because she's gripping it so hard.)

John: No. I've told you this a thousand times already. We're through. Your just too much for me to handle. (She looks like she's about to cry.)

John: And you with the tears, stop it. Your always crying. It's been like a year. Suck it up, and move on already. I have. (This drives her crazy. She starts panting and breathing heavy. She pulls her own hair really hard causing John to flinch a bit as she rips a strand of her own hair out.)

John: Have you been taking your medication? (She starts shrieking at the top of her lungs like a kid throwing a tantrum.)

Stacy: Fuck you John! (She's screaming at the top of her lungs. John looks at her almost scared. Edge and Lita make the same expression as John. They are actually afraid for him.)

Stacy: You told me I was the only one!

John: Stacy...

Stacy: But your nothing but a fucking liar! (She pounds her fists into his chest. He grabs her wrists trying to calm her down.)

John: Shh. Stop... (Tears are pouring down her face.)

Stacy: I thought you loved me!

John: Yo, shut up.

Stacy: Fuck you John! Fuck you! (Crew members begin to start looking at them. John is getting embarrassed by her. He's trying to hold her wrists so she calms down, but it's not working. She's thrashing around like a mad woman.)

Stacy: I hate you!

John: Would you shut the hell up? (John has a low tone, trying not to cause a scene for himself. Crew members see she is out of control and come over, pulling her away from John.)

Stacy: You can go straight to Hell! (They are able to finally restrain her.)

Stacy: You and your whores can go burn in Hell! (They grab her and begin to escort her out of the arena as John looks at her with an annoyed look. She keeps screaming towards him as she is dragged away. He feels a stinging on the right side of his neck. He puts his finger to it and feels that she scratched him with her nail in the midst of all the chaos. He takes a deep breathe and shakes his head out of disbelief.)

_She's fucking crazy._

**END OF CHAPTER 28**


	29. Let The Sabotage Begin

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 29: Let The Sabotage Begin

Edge and Lita slither their way down the corridors of the arena, intent on finding out where security have taken Stacy Keibler. Edge looks back at Lita, who is trailing behind her.

Edge: Come on. (They go out into the parking lot. Security push Stacy into parking lot and walk away.)

Stacy: Do you even know what he's done to me! (Security begin going back inside.)

Stacy: Your gonna burn in hell alongside him and his sluts! (They close the door and Stacy stands in the middle of the parking lot mad. Edge and Lita approach her with caution.)

Edge: Hey... (She looks at them.)

Stacy: What the hell do you want? (She crosses her arms angrily.)

Edge: Hey, we're on your side Stacy. (She lowers her arms slowly looking at them.)

Edge: For your information, we hate Cena and Trish as much as you do.

Stacy: Trish is who he's dating now?

Lita: Yea. Didn't you know?

Stacy: No... Ugh! That slut!

Lita: So why is it exactly that you hate Cena?

Stacy: He cheated on me with a model. (She makes a disgusted look upon saying this. Edge smirks at Lita.)

Edge: Hey, you wanna help us out with something? (Stacy looks at them interested.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Trish and John's locker room, they are fooling around. John insists her can beat Trish in anything.

Trish: You definitely can't.

John: I definitely can. (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: Alright. I can do a split. Can you? (John smiles.)

John: Yea.

Trish: Ok, go ahead then. (He looks at her unsure.)

John: Now?

Trish: Yea. (John looks at her.)

John: You first. (She shrugs confidently.)

Trish: Ok. (She does a split easily. John's jaw drops. He's surprised.)

John: You can actually do a split. (Trish smiles and gets out of the split.)

Trish: Yea. Why you all surprised for Mr. Cena? Afraid I'm gonna beat you?

John: No. I just... didn't think you could do one is all. (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: There's a lot I can do that you don't know about yet. (He smiles.)

John: Really now? How come you didn't show me you could do a split earlier? Maybe like last night? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: You didn't ask. (She smirks at his expression. He looks anxious.)

John: Wanna show me now?

Trish: Uh-uh. Not until you show me your split. (He looks down like he's been told.)

John: Ok, you caught me. I can't do a split. (Trish laughs.)

Trish: Haha! I win! (She does a victory dance and rubs it in his face.)

Trish: How does it feel being beaten by a girl? (He smirks.)

John: I can still beat you in everything else. (Trish stops gloating.)

Trish: Ok, how about slap boxing then? (John perks up.)

John: Alright. Your on. (Trish takes a cheap shot and taps him in the side of the face. He squares up.)

John: Dirty player huh? Ok. (He swings back but she dodges him. He laughs and grabs one of her wrists and pulls her closer. He swings but she dodges that one too. He lets go and laughs.)

Trish:You can't grab me! Cheater! (He laughs.)

John: If you wanna play dirty then so can I. (He goes after her and she runs away from him, laughing the whole time. He corners her by the couch.)

John: I got you. You should just forfeit now. (He swings at her but she jumps on the couch, dodging him once again. They both start cracking up. Suddenly, Edge's theme song echoes out of the TV monitor. They both look at the TV and watch Edge and Lita come down the ramp. They both lower their hands, and Trish plops down onto the couch to watch what Edge and Lita have to say.)

Edge: Last night, we were screwed! That damn Cena and Stratus trash stole those titles from us! (Trish and John make eye contact for a moment.)

Edge: It clearly states in our contracts that we get an automatic rematch. So you two wanna-be champions, get out here so we can get our titles back! (Trish and John look at each other at the same exact moment with smirks.)

John: Let's go. (They leave the locker room, to answer Edge and Lita's challenge. John's music hits and the audience go crazy. Edge and Lita look like they've second guessed their selves a bit. A ref runs out to call the match, and 5 minutes later, in a short, one sided match, Trish and John come out as the victors, leaving Edge and Lita fuming over the loss. They begin bickering with one another on who's fault it was that they lost. Trish and John stand in the middle of the ring, proudly displaying their championship gold.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, a distressed Rated R Duo are still arguing with each other.

Lita: It was your fault! You got pinned!

Edge: I wouldn't have gotten pinned if you weren't distracting me!

Lita: I distracted you? I was no where near the damn ring!

Edge: Oh yea, that's right. You were too busy flat on your back getting your ass handed to you again by Trish. No wonder you lost your title last night.

Lita: You lost your title too dumbass. (Edge and Lita glare at each other angrily. Stacy comes up and looks at them.)

Stacy: Shut up. (They look at her.)

Stacy: This will leave a perfect opening for next week. (Edge and Lita look at each other as evil sly grins spread across their lips. The three of them were planning something, and whatever it was, would certainly cause a lot of drama for someone.)

Meanwhile, Trish and John are walking back to their locker room.

John: So whatever happened earlier when I left you and the girls?

Trish: Chaos.

John: You didn't get in another fight with Melina did you?

Trish: No. She just asked me a lot of questions.

John: About what?

If only you knew.

Trish: Oh, nothing. (John nods.)

John: Alright.

**END OF CHAPTER 29**

* * *

I know this is a short chapter. Sorry about that. But next chap is gonna be good.


	30. Lies

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 30: Lies

**Monday Night Raw**

The next week on Raw, Trish Stratus and John Cena are standing in the middle of the ring, with their championships, talking on the mic.

Trish: Last week, we beat Edge and Lita in their guaranteed rematches. Which means one thing.

John: New competition.

"AWESOME!"

That was the theme music of none other than The Miz, being escorted by his valet and girlfriend, French Canadian, Maryse. John and Trish watch them walk down to the ring with arrogance. They step in the ring and stare down Trish and John, who have no problem staring right back at them.

Miz: Really? (John rolls his eyes.)

Miz: Really? (Miz looks around the arena at the booing audience.)

Miz: Really? (The audience all chant "What?", a phrase made famous by Stone Cold Steve Austin. Miz looks around annoyed by this.)

Miz: Really? (John gets annoyed by his constant repetition.)

John: Yes really you Kermit looking jackass. (The audience begin laughing at him. Trish giggles a bit only to be countered with some French barraging by Maryse. Miz looks around, angry to be embarrassed by them.)

Miz: Yea, it's all fun and games isn't it? Laugh it up while you still can Cena. Because when it boils down to you and me in this ring, you won't be laughing anymore. You won't be laughing when I take that WWE Championship from you. (John looks at Trish with a serious look, then bursts out laughing. Miz gets mad and takes a step forward like he's gonna fight John.)

"You think you know me!"

Edge and Lita come walking out on stage with Edge holding a microphone.

Edge: Hold on a minute! Before anybody goes making their selves the number one contender, you better think again. (Edge and Lita walk down the ramp. They climb in the ring and toss Miz and Maryse out with ease. Maryse and Miz look at them angrily as they back up the ramp. Trish and John just smile, enjoying this.)

Edge: You take your fake mohawk and that fake French Canadian and get the hell out of my arena! (Miz and Maryse talk some trash as they make their way backstage. Edge looks at Cena.)

Edge: We want rematches! (John blinks his eyes a few times.)

John: Excuse me, I'm sorry. Come again? Did you just say you want rematches? (Edge is intense.)

Edge: We don't have any time to play your stupid games Cena. We want out rematches! (John sighs.)

John: Maybe I knocked you out too hard last week, but you two already had your rematch.

Edge: That doesn't count. (The audience begin to boo Edge and Lita.)

Edge: It wasn't fair! Lita made me loose! I want a fair one on one match! (Lita looks at Edge with attitude. She takes the mic from him.)

Lita: No, you lost the match Edge. Not me. If anyone gets a rematch, it should be me. (Edge looks at her annoyed.)

Edge: It was all your fault we lost in the first place!

Lita: No, it was yours!

John: Shut the Hell up! (Edge and Lita stop arguing between each other and look at John.)

John: Edge you got pinned. So it's technically your fault. (Lita smirks.)

John: But that doesn't mean you get a rematch either Lita. (Lita gets mad.)

John: You lost too, and the only person who can decide to give you a rematch, is Trish. (John looks at Trish.)

John: Trish? (Trish shakes her head no.)

John: It's a no. Sorry guys. Step in the back of the line. Next please! (Edge and Lita get mad being ignored.)

Edge: You know what, screw you John! You and your bimbo bitch! (He points at Trish. Trish's jaw drops from insult. John steps up in Edge's face and stares him down.)

Edge: Go ahead, hit me. (John rolls his fists up, preparing to kick Edge's ass.)

Edge: But before you do, there's a little something I think you should see. (John looks at him wondering what it could be.)

Edge: See, me and Lita, we found out some of those skeletons in your closet. (John glances back at Trish, and Trish looks back at him, wondering what Edge is talking about.)

Edge: Unlike you Cena, Lita and I aren't hated by the entire world. And we just so happen to know someone who hates you two, with a passion. (John gets more irritated.)

Edge: Yea John, remember Stacy? Yea, well she's our new best friend. (John swallows hard and closes his eyes for a moment.)

_Do anything but get her involved._

Edge: Yea, well she told us things about you. Things that Trish over there, won't like too much. (Trish tilts her head slightly to the right.)

Edge: From what she's told us, your not who you say you are, now isn't that right?

John: Do anything but get her involved.

Edge: Awe, why is that? Afraid she's gonna reveal something bad about you?

John: You have no idea what your messing with when you bring her into this.

Edge: No, I know exactly what I'm dealing with. And that would be a broken hearted ex girlfriend of yours John. (Edge looks at Trish.)

Edge: Much like the same situation that Trish is in with Jericho, and about to be in with you. (John gets a serious face.)

John: Don't do this. (Trish looks at Edge and Lita, almost scared to find out what they're talking about.)

Edge: You wanna tell Trish or should we? (John stays quiet.)

Edge: Ok. (Stacy pops up on the titantron. Edge and Lita wave at her.)

Edge: Look John. It's Stacy. Say hi to your ex. (John looks back at Trish, who mouths the words "What did you do?". John turns back around to face the titantron.)

Edge: Would you like to introduce yourself to everyone? (Stacy nods.)

Stacy: My name is Stacy Kiebler.

Edge: And what is Cena to you?

Stacy: A jackass, ex boyfriend. (Edge nods, going along with it the entire time.)

Edge: Hmmm. Interesting. (John rolls his eyes.)

Edge: You used jackass to describe him. Why is that?

Stacy: Because he broke my heart. (Edge gasps, like he's just finding this out.)

Edge: He did? Why, I never seen him as the type to do something like that. (Edge looks at John with a fake shocked reaction.)

Edge: Do you hear that John? You broke her heart. (John shakes his head out of disbelief.)

_What a bunch of idiot assholes._

Edge: Why did you break poor Stacy's heart? (John looks really disappointed.)

Edge: Awe, John doesn't wanna talk about it. Stacy, do you mind? (Stacy sighs.)

Stacy: Not at all Edge. Remember those times you told me you loved me John? (Edge looks at John.)

Edge: You loved her John?

Stacy: No, he didn't. He just said it. He didn't mean it. (Edge nods.)

Edge: Did John tell you he loved you Trish? (Trish looks at John unsure of what to make of everything.)

Stacy: Or remember the times we made love and stayed up all night? (Edge looks at John, wanting a huge reaction, but nothing. John just looks down.)

Edge: Have you and John ever done that Trish? (Trish just looks at them.)

Stacy: Oh yea, John, remember the time you broke my heart?

Edge: I bet he doesn't. You might wanna remind him.

Stacy: In case you don't remember John, I think you cheated on me. (Stacy thinks about it for a second, then nods.)

Stacy: Yea, that's what it was. You cheated on me with a model, am I correct?

John: Your crazy.

Edge: No, John. Your the crazy one. How could you do that to poor Stacy? (Edge makes a puppy dog face.)

Edge: Sad thing like this is, that guys like you, usually repeat these actions. (Trish is staring a hole through John.)

_They've got her believing all these lies._

John turns around and looks at Trish. She looks at him and shakes her head. Then she goes to leave the ring but John grabs her hand.

John: Wait. (Trish pushes him off of her and leaves the ring, with her head down. She's too embarrassed to look up at anyone in the arena. John stands in the ring and watches her walk up the ramp.)

How could he do that and not tell me? And let me get embarrassed like that in front of the whole world.

Edge and Lita smile, knowing that their job is done.

Edge: Awe, tough luck Ce... (John shoves Edge so hard he falls flat to his back. John gets out of the ring and chases Trish backstage. Trish goes through the curtain, mumbling to herself.

Trish: I knew it. I knew it. As soon as I let my guard down, something was gonna happen.

John bursts through the curtain and looks around for her. He sees her walking fast down the hall to the left.)

John: Trish! (She takes a deep frustrated sigh.)

Trish: Oh my God. (She picks up her pace.)

John: Wait! (He walks faster to catch up to her.)

Just leave me alone. It's easier that way.

John catches up and grabs her arm.

John: Trish. (She spins around angry.)

Trish: What? (He looks at her, and can see she's pretty upset finding this out.)

John: It's not what it seems. (She crosses her arms angrily.)

Trish: Why won't you just leave me alone?

John: Because...

Trish: Because you wanna be the same as Chris right? You wanna tell a girl how much you care and this and that, but keep secrets from them and cheat. Your so wonderful. (She rolls her eyes and turns around. He walks behind her.)

John: Trish, just hear me out.

Trish: No. All your gonna do is fill me with false hope. Sorry, but I'll pass.

John: Your really not gonna let me explain what happened? (Trish stops walking and turns around.)

Trish: I already know the whole deal John. Yea, you cheated but you wouldn't do that to me. Is that your whole speech? Save it, because I've heard that before. (She turns and continues walking. He follows her.)

John: You don't even know what happened.

Trish: Save the lies for someone else John. Even if you wouldn't cheat on me, you still did it in the past and you didn't even tell me. Especially knowing what I've been through. That's the same thing as cheating on me in my book. (She reaches the locker room door and faces him.)

Trish: Do you even have any clue how much it bothers me knowing that you cheated before? No, you don't. Because you don't care. (Her saying that hurts his feelings.)

John: How can you say that? How can you say that I don't care about you? (Trish bites her lower lip, clearly fighting back tears. She blinks a few times.)

Trish: Because you don't. If you cared, you wouldn't have lied to me. (John sighs.)

John: Oh my God. I didn't lie to you Trish. What can I do to make you listen to me? (It's quiet for a moment. Trish opens the locker room door.)

Trish: You can start by taking your shit. (She picks up his duffel bag and throws it at him. It hits him in the chest and he catches it.)

Trish: Then you can finish by never talking to me again. (She slams the door in his face. It's only an inch from hitting him. He stares at the door stunned, and hurt.)

_I can't let her go._

**END OF CHAPTER 30**


	31. Not As It Seems

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 31: Not As It Seems

**Monday Night Raw**

John stares at the door Trish just slammed in his face. He puts his duffel bag down and knocks.

John: Trish. (Trish sighs loudly on the other side of the door.)

Trish: I don't want to talk to you.

John: Well, I wanna talk to you.

Trish: Good for you. Now, goodbye.

John: Your actually gonna stand in there and believe those three? Three people who hate you, your gonna believe before me? (Trish remains quiet.)

John: All they wanna do is hurt you. They don't give a damn about you.

Trish: Just like you. (John furrows his brow.)

John: Like me? What the hell are you talking about? If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't still be out here trying to talk to you. (Trish knows he's right, but she can't face him right now.)

Trish: Leave or I'll get security. (John sighs.)

John: Fine then. Get security. But I'm not gonna leave until you know my side of the story, even if that means being escorted out with handcuffs. (Trish takes a deep breathe.)

2 damn minutes.

Trish: Hurry up. I don't have all day.

John: Face to face. (Trish stares at the door. Talking face to face means she would have to open the door. She hesitates, sighs, and takes a deep breathe, then opens the door.)

Trish: You have two minutes, and I swear you better have a good explanation because if you don't...

John: I never cheated on her Trish. (Trish stares at him. She wants to believe him so bad, but all the evidence proves differently.)

Trish: But everyone else...

John: Screw everyone else. If I listened to everyone else, I wouldn't be standing here today. I never listened to everyone else, and neither should you.

Trish: But Edge and Lita...

John: Edge and Lita don't know the truth. And even if they did, they aren't gonna tell you because they only wanna see you down. They don't wanna see you happy. (Trish looks around, trying to figure everything out.)

John: Sure me and Stacy used to date, but I didn't cheat on her...

Trish: Did you love her? (John looks at her, caught off guard by her question.)

John: What?

Trish: Did you love Stacy? (He shakes his head no.)

John: No. (Trish raises her eyebrows.)

John: It's not like that. See, it was impossible to love her. That's why I broke up with her. She was nuts. I mean, one minute she's fine, the next she's spazzing out trying to kill me. (Trish looks at him like she doesn't believe him.)

John: I'm so serious Trish. I mean, if you would have seen her, you would be scared out of your mind. She went after me with a knife one time because I gave my number to a female promoter so she can call me and set up a date for when I could have a tryout. She said I was trying to talk to other girls or something and threatened to kill me. I just had to broke up with her. I mean, yea I liked her when she was normal, but when she acted like that, I couldn't take it. (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: So you didn't cheat?

John: No. She's referring to me dating Rosie, a model. Months after Stacy and I have already broken up, she accuses me of cheating on her. When we were broken up for like 4 months already. She's on medication, but she never takes it. (John shakes his head in disbelief.)

John: I guess she just couldn't accept the fact or something. I liked her, I did, but I can't deal with that craziness. (Trish stares at him. She wants to believe him so bad, but she just can't.)

Trish: I wanna believe you so bad but I can't. (John's heart drops.)

John: Are you serious?

Trish: John, just listen to me for a moment. (John stares at her.)

Trish: Everything with you happened so fast. And I'm not sure if it was smart of me. (John gets a look of being offended and hurt.)

Trish: I like you, I do, but we may have rushed things a bit. I mean, I've only known you for like what, four months, and we're already like this.

John: But...

Trish: I'm not ready for any of this. (John looks at her stunned.)

Trish: We went too far, too soon. (John shakes his head no, not wanting her to say what he knows she's going to.)

Trish: I don't know what I was thinking this whole time.

John: Trish?

Trish: I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I thought I was, but I wasn't. And now thinking back to it, I wasn't ready for a lot of things we did.

John: I asked if you were ready and you said yes.

Trish: I guess I just wanted sex. (John's heart skips a beat.)

Trish: Nothing against you John, but I didn't have it for a while. And I thought I was ready and maybe my body was, but my heart wasn't.

John: Come on Trish. I know you don't mean any of this. I see how happy you are with me...

Trish: John, stop. (He looks at her with an expression of disbelief.)

Trish: It's nothing personal against you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. (John looks down.)

Trish: I'm sorry. (She pats him on the shoulder as if he just lost a baseball game or something. She goes back in her locker room and closes the door. John looks around sadly in disbelief.)

_Did that just happen? All this time she was afraid to get hurt. Who would've known it'd be me being the one getting hurt..._

Trish stands up against the door, and takes a long deep breathe. She closes her eyes and swallows hard, swallowing back tears. She didn't want to break up with John, but it was so hard for her to believe John when he said he didn't cheat on Stacy. Trish liked John, a lot actually and didn't mean a thing she said to him just now. In fact, she liked being with him, she was just scared. She finally let her guard down, and now she built it up again. She wasn't bound to risk being hurt again like she was with John.

It's best this way. Now neither one of us will get hurt.

Trish's heart tells her it was a stupid decision, but her mind won't listen to her heart. John looks around then picks up his duffel bag. He shakes his head then walks away from the locker room door, heading out to the parking lot. Melina spots him.)

Melina: John! (He turns around and sees her heading his way. He forces out a fake smile.)

John: Hey Melina. What's up?

Melina: Nothing much. (She looks around.)

Melina: Where's Trish?

_I knew she'd ask._

John: Not with me.

Melina: Guess your going back to the hotel alone for now, huh? (Melina laughs, clearly not knowing what just happened between them. She nudges his arm.)

John: I'm gonna be doing a lot of things alone now. (Melina looks at him, with a smile still on her face.)

Melina: Oh, stop overreacting you drama queen. I'm sure she'll be at the hotel in a few hours with you. (John shakes his head no.)

John: I'm not too sure about that.

Melina: Why? Does she have stuff to do? (John sighs.)

_Honestly is the best policy..._

John: Trish and I aren't gonna be doing much of anything together anymore. (Melina smirks, thinking this is a joke.)

Melina: Why? She dump you? (Melina giggles, not knowing. When she realizes John isn't laughing too, she looks at him, to see a solemn expression. She stops laughing and her eyes grow wide.)

Melina: Na-uh? (Melina gasps.)

Melina: Awe, come here. (She gives him a hug, holding on longer than a normal friend to friend hug would. She slowly pulls away, holding his waist, then lets go.)

Melina: I'm so sorry. I had no idea...

John: It's alright. (Melina nods.)

Melina: You ok?

John: Yea, I'm good. (Melina smiles in her mind.)

Melina: If you don't mind, I kinda wanted to ask you for your advice on something.

John: Me?

Melina: Yea. I need a guy's opinion on this. (John nods and shrugs.)

John: Ok, sure. What is it?

Melina: Well, my sister has been with her man for a few years now, but lately she's been having feelings for another man. What do you think she should do?

John: Is she married?

Melina: No.

John: Engaged?

Melina: No.

John: Kids? (Melina shakes her head no.)

John: Does she love her boyfriend? (Melina thinks about it.)

Melina: She did at one point, but she's starting to loose feelings for him.

John: Well then, I think she should go for the new guy. Every once in a while, relationships run their course and people fall out of love. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: Thanks.

John: So what did you tell her?

Melina: Huh? Oh, I told her the same thing you did. (John smiles.)

John: Alright. Cool. Well, I wish her luck with the new guy. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: Thanks John.

John: No problem. Anytime. Let me know how everything goes.

Melina: Alright. (John walks off.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melina and her boyfriend John Morrison are in their hotel room.

Morrison: So you wanna break up?

Melina: Not exactly break up. We've been together for a while now, and I just think it'd be better if we took a break. (He looks at her.)

Morrison: A break?

Melina: Yes, John, a break. I mean, we've been exclusive to eachother for five years now. I'm 30. I don't wanna limit my horizon. Know what I mean? (He nods.)

Morrison: Yea. I know exactly what you mean. (Melina smiles. She's shocked because this is turning out better than she had originally thought.)

Melina: Good.

Morrison: Just to make sure on a few things; we're still gonna be friends right?

Melina: Of course.

Morrison: And we're still gonna have sex every once in a while right?

Melina: Hell yea. It's freaking amazing. Who'd wanna give that up? And make things clear, I'm not trying to break up forever. I'm sure we'll get back to each other some day. (He nods.)

Morrison: Yea, I know that. I just don't wanna miss out on your sex for too long. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: So, you wanna...

Morrison: Yea. (They grab each other and start making out wildly. They are gonna have sex for the final time before they take a break.)

**END OF CHAPTER 31**


	32. Anytime

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 32: Anytime

**Monday Night Raw**

A week has passed and John and Trish haven't said a word to one another. Even though it hurts both of them, they push pass it. John is walking through the arena hallways, heading to his exclusive locker room. Melina is at the coffee stand, getting a hot cup. She sees John walking in the hallway, and decided to give him a hard time.

Melina: Excuse me for a minute. (She walks away from the coffee stand and walks in front of John, acting like she's not paying attention. He crashes into, dropping his WWE Championship he had on his shoulder to the floor in the process. Melina jerks forward falling right into his arms. He catches her, and looks at her.)

John: You OK? (Melina acts like she's confused, and looks up into his eyes as he holds her, a few feet from the floor.)

Melina: Huh? Yea, I'm fine. (John stands up straight, and brings her back to balance.)

Melina: I'm sorry about that.

John: It's Ok... (Melina looks down and notices his title on the floor.)

Melina: I'll get that. (She bends down in front of him with her booty against his waist with her legs kept straight. John watches her. She comes back up slowly, and whips her hair around, getting it out of her face. John gets a pulse throughout his body as he gets certain thought, but he pushed them aside.)

Melina: Here. Let me... (She circles behind him, and fastens the belt around his waist. She walks back around and looks at the belt from the front. She smiles and spins the WWE sign in the middle like a spinner.)

Melina: All better now. (She turns to walk away but he grabs her arm, stopping her. She smirks upon this.)

John: Wait.

Melina: Yea what's up?

John: How did things work out for your sister?

Melina: Well, she dumped her boyfriend. (John seems surprised.)

John: She did?

Melina: Yea.

John: And what's the deal with this new guy?

Melina: I think she's working on it. (John nods.)

John: Well, I hope things work out for her. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: Thanks. Me too.

John: If you need anything just let me know. (Melina nods.)

Melina; Ok, thanks. Same here.

John: No problem. Anytime. (John smiles and Melina walks away as John watches her. She knows this and smiles to herself proudly.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish is in her locker room by herself talking on the phone.

Trish: No mom. I had to say that... No, what do you expect me to do? I was scared... I understand mom... Are you serious right now? Your my mom. Why are you taking his side?... (Someone knocks on the door.)

Trish: Mom, someone's knocking. I'll call you back. (Trish hangs up and answers the door, to see her best friend Melina there.)

Melina: Hey Trish.

Trish: Hey.

Melina: I heard what happened with you and John.

Trish: Yea?

Melina: Yea. Mind if I come in? (Trish steps aside and lets Melina in. Melina sits on the couch and Trish closes the door then joins her.)

Melina: So what exactly happened? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: I had to break up with him.

Melina: Why? What did he do?

Trish: Well, there were rumors that he cheated on an ex girlfriend and I don't know whether I should believe it or not. (Melina nods.)

Melina: Ohhh, I see. Well, what if their not true?

Trish: They kinda are. But he's telling me he didn't cheat. I don't know what to do Melina. I told him that I wasn't ready for what we did and that I pretty much only wanted him for sex. But I know that's not true, because I do like him. I'm just scared to get hurt. And what if the rumors are true? I'm not taking any risks this time around. I did with Chris and that only got me hurt. So, no matter how I feel about John, I'm not taking a chance.

Melina: What if you and John just be friends with benefits then?

Trish: I can't. I'm gonna be straight forward with this, his sex was amazing... (Melina smiles to herself upon hearing this.)

Trish: ... And if I we do it again I know I'm gonna fall for him even harder. So, I just gotta avoid him. (Melina nods in understanding with her friend.)

Melina: I understand Trish. I think it's best you guys move on. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, that is the best thing to do. (Melina looks at Trish.)

Melina: Come here. (Melina holds her arms out and wraps them around Trish in a comforting hug. Trish hugs her back.)

Trish: See, we can get along civilized after all. (Melina laughs.)

Melina: I know. (Trish feels like she wants to cry because of what happened with John. Melina stops hugging her.)

Melina: You ok now? (Tears start forming in Trish's eyes. Melina sees this.)

Melina: Awe, come here. (Melina hugs Trish again, trying to console her.)

Melina: It's ok. (Trish pulls out of the hug and wipes her eyes.)

Trish: Sorry. (She fans herself.)

Trish: I just, I wanted it to work so bad. (Melina looks at her.)

Melina: I know. But if it's not meant to be, then it's never gonna work. (Trish nods. She knows Melina is completely right.)

Trish: Well, at least I didn't get my heart broken again. (Melina hugs Trish again.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the night, Trish is headed to her car to go back to the hotel. She sees John. Her heart skips a beat upon seeing him. He notices her too and Trish avoids making eye contact. As soon as she sees him turning his head to face her, she looks away. John notices this and keeps watching her. She walks fast so she can get out of there as quick as she can. John sighs as he watches her then he looks down. He shakes his head. This hurts him how she just avoids him but it also frustrates him a little bit as well.

_If she wants to act like that, then fine. I didn't even do anything to her. _

**END OF CHAPTER 32**


	33. Motherly Advice

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 33: Motherly Advice

The next morning Trish has gone out to breakfast with her mother Alice, and Mickie.

Alice: I just don't understand you Trish. You say your afraid of getting hurt again, but your the one hurting people. What has John even done to you that's so bad your going to act this way towards him?

Trish: Mom, why are you taking his side on this? I'm your daughter.

Mickie: Trish, honey, listen to your mom. She's not taking his side, and neither am I. We're just trying to...

Trish: Your trying to tell me I'm wrong in all of this.

Alice: Not that your wrong... just misguided. (Trish sighs.)

Trish: What the Hell do you two expect from me? I'm... terrified, OK. I don't wanna get hurt again.

Mickie: You can't live in fear for the rest of your life Trish. (Trish listens to her. This is starting to sink in.)

Mickie: I mean, sure you can be a little scared to get hurt, we all are. But your just really over the top. John is a great guy. We all here know he isn't gonna hurt you. You especially know this. (Alice nods.)

Alice: Mickie's right. You just have to let go of the past. Because if you don't, you'll never be happy. (Trish looks down, knowing they are completely right.)

Mickie: Your mother is right. We've all seen how happy you were with him. Why are you keeping yourself from that?

Trish: I don't know...

Alice: For a minute, close your eyes and listen. (Trish, although hesitant at first, obeys. She closes her eyes.)

Alice: What is your heart saying?

Trish: I can't hear...

Alice: Shh. Block out all conscious thoughts, and just listen. (Trish listens, and the first time, she can hear her heart doing the talking.)

Without him, I'm nothing. I need to have that happiness back in my life. Just go find him, and go for it.

Trish opens her eyes.

Alice: Well?

Trish: I heard that I should go for it with him.

Mickie: See? All you gotta do is listen to your heart every once in a while and you'll be happy. (Trish nods.)

Trish: You both are right. I should have came to you guys first. Last night I talked to Melina about it and... (Alice chuckles.)

Alice: Oh darling, don't go to that rugged Melina for advice. If you listened to her all the time, you'd be full of those STD things. (Mickie smiles a bit.)

Alice: Her idea of love is that, if you can screw him, you can love him. Completely not true. (Mickie nods.)

Mickie: I love the girl, but your moms right. (Alice smiles proudly.)

Alice: Of course I'm right. I'm mama Stratus. (Trish and Mickie both giggle.)

Trish: Thanks guys. I'm glad I have two mature people to go to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John opens his hotel room door to go down to the lobby to get some breakfast. He closes the door behind him and bumps into someone. It's Melina.

Melina: Oh, hey John. Sorry.

John: Hey no problem. So how you been? How's that whole thing with your sister going? (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: I think she's still working on it. How have you been by the way? (John thinks about it.)

John: Honestly, I've been better. (Melina looks at him sympathetically.)

Melina: Awe... don't worry about her John. There's too much in life to be upset over someone. Look at all of the beautiful things in life. Like for example me and you. (She smiles and he looks at her unsure of what to think.)

John: Are you trying to hit on me?

Melina: What? No. Well, maybe kinda. I mean, I of course am beautiful. But your not ugly either. (John smiles at her compliment.)

Melina: So don't worry about the ugliness in life because the beauty always stands out. (John nods.)

John: Good advice.

Melina: I try. (He smiles.)

Melina: So where you headed?

John: To get something to eat. I'm starving.

Melina: So am I! Wow, what a coincidence.

John: Wanna tag along? (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: Sure.

John: Ok, let's go then. (They go down to the lobby and have breakfast together. Melina sits next to him in the booth. He doesn't understand why she did this, when she could have clearly sat on the other side. But he brushes it off as it's not a big deal.)

Melina: So...

John: What?

Melina: So no more Trish huh?

John: I guess not. (Melina nods.)

Melina: Well, I think you'll find someone else. So don't worry too much about it.

John: Yea I know. Thanks. (Melina smiles. After they finish their breakfast, John opts to walk her back to her room. Walking down the hallway, Melina purposely trips and grabs John's arm, pulling him down with her. She lands hard, back first on the floor with John landing on top of her.)

John: Oh shit. You OK? (Their faces are only a couple of inches apart. She looks worried.)

Melina: I'm don't know... (John gets off of her and pulls her to her feet. She seems to be favoring her right leg.)

John: Is your leg alright?

Melina: I don't know...

John: Let's go have a look at it then. (John picks her up and carries her down the hallways. A smirk breaks across her face as she hides it from him.)

John: Where is your room again?

Melina: 213. (John turns a corner and stops in front of her hotel room door. She opens it and he carries her in, setting her down on the bed.)

John: Let's have a look at that leg. Where does it hurt?

Melina: Everywhere. (John puts his hand on her ankle.)

John: That hurt? (She sucks between her teeth in pain.)

Melina: Yea. (He puts his hand on her knee.)

John: How about now?

Melina: Yea. (He looks at her.)

John: You think you tore something in your knee? (She shrugs.)

Melina: I hope not. (He looks at her leg.)

John: Let me see something. (He rubs around on her knee, feeling for any lumps or signs that she's hurt real bad. He doesn't feel anything.)

John: I don't feel anything...

Melina: Try a little higher. Maybe I pulled a hamstring. (Without thinking, John feels her thigh, trying to see if she did indeed pull a hamstring. Melina watches him, enjoying this a little too much than a normal injured person would.)

John: I don't feel anything out of the normal. (He stops and looks at Melina. Their eyes lock and before John can react, they start kissing. After a moment, they pull away and look at each other. Melina is smiling. John clears his throat.)

_Shit..._

John: I'm gonna go... (He backs up away from her.)

John: I'll um... I'll see you tomorrow. (He stands in front of the door and turns the knob.)

John: Let me know how your knee turns out. (He quickly pulls the door open and leaves, closing it behind him. Melina takes a deep breathe, then a smile creeps across her lips. She bites her lower lip, and stands up, her leg being fine.)

Melina: I guess those acting classes really did pay off. (She looks around proudly. John walks down the hallway, mumbling to himself.)

John: Damn it, John. How stupid could you be? All these signs she's been giving you, obviously she likes you. And your dumbass fell for it. (John thinks back to all the incidents with Melina. She clearly was flirting with him. He shakes his head.)

John: You left, and that's the best thing you could have done with that. (He sighs, and opens his hotel room door, when someone taps him on his shoulder.)

_Oh my God, not her again._

He turns around expecting Melina to be there, but instead it's Trish. He gets surprised.

John: Trish? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Hey John. (He looks at her, unsure of what to think.)

Trish: I think we gotta talk. (He nods.)

John: Alright. (Trish looks at him.)

Trish: Mind if I come in?

John: No, not at all. (He opens his door and they both go in.)

John: Take a seat. (Trish sits at the table on a chair and John sits across from her. Trish takes a deep breathe.)

Trish: Well, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I think I made a huge mistake breaking up with you. (John gets a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.)

John: You do?

Trish: I understand if you don't wanna be with me because of how I've been acting, but I want you to know that all those things I said about using you for sex was a lie, because I got scared.

John: Of what?

Trish: Falling for you. (John looks at her.)

Trish: I was really starting to, and then Edge and Lita and Stacy started saying you cheated on Stacy and I guess I just panicked.

John: You do know that I didn't cheat on her right?

Trish: Yea, I know. And I didn't mean to say you didn't care about me either. Because I know you do. I seen the look on your face when I said it. You were crushed. (John nods.)

Trish: I'm just really sorry. I was afraid of getting hurt and I didn't think about how you would feel. And it was uncalled for when I said I only wanted sex, because that was really fucked up.

John: It's my fault too. We shouldn't have rushed into things. I knew what you went through. I should have made sure you were completely willing to take that step. I think we kinda just went with the heat of the moment.

Trish: I wanted to take that step John. But your right. We may have rushed things a little bit. (Trish looks down at the table.)

Trish: Well, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. And that I was sorry.

John: It's fine Trish. Your here now, and that's all that matters. (Trish looks at him, grateful he understands everything.)

John: We'll just start out slow. We don't gotta rush into things this time around. When your ready, then we'll take that step. I'm happy just being with you. (Trish smiles and stands up, getting ready to leave.)

Trish: Well, just so were clear, I don't regret a single thing we did. (John smiles.)

John: That's good to hear, because neither do I. (Trish stands in front of the door and kisses him. They pull away and make eye contact. Then they start kissing again. John grabs her by her waist and she holds his face with her hands. John pulls away.)

John: We gotta take it slow this time remember? (Trish giggles and lets go of him.)

Trish: Right. (They both smile. John opens the door and she steps out, and gives him a quick kiss.)

John: Goodnight. (Trish turns to leave, but turns around and kisses him again. This one lasts longer and Trish puts one hand on his shoulder, wanting to go further. But she keeps to their promise, and pulls away.)

Trish: Goodnight. (She turns to walk away and John watches her with a smirk.)

_I finally got my girl back._

John smiles proudly.

**END OF CHAPTER 33**


	34. Broken Promises

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 34: Broken Promises

A week passes and John and Trish have kept to their promise. They have been taking it slow like they said they would. It's after Raw, where Trish and Mickie defeated Maryse and Michelle McCool in a tag team match. John had a match against Kane, a match that turned into chaos when Kane flipped out because John kicked out of chokeslam. Kane attacked the referee, leaving the match with no closure. John and Trish said goodnight to each other as they went to their own hotel rooms. They knew that if they stayed in the same room, they would end up doing something. So they decided it would be best in this time of their relationship to sleep in their own rooms. John and Trish stop outside of her room.

Trish: Goodnight John. (She gives him a quick kiss then turns to go in. He stops her.)

_You better tell her now about what happened with Melina before Trish finds out from someone else._

John: Wait. (Trish looks at him with a glimmer in her eyes. She seems really happy to finally have him back. John feels really bad about kissing Melina and wants to tell Trish, but he doesn't want to ruin her night.)

Trish: Yea?

John: I gotta tell you something.

Trish: What is it?

John: I... (Trish yawns.)

Trish: Sorry John. I'm really tired. Can you tell me tomorrow? Thanks. (She gives him a quick kiss then goes into her room. John's heart drops. He wanted to tell her, but he's happy she was too tired. He knew she's be mad and hurt, and sees this as a sign that he shouldn't tell her.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John steps out of the bathroom, having just showered. He throws on some red basketball shorts, and gets ready for bed when there's a knock on the door. He opens it up to find Melina standing there. He's a bit surprised.

John: Melina. You looking for Trish? Her room is down the...

Melina: I'm not looking for her. (John looks at her.)

John: Your not?

Melina: Why would I come to your room looking for her?

John: You do have a point. (He looks at her, noticing that her leg isn't even hurt like she said it was.)

John: I see your leg is better. Your a pretty fast healer. (He knows that she must have been lying.)

Melina: I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day between us.

John: You do? (He's confused.)

Melina: Yea. (He shakes his head.)

John: Alright. No problem. Is that all you need?

Melina: Not really. (She looks down.)

Melina: I need a huge favor.

John: You do?

Melina: Yea. One that only you can help me with.

John: Ok, what can I do for you? (She looks around.)

Melina: Well, it's kinda personal. (He looks at her, then nods.)

John: Alright. Come on in. (He steps aside and lets her in. She goes in and he closes the door.)

John: What can I help you with?

Melina: Well, firstly, how are you feeling? I seen how Kane put a bit of a beating on you earlier. (He thinks about it.)

John: I'm doing fine. (Melina nods and looks down nervously. She plays with her fingers.)

Melina: That's good... Um... Remember when I was telling you about my sister?

John: Yea. How'd that work out?

Melina: Um... I was actually talking about myself. (John gets surprised.)

John: You were? (She nods.)

John: So you broke up with Morrison?

Melina: Yea.

John: Wow. That's shocking. You guys have been together for years.

Melina: I know.

John: You alright?

Melina: Yea, I'm fine. (John nods.)

John: That's good. So out of curiosity, who's this new guy you... (John looks around, finally realizing the obvious.)

_It all makes sense now. Sure I knew she was flirtatious with me and even kissed me, but I thought that's how she was with everyone. _

John: Wait a minute. (Melina takes a step closer to him.)

Melina: What's wrong? (She rubs one hand on his chest.)

John: This isn't right.

Melina: So?

John: I can't Melina. (He pushes her off him. She slides one strap of her tank top off her right shoulder.)

Melina: But you said if I ever needed or wanted anything, to let you know.

John: Yea, but I wasn't talking about this. (She steps up to him again, pressing her body against his as she rubs his shoulders.)

Melina: And I really want and need you right now. (She looks at him then at his body, checking him out.)

Melina: Come on. I know you want me. Because if you didn't, you wouldn't have let me in here in the first place. (Melina looks at him, then grabs him into a kiss. He pulls away.)

John: What's your problem? Your Trish's best friend.

Melina: And friends share.

John: Not boyfriends.

Melina: You can be single for the night.

John: That's the same thing as cheating. (Melina slides her hands around his waist.)

Melina: No it's not. (She starts to rub her hands around the hem of the top of his shorts. He grabs her hands and stops her.)

John: Stop.

Melina: Oh come on. I've heard the stories about you. I wanna see if you really are as good as Trish says you are.

John: Trish said I was good? (This makes him sort of happy.)

Melina: She's said more than that. (Melina starts kissing him on the neck.)

John: Melina, stop. (She stops and looks at him.)

John: I don't wanna hurt Trish. (Melina sneers.)

Melina: Oh honey, she ain't gonna care.

John: Yes she will.

Melina: No she won't. What reason do I have to lie to you? (He thinks about it.)

Melina: If she never finds out, there won't be anything to get hurt from. (She starts rubbing on his penis. His body is aching for her, but his heart just won't let him.)

John: Look, I can't do this Melina. (He pushes her away. She stares at him, then she begins to cry. John immediately feels bad.)

John: Don't cry... (He puts his hands on her shoulders trying to console her.)

Melina: Am I not pretty enough for you? Is that it?

John: What? No. Your fucking gorgeous. I just... I don't wanna hurt Trish. This would break her heart.

Melina: But your breaking mine. (For the first time in his life, John is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Here Melina was, alone with him in his hotel room wanting to have sex with him, and even though he wanted to, he didn't wanna hurt Trish. He knows he didn't do anything wrong in their relationship before, but if he slept with Melina, Trish's best friend, Trish would never speak to him again.)

John: Look Melina, if I wasn't with Trish, then for certain I'd be with you tonight. But that's just not the case...

Melina: Why her? Why not me?

John: I don't know. (Melina looses all and any facial expressions.)

Melina: No guys ever like me.

John: What about Morrison?

Melina: He doesn't count. (John looks at her.)

Melina: I must be fucking hideous. (She starts crying again, but even more.)

John: Melina, it's ok. Your not ugly at all... (He goes to comfort her again. The thing he hated the most was a woman crying. He never thought a woman should cry. He hated seeing them hurt.)

John: Stop crying. (Melina looks at him and wipes her tears away.)

Melina: From that kiss we had, I know you want me just as bad as I want you.

John: Don't you understand this situation? Trish is your best friend. Trish has been cheated on before. And I almost lost her because I was accused of cheating on an ex girlfriend. If I sleep with you, she'll be devastated. I don't wanna do that to her.

Melina: She's not gonna know. Unless you go back and blab it to her.

John: Why would I snitch myself out?

Melina: I don't know. Why would you?

John: I wouldn't.

Melina: So then give it to me. I haven't had sex in weeks, and I know for a fact that you and Trish haven't had sex either. So as friends, lets get some relief together. (John looks at her. It was true. He hasn't had sex since he and Trish had it a couple weeks ago, and he was dying for it.)

Melina: Come on. Just once. (She grabs one of his hands and holds it to her breast. She lets go of his hand, and to her shock, he keeps it on her willingly. She wraps her arms around him and starts making out with him.)

_I guess one time won't hurt..._

No matter how hard he tried to resist her, he couldn't. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her off the floor, willingly kissing her also. She wraps her legs around his waist. He puts one hand on her butt, and squeezes. After a moment, she lowers her feet to the floor and pulls out of the kiss. She grabs his hand and walks to the bed and sits on the edge of it. She pulls him by his waist closer to her so that he's standing in front of her. She pulls down on his shorts and smiles up at him. She goes to work with her hand, jerking him off. He bites his lower lip, enjoying it. She keeps her hand on him as she puts him in her mouth, and starts sucking. He puts one hand in hair and pulls it a little. She goes to work and gets better with every second. He closes his eyes and leans his head back in bliss. She starts deep throating, causing him to moan a little. She finishes him and stops. She licks her lips, and he pushes her by the shoulders back first onto the bed. He grabs her by the waist and flips her over, causing her to kneel over the edge of the bed. He made sure to be extra rough because he knew she was a freak by the way she acted and came onto him. He pulls her pants and panties off and slaps her ass. She looks back at him, with a gleam in her eye. He slides her tank top and bra off and tosses them across the room. He rubs his hand over her breast before he grabs her around the waist and positions himself right behind her. He slowly pulls his waist closer and inserts himself inside of her. She takes a deep breathe, and bites her lower lip. He starts rocking his hips back and forth as she makes a few small moans. John realizes he has to up his game to make her orgasm. He picks up some speed, and her moans get a little louder.

Melina: Mmm, deeper. (John goes a bit harder and deeper. She moans out in satisfaction. John can feel her starting to get more wet. He goes even harder and faster. She throws her head down against the bed, almost surrendering to him. He goes deeper, and deeper causing her to scream out. She bites the sheets for a moment, but the only way she can release herself is by making noise. She screams out again. John slides out of her vagina and slowly inserts himself into her butt. He starts rocking himself inside her. He reaches around her waist and starts rubbing circles around her clitoris, adding to her pleasure.)

Melina: Damn! (She screams out again. John knows she's a screamer, the sign of a real freak. He goes harder and harder, each time making her scream out again. He inserts two fingers in her vagina as he keeps thrusting himself inside her.)

Melina: Mmm... yea... (She moans out again as he gives her a double dosage of ecstasy. He goes as deep as he can with his fingers, even adding a third finger to spark more of a response. And it does. He can tell she's about to reach her breaking point. He is intent on getting her to that stage, and goes as deep inside of her, both front and back, as humanly possible. He feels her legs go limp as she falls flat on the bed with another outburst of emotions at the same time John releases in her. John pulls his fingers out and feels that she's extremely wet, obviously having climaxed. John pulls out, out of breathe.)

Melina: Oh shit... (She's out of breathe as well. John takes a deep breathe and takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. She turns her head and looks at him trying to catch her breathe.)

Melina: Damn. (She turns around and sits down. He takes another deep breathe, trying to catch his breathe. She eyes him up and down. He looks back at her.)

Melina: That was good. (John smiles. She climbs on top of his lap, straddling him. He leans forward and kisses her breasts and gropes them. She slowly lowers herself on him, inserting him in her. She rocks herself back and forth, riding him. He puts both hands on her hips, guiding her.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, John pulls out of Melina and flops down on the bed next to her exhausted. They have been going at it for hours, doing tons of positions. Melina is breathing heavily. John replays it in his head. Melina was great in bed and John knew this. She was the biggest match he's ever had. Plenty of times, he was able to get a girl to climax pretty easily. But it took more to get Melina to that point. John had to up his game by hundred percent, resulting in the almost the best sex of his life. But something seemed to be missing. He didn't have to try this hard for Trish, but he felt as if he and Trish had the best. He squeezes his eyes shut, almost ashamed as the reality of what just happened comes crashing down on his shoulders.

_Trish..._

His heart sinks.

_Poor Trish. This is gonna kill her. _

John puts his hands over his face.

John: Fuck! (He seems really frustrated and angry. Melina looks at him.)

Melina: What?

John: We just fucked up. (Melina looks at him, immediately understanding what he's talking about. She gets a solemn look now. Even though she's the one who pushed for it, she wishes they didn't.)

Melina: Oh my God... (She lets out a long sigh of anguish.)

Melina: I think I should go.

John: Good idea. (She rolls out of bed and picks up her clothing. John sits on the edge of the bed and starts pulling his shorts back on. Melina looks around.)

Melina: Where the hell is my bra? (John notices it next to his foot. He picks it up and hands it to her. She takes it.)

Melina: Thanks. (She quickly pulls her clothes on and goes to the door as she adjusts her shirt. John gets up and walks her to the door. He opens it up and she looks at him.)

Melina: Just so were clear, I feel just as bed... I mean bad, as you do. (John nods.)

Melina: If Trish found out she'd fuck us both... I mean fuck us up. (John nods.)

John: I hate to lay, I mean say this, but we can't tell her. (Melina nods.)

Melina: Agreed. This goes to the grave.

John: To the grave. (They pinky promise and Melina walks off. John watches her for a moment, then closes his door. He thinks about everything.)

_What was I thinking? God damn it..._

He sits on the edge of the bed and looks down. Something catches his eye. He looks over at it. On the white bed sheets is an impression of pink lipstick, from Melina when she bit down on the sheets.)

John: What the fuck! (He gets mad and rips the sheet off the bed.)

John: I'm such a fucking idiot! (He sits back on the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands. He thinks about how much this would hurt Trish. A ball forms in his throat. He feels like crying. He looks up and takes a deep breathe, making it go away. He shakes his head in disbelief.)

_I didn't even cheat on Stacy, even though I couldn't stand her. How the hell can I do this to Trish? The woman I like so much? _

John feels like kicking himself in the ass. He knows he screwed up majorly this time, and no matter what he could say or do, nothing would make it better if Trish knew. He had to go against his better judgment this time and not tell Trish, even though he knew it was the right thing to do.

_One kept secret never killled anyone..._

Apparently, he's never read Romeo and Juliet.

**END OF CHAPTER 34**


	35. Awkward Boundaries

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 35: Awkward Boundaries

The next morning, Trish, Mickie, Torrie, and Candice are at the gym, working out before Raw tonight. Trish is jogging on the treadmill, as Torrie walks on the steppers along with Candice. Mickie is jumping rope.

Mickie: Awww, Trish it's so cute that you and John worked stuff out.

Torrie: I know. You guys are so cute together.

Trish: Thanks.

Candice: Yea, you guys are a hot couple. (Trish giggles.)

Trish: Thanks guys. (They all giggle a bit.)

Mickie: So has anyone heard from Melz?

Trish: No, come to think of it, I haven't.

Candice: Knowing Melina, she probably stayed up late having sex. (They all laugh.)

Mickie: That does sound like Melina. I bet that's exactly what happened. (They laugh again.)

Torrie: So where's Cena at Trish? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Not sure actually.

Candice: How do you not know where your boyfriend is?

Trish: He's my boyfriend, not my kid. I don't have to watch his every move. He's a big boy. He can find me. He knows where I am. Plus, it's only 10. He's probably still sleeping.

Candice: Maybe he's like Melina and had sex all night. (Trish giggles.)

Trish: I wish. (They giggle.)

Torrie: He must have did it with Melina then. (Trish smirks.)

Trish: Oh yea, that's exactly what happened. (Trish is sarcastic and rolls her eyes.)

Mickie: You two are beginning to sound like Melina. I doubt John and Melina would have sex to begin with. And why would he even cheat on Trish? He tried how hard just to get her. Doesn't make sense to me. (Mickie shakes her head.)

Candice: Your right. He's probably just being lazy. (They all smile. Torrie spots Melina.)

Torrie: Speaking of Melina. (Torrie looks at her.)

Torrie: Melina! (Melina looks over and sees them. She smiles and comes up to them.)

Melina: I didn't know you guys were here. (Melina looks over and sees Trish. She immediately feels bad all over again. She swallows hard.)

Candice: Why are you so late?

Melina: Huh? Oh because I was up late. (Torrie now notices John walking through the door.)

Torrie: Hey John! (He looks over and sees them. He waves and makes his way over. Melina sees him and immediately puts her head down. "Oh shit. He's coming over this way. Act normal..." Melina thinks to herself.)

_Damn it. Melina's there. Just play it cool._

John comes up and everyone says hi to him. Everyone, except for Melina. John looks at her for a second as she looks back at him, both feeling awkward. No one notices this.

Trish: Hey babe. (John looks at her, feeling very guilty and it's hard for him to act like everythings ok because he knows it isn't. But he manages to pull himself together and smile.)

John: Hey Trish. (Trish feels like teasing Melina.)

Trish: Anyways, like we were saying, I'm gonna be Melina for a minute. (Torrie and Candice crack a smile, thinking it's funny.)

Trish: So why are you so late Melina? (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: I don't... (Trish grins.)

Trish: Did you and John have crazy wild sex last night? (Both Melina and John's hearts skip a beat and drop. Melina thinks to herself "Oh my God...")

_Does she know?_

Melina gets a look of being terrified like a deer in headlights.

Melina: What? (John is scared too and he and Melina glance at each other, with the same thoughts running through their minds.)

Trish: You know, you and John. (Trish makes a dumbfounded look. Melina is almost paralyzed with fear. John can feel his pulse pounding in his temple. Trish sighs.)

Trish: Hello? Your boyfriend, John Morrison? (Melina lets out a deep breathe of relief.)

_Thank God._

Melina forces out a giggle, one that John can tell is from nervousness.

Melina: Oh yea. Haha, I had sex with John last night. (She glances over at John and he makes a "Shut up" look. Trish giggles.)

Trish: I guess Melina doesn't like the roles being switched on her.

_I don't know about all that. Last night she definitely... Damn it. Stop thinking about it._

John gets frustrated a bit with himself.

Trish: She likes to be the one harassing people, not the other way around. (The girls all giggle, with John and Melina forcing out nervous laughter.)

John: I'm gonna go hit the weights. I'll see you guys around. (He cuts into their fun of teasing Melina. Trish gets a disappointed look.)

Trish: Awe, your not gonna be able to help me tease Melina. Oh well, I'll see you later. (She gives him a quick kiss and he feels bad to give her a kiss after what he did last night. But he kisses her, and walks off, much to the relief of Melina. He wanted nothing more than to just get out of that situation. Having both Trish and Melina is the same room at the same time with him made his blood boil. He wanted to pretend everything was fine, but he and Melina both knew it wasn't.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, the girls have left the gym, except for Trish. She stays behind to stay with John. She looks around a bit, and sees him on the bench press, going extra hard almost recklessly.

Trish: You better be careful. Your gonna tear something. (John notices her coming up, and goes even harder now trying to work out his frustrations.)

John: No... I... won't. (He continues being reckless and Trish looks at him like he's crazy.)

Trish: O...K. If you say so. (John continues and with every rep the metal clinks loudly against each other making an awful ear splitting sound.)

Trish: So what were you gonna tell me last night? (John clams up a bit.)

_I can't tell her I kissed Melina. Especially not after what happened last night._

John: I...um... I wanted to say you were beautiful. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Awe. Thanks. Your the best. (He forces a smile out then quickly begins going even harder, feeling guiltier. The metal against metal sound finally gets on Trish's nerves.)

Trish: Damn, John. Stop already. (He drops the weight and it makes a loud crashing sound. Trish looks around to see everyone staring at them.)

Trish: That thing is annoying as Hell. (John looks up at her. She looks back at him.)

Trish: Why are you even being reckless like that? You know you can hurt yourself that way right? (John wipes his forehead out of annoyance.)

John: Yes I know. (It comes out alot ruder than he intended. Trish makes a "Oh no you didn't" look.)

John: Sorry... I'm just... I have alot of things on my mind. That's all.

Trish: Well, I'm here if you wanna talk about it...

John: No! (Trish looks at him taken aback by his outburst and enthusiasm over saying no. John clears his throat.)

John: I mean, no it's fine. It's just one of those things that I have to deal with on my own. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Alright. That's cool with me. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Just don't let it get to you too much. (She gives him a hug.)

Trish: I don't want anything else on your mind besides me. (She smiles, and he forces out a smile too.)

_Why did I have to fuck up last night? Trish doesn't deserve this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Trish and John arrive at the arena at 1. Sean approaches them.

Sean: Where have you two been? We need you. Now. (Sean takes them to a room, which looks to be set up for a photo shoot.)

Sean: We're having an end of the summer photo shoot featuring the WWE divas, and of course, our lucky WWE Champion. (John looks at Trish confused, and she has a huge smile.)

Trish: That's awesome. I love photo shoots! (Trish walks over to the changing rooms as Melina comes out, dressed in just a bikini. Trish smiles at Melina and heads into the changing area. John notices Melina is in a very revealing leopard bikini.)

_As if things couldn't get worse._

Melina finally notices John standing there with Sean. Sean is trying to talk to John, but John isn't paying attention. He can't help but look at Melina even though he knew he shouldn't be. Melina catches him and makes a look at him. She mouths the words "What? Stop looking at me?". John rolls his eyes and tries to focus back on the conversation with Sean.)

Sean: You get all that champ?

John: Huh? Uh, not really. Sorry. (Sean sighs.)

Sean: I said your gonna be having a pool party theme for this shoot.

John: Who else is gonna be in it?

Sean: You and the girls.

John: Just me? And them?

Sean: Yea. Hence the words "lucky" WWE Champion. (John nods, knowing that this is gonna be bad.)

John: Sounds great. (He rolls his eyes, but Sean doesn't notice it because he is looking at his notepad.)

Sean: Your gonna be with Torrie, Trish, Candice, Mickie, Alicia and Melina.

_Of course Melina would have to be in it._

Sean: So you might wanna go back to your dressing room and change into these. (He hands John a pair of blue swimming trunks that have Chinese tribal logos and dragons over it. John actually likes it.)

Sean: Yea, I knew you'd like it. Now stop procrastinating and hurry up. We don't have all day. (John trudges into his dressing room and changes. He wishes he could stay in there forever. Then he wouldn't have to face Melina and Trish in the same room at the same time. Fifteen minutes later, and a lot of hesitation, John is finished, taking longer than needed. Sean knocks on the door.)

Sean: Come on. I know it doesn't take that long to change. (John comes out and minutes later the photo shoot is underway. Alicia is already in the process of posing. She lays on the edge of the pool and lays her head back like she's relaxing in the sun. They snap a few photos of that. Then Mickie enters the scene and holds a pink noodle over Alicia's head like she's going to hit her with it. The photographer again snaps pictures. Trish is standing next to John watching with him.)

Trish: Mickie looks real good don't you think? (John nods in agreement.)

Trish: And Alicia is fierce. I love it. (John looks at Trish. She's passionate about modeling and photo shoots. And John sees this. This actually brings a willingly smile to his face.)

After about half an hour of Mickie, Alicia and the others having their share of photo ops, it's Melina's turn to be in the mix. She climbs in the pool and takes a few single pictures. Sean looks at John.

Sean: Go join her John. (John looks at Sean uncertain.)

_I knew it._

Sean: Come on, go get in the water. (John glances at Trish who has a huge grin.)

Trish: Go ahead. (John makes his way over and climbs in the pool, making sure to make a look at Melina that no one else can see. She just rolls her eyes.)

Sean: Come on you two. Your like 5 feet away from each other. How are we gonna get good pictures like that? Come on Melina. You used to be a model. I know you know what your doing. Help John out here. God... (Sean shakes his head out of frustration, not knowing why John and Melina were acting that way towards each other. But he was just like everyone, clueless about what happened between them just last night. Melina and John look at each other with haste, then come together. Sean looks at them and whispers back and forth between Trish. John looks at Melina. She whispers to him.)

Melina: Stop looking at me.

John: Put your clothes on then.

Melina: If you don't like it, don't look.

John: Yea, because that's so easy. (He rolls his eyes sarcastically.)

Melina: You already seen everything. I don't know why you still have to gawk. (John looks at her and wants to say something in response, but he knows she's right. For some reason, he couldn't help but check her out. Melina knows she won this argument. Trish smiles and Sean and nods.)

Melina: Just keep your eyes and hands to yourself and we won't have a problem. (Before John can reply, Sean cuts into their hushed argument.)

Sean: We have a great idea you two. We want you to get a bit flirty and intimate in this shoot. (John and Melina both get the same reaction at the same time.)

John/Melina: What! (Trish giggles and rolls her eyes.)

Trish: You heard him. Get a little flirty. We have a great idea for this. (John and Melina look at each other hesitant.)

Trish: Melina, you should climb into his arms. (Melina looks at John unsure.)

Trish: Come on. It's OK. (Melina holds her arms out and John reluctantly scoops her up in his arms. She puts one arm around his shoulders to hold herself up as the other one dangles loosely.)

Sean: Hmm... (He looks at them.)

Sean: I know. Kiss him on the cheek. (Melina glances back at John with her eyes wide open like she's asking him to make them stop. He makes a quick look back relying that he can't. Melina sighs and plants her lips on his cheek. Sean looks at them in admiration.)

Sean: Perfect. (The photographers snap away.)

Sean: Good. Now, John, you hold your hand over her chest, and Melina, you look flattered. (John makes a skeptical look. Sean rolls his eyes.)

Sean: Your not touching her dummy. (John seems a bit relieved hearing this.)

Sean: Just imply it.

John: You sure? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Geez, John. It's a photo shoot. It's not like were asking you to sleep with her.

John: Yea, God forbid that happening. (Melina pinches him in the back without being noticed. He gives her a stern look.)

Trish: You two gotta lighten up. We're all having fun here. (John and Melina both decide to just go with the flow. After having finished up their photo shoot, Sean is pleased with how it all turned out. In the center fold of the magazine would be the best pictures from the photo shoot. The last one they took, included John, Trish and Melina. John and Melina were supposed to look at each other with googly eyes as Trish stood between them with her arms crossed, like she was jealous. This was Trish's favorite because it summed up her and Sean's idea for the shoot. The idea was that John and Trish were dating with Melina flirting with John, making Trish jealous. John is standing outside of the photo shoot area waiting for Trish to come out.)

**END OF CHAPTER 35**


	36. Worst Kept Secret

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

Chapter 36: Worst Kept Secret

John sighs as he waits for Trish to come out. The door opens and out walks the last person he wanted to see right now. Melina sees him and gives him a dirty look.

John: Don't start.

Melina: Who's starting? I didn't say a word to you.

John: Yea, well you gave me a dirty look.

Melina: I gave you a dirty look? (Melina acts like she doesn't know what he's talking about.)

John: Yes, you gave me a dirty look.

Melina: Well at least I'm not eying you like a piece of meat like a certain someone has been doing all afternoon. (John rolls his eyes.)

John: Whatever.

Melina: What? Does the truth hurt?

John: You don't even make any sense.

Melina: No, I make perfect sense. You just don't like being wrong. (John throws his hands up in frustration.)

John: What the Hell are you talking about?

Melina: You, staring at me all afternoon. (John shrugs.)

John: OK, fine. You caught me. I may have looked once or twice. That doesn't mean anything.

Melina: No, it means a lot. (John sighs.)

Melina: Every time I looked at you, you were checking me out.

John: You were wearing a damn bikini! What do you expect? (Melina makes an offended look.)

Melina: I don't know who you think your yelling at papi. But don't yell at me just because you couldn't keep your eyes off me. (John takes a deep breathe.)

Melina: You act like you didn't see enough last night or something. (She crosses her arms. John shakes his head out of disbelief.)

John: You done now?

Melina: Done with what?

John: Done getting on my damn nerves? I'm trying to wait for Trish and your stressing me out.

Melina: Oh, you mean your girlfriend you cheated on right? (John looks at her with a mean expression.)

John: Would you stop that?

Melina: Why, whatever do you mean Johnathon? (Melina talks in a sweet innocent voice. This ticks John off more.)

John: Ok, one, my name isn't Johnathon. It's John. And two, shut up. This isn't easy as it is. Your making it worse.

Melina: And you think this is easy for me? (John looks at her.)

Melina: Well, it's not.

John: So stop bringing it up then. (Melina looks at John.)

Melina: You regret it don't you? (John looks at her.)

John: Yes, well no... I don't know. (Melina looks at him with attitude.)

John: I mean, I don't regret you, I regret cheating. (Melina and John lock eyes. For the first time since their mistake, they have an understanding.)

Melina: Then you shouldn't have done anything. (Or so John thought they had an understanding.)

_What the fuck?_

John: You were the one pushing it remember?

Melina: I didn't see you complaining when I was on my knees. (John gets a dead face and sighs. She's right once again.)

John: This is your fault! You came to my room, and seduced me! (He points at himself.)

Melina: So your not responsible for this at all then? I guess I had sex with myself. (John grunts out of frustration.)

John: Shut your mouth. Ok, fine. It's not all your fault. It's mine too. Now shut the hell up about it before someone hears us.

Melina: As if they didn't hear us last night. (Melina rolls her eyes.)

John: Do you want Trish finding out we had sex? (The door opens up and Torrie walks out but neither John or Melina notice her.)

Melina: No...

John: Then shut up. (Torrie looks at them.)

Torrie: You guys had sex? (John and Melina look up to see her.)

John: No.

Melina: Yes. (John and Melina glance at each other for a second.)

John: Yes.

Melina: No. (Torrie looks at them and crosses her arms. John sighs.)

John: Ok, yes. (Torrie smiles.)

Torrie: Oh, you guys had a three sum then. That's kinda hot. (John and Melina look at each other.)

John: ...Sure... (Torrie looks at them narrowed eyes.)

Torrie: You didn't have a three sum did you?

John: Not exactly. (Torrie looks shocked.)

Torrie: What did Trish say? (John and Melina just look around awkwardly.)

Torrie: She doesn't know does she? (Melina and John both shake their heads no. Torrie's eyes grow wide.)

Torrie: You cheated on her!

John/Melina: Shh. (John puts his hand over her mouth.)

Melina: Torrie, shut up. (John slowly takes his hand off her mouth.)

Melina: We don't want Trish to find out. So keep your mouth shut. (Torrie puts her hands up like she's not in this.)

Torrie: Uh-uh. You two wanna lie to her, go ahead. I'm not gonna lie to her. (Torrie turns to go back inside to tell Trish but Melina grabs her arm stopping her.)

Melina: Torrie, I swear if you open your mouth, I'm gonna kick your ass. (Torrie looks at her.)

Torrie: What the Hell Melina? You do know that lying is gonna make everything worse right?

Melina: It won't make anything worse because it never happened. Got it? (Torrie looks at Melina.)

Torrie: But...

John: Look Torrie, it was an accident. Things kinda got out of hand. And one thing kinda led to another.

Torrie: Trish has a right to know. I mean, your her best friend for God's sake Melina. How the Hell can you be this way?

Melina: I feel bad...

Torrie: So tell her!

John/Melina: No! (Torrie looks at them, almost angry like.)

John: I don't wanna hurt Trish. Do you know how hard it was to get her? (Torrie nods.)

Torrie: Yea, that's why I don't understand why you would sleep with Melina and cheat on Trish.

John: Shh. Stop saying that.

Torrie: But you did...

Melina: Torrie, look. Please, please, please, just keep your mouth shut.

Torrie: Why should I?

Melina: You like seeing her happy right?

Torrie: Of course.

Melina: Then keep your mouth shut. (Torrie thinks about it.)

Torrie: I swear, if Trish ends up finding out that I know and I didn't tell her, she's gonna...

Melina: Don't worry about it because there's only three people who know about this. You, me and John. So you keep your mouth shut, and we won't have anything to worry about. (Torrie sighs.)

Torrie: Fine. (Candice comes out of the room now.)

Candice: Hey guys. (They all jump.)

Candice: What's wrong with you three? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. (They all stay quiet and Candice looks at them suspiciously.)

Candice: Who's hiding something?

Torrie: John and Melina had sex.

John: So much for a kept secret...

Candice: They what!

Melina: Torrie!

Candice: You guys had sex? (John and Melina sigh.)

Candice: What are you gonna tell Trish?

Melina: Nothing.

Candice: Your not telling her? (They all remain quiet. Candice looks at them.)

Candice: Don't you want her knowing? (Melina and John shake their heads no. Candice sighs.)

Candice: It's probably the best thing. If she found out, she'd be devastated. (John and Melina are surprised Candice isn't giving them a hard time.)

Candice: Just so you know, I don't condone this. But I'm not gonna tell Trish because I like seeing her happy. (John and Melina nod. Torrie doesn't know what to do. They all point at each other.)

John/Melina/Candice/Torrie: Don't tell Mickie! (They all look around shocked that all four of them had the same thought at the same time. But it was true. If Mickie, knew she'd definitely go back and tell Trish. She was the most mature while the rest of them tended to be goofy.)

Candice: So who made the first move? (John and Melina both point at each other.)

John/Melina: Stop lying. (Melina gets a shocked expression and pinches his arm.)

John: Ow. (He pinches her back.)

Melina: What the Hell? (She slaps him on the arm.)

John: Come on... (He slaps her on the arm back.)

Melina: Stop! (She slaps him back, then he slaps her back.)

John: You stop. (They start slapping each other like elementary students. Candice and Torrie just watch this almost amused by it. The door opens and Trish comes out. They all immediately stand at attention with smiles and wave. Trish eyes them wearily.)

Trish: … Hi... (She waves back to them weirded out. John looks at them.)

John: Well, were gonna go now. Bye. (He puts his arm around Trish's shoulders and starts walking. He glances back at them and makes a "zip it" motion across his lips.)

**END OF CHAPTER 36**


	37. Guilt

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 37: Guilt

The next day, John is feeling extremely guilty about what he's done to Trish.

_Why can't I just forget about it?_

He shakes his head.

_I gotta make it up to her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's now approximately 7 at night. John knocks on Trish's hotel room door. She answers and smiles upon seeing him.

Trish: Hey John. (She gives him a quick kiss.)

Trish: Come on in. (She steps aside and he goes in.)

Trish: What's up?

_Tell her what you did._

John: I got something for you.

_Nice one. _

Trish: You did?

John: Yea. Close your eyes. (Trish closes them.)

Trish: What did you get me?

John: You'll see. No peeking. (He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a jewelry box and walks behind her. He pulls out a necklace and puts it on her.)

John: Come on. (He grabs her hand and guides her to the bathroom.)

John: No peeking.

Trish: Where are you...

John: OK, now open. (She opens her eyes and stares into the mirror John positioned her in front of. Her breathe gets taken away from the sight. Hanging from her neck is an all gold chain with two hearts, with "Trish" engraved in one heart and "John" engraved on the other. Trish's jaw drops in awe.)

Trish: Oh my God... (She turns around and faces him.)

Trish: John, it's beautiful. (He smiles and she kisses him. She puts her hands around his waist and backs up slowly as she keeps kissing him and gets on the bed. He kisses her right back and lays down on top of her. Trish slides her hands up and puts them around his neck. He bends down and kisses her neck and slides his hands up her waist, onto her chest. Trish cracks a small grin. She pushes him off of her and rolls over on top of him. She sits on top of his lap and looks at him. She pulls up on his shirt and slides it off. She lays down on top of him and starts kissing his chest. She goes down and unfastens his belt. She smiles up at him then pulls his pants down and grabs him and starts going to work with her hands, trying to get him warmed up. After a moment, he still hasn't gotten hard. She looks at him, confused, then goes harder expecting a change.)

_... I can't do this..._

All of a sudden he pushes her off of him and she falls on her side next to him on the bed. She looks at him confused as he jumps out of bed.

Trish: What is it?

John: I can't do this. I'm sorry. (He pulls his pants back up.)

Trish: John? (He paces back and forth a tiny bit.)

_Damn it... Why couldn't I get hard? She's sexy as hell and I'm acting like a bitch._

Trish: John, look at me. (He stops pacing and looks at her.)

Trish: What's wrong?

_Tell her the truth._

John: I don't know.

_Nice job dumbass._

Trish: Is it what I said before about only wanting sex? Because I told you I didn't mean...

John: It's not that.

Trish: Well is it because we wanted to take things slow?

John: No. (Trish looks at him hurt.)

Why doesn't he want me?

Trish: Are you bored with me?

John: What? No, Trish. Of course not.

Trish: It's OK if you are. Just tell me and...

John: No, I'm not bored with you. How could I ever get bored with you? (Trish looks at him hurt.)

Trish: So what is it then? (John looks at her feeling extremely bad. He can see the hurt on her face.)

_Why do things always have to be so complicated?_

He looks at her trying to search for words. She shakes her head slightly, trying to figure it out herself.

John: I got something to tell you.

Trish: What?

John: Me and Melina... (The words catch in his throat.)

John: We um... (He clears his throat.)

Trish: What John? (He stares at her and takes a deep breathe.)

_Here goes nothing..._

John: We... She helped me pick that necklace out. (John wanted to tell Trish so bad about him and Melina, but he just couldn't. Trish shrugs.)

Trish: OK, thanks. But that still doesn't explain why your acting weird. (John nods.)

Trish: John, if something's bothering you, I'll talk to you about it. I'm not gonna judge you.

_You say that now. If only you knew..._

John: Nothing's bothering me. (Trish nods like she understands.)

Trish: So it's just me then.

John: What are you talking about?

Trish: I'm talking about this. Before you couldn't keep your hands off me, and now you won't even touch me. I can't even get you hard. Is it me? Or... (John sits next to her on the bed and holds her hand.)

John: No, Trish. It's not you. It's not you at all. It's me. (She rolls her eyes.)

Trish: Great. That whole "it's not you, it's me" gag. Like I haven't heard that before.

John: Trish, I swear it's not you. You don't know how bad I wanna just tear your clothes off and do things with you, but I just have a lot on my mind right now.

Trish: So much that you don't even have time for me?

John: No, that's not it.

Trish: You've been acting weird as Hell ever since we got back together. You didn't do anything in that time frame apart did you? Because if you did, we can talk it out. I just don't wanna...

_Yes, I did something._

John: I didn't do anything Trish. (She looks at him, and believes him.)

Trish: Alright, I believe you. (This makes him feel twice as bad.)

_How can I lie right to her face?_

Trish: So what now? (He shrugs.)

John: I don't know.

Trish: Me either. (He glances over at her and sees she's looking down kind of sad.)

_I just wanna make her happy..._

John: You still in the mood? (She looks up at him.)

Trish: It doesn't matter because you don't want to...

John: I wanna, if you wanna. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Well then on second thought... (She starts kissing him again. He kisses her back and she climbs on his lap. He puts his hands on her waist and keeps kissing her. She slides her hands in his pants and starts rubbing him, trying to get him hard again. After a little while, she realizes that he's not going to. She stops kissing him and gives him a dead face.)

Trish: Are you fucking serious John? (She gets off his lap.)

Trish: What's your problem? (John opens his mouth to talk but she stands up and picks up his shirt from the floor and walks to the door.)

Trish: Bye John. (He narrows his eyes.)

John: Are you serious?

Trish: Yes, I'm serious. (John looks down, as his heart fills with sadness.)

John: Trish?

Trish: What John? What? What do you expect me to do? I'm trying to be intimate with you and you won't even get hard. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? (John nods.)

John: It's not your fault. It's mine.

Trish: Well when you get yourself settled out, let me know. (She opens the door.)

John: Trish? (His heart drops.)

John: Come on. If you knew why...

Trish: So then tell me so I can understand. I don't wanna fight with you John. (He thinks about it.)

John: I can't.

Trish: Then call me when you can. (John looks at her hurt, but he understands why she's upset. He nods.)

John: Sorry Trish. (He leaves. She throws his shirt at him and it hits him in the face. She closes the door behind him. He feels even worse. Not only did he cheat, but it was with her best friend. And to add insult to injury, he lied right to her face and got all of her best friends to lie along with him. And now he can't even have sex with her, making things even worse because she thinks he's not attracted to her anymore. That was far from the truth. He wanted to have sex with her, but he was too distracted and felt too guilty.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, he picks up his cell phone and dials a number. Someone on the other end answers.

John: It's John... Yea. Hey, meet me outside the mall in 20 minutes... Just because. I gotta talk to you... Bye. (He hangs up a bit frustrated. 20 minutes later, he steps out of his car and walks to the entrance of the mall and looks around.)

John: Where is she? (He looks down at his watch just as someone taps him on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at Melina.)

Melina: What'd you want?

John: Nice way to greet people. I feel bad for the guy who has to deal with that.

Melina: Well, you did and survived. (John sighs.)

John: OK, next conversation. We gotta talk.

Melina: Again?

John: Yes, again.

Melina: About what?

John: About Santa Claus. What the Hell do you think? (Melina looks around then leans in closer to him and whispers.)

Melina: I thought we agreed to take this to the grave?

John: Yea, but...

Melina: Torrie and Candice already know. Who else do you want knowing? (John hesitates.)

John: … Trish. (Melina shakes her head no.)

Melina: Uh-uh. No. (She turns to walk away. John follows her.)

John: Melina, we have to...

Melina: We? No, I don't have to do anything. (She stops in front of a claw machine where the big claw reaches down to grab stuffed animals. Melina looks at it and sees a Dora The Explorer she wants. She sticks a dollar in, giving her two tries.)

John: Don't you feel the slightest bit bad?

Melina: Slightest? No. I feel really bad. (She presses the center button and the claw drops, grabs Dora's head, and drops it back down. Melina sucks between her teeth. The claw resets itself and Melina prepares to retry.)

John: So why don't you want me telling her then? (Melina moves the joystick over to try getting Dora again.)

Melina: Unless you pay for my flight out of the country, I say hell no. (The claw drops, and fails at getting Dora again.)

Melina: Damn it. (Melina reaches in her pocket and gets out another dollar. She sticks it in the machine.)

John: But I feel bad. Do you even have any idea how bad this is? (Melina looks at the Dora, then back at the claw. She moves the claw and it dangles over Dora.)

Melina: Yes I do. I'm not retarded John. I know what's going on. (She drops the claw and it fails again. She's beginning to get more frustrated.)

John: Apparently you don't. I not only cheated, but it was with you, her best friend. On top of that, we convinced two of her other best friends to lie along with us. And now she thinks I don't like her no more or something. (Melina glances at him.)

Melina: Why? What'd you do? (She realigns the claw and Dora.)

John: It's what I didn't do. (Right as Melina presses the center button again, she jerks her head to look at John.)

Melina: You couldn't...

John: No. (Melina looks shocked.)

Melina: Na-uh. Seriously? (John nods.)

Melina: Well, I would think the same thing then. (She looks back at the machine to see the claw has reset and she didn't get the Dora.)

Melina: Shit. (She digs around in her pockets for a dollar.)

John: I wanted to so bad though.

Melina: I bet you did. But if you can't get it up, it doesn't make a girl feel good you know. It makes us feel like... like we're not good enough or that we're not doing our job right or something.

_No wonder Trish was so pissed._

John: I never knew that.

Melina: Well now you do. (She looks around on the floor.)

Melina: Thank God you got it up for me because if you didn't, I woulda slapped you. (She looks at John who has a stern look.)

Melina: Not thank God, because we did something real bad but thank God that you didn't stay limp because then... (She makes a weird look and digs in her pockets again.)

Melina: I'll be quiet now. (She doesn't have any more singles in her pockets.)

Melina: Give me a dollar. (John pulls out his wallet and hands her a dollar.)

John: Trish seemed really crushed. (Melina sticks the dollar in the machine.)

Melina: Now you know why. (Melina tries again for the Dora doll. Fail again. She takes a deep breath.)

John: Damn, I feel even worse now... We gotta tell her. I don't care if she kicks my ass. I can't live with this guilt anymore. (Melina tries for the Dora again and fails, now loosing 6 times in a row. She gets frustrated.)

Melina: Damn it! (She kicks the side of the machine. John looks at her.)

John: Why do you want that stupid thing so bad for?

Melina: I love Dora. (John looks at her.)

John: Move. (He pushes Melina away from the machine and puts a dollar in it.)

John: I'd rather have a black eye than live with this guilt. (He tries for the Dora, and the claw lifts it. It drags Dora a few inches but drops her.)

Melina: Do you like Trish?

John: Yea. (The claw resets itself. John waits a second, then prepares to go for Dora again.)

Melina: Do you wanna be with her? (John presses the center button and the claw drops.)

John: Yea. (The claw grabs Dora by the head.)

Melina: Then don't tell her. (The claw drags her to the edge of the machine and drops her down the hole. John has won her.)

John: I think it'd be best if she knew. I'd feel so much better. (He bends down and pulls the Dora out of the machine. He hands it to Melina.)

Melina: John, listen to me. I know we don't always see eye to eye all the time, but don't ignore me on this. If you tell Trish, she's gonna dump you. No questions asked.

John: What if I tell her it was an accident?

Melina: How the Hell do you have sex with someone by accident? Especially the way we were going at it... (She looks at John and he has a dead face on.)

Melina: I keep forgetting. Sorry... Point is, no matter how you look at it. We had sex. Accident or not, it still happened.

John: So what should I do now? (Melina looks at him.)

Melina: Act like you did before we had sex. Forget about it. (John looks at her. Even though he hated to admit it, Melina was right.)

John: Your right. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: I know... And thanks for Dora by the way. (John nods.)

Melina: Hey, for an annoying, idiot man, your not too bad.

John: And for an annoying perverted woman, your not too bad either. (Melina and John smile at each other.)

**END OF CHAPTER 37**


	38. Truth is

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 38: Truth is...

John leaves the mall and immediately goes back to the hotel. He has something he needs to tell Trish. He presses the button for the elevator and gets in. The bell rings and the doors start to slide shut. He hears a woman yell "Hold it!". John stops the doors from closing and Mickie comes jogging up.

Mickie: Hey John.

John: Mickie, hey. (Mickie steps in the elevator and looks at him.)

Mickie: So I hear you and Trish are fighting again huh? (The elevator closes.)

John: Yea, but not for much longer.

Mickie: You don't plan on dumping her do you? (John chuckles.)

John: No. I'm gonna tell her that I love her. (Mickie looks at John in shock.)

Mickie: You... you love her? (John smiles.)

John: I think so. (Mickie smiles.)

Mickie: Oh my God John... That's so cute.

John: Thanks. (The elevator doors slide open and they step out.)

Mickie: Well, good luck. (John smiles at Mickie and heads off to Trish's room. He stands outside of the door. The advice from Melina really helped, because he isn't feeling guilty anymore. He knocks on the door. A moment later, Trish opens the door and rolls her eyes upon seeing him.)

Trish: What?

John: Can I come in? (Trish rolls her eyes again and walks into the room. He follows her in and sits on the bed. He pats the bed next to him rather enthusiastically, signaling for Trish to come sit next to him. Trish looks at him.)

Trish: What are you on? (John smiles.)

John: Nothing. I'm just happy to see you. (Trish eyes him cautiously unsure whether to trust him or not. Just hours earlier he was bummed out, and now he was happier than she's ever seen him.)

Trish: Are you sure your not smoking...

John: Shh. Less talky, more sitty. (He reaches his hand out, and Trish hesitantly grabs it. He pulls her over to sit next to him. She sits next to him and he has an irremovable smile on his face. Trish eyes him.)

Trish: What's gotten into you?

John: I just have a lot to tell you.

Trish: Like? (He takes a deep breathe.)

John: A lot. So just sit there, and be quiet for a moment. (Trish looks at him. He grabs her hand and holds it.)

John: Well first off, let me just say that your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I'm lucky that I got you. I still can't believe it. Because you could have any man in the world, but you want me. I can't even express in words how good that makes me feel. (Trish smiles a bit.)

John: And I'm amazed how good you make me feel. I've never been in such a good mood ever in my life before. Just seeing you makes me smile. I honestly think that your the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'm not saying that to kiss up. I mean it. (Trish opens her mouth to say something but he puts his finger over her mouth.)

John: Just let me finish. Please. (Trish nods.)

John: Now here's a bit of some intimate thoughts. So bare with me. (He laughs a bit.)

John: That night we had sex, was the best night of my life. It's still so surreal to me. I mean, your Trish Stratus. A woman that every guy I know, no offense, wants to screw. And I just find it really hard to believe that I was that guy you let have you. Me. (He shakes his head in disbelief.)

John: God, I'm probably rambling on like a moron right now. Oh well. I don't care. I wanna tell you exactly how I feel. (John smiles.)

John: That night, when we were so close and intimate, I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now I know what it was. It was butterflies. I've never gotten them a day in my life. But I was so nervous to take that step with you, I couldn't help it. Your the only girl who gets me this way. I feel like a high school teenage girl crushing on those Back Street guys back in the day. (Trish looks at him and chuckles.)

John: And that night, when you gave me those scratches on my shoulder, I wore them proudly. They let me know I did a job well done. This might get a little bit too open, but I'm saying it anyways. Every time I made you moan, was a huge boost to my ego. Knowing that I was able to make you feel that good, made me feel even better about myself. I probably sound like an arrogant asshole right now. (Trish giggles.)

John: And no matter what I'm doing, I can't help but think about you. Even when I'm sleeping, I dream of you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here. At all. I would still be wondering around that airport. (Trish giggles a bit more.)

John: Your just everything I've ever wanted. Your beautiful, smart, sexy, talented, sweet, sincere... blonde, which in my book, is a huge plus. Not to mention your feisty side. No disrespect, but your pretty sexy when your mad. (Trish smiles.)

John: Truth is, I can keep going on and on about how I feel about you, but we don't have until the world ends. (He looks deep into Trish's eyes.)

John: I just wanted to come here and tell you exactly how I felt. And I don't mind if you don't feel the same about me. I'm not gonna take any of this back. All that matters to me at this point is that your here with me. And I wouldn't change that for a thing in this world. (Trish looks at him.)

John: Alright. You can talk now. (Trish looks a bit in shock.)

John: What do you have to say? (Trish lets out a long deep breathe.)

Trish: Well... this all came at me quickly, and unexpectedly. I mean, just a few hours earlier I threw you out of my room. This all came at me pretty sudden and...

John: I know. And I hope you don't think any differently of me. Because I honestly think that I've fallen in lo... (Trish puts her finger to his mouth.)

Trish: Shh. (She looks at him.)

Trish: Just kiss me. (She leans forward and kisses him. He puts his hands on her cheeks, and can't help but crack a smile. They pull away and look at each other. John has the hugest, happiest smile he's ever had. Trish looks at him and gets a huge smile as well. John pulls her back in and kisses her again. They make out for a minute, and John puts one hand on her upper thigh. He slowly rubs his way up her leg, higher and higher. Trish puts her hands on his shoulders, and lock them behind his head. John slides his hand up higher and slowly makes it's way over, edging closer to her vagina. Trish puts her hand down on his hand, stopping him. She pulls out of the kiss and looks at him.)

Trish: You sure you wanna do this? (John smirks.)

John: Don't ask me. Are you sure your ready?

Trish: I know I'm ready. But when we tried this earlier, you weren't quite "up" for it, if you know what I mean. (John sneers a bit.)

John: An embarrassing moment for me actually.

Trish: All jokes aside, you sure your ready John? (He looks at her. He can tell she's serious. He nods.)

John: Honestly, from the moment you opened that door, I was ready and "up" for it. (John pulls his shirt off and a smile breaks across Trish's face. John grabs Trish into a tight hug, and jumps back further onto the king size bed, bringing her with him. They land next to each other on their sides. Trish giggles.)

Trish: Your crazy. (He smiles, and brushes the hair out of her face.)

John: Crazy for you. (He leans over and kisses her. She kisses him back. He slides his right hand up her back, underneath her shirt. He slides her shirt off and tosses it to the floor. Trish puts her hands right under both of his ears, holding his face close to hers. He slides his hands down her waist, stopping at the top of her shorts. He pulls on them, and slides them off her legs. He brings his face up and looks at her in just her bra and panties. A huge grin cracks over John's face, then he goes back to kissing her. After a moment, Trish's hands wander south of his stomach, to his belt. She tries unfastening it, but at first she can't. She pulls out of the kiss and looks down. She unfastens it quickly with being able to look. She wraps her arms around his torso, and rolls. He rolls with her and she ends up on top. She unbuttons his jeans and unzips them. She slides them off his legs and gives him a quick kiss before kissing his Adam's apple. Then slowly down his torso. She kisses each ab he has as she kisses further down south. She slowly slides her hands into his blue boxers and feels that he's already hard. She puts her other hand on the top of his boxers and slides them down his legs to around his ankles. He kicks them off and Trish wraps one hand around him, and starts sliding up and down, warming him up. John puts one hand behind his head and the other one resting on top of his stomach. Trish jerks him off a little longer before sliding her mouth onto him. John looks down and watches her begin to bob her head up and down, making him moan a bit. He puts the hand that was on his stomach, in her hair. Some hair slides down in her face from her movement up and down. John pushes it out of her face and she repays him by going deeper.)

John: Mmm... (He smiles and bites his lower lip. Trish begins going a bit faster and deeper. John looks straight up at the ceiling before his eyes roll in the back of his head. Trish stays at it, every second feeling better for John. Trish makes a couple more deep throats and John grunts again. She finishes him, and he pulls her by her hair gently and slowly back up to eye level. He looks at her, then kisses her. He puts both hands on her waist, and turns her over. He lays on top of her as she lays on her back. He slides his hands behind her back, and unfastens her bra. He slides it off her shoulders and off her arms. He looks down her prefect breasts and smiles at her.)

John: Damn... (He's seen them the last time they were intimate, but his reaction was still the same.)

_Perfection..._

He dips his head down and kisses her breasts. He pays special attention to each one before sliding his right hand down her stomach, stopping on top of her panties. He slides them off as he continues kissing her boobs. He rubs around on her clit for a while, getting her wet and ready. He pulls up from her breasts, and looks down at his hand. He positions it outside of her, preparing to go in. Right before he inserts his finger, he makes sure to look up at her face to watch her expression. A smile comes across her face as his finger goes in. He slides it in and out, all the while watching her expressions, pleased with his actions. He adds a second finger, then eventually a third. He keeps at it for a while watching her face. She has a smile across her face as she makes a few low groans of pleasure. After John feels that Trish is wet enough, he slides his fingers out and slowly kisses her stomach on the way down. John kisses her clit and plays with it a bit with his tongue, before putting his tongue in her. Trish bites down on one of her fingers, appreciative of his skills. She rests her free hand on the top of his head. John licks her dry in a few more minutes then brings his face back to level with hers. He gives her a quick kiss, then looks down and focuses on what he's about to do. He rubs his penis all around the outside of her, getting her wet again so he can slide in easily. He rubs it on her clit, causing her to get wetter. He slides it around a bit more, getting it wet. Then slowly inserts himself inside of her. A flash of enjoyment spreads across her face as he slides in. John beams seeing this. He slowly begins to thrust in and out of her. Each time getting a growing reaction from her. He grabs her right leg, and pulls it straight up in the air, and puts it on his shoulder. He goes a little faster and ignites a moan from her.)

John: You like that? (Trish nods as she bites her lower lip.)

John: You do huh? (He goes faster and deeper, causing her to moan again. He loves motivating these kinds of responses. He finally realizes why the sex between him and Trish was so amazing. It was because they both actually liked each other, and did things to please the other person. Opposed to two people having sex just to have it, wouldn't care about. The other two people wouldn't care about making the other person feel good. Unlike Trish and John who lived to pleasure the other peron. John finally realized this after trying to figure it out for weeks. Trish moans again and John goes a bit faster. Trish lets out a louder moan. This inspires him to go deeper still. She moans louder. John goes faster, and deeper all at once causing Trish to groan out again, very loud this time. John smirks.)

John: Shh, keep it down. (Trish just moans again as John keeps thrusting himself.)

Trish: Mmm, John... (He could tell she was almost close to her breaking point. She bucks her hips to match his every thrust, causing him to enter her even deeper.)

Trish: Yea... John... (Trish's outbursts seem to be getting higher pitched, a sign she was very close to climaxing.)

_Come on John._

John starts going as fast and hard as he can making himself go very deep inside of her.

Trish: Yea! (She moans some more.)

Trish: Ooo, John! (She finally reaches her orgasm, becoming very wet with loud moans. This causes John to also reach his climax, releasing at the same time as her. Trish's body goes limp, John can tell because her leg on his shoulder goes limp. He thrusts himself a few more times, before pulling out of her. He lays on his back next to her, proud of a better performance than before. His chest heaves up and down, out of breathe. Trish takes a deep breathe of her own trying to catch her breathe.)

Trish: Damn... (John gets goosebumps hearing her say that. After a few minutes, Trish has caught her breathe.)

Trish: Hey, John?

John: Yea? (Trish doesn't say anything but crawls on top of his lap. She sits on his waist on looks down at him.)

Trish: Round two? (He knows exactly what she wants to do. He puts his hands on her hips, and holds her there. He shifts his own hips, and lets her go down. She takes a deep breathe as he enters her again. She starts rocking her hips back and forth with John holding onto her waist and hips. She rides him, giving them both pleasure once again. John rubs on her clit, to add to her amazement. She sucks in between her teeth happily.)

John: Damn girl... (He throws his head back in ecstasy. She rides him a little harder. After a while of her in charge, they climax again. John becomes even prouder, knowing he was able to make her orgasm twice. Trish slowly gets off him and he grabs her around the waist and flips her onto her hands and knees. He gets behind her, and inserts himself into her again. She bites her lower lip, satisfied.)

Trish: Mmm... (John rocks himself in and out of her making her moan a little bit each time. He grips her hips as something to hold onto as he thrusts himself continually into her. He reaches forward and grabs her hair, and pulls back. Trish cracks a big smile because she likes her hair pulled. After a while, John and Trish reach their third and final climax of the night. John pulls out of her and lets go of her hair and falls, exhaustively, on his back next to her. Trish takes a deep breathe and lets it out. They would both go again but unfortunately they were too exhausted. John looks over at Trish. She, almost instinctively, turns her head to face him at the same time. They can't do anything but smile at each other. John slides his hand from his stomach over to her hand and holds it.)

**END OF CHAPTER 38**


	39. Misinterpretation

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 39: Misinterpretation

The next morning John is woken up by his cell phone ringing. He wakes up and looks around. Trish is curled up next to him wrapped tightly in the blanket. He rolls over and answers his phone.

John: Hello? (It's Candice.)

Candice: John?

John: What?

Candice: We gotta talk. (John rolls his eyes and looks over at Trish who is still asleep.)

John: About what?

Candice: Trish. (He sighs.)

John: Fine. Where are you?

Candice: The lobby.

John: I'll be down in a few. (John hangs up and slides out of bed. He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth and washes his face. He changes real fast. Then bends down next to Trish.)

John: Trish? (She keeps her eyes closed.)

Trish: What?

John: I gotta go. But I'll see you later. (He kisses her on the forehead.)

Trish: Bye. (John leaves. He goes down to the lobby and sees Candice and Torrie standing there. They come up to him. Torrie grabs him by the wrist.)

Torrie: Come on. (She pulls him aside and into a small waiting area where no one else was around. Torrie and Candice look at him sternly.)

Torrie: This lie has gone far enough. It's time Trish found out.

John: No, just keep it quiet. Everything between us is going just fine now. I don't wanna mess things up.

Candice: You already did when you decided to screw Melina! (John looks at them bitterly.)

John: Shh.

Torrie: No. Trish is our best friend. We're not gonna let you mess with her heart.

John: I'm not...

Candice: Yes you are. You cheated on her! How is that not messing with her?

John: It was an accident.

Torrie: Look John, your a pretty decent guy. If your completely honest with Trish, I'm sure she'll try to work things out with you. But if you continue lying, she'll never forgive you if she does find out. (John looks at them.)

John: It's too late to tell her even if I wanted to. (Torrie and Candice both get the same expression, that of certainty.)

Candice: You slept with Trish again didn't you? (John looks at them almost trying to search for an excuse.)

Candice: How could you sleep with her knowing what you've done with Melina?

John: I tried not to, I did, but I couldn't take it anymore. She's just too sexy and when I forced myself to refuse her, she got mad and thought I wasn't attracted to her anymore.

Torrie: Are you? (John looks at them like they are crazy.)

John: Of course I am. She's amazing.

Torrie: Then why'd you cheat? (John sighs.)

John: You wanna know the truth? (They both look at him waiting for his response.)

John: Melina threw herself at me and...

Candice: Don't blame it all on her. Your just as wrong as her. It takes two to tango. (John looks down ashamed, because he knows that they're right.)

John: I know. I know... I just, I wish I could take it back...

Candice: Well you can't. (This makes John feel bad all over again and he was finally getting over it.)

John: I know Trish should know what happened. But I don't wanna loose her. I... I love her. (Torrie and Candice look at each other, and for the first time, they are able to feel John's pain. Melina walks up behind him.)

Melina: Are you guys talking about what happened? (They all look at her surprised.)

Melina: Look guys, I know your all feeling bad now, but if Trish finds out, she's gonna be feeling terrible and your gonna be feeling even worse. I feel bad too. So don't think that I don't. But the past is the past and you can't change that. What happened, happened. (They all look at her.)

Melina: If Trish found out, she'd kill me. And then she'd never talk to me again. I don't want that. (Torrie rolls her eyes.)

Torrie: Then you two shouldn't have slept together. (Melina rolls her eyes.)

Melina: Trust me, I regret it everyday. He wasn't even that good. (That's a huge blow to John's ego, and his defense mechanism comes out.)

John: You weren't complaining one bit when you wanted it again. (Candice and Torrie look at them, shocked.)

Candice: You guys had sex more than once?

John: No. (Torrie crosses her arms.)

Torrie: I take that as a yes.

Melina: See what happened was, we had sex once then we climaxed and then we did it... (Torrie cuts her off. John gives Melina the death stare. She was just too open about sex.)

Torrie: So that is a yes.

Melina: Not technically. (Candice and Torrie look at each other, having made up their minds.)

Candice: Ok, let's go Tor. (Candice and Torrie turn to leave.)

Melina: Wait, where are you going?

Candice: Away from you two. (Melina grabs Candice's hand.)

Melina: Your not gonna tell Trish are you? (Candice thinks about it.)

Candice: No, we're not gonna tell Trish. (Melina nods.)

Melina: Alright. (Candice and Torrie walk off. Candice whispers to Torrie.)

Candice: We're telling the next best thing. (Melina turns around and sees John looking at her spitefully.)

John: You always gotta open up your big ass mouth don't you?

Melina: What?

John: You telling them about us... (Melina shrugs.)

John: Don't shrug Melina. Now it looks even worse. You happy?

Melina: Stop getting your panties in a bunch.

John: Now they're gonna tell...

Melina: They said they aren't gonna tell...

John: Yea, well now I look like a jackass. (Melina mumbles under her breathe.)

Melina: You already were. (John hears her.)

John: I'm the jackass? Your the one who got us in this predicament. Why'd you wanna have sex so bad?

Melina: Because.

John: Words of the true jackass here. (Melina looses her cool.)

Melina: Because I thought you were hot and then I got Trish to speak about your sex and she said it was amazing! So I wanted to see for myself! (John looks at her, caught off guard.)

Melina: And she was right. (Melina crosses her arms angrily. John looks at her, his ego now healed. He looks at her speechless. She looks at him.)

Melina: Don't look at me like that. (He keeps looking at her.)

Melina: What!

John: I'm just shocked.

Melina: About what?

John: I thought you hated me?

Melina: I don't hate you.

John: You don't?

Melina: No dummy.

John: So why are you always picking fights and arguments with me? (Melina shrugs.)

Melina: I don't know. I like giving you a hard time I guess. (John nods in understanding.)

John: Your still gonna fight with me aren't you?

Melina: Hell yea. (She walks off and he watches her. He shrugs.)

_I guess you can't win em all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish calls up Torrie on her cell phone.

Trish: Hey Torrie.

Torrie: Hey Trish.

Trish: I wanna go out with you girls for brunch. Just the five of us. You know, have a little quality girl time. (Torrie looks at Candice. Candice whispers to Torrie.)

Candice: No, tell her were have plans.

Torrie: As bad as we wanna join you Trish, we can't. We have plans.

Trish: Oh, OK. That's cool. I guess I'll see you another time then. (They hang up.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Candice and Torrie knock on Mickie's hotel room door. Mickie opens it up.

Mickie: Hey girls.

Candice: Hey Mickie. You have a minute?

Mickie: Sure. (She let's them in.)

Mickie: Is everything OK?

Torrie: No. (Mickie looks at them concerned.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish and Melina are sitting inside a diner having brunch alone since Mickie, Torrie, and Candice didn't come along.

Trish: I'm telling you Melz, John is gonna be the one. He's gonna be the one that I can fall in love with one day. I mean, you seen how I was for the longest time. I wouldn't even date guys. But with John, I don't know. He's the only guy I let in. (Melina looks at Trish, seeing how happy she is.)

Trish: I wouldn't tell the others this, but I can talk openly about sex with you, so I'm gonna tell you... John and I have amazing sex. I mean, it's the best I ever had. Everything he does is to please me. I can't get enough. (Trish smiles and shakes her head.)

Trish: He's gonna turn me into your twin soon. (Trish giggles and Melina forces a smile.)

Trish: And last night was the best. He's been acting weird for a little while now, and I didn't understand why. And yesterday evening he got me this. (Trish holds out the necklace that John gave her.)

Trish: But you probably know this because you helped him pick it out. (Melina looks at Trish confused. She didn't help John pick it out, but she went along with it.)

Trish: And I wanted to have sex then with him, but he didn't get hard so I was all bummed out and I thought he wasn't attracted to me anymore. But now I know what his problem was. (Melina looks at Trish, curious of what Trish thinks is the problem, because Melina already knew all of this, well everything besides the necklace part, and Melina knew why John was acting weird. He was filled with guilt. Trish seems really excited.)

Trish: He came back later and told me everything. He told me how much I meant to him and that I was the best thing that ever happened to him. Then he just grabbed me and we made love all night and it was amazing, let me tell you Melina. (Trish looks around and leans across the table closer to Melina to whisper.)

Trish: He made me orgasm multiple times.

Melina: Me too. (She mumbles this under her breathe. Trish doesn't hear her.)

Trish: What? (Melina realizes that she said it out loud.)

Melina: Huh? Oh... I said um... that's hot. (Trish smiles and nods.)

Trish: It was. And it was so much more meaningful knowing everything. I mean, it was special the last time, but this time around, I knew everything and how he felt... (Melina cuts her off.)

Melina: You know everything? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, I know everything. (Melina looks at her dumbfounded.)

Melina: Everything?

Trish: Yes Melina, he told me everything. (Melina furrows her brow.)

Melina: And your not mad?

Trish: No. Well, yea at first. I was a little upset that he didn't tell me sooner, but then he told me it was because he was scared of what I would think. (Melina grins ear to ear in relief.)

Melina: Oh, thank you God. (She sighs.)

Melina: Do you have any idea how guilty I felt? (Melina redirects her attention back to Trish.)

Melina: I mean, it only happened because I wanted to experience it first hand. And you said he was amazing and I just couldn't help myself. (Trish looks at her.)

Melina: And you know we only had sex that one time. And after wards, John and I swore to each other to never let it happen again and it didn't because your my best friend. But it's over and I am so relieved. (Melina sits back in her chair and grins. Trish shakes her head out of confusion and stares at Melina.)

Trish: You and John had sex? (The smile fades from Melina's face and looks at Trish puzzled.)

Melina: I'm sorry, what? (Trish gets a disdained look on her face.)

Trish: You and John had sex! (Melina quickly shakes her head no. She realizes that Trish didn't know about John having sex with her.)

Melina: No. (Hurt spreads all over Trish's face.)

Trish: What? (Melina looks stressed.)

Melina: You said he told you! You said that he told you and you were mad at first but that you understood because he was afraid of what you would think!

Trish: He was afraid of what I would think about how he felt about me! (Melina gets a dead face.)

Melina: Oh my God, that was a huge misinterpretation on my part. (Trish shakes her head in disbelief and just stares at Melina crushed.)

**END OF CHAPTER 39**


	40. Deceit

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 40: Deceit

Mickie looks at Candice and Torrie in shock.

Mickie: John cheated on Trish! (Torrie and Candice nod.)

Torrie: We had to tell someone. They were trying to force us to stay shut. Melina even threatened me at one point when I first found out. (Mickie shakes her head in disbelief.)

Mickie: No, you two did the right thing. Don't worry about them. I have something in store for both of them.

Candice: We just couldn't take it anymore. We felt so guilty knowing what they did.

Mickie: I'm just really confused, because just last night I seen John in the elevator and he said he was gonna go tell Trish he loved her.

Torrie: Yea, well we found out that he had sex with Trish last night as well.

Candice: Knowing he had sex with Melina.

Mickie: When did he sleep Melina?

Torrie: A couple days ago. (Mickie's jaw drops.)

Mickie: What do you mean a couple days? How long have you two known? (Candice and Torrie look at each other.)

Torrie: About three days now. (Mickie looks at them stunned.)

Mickie: How did you two find out?

Torrie: I walked in on them arguing about it. And I questioned them and they had to tell me but then Melina threatened to kick my ass if I told.

Candice: Then I happened to walk in on that same conversation and Torrie blurted it out to me and they had to tell me too. (Mickie looks between the two of them.)

Mickie: I can't believe this. (She pours some wine into a glass and drinks it.)

Mickie: Based on the situation you two walked into, how long do you think it was since they slept together before you found out?

Torrie: They probably did it the night before with the way they were yelling at each other. (Mickie looks at Torrie, then takes another drink of wine.)

Mickie: What a bunch of assholes. Who would do that to their girlfriend, then sleep with her only a few days later. Talk about disrespect. (Mickie shakes her head.)

Mickie: Just wait til I see them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish: Melina, how the Hell could you sleep with him! Your my best friend!

Melina: I know. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Trish. I really didn't. But I couldn't help myself. Temptation is a bitch...

Trish: Temptation! You fucked my boyfriend! (Melina looks around and people are starting to look at them.)

Melina: Trish, keep your voice down. People are starting to stare.

Trish: Fuck these people! Let them stare! Oh, wait, I better not say that. You might get tempted to screw them too! (Trish slides out of the booth.)

Melina: Trish, wait... (Trish looks at her.)

Trish: Wait for what? An apology? (Melina feels terrible.)

Melina: Trish?

Trish: Take your apologies and shove em up your ass. (Trish throws her glass of water in Melina's face and starts to storm out of the diner. Melina wipes her face real quick then gets up and follows her.)

Melina: Trish, wait. (Melina grabs Trish's arm to stop her and Trish turns around and yanks her arm away from Melina.)

Trish: Don't touch me. You might get tempted and wanna sleep with me too.

Melina: It's not even like that.

Trish: Is that the same thing you said before you screwed my boyfriend! (The manager of the diner looks at Trish.)

Manager: Excuse me ma'am, your disturbing the rest of our customers. If you don't settle down, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. (Trish looks at the manager.)

Trish: Fuck you, fuck your customers... (Trish looks at Melina.)

Trish: And fuck you. (Trish turns to leave but Melina grabs her arm.)

Melina: Trish... (Trish turns around and shoves Melina, knocking her to the floor on her butt.)

Trish: I said don't touch me! (Trish storms out of the diner and Melina starts to break down in tears. The manager rushes over and helps Melina to her feet.)

Manager: Oh my God ma'am. I am so sorry. Do you want us to call authorities? (Melina takes a deep breathe, trying to stop herself from crying.)

Melina: No, it's fine. (Melina slowly trudges out of the diner in tears. She just lost her best friend because of a bad taste in judgment.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish walks fiercely through the halls of the hotel. She stops in front of John's door and knocks. He opens it a moment later and a smile takes over his face.

John: Hey babe. (He leans in to kiss her but she puts her hand in his face and mushes him back. She rips her necklace from her neck and shoves it into his chest. Then turns and walks away. John looks at her confused.)

John: What the Hell? (He leaves his room and goes after Trish.)

John: Trish, wait. (She keeps walking. She takes a deep breathe.)

Keep it together.

John: Hold on. (He grabs her by her hand and stops her. She turns around and looks at him.)

Trish: You slept with Melina? (John's heart sinks.)

_Damn..._

He gets a somber expression. Trish knows that Melina didn't lie. Trish looks down and swallows hard, fighting back tears.

Trish: When?

_No use in lying now._

John: A couple days ago. (Trish keeps her head down unable to look at him.)

Trish: How many days ago? (John thinks about it for a moment.)

John: 4. (This stabs Trish right in the heart because her and John worked things out about 4 days ago. But there was always that one shred of hope left that John slept with Melina before Trish and John got back together.)

Trish: Before or after we worked things out? (John is quiet for what seems like a century. John swallows hard and takes a deep breathe.)

John: … After. (All of a sudden John feels a stinging sensation of his left cheek. He immediately puts his hand up and holds it. It takes him a second before he realizes that Trish has slapped the taste out of his mouth. Trish stands there staring at him in anger and hurt breathing a bit heavy. She clenches her teeth together fighting back tears.)

Don't let him see you cry...

Before Trish can control herself, she feels tears stinging her cheeks. John rubs his cheek a bit then notices that Trish is crying. He looks at her sympathetically.

John: Trish? (Trish can't hold it back anymore and breaks down crying. John's heart breaks seeing this.)

John: Damn... (He wraps his arms around her shoulders and gives her a comforting hug.)

John: I'm sorry. (She cries even harder and allows him to hold her.)

Trish: Why?... (She keeps crying. He rubs her back, trying to make her feel better. He hated to see a woman cry, especially one he cared about like he cares about Trish. After a moment, Trish pushes him off of her.)

Trish: Get off me. (She pushes him further away and begins wiping her tears.)

John: Trish?

Trish: Just leave me alone. (She turns to walk away but he stops her.)

John: Trish, I'm sorry. (She looks at him for a long while.)

Trish: Save it John. I don't wanna hear it. You lied straight to my face.

John: I just didn't wanna loose you. (She stares at him for a moment.)

Trish: You should have thought about that. (She turns and walks away.)

John: Trish? Trish! (She turns the corner and he goes after her. He turns the corner and sees her opening her room door and go in. She closes it. He knocks on the door.)

John: Trish, come on. Open up.

Trish: Fuck you John.

John: Trish, come on. Stop. Just open the door so we can talk. (The door opens up.)

Trish: What the Hell can you possibly say to make any of this better?

John: … I'm sorry.

Trish: If your so sorry why'd you do it? (John shakes his head.)

John: I don't know.

Trish: You cheated on me John. (She looks at him like she's trying to understand him.)

Trish: I thought you were better than that.

John: I am.

Trish: No John, your not. To make matters worse you lied right to my face. Then you come back and kiss me and touch me after you've been with her... (The thought makes Trish sick to her stomach.)

John: I thought you said you wouldn't judge me...?

SMACK!

Trish gives him another hard slap to the face.

Trish: Don't you dare try to flip this on me! (John clutches his cheek.)

Trish: I'm not the one sleeping with people's best friends! (John looks at her and can tell she's crushed.)

John: I wasn't trying to flip it on you. I just want you to listen to me.

Trish: There's nothing you can say to make this better. The damage is done.

_Damage?_

John knows he screwed up big time.

Trish: I can't believe this... You wanna have sex with my best friend, then you wanna come back and sleep with me after you've been with her? Talk about disrespect.

John: Disrespect? No, Trish. You got it all wrong. I don't wanna disrespect you. I have so much respect for you...

Trish: If you had respect for me you wouldn't have fucked my best friend!

John: It was a mistake!

Trish: You weren't even planning on telling me were you?

John: I was going to but...

Trish: But what?

John: Because I was scared you'd leave me. (She shakes her head out of disbelief.)

Trish: God... John. (He looks at her.)

Trish: If you would have told me when it happened we could have worked stuff out.

John: So why won't we talk them out now?

Trish: No. Cheating is one thing. But cheating with my best friend then lying about it is even worse. Not to mention how you came back to me talking about how much you care. You lied right to my face about everything. And I was dumb and fell for it. I should have known better.

John: What I said about caring about you wasn't a lie. None of it was. (Trish just looks down.)

John: Come on Trish. I know you don't wanna loose this. If we just sit down and talk I'm sure we could have everything back to how it was.

Trish: Things will never be the same again John. The trust is gone.

_No..._

John: Trish don't say that.

Trish: It's the truth. Unlike you, I don't lie. I can't trust you.

John: It was an accident.

Trish: So you guys accidentally fell into bed together?

John: No...

Trish: Bye John. (She goes to close the door but he stops her. He puts his foot in the way and looks at her.)

John: Please Trish, just don't say it's over. (She looks at him.)

Trish: It's over. (John's heart sinks as Trish closes the door on him for the final time.)

_I lost her..._

John stares down at the necklace that he gave her, now dangling in his hand. He looks back up at Trish's door and hears the lock turn.

… _Forever._

John raises his hand to knock on her door but pauses.

_Just let her go. Give her time._

John turns and trudges with a heavy heart back to his room. He opens the door and goes in. He closes the door behind him. There's a knock on his door.

_Trish._

He opens the door and his head jerks back forcefully as his nose starts pounding in pain. He throws his hand up and holds his throbbing nose.

John: Ow! (He forces his eyes open through the pain to see Mickie standing there angrily. She shakes her right hand in pain. John realizes she straight punched him in the face.)

John: Mickie what the fuck! (He shakes his head a bit trying to rid the pain.)

Mickie: How could you do that to Trish?

John: Fuck... (He brings his hand up to his eyes and sees blood on it.)

John: What the hell Mickie? You could've broken my nose! (He grips his nose in pain.)

Mickie: You think that hurts? Imagine how a broken heart feels. (Those words sink in.)

_Trish is hurting even worse..._

Mickie: How could you cheat on Trish? (John winces in pain.)

John: It was an accident. (John lowers his hand for a second.)

Mickie: So was this. (She punches him right in the face again, hitting him square in the nose.)

John: Shit! (He holds his nose with both hands in pain. His eyes begin watering like crazy and his whole vision is blurred. After a moment he forces his eyes to open and looks around but Mickie is gone.)

_I need ice..._

John closes his door and goes to the bathroom.

John: What the hell? My nose better not be broken.

Mickie walks down the hall and sees Melina walking in the opposite direction heading to her own hotel room with her head down.

Mickie: Just the person I wanted to see. (Mickie walks quickly and taps Melina on the shoulder. As soon as Melina turns around Mickie hits her with a hard slap to the face. Melina holds her cheek for a brief moment then steps up in Mickie's face quickly like she wants to hit her.)

Mickie: Go ahead. (Melina thinks about it for a moment, then backs off.)

Mickie: How could you do this to Trish?

Melina: It was an accident!

Mickie: I'm sure it was...

Melina: Damn it Mickie! I feel bad enough as it is. Stop rubbing it in.

Mickie: Why? Is the guilt too much? (Melina looks at her.)

Mickie: Imagine how Trish feels. (Melina looks down.)

Mickie: Yea, you have nothing to say about it now do you? (Melina shakes her head.)

Melina: Leave me alone. (Melina turns and walks away.)

Mickie: Don't walk away from me Melina. (Melina continues walking away.)

Mickie: Melina! (Melina turns the corner and disappears.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickie takes a deep breathe and knocks on Trish's door.

Mickie: Hey, Trish. It's Mickie. (A few seconds later the door opens up slowly. Trish looks at her.)

Mickie: I know this is gonna be hard to believe, but John and Melina...

Trish: I know... (Trish breaks down crying.)

Mickie: Trish. (She grabs Trish into a tight comforting hug as Trish just balls her eyes out.)

**END OF CHAPTER 40**


	41. Apologies

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

Side note: Melina's thoughts will be displayed by an underline & italicized. Like _this._

* * *

Chapter 41: Apologies

**Monday Night Raw**

Melina takes a deep breathe and knocks on the locker room door belonging to her former best friend, Trish Stratus. A short moment later, Trish opens the door and seems irritated seeing Melina standing at her door.

What gall... after what she's done to me, she wants to come knocking on my door? She shouldn't even show her backstabbing face around me.

Trish: I think you have the wrong locker room. John, yea you know your sex buddy, is down there. (Trish goes to close the door.)

Melina: Wait. (Trish waits and looks at Melina with hurt, and anger.)

_Look at her..._

Melina notices the expression on Trish's face, and gets a bit intimidated, second guessing her choice of coming to talk.

Trish: It takes a lot of balls for you to come here Melina.

Melina: I know Trish. But I just need to get something off my chest.

Trish: John isn't around so you can keep your bra on.

_Just say what you came to say Melina._

Melina: Trish, just listen for a minute. Please. (Trish doesn't say anything. Melina takes this as permission to speak.

Melina: I know what me and John did was completely wrong, and out of line. And I'll admit it, it was mostly my fault. And I regret it everyday. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, you've been my best friend for the past 6 years. And even at times, you were my only friend. And I never wanted to hurt you. I just lost myself. I couldn't help it. I let an urge cloud my train of thought, and in the process I did something really stupid and irresponsible. (Trish just looks at her.)

Melina: I can't express how sorry I am. (Trish eyes her up and down.)

Trish: All done?

Melina: Yea.

Trish: Ok. (Trish goes to close the door.)

Melina: Wait. (Trish sighs and waits.)

Trish: What? (Melina looks at Trish hurt.)

Melina: You don't have anything to say? (Trish thinks about it.)

Trish: Yea. (Melina gets a bit cheered up on the inside.)

Trish: Good bye. (Trish slams the door in Melina's face and Melina looks down sadly, fighting back tears.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melina is walking through the corridors of the arena with a somber expression. She stops in front of John's locker room door and knocks. John opens it a few short minutes later. He's wearing a bandage over the bridge of his nose with black and blue bruises on the side of his nose. Melina looks at him and points to her own nose curious.

Melina: What...

John: Mickie did it. (Melina looks at him confused. He shakes his head.)

John: Long story. (Melina nods, knowing Mickie must have punched him in the face.)

Melina: She broke it? (John rolls his eyes, a bit embarrassed.)

John: If you must know, yes. (Melina's eyes grow wide.)

Melina: She punched you in the face? (John looks down ashamed.)

John: … Yea. (Melina shakes her head.)

Melina: Too bad... Um... I need to talk to you. (John looks at her and gets a flashback. Last time Melina knocked on his door needing to talk, bad things happened.)

**Flashback**

_Melina: I need a huge favor._

_John: You do?_

_Melina: Yea. One that only you can help me with._

_John: Ok, what can I do for you? (She looks around.)_

_Melina: Well, it's kinda personal. (He looks at her, then nods.)_

_John: Alright. Come on in. (John steps aside and let's Melina in, closing the door behind him.)_

_-Twenty minutes later-_

_He slowly pulls his waist closer and inserts himself inside of her. _

**End Of Flashback**

John shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

_Uh-uh. There's no way I'm gonna be alone with her again. Not after her causing this whole mess._

John: Sorry, but there's no way I'm gonna put myself in that predicament again. Last time you came knocking on my door needing favors and to talk, you seduced me and ruined my relationship. As fun as it is, no thanks. (He goes to close the door.)

Melina: I'm not trying to have sex with you again John. (He stops closing the door and eyes her suspiciously. Melina looks at the floor upset.)

Melina: I tried apologizing to Trish earlier... She hates me. (Melina tries as hard as she can to hold back her tears, but she can't. She falls out crying hysterically. She covers her face with both hands.)

John: Melina... (He feels bad and wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish walks down the hallway of the arena with a bottled water in her hand. She just had an impromptu match against Michelle McCool, one that Trish won. She takes a sip of water and when she redirects her attention to where she's walking, she sees her ex boyfriend, Chris Jericho, standing in her way seemingly popping up out of nowhere. She jumps a bit. Chris looks at her.

Chris: Sorry about that.

What does he want?

Chris: Hey Trish. How have you been? Wait, don't answer that. I know exactly how you are. Your hurting... here. (He points to her heart.)

Chris: You have a broken heart don't you? (Trish looks at him with attitude and annoyance.)

What the...

Chris: I bet I can fix that for you. (He places his hand right over her heart and slowly tries sliding it down onto her breast. She immediately slaps his hand away stopping him and covers herself.)

Trish: What the fucks your problem! (He laughs a bit.)

Trish: There's nothing funny you jackass! (He immediately stops laughing and leans down next to Trish's ear.)

Chris: I know there's nothing funny. (He leans real close to her ear and whispers softly.)

Chris: But I can't help but to act funny when I'm around you. (He brushes the hair off her shoulder and pushes it behind her back.)

Chris: Your just too sexy. (He rubs his nose against the skin of her neck. Then he gently kisses her neck. She gets fed up and pushes him away.)

Trish: Get away from me. (She starts to walk away but he grabs her around the waist and pins her against the wall, holding her arms above her head. She squirms to get free.)

Trish: Get off me! (He grabs both of her wrists with one hand and puts his other hand over her mouth. She continues squirming to break free but he presses his entire body against hers, causing her to stay still. He puts his face inches from hers, and she turns her head away from him, scared. She closes her eyes, hoping he'd leave her alone soon.)

Don't do anything stupid Chris...

Chris: Shh. Everything's fine. It's me. Chris Jericho. I'm not here to cause you harm. I wouldn't do that to a woman of your caliber. (He backs up from her slowly, and releases her hands. She yanks herself away from him.)

Chris: I heard what John did to you. (Trish looks at him with disgust.)

Chris: Now, I'd never do that to you.

Trish: Go to Hell. (She goes to walk off but he grabs her wrist and stops her. She immediately swings her other hand to slap him but he catches it and chuckles.)

Chris: Nice try Trishy. But you can't slap me that easy.

Trish: What do you want?

Chris: I want you.

Trish: Too bad. You can't have me. (Trish tries leaving but Chris pulls her back without ever having let go of her wrists.)

Chris: I'll have you in due time. I want you. And whatever Chris wants, he always gets. (He lets go of Trish and she walks away quickly.)

Chris: Whether you want it or not. (Trish looks back at him and rolls her eyes. Chris smiles a bit.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Trish is in her locker room. She's getting ready to leave for the night. There's a knock on her door as she puts her purple wrestling attire top in her gym bag. She looks at the door as her heart beat gets faster.

Don't be Chris, don't be Chris. Please don't let it be Chris.

Trish: Who's... who's there? (Her voice is a bit shaky.)

Voice: It's me, John. John and Melina.

Oh yea, like that's any better. 

Trish: What do you want?

John: To talk. (Trish looks around as she thinks.)

Fine. 

Trish opens the door. They both just stare at her. Melina looks a bit scared and nervous. John looks more sorry.

Should I tell John about what Chris did earlier? … No, Trish. No. You don't need John. You don't need either of them.

Trish looks at them, frustrated they haven't said anything yet.

Trish: Well?

John: We both decided to come here together to apologize to you. What we did was...

Melina: What we did was wrong, and distasteful. And it hurt you a lot. We never meant to hurt you. We really didn't. Just, things happened that we both regret. And...

John: And what we're trying to say is that, we're both sorry. And we can't stress that enough because, well words can't express the guilt or sorry that I'm feeling. That we're both feeling. And you probably don't believe what we're saying right now, but I assure you that we are sorry. Both of us. (Melina nods.)

Melina: And I hope we can all move forward from here, and maybe even become friends again. (Trish looks at them.)

Melina: What do you say? (Trish looks at both of them, then closes the door in their faces. Melina starts breathing heavy like she's about to cry. John looks at Melina with a shocked expression and sees she's about to cry.)

John: Melina? (She turns her face away from him.)

Melina: I got to go. (She starts crying and rushes away. John looks around, upset. He takes a deep breathe, and turns to walk in the opposite direction with a heavy heart. He hears someone say "Hey champ, tough luck with the ladies?". John turns around to see Chris Jericho approaching him with a smug sneer. John immediately gets a rush of anger and annoyance upon seeing this man.)

Chris: And I thought being champ was supposed to get you more pussy.

_What a jackass._

Chris: Wait, wait. I was right. You did get more action huh? No wonder Trish hates you. You cheated on her. (Chris smirks.)

Chris: Good job. I applaud you. Really. (Chris starts clapping and John slaps both of his hands down, forcing him to stop.)

John: You think this is funny! Huh! (John gets in Chris's face, ready to kick his ass. Chris backs up intimidated.)

Chris: Wow, calm down there big man. We don't need you doing something stupid to get yourself in trouble. (John looks at him.)

Chris: I wasn't being sarcastic. I really do applaud you kid. You broke that broad's heart, just like me...

John: I'm nothing like you. (Chris looks at him and nods.)

Chris: No, no, actually you are. Let's see. We're both young. We're both good looking. We both are or have been WWE Champion. We're both into blonde Canadians. We both banged the shit out of Trish. And we both cheated on her... (John grabs Chris by the collar and yanks him closer and gets straight in his face.)

John: If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'm gonna knock those teeth down your throat. (Chris looks into John's eyes in fear and swallows hard.)

Chris: Easy there John. (Chris pries at John's fingers to get free.)

Chris: I'm just kidding. (Chris forces out some nervous laughter. John forcefully pushes Chris away. Chris gasps for some breathe and rubs his neck.)

Chris: That's quite a grip you have there. (He coughs.)

Chris: No wonder Trish liked you. I bet you have a mean finger game. (John looks at Chris angrily.)

John: What the fuck do you want?

Chris: Nothing really. Except Trish.

John: You don't want her. You don't even love her.

Chris: And you do? (John opens his mouth to speak but Chris cuts him off.)

Chris: I doubt it. If you did, you wouldn't have slept with her best friend.

John: It was an accident...

Chris: Then me and Steph was an accident.

John: No it wasn't.

Chris: How do you know? Were you there? I think not...

John: Because your a prick who doesn't care about Trish.

Chris: Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Silly boy. (Chris rests his hand on John's shoulder and shakes his head. John pushes Chris off of him.)

Chris: When are you gonna finally man up and not give a damn about women? I mean, look at you. I'm not gay, but your pretty hot. You can have any bitch you want. But instead your chasing after a stubborn ass woman like Trish? You have your morals all wrong my man. Right now your one of those sweet, nice guys. Once you realize how much of a pain in the ass Trish is, you'll go back to screwing Melina. (Chris smiles and nods.)

Chris: Melina... She's Hispanic. Now that's hot. Sure Trish is hot, but she's a stuck up bitch. She always wants everything her way or she starts getting all bitchy. I mean, come on. She's supposed to be one of those hot girlfriends. Not a nagging wife type. (John gets even angrier.)

John: You don't know a damn thing...

Chris: No, I know a lot. Your the one who doesn't know anything. See, you and Melina messed around and now Trish is acting like a little bitch about it. Like come on Trish. Guys get urges and screw other bitches. It's how we work.

John: Shut the fuck up...

Chris: See, you care about Trish right? And seeing her hate you hurts you right? This bitch knows that. She lives to make her man miserable. Just like most of the other female race. Then there's girls like Melina. Now she knows how to have fun. I've never screwed her personally, but I've heard stories. Is it true she can put both legs behind her head? (John thinks back to when he and Melina had sex. He remembers her at one point putting both legs behind her head. He almost smiles, but immediately shakes the thought and it's gone.)

John: Your a real dick you know that?

Chris: I'm not a dick. I just speak the truth. Now you think your in love with Ms. Prissy Pants. But once you see how much of a pain in the ass she truly is, you'll do the same as me. Leave her for another woman. But hey, your working on it with the whole screwing Melina thing. (John has had enough and shoves Chris hard. Chris looks at John scared, and stays back as John walks closer to inflict more pain.)

Chris: John! John! John! Stop! (John stops for a minute.)

Chris: Don't push me because I tell the truth. Once you get out into the world of "the man", you'll see exactly what I mean. I get a different girl every night. You can do the same if you say fuck the feelings. I did, and now I get all the hottest bitches.

John: You ever think that maybe I don't wanna be a dick like you! Huh? (Chris gets scared again.)

Chris: Why so hostile? You think you like Trish now, but just wait. I'm telling you, she's a man-eater. She'll make you feel certain ways for her, then start wifing on you. And your not the Mr. Nice Guy you want people to think you are. Because if you were, you wouldn't have fucked Melina. (John looks at him angrier than ever.)

John: It was an accident!

Chris: I'm sure it was. I'm sure you just accidentally got in bed with her and fucked her right? You know, you think I'm the bad guy here. But I'm not. I'm just real. I mean, I tried giving Trish hints. Tried to secretly tell her I didn't want her no more. But she wouldn't listen. At least I tried telling her I was screwing Steph. But what you did was worse. Way worse. You had her thinking your Mr. Perfect and shit. And had her believing your Mr. Prince Charming. (John looks at Chris.)

Chris: You gave no warnings, no signs that you were a prick like me. I mean, I slept with Steph. Trish and Steph don't really know each other. But you, you fucked her best friend. That's a huge low blow. Nice touch. (Chris smiles proudly.)

Chris: Wish I would have thought of that. But hey, you were the bigger asshole. Good job. I envy you.

John: Fuck you... (John steps closer to Chris to kick his ass. Chris backs up.)

Chris: Hey, hey. Stay back there for a minute. You know you hurt Trish worse than I did right? I mean, not only did you cheat, but it was with her best friend. You lied right to her face, oh and you screwed Trish not even a week after you fucked her best friend. And I'm the asshole here? No, sir, your the real asshole. Think about that. (Chris walks away cocky as Cena watches him, wanting to bash his face into mush.)

**END OF CHAPTER 41**


	42. Annoying Protection

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 42: Annoying Protection

It's 3 am as Trish turns and tosses in her king sized hotel room bed. She can't sleep because she's too scared that Chris is going to come like he said he was. She sits up and rubs her face.

I gotta call the girls.

Trish picks up her cell phone and calls up Mickie. It rings four times before going to voice mail.

Voice Mail: Hey, you guys have reached Mickie James. Leave your name, number and a quick message and I'll get back to you... (Trish hangs up without leaving a message.)

Hopefully Torrie answers.

Trish calls Torrie and gets the same result as Mickie.

God.

She now calls Candice and it rings once, before going straight to voice mail.

Trish: What? No one answers phones any more? (She sighs out of frustration.)

I guess I have no other choice...

Trish picks up her phone again and dials another number. A few moments later, a groggy voice answers. It's John.

John: Hello?

Trish: It's me.

John: Trish?

Trish: Yea. (He yawns and looks at his clock. It reads 3:07.)

John: Trish, it's 3 in the morning.

Trish: Yea, I know. I just, I need you.

John: What?

Trish: Can you come to my room?

John: Right now?

Trish: Yes. (He thinks for a minute.)

John: Yea. I'll be over in a moment.

Trish: OK. (She hangs up and sits on the edge of the bed. About five minutes later there's a knock on the door. Trish opens the door, and John's standing there.)

John: What's up?

Trish: Come in. (John looks around then goes in. Trish closes the door behind him.)

John: Is everything alright? (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: No. (John looks at her concerned.)

Trish: John, Chris confronted me earlier at RAW, and he was all over me. I'm just really scared. He said he wants me, and what he wants, he gets. I'm afraid he's gonna hurt me. (John looks at her.)

John: He did? He said some things to me too. He's a real prick, and one of these days, I'm gonna kick his ass.

Trish: You should. Because he's crazy. He tried grabbing my boob, then he was trying to kiss my neck and... (Trish sighs.)

Trish: I need some protection.

John: And this is where I come in?

Trish: Yea.

John: Alright, you gotcha self a deal.

Trish: But... (John looks at her.)

John: But what? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: Honestly, I didn't wanna ask you. I mean, I'm not over what you and Melina did. And I'm just gonna be completely honest with you, your the last person I wanna see right now. But I have no other choice.

John: So you wanna use me to protect you? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: Yea, basically. (John thinks about it and shakes his head.)

John: I'm sorry Trish. But you won't even hear me out at all. And you won't even listen to my apology. I'm not a personal body guard...

Trish: John, please. I don't know who else to turn to. I know I can rely on you and I know you can take Chris. I'm really scared. (John looks at her, and looks around.)

_I can't say no to her. _

John: Alright. I'll do it.

Trish: But I wanna make something clear to you.

John: What?

Trish: Me and you, we're nothing. We're not back together. We never will be. And we're not friends. And if we do talk, it's business. Nothing about our feelings. I don't want any kind of personal relationship with you.

_Just show her you do care about her, and I'm sure she'll take you back._

John: Alright. (Trish seems shocked.)

Trish: Alright?

John: Just because you hate me, don't mean I hate you too. I still care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. (Trish looks down.)

Aww. How sweet... Wait, stop.

Trish: I thought we agreed to no feelings? (John clears his throat.)

John: Right. Sorry.

Trish: I just need you to hang around for a while until Chris leaves me alone.

John: OK. (John nods.)

Trish: You sure? You do know that I'm not gonna give you...

John: Yes, I know. I understand that you just want me as protection. I got it.

Trish: And your still agreeing? (John shrugs.)

John: Yea. Why not? (Trish shrugs.)

Trish: No reason.

Yes there is. I wanna hear why you wanna help me. I know it's because you still like me. I just want you to say it.

Trish: I'm just wondering why you wanna help me knowing your not getting a single thing.

John: Well, for me to tell you that, I'd have to break one of your rules.

Oh my God, he does still like me then.

Trish: Oh my God! Then that means...

Calm down.

Trish stops getting jittery and clears her throat.

Trish: … That means that I'm safe. (John nods.)

John: Yes it does.

Why do you always have to make shit complicated Trish?

John looks around at Trish awkwardly for a moment.

John: Well, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow. (He walks towards the door but Trish stops him.)

Trish: Wait. Don't go. (John stops and looks at her.)

Trish: You can't go.

John: Why not?

Trish: I want you to stay here with me. (John cracks a small smile.)

_You do?_

John: Really?

Trish: Yea. I mean, do you know how vulnerable I am here alone? (John's smile fades away.)

Trish: It'd be extremely easy for him to get me now.

John: So what are you saying? (Trish throws a pillow at him.)

Trish: You got the couch. (He looks down at the pillow in his hand.)

John: You serious?

Trish: You don't actually think I'm gonna let you sleep in my bed do you?

John: Well, I thought... (Trish laughs cockily cutting him off.)

Trish: No way John. Your cute but not my type. I like fateful men. You don't fit that description. So your sleeping your ass on the couch.

_She just had to go there. Shake it off, and keep going._

John sighs.

John: OK, fine. (He pulls one of the blankets off the bed and throws it on the couch. Trish looks at him with attitude. He throws the pillow down on the couch and looks at her.)

John: What now? (She points to the bed.)

Trish: Look what you just did. (John looks at the bed and shrugs.)

John: What? (Trish sighs.)

Trish: You messed it up.

John: Ah shit. (He sighs.)

John: It's not even a big deal. (He tries ignoring her.)

Trish: Yes it is. I don't like sleeping in messy beds. (John sits on the couch.)

John: So fix it.

Trish: Uh-uh. No. I don't think so. You fucked it up, your fixing it.

John: OK, one; your gonna mess it up anyways when you sleep in it. And two; I'm not fixing anything.

Trish: Yes you are.

John: No I'm not. (He lays down and wraps himself up in the blanket.)

Trish: Yes, you are. (She seems more frustrated.)

John: No, I'm not. (He's getting frustrated too. Trish rips the blanket off of him, in turn thrusting him off the couch and onto the floor.)

Trish: Yes you are. (She looks down at him as he lays on his back.)

John: No the hell I'm not. (He pulls himself off the floor.)

John: Just lay down in the damn thing and go to sleep. It'll get messed up anyways.

Trish: Your gonna fix it.

John: Would you grow up? It's not even that serious.

Trish: Maybe not for you. I mean, you do like getting beds all messed up with people's best friends. (John gets a bit more angry.)

John: Damn it... Is that what this is all about? I told you I was sorry about that. What more do you want? (Trish looks at him and crosses her arms.)

John: How many times have I told you I was sorry? What I did was a huge mistake and you keep throwing it back up in my face. It hurts me just as bad as it hurts you.

Trish: Not as much as me. (She mumbles this but John still hears her. He let's out a long deep breathe.)

John: If you wanna talk about it, we will...

Trish: I don't wanna talk about it. (John looks at her and realizes just how bad he hurt Trish. He's known the whole time it hurt her, but he wasn't sure of to what extent. And standing there seeing how bad it really did hurt her made him finally realize that Chris was actually right. John had hurt Trish more than he did. John feels extremely bad. He opens his mouth to say something but his heart drops as he sees tears slowly begin rolling down Trish's cheeks.)

John: Trish... (He walks towards her and she turns her back to him to hide the tears.)

Trish: Just shut up. (He stands there looking at the back of her head for a moment. He slowly makes his way over to her bed and pulls on the covers to fix it but she slaps his hands away.)

Trish: I got it. (She snaps at him. He pulls his hands away from her.)

John: I'm sorry...

Trish: Yea, sure you are. (John sighs and looks down for a moment as Trish fixes her bed herself. John makes his way back over to the couch.)

Trish: You wouldn't have to apologize so much if you keep your dick in your pants. (She mumbles once again but John still hears her.)

John: What?

Trish: Nothing. (John looks at her for a second, then lays back down on the couch.)

John: This is gonna be fun.

Trish: What?

John: Nothing. (Trish heard him perfectly.)

Trish: If you don't like it, you can leave.

John: I'm not gonna leave you.

Trish: Why not? Melina might need you again. I think you should go fulfill your man whore duties. You don't wanna keep your hoes waiting now do you?

_What a low blow._

John: You always know just how to cheer someone up huh? (He's being sarcastic.)

Trish: Fuck you John. Oops, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that. You might accidentally have sex with me too. (She climbs in bed and lays down.)

John: What more could you possibly want?

Trish: I want a boyfriend who's not gonna run around on me. I think I deserve that once in my lifetime. A boyfriend that actually cares would suffice.

John: I care about you. What don't you get? I told you I was sorry. I'm here now doing you a favor without expecting anything in return. If that's not caring about you then I don't know what is.

Trish: Maybe not sleeping around would be caring for someone.

John: It was one time...

Trish: John, I'm not gonna discuss this right now.

John: You never wanna discuss it.

Trish: You ever think that maybe I'm not ready to talk about it! (John can tell she's still extremely hurt by her tone and because she's easily irritated by him.)

John: Alright, fine. I understand. Your right, I was wrong. (It's quiet for a minute.)

John: Good night. (Trish just rolls over in bed. John knows she heard him because he heard her roll over. He knows that she's just ignoring him.)

**END OF CHAPTER 42**


	43. Unforgiven

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 43: Unforgiven

A few days pass and John has been with Trish all week. It's now Sunday, the day of the Unforgiven Pay-Per-View where John has to defend his title against Kane. Trish has to defend her's against Michelle McCool. Over the course of the past 6 days, they have been bickering a lot with each other. Over the course of those few days, a lot has happened. Trish and Melina have made up with each other and were now friends.

**Flashback**

Trish steps on the plane heading from Orlando, Florida to Seattle, Washington. Unforgiven was set to be held in Seattle. Trish made sure that her and John's seats were no where close. Chris wouldn't dare try to start anything on a plane. That would result in federal consequences alongside being arrested, fined, and fired from the WWE. So Trish felt this was a safe haven. No Chris to harass her. No John to argue with her. Just herself and her Ipod. Trish walks down the aisle of first class seats and sits down. She has the aisle seat, one that she hated. She decided she would ask the woman beside her to switch seats. Trish looks next to her, and to her horror, a certain ex best friend was sitting there.

Trish: Are you kidding me? What the Hell are you doing here?

Melina: This is my seat.

Trish: Not for long. (Trish stands up and looks down the rows for a flight attendant.)

Trish: Hey you! (A flight attendant looks at Trish. Trish looks at her name plate and it reads Carly.)

Trish: Carly, sorry to bother you, but I can't sit here. (Carly looks around.)

Carly: Is there a problem Ma'am?

Trish: Yes there's a problem. I'm not sitting next to her.

Melina: Trish, would you stop? Your making an ass out of yourself. (Three rows up, John hears the ruckus, and like everyone else, he directs his attention on it, only to see Trish acting like a fool.)

Carly: Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this is the seat you bought. Your gonna have to stay for the entire flight, unless you get off... (Trish starts messing around in the cargo compartment.)

Trish: Then I'm getting off. (The pilot cuts in through the loud speaker.)

Pilot: The doors have been locked and secured. No one is authorized to leave or get on at this time.

Carly: … I guess your gonna have to stay. (Trish gets more mad.)

Trish: I'm not sitting next to her! (Melina looks at Trish.)

Melina: Trish...

Trish: I didn't give you permission to talk to me. (Trish refocuses her attention on Carly.)

Trish: I wanna move my seat. (Carly looks around.)

Carly: Is anyone willing to switch seats? (No one raises their hand. Carly looks back at Trish and shrugs.)

Carly: I'm sorry. I guess you'll just have to stick it out. It's only a couple of hours...

Trish: Let me ask you this. You believe in God, and Heaven and all that don't you?

Carly: Yea.

Trish: You wanna go to Hell? (Carly looks a bit weirded out.)

Carly: No, of course not.

Trish: Well me either. But that's what it's like being stuck with this woman. I don't wanna be Hell, even if it is for a "couple of hours".(Trish points at Melina.)

Carly: Ma'am, I understand your upset, but there's nothing more I can do. The seats are all filled, and no one wants to switch with you.

Trish: I don't think you understand Carly. This... whore...

Melina: Hey! (Melina seems offended. John shakes his head out of disbelief.)

Trish: … Slept with my boyfriend! (The pilot pages Carly on her walky talky.)

Pilot: Carly, is everything clear? I'm ready for lift off.

Carly: No, sorry Ben. We have a bit of an issue.

Pilot: Do you need security?

Carly: No, not yet. (The Viper, Randy Orton who is also on the plane sighs loudly out of frustration.)

Randy: Oh come on! Get the crazy bitch thrown off the flight already! I have somewhere I gotta be! (Everyone else on the plane nods and mumbles words of agreement.)

Trish: Just stay over there and keep your mouth shut Orton. No one asked for your retarded opinion.

Randy: Well I'm giving it anyway!

Trish: Just shut the hell up! (Randy gets mad and unbuttons his seat belt. Everyone else starts talking loudly out of panic. Randy stands up, and so does John.)

John: Hey, hey, hey! (The whole plane gets quiet.)

John: Everyone just shut up! (Everyone looks at him.)

John: If it's such a big deal, I'll switch my damn seat. I'm tired of everyone fighting and arguing.

Trish: Uh-uh. Hell no. I refuse to sit next to him more than I do her.

Randy: Your picky as Hell.

Trish: Fuck you Orton.

Carly: Your gonna have to choose Ma'am. No one else wants to switch. If you keep this pattern up, I'm gonna have no other choice but to call security. And you know what will happen if I do. You'll be thrown in federal prison. This plane needs to take off, and it needs to take off now. So hurry up and make up your mind. (Trish looks back and forth between John and Melina.)

Trish: Who's sitting next to you John? (Trish looks next to John and sees an overweight, balding fat man. He smiles and waves to Trish flirtatiously. Trish gets a scared expression and slowly slides back down in her seat, deciding she'll stay with Melina instead of sitting next to John, or that weird guy.)

Carly: Thank God. (Carly walks off, mumbling about how her parents were right and that she should have listened to them when they told her to be a nurse instead of a flight attendant. Trish looks at Melina.)

Trish: No talking. (Trish pushes her headphones in her ears. She turns her Ipod on, and it immediately shuts off. Trish looks down at the screen, to see "Plug into power", blinking across the screen before it turns black and fades away. The plane starts shaking as it prepares to lift off.)

Trish: Just great. (Trish forgot to charge her Ipod last night and now it's dead. Melina looks at her.)

Melina: I know you said no talking, but I gotta say something. (Trish sighs.)

This is gonna be a long flight.

Melina: I know your still upset about what me and John did, but I want you to know that I really am sorry. And that I'm not just saying it. I really miss you and I'll do anything for us to be friends again. (Trish thinks about it.)

Melina: I know that if I was in your situation, I would wanna kick my ass. And I thank God that you didn't do that yet. But if that means being your friend again, I'll tie my hands behind my back and let you kick my ass. I don't care. I just wanna be cool with you again. This is killing me. I hate being apart from you and...

Trish: I'm not gonna kick your ass. (Melina stops talking and looks at Trish.)

Melina: What?

Trish: I'm not kicking your ass Melina. Even though I felt like it before, I don't wanna hit you. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: Thank God. I thought you were gonna take me up on that offer.

Trish: Friends don't kick other friends' asses. (Melina's face lights up.)

Trish: Come here. (Trish holds her arms out and Melina throws her hands around Trish in a tight hug.)

Melina: I freakin' love you girl.

Trish: Love you too.

**End of Flashback**

John wakes up on the couch. He sits up and sees Trish is still asleep. He looks at his phone and it's 7:42. He yawns and goes into the bathroom. He decides to take a shower before the Pay-Per-View later on. So far, John and Trish haven't run into Chris at all, and they both hoped it would stay that way. John turns the water on and hops in to feel the rush of the hot water all over his body. It's been a pretty stressful couple of weeks. This helps John to relieve some stress. Half an hour later, he's done and turns the water off. He jumps out of the shower at the same time Trish wakes up. She looks around and doesn't see John anywhere.

Trish: What an asshole. How's he gonna just ditch me like this? (Trish throws the quilt off of herself and sits on the edge of the bed.)

Trish: Whatever. He wants to be like that, then fine. I don't have time to worry about him right now. I gotta shower before the Pay-Per-View. (She pulls her clothes off and grabs a towel off the cabinet and opens the bathroom door to be overwhelmed with shock. Trish glances in and sees John wearing nothing, drying off his face. He yanks the towel off his face and covers himself up. He sees Trish with nothing on, holding a towel in her hand.)

Trish/John: Oh God! (Trish rapidly tries to cover herself up.)

John: Close the door! (Trish was too frantic trying to cover herself up, she forgot the easiest thing to do would be closing the door. She yanks it shut with widened eyes. She quickly wraps herself up in the towel and covers herself up. A few minutes later, John cracks the bathroom door.)

John: You dressed?

Trish: Yea. (John opens the door and comes out.)

John: Way to give a man a heart attack.

Trish: I thought you left!

John: No, I didn't leave. I was showering.

Trish: Well I didn't hear the water.

John: It's called knocking.

Trish: Yea well... (Trish realizes that it was mostly her fault.)

Trish: Whatever John. (She pushes past him and goes into the bathroom slamming the door hard.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Trish arrive to the arena. They walk out of the parking lot and make their way through the arena. Trish throws her bag over her shoulder.

John: You want me to get that for you?

Trish: No, I got it. (Trish keeps walking with attitude. John walks behind her and shakes his head. Mickie sees them and grows a huge grin. She rushes up and hugs both of them.)

Mickie: Oh my God! I've been waiting for this moment! (Trish and John look at each other, confused.)

Mickie: I've always wanted to see you two work your differences out and get back together...

Trish: Wow, Micks, hate to break it to you, but we're not back together. (Mickie's smile fades.)

Mickie: But I thought that since you guys were arriving together that...

Trish: No. See, it's pretty complicated. (Mickie nods.)

Mickie: Oh, I got you. (Mickie smirks.)

Mickie: Just sex? Well, whatever floats your boat...

Trish: No, Mickie. It's just business. He's like my body guard now. (Mickie looks at both of them, almost disappointed that they aren't anything.)

Mickie: Oh. OK, then. See ya around. (Mickie walks off and Trish looks back at John who just shrugs. She rolls her eyes then starts walking again.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 10:00, John was scheduled for his match against Kane. He gets off the floor after having warmed up and looks at Trish.

John: What are you gonna do? You just gonna hang out here?

Trish: No, Chris can get me. I'm going out with you. I'll do commentary with King and Cole. (John nods.)

John: Alright. Sounds good. (John grabs his WWE Championship belt off the couch and slings it over his shoulder.)

John: Let's go. (They leave. John's music hits and the fans go wild. He comes out on stage and shows off for the fans before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. Trish trails behind him and walks around the ring and sits at the announcer's table joining Jerry "The King" Lawler and Micheal Cole.)

Jerry: Hey Cole, it's Trish Stratus. And she's sitting next to me. (Trish picks up an extra set of headphones and puts them on her head.)

Jerry: Hey Trish. How's it going? (Trish shakes Jerry's hand and Cole holds his hand out to shake. Trish goes to shake his hand but he pulls away.)

Cole: Sorry, I don't shake women's hands. I just hug them.

Trish: Well your not getting any hugs from me.

Jerry: No wonder you have such bad luck with the ladies Micheal, your a creep. (Trish sets her Women's Championship on the announce table in front of her.)

Cole: I see you brought the Women's title with you. You know your only gonna have that title for a few more minutes because Michelle McCool will be the new champion tonight. (Trish laughs.)

Trish: Keep dreaming Cole. (Micheal Cole seemed to always have a problem with the faces on Raw. He adored heels such as The Miz and Dolph Ziggler. But hated faces like John Cena and Evan Bourne. He always had to insult them in one way or another, always resulting in being chewed out by both the wrestler and Jerry "The King" Lawler. John takes his shirt off and poses with his title until his music dies down.)

BANG!

Kane's pyro goes off, scaring everyone in the arena. Kane makes his way down the ramp seemingly to be stalking John the entire time.

Cole: So I'm guessing your rooting for your man to win tonight Trish.

Trish: Man? Who's my man? I don't have a man.

Cole: I was referring to John Cena. (Trish laughs a bit.)

Trish: Cole, Cole, Cole. John isn't my man.

Jerry: Cole, would you mind your own business for once?

Cole: Well I thought you guys were an item...

Trish: Yea, we were. Just not anymore.

Cole: What happened? (Kane gets settled in and the ref begins checking them for foreign objects.)

Trish: Let's just say something happened to cause us to break up.

Cole: Oh, I got it. He did the same thing Jericho did huh? (Trish snaps her head and gives Cole a death stare.)

Jerry: Now come on Cole. Stop getting so personal. It's none of your business.

Cole: But I'm a journalist. This is what I'm supposed to get out of our superstars and divas.

Trish: You'll be getting a fist out of me if you don't shut up.

Jerry: Trish is right Cole. The match is starting. Let's focus on the match and not worry about personal relationships. (Kane and John lock up, with Kane getting the upper hand.)

Trish: Come on John.

Cole: I thought John wasn't your boyfriend anymore?

Trish: We're more like business partners now if you must know. (Trish seems irritated a bit by Cole.)

Cole: So you are now part of the sex industry Trish?

Trish: No. What the f... (Jerry doesn't allow Trish to finish that sentence since that would result in getting in trouble for cursing on t.v like that.)

Jerry: Cole! Would you shut your big mouth already? Trish is trying to focus on watching and calling this match, unlike you. Do your job for once. (Cole gets a disgruntled look on his face. Kane lifts John up for a chokeslam but John squirms out of it and bounces off the ropes and goes for a clothesline but gets laid out with a big boot from The Monster Kane. Kane goes for a pin but John manages to kick out. Kane stands up and waits for John to climb to his feet. Kane wraps his hand around John's throat and lifts him up for a chokeslam, and lays John out with a thunderous slam.)

Cole: Oh! And Kane just broke Cena's back with that chokeslam! (Kane pins John.)

Trish: Kick out John.

Ref: One, two... (John throws his right shoulder off the mat at the last second, making Kane become very agitated. He grabs the ref by the collar.)

Kane: Count faster! (Kane pushes the ref and slides out of the ring. All of a sudden the audience erupts into wild boos as everyone seems to focus their attention up the ramp. Trish looks and sees Chris strolling down the ramp with a smirk.)

Trish: Not this guy... (Chris runs quickly around the ring and Trish stands up out of her seat.)

Trish: What does he want? (She slowly slides the headphones off her head and looks at him, ready to run at any moment. He slowly walks up to the announce table.)

Jerry: What does Jericho want from Trish? He has no business being out here. (Trish shakes her head no, trying to convince him to leave her alone. She glances at the ring and sees John is still laid out from that chokeslam.)

He's my only real protection...

Chris charges at Trish and she jumps on top of the announcer's table to get away. She slides into the ring to get away. Kane is standing in the ring, as John begins to slowly crawl his way up to his feet. Kane measures John up with a steel chair as the ref pleas with Kane to drop it or he'll be disqualified if he hits John with it. Chris sees a great opportunity. Kane glances at Trish, then back at John, then back at Trish, then to Chris.

Chris: Hit her! Hit her Kane! (Trish stands in the corner of the ring, practically trapped. If she left the ring, Chris would get her. If she stayed in the ring, Kane would get her. And her only chance of being safe was John, but he was out of it, struggling to stand up. Kane gets an evil grin and faces Trish, preparing to hit her with the steel chair. Panic covers her entire face as she's paralyzed from fear. Chris smirks because Kane is about to hit Trish. John stumbles to his feet and looks around, being dizzy, and off balance. Kane charges at Trish and swings. Trish closes her eyes expecting a whole lot of pain, but instead she feels pressure on her right shoulder as she falls against the ring ropes. She opens her eyes and sees Kane smashing the chair on the turnbuckle, where Trish once was. Kane throws the chair down and looks at John, who has pushed Trish out of the way. Kane goes to clothesline John, but John ducks and hoists Kane up on his shoulders, and forces him hard to mat back first from an F-U. John covers him for the pin and the win, retaining his championship. Chris stands on the outside of the ring, pissed off. John looks at Trish.)

John: You OK? (Trish nods and for the first time, John notices Chris on the outside. Everything becomes clear to John now. He realizes that Chris chased Trish in the ring causing Kane to try and hit her with the steel chair. John quickly slides out of the ring but Chris jumps the barricade and jets up the stairs through the audience. Trish seems to sigh out of relief and just when John looks back at Trish, Michelle McCool's music hits. Trish rolls her eyes and John looks up the ramp. Michelle comes out and goes to the referee, demanding the match start now. John doesn't even bother to climb back in the ring, because Trish and Michelle start beating each other up before the bell even rings. John lays the WWE Championship on the announcer's table and stands right against the ring, watching Trish. After a few minutes, Trish hits Michelle with a beautiful dropkick then climbs the turnbuckle to do a cross body. Chris rushes out of the audience and John directs his attention to Chris, and clotheslines him. Trish sits on top of the turnbuckle, distracted as she watches John beat Chris down. John grabs Chris by the back of the neck and grabs the back of his pants, and throws him back first into the steel barricade. John looks back at Trish and sees Michelle getting to her feet, but Trish doesn't notice. Before John can warn Trish, Michelle bounces off the ropes, causing Trish to fall from the turnbuckle head first. John slides into the ring just as Trish makes impact with the mat. John's heart drops.)

_No..._

Trish lays flat on her stomach, almost unconscious. Michelle rolls Trish over and goes for a pin only for John to grab Michelle by the leg and pull her off Trish. John tells the ref to stop the match because Trish is hurt. Michelle protests but when the ref looks at Trish, he knows John is right. He holds up the dreaded "X" sign to signal for an injury and the match stops. The ref makes Michelle leave the ring as John kneels next to Trish. She cracks her eyes open and John sees the pain in her eyes. She tries sitting up but can't. John and the ref help her to a sitting position as EMTs rush down the ramp with a stretcher in tow. Trish seems really shook up and scared.

**END OF CHAPTER 43**


	44. Differences Settled

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 44: Differences Settled

**At the hospital**

Doctors and nurses rush Trish through the entrance of the hospital, with John quickly jumping out of the back of the ambulance, and closely following behind. John grabs Trish's hand and holds it as he walks fast paced alongside the stretcher. Trish gently squeezes John's hand as they turn a corner.

Doctor Malice: This is as far as you can go sir. (Doctor Malice makes John let go off Trish's hand.)

John: What? No, I'm going... (The nurses and the rest keep rushing Trish down the hall as Dr. Malice places his hand on John's shoulder, holding him back.)

Malice: Sir, you have to stay in the waiting room.

John: But...

Malice: I know your upset. But you'll have to stay in the waiting room until told differently. We can't have you in the room getting in the way. (John looks at him almost defeated.)

Malice: What's your name son?

John: John. John Cena. (Malice holds his hand out to shake.)

Malice: I'm Doctor Paul Malice. (John shakes his hand.)

Malice: I'll be keeping you posted. (Malice turns and walks quickly down the hall in the direction where the nurses took Trish. John watches him fade around the corner. John trudges back to the waiting room and sits down. He looks around and it's not crowded at all. There's only an old lady sitting on the far end reading a magazine. John turns his head forward and picks up a magazine. He stares at the front cover but the words are a huge blur. He tries focusing but he can't. All he can think about is Trish.)

_I hope she's OK. That was a nasty spill. Damn Michelle and Jericho. _

John shakes his head out of disgust and tosses the magazine back on the table and looks down. 2 and a half hours later, and tons of worried thoughts, Doctor Malice walks down the hallway slowly taking his gloves off. John stands up in attention.

John: Well?

Malice: She's conscious now. If you wanna go back and see her, she'll explain everything... (John doesn't even let Malice finish his sentence before quickly walking down the hall. Malice smiles.)

Malice: She's in room 17 John. (John turns the corner, and a second later pops his head back around the corner.)

John: I'm going the right way right?

Malice: Yea.

John: OK, thanks Doc. (John disappears again as Malice shakes his head with a smirk. John walks down the hall and looks at each door reading the numbers.)

_15...16... 17._

John stops in front of room 17 and knocks.

John: Trish, it's John. (He opens the door and sees her looking at him while she lays in the bed. She's wearing a hospital gown and her right arm is in a sling. Her whole right shoulder is bandaged up. John walks over and sits on the chair next to the bed.)

John: Look at you... (He shakes his head out of disappointment.)

John: What'd they say?

Trish: Broken clavicle. (John nods.)

John: Collarbone... Man, this is all my fault. (Trish looks at him.)

John: If I would have gotten my hands on Chris after my match, he wouldn't have came back during yours. Then you never would have gotten distracted and knocked off the turnbuckle...

Trish: It's not your fault John. (He looks at her.)

Trish: I'm a professional wrestler. This is what happens to us. It comes along with the job description. You should know that. Yea, things got out of hand tonight. I'll agree. But it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Not even Michelle's. It's not like she purposely did that, well at least I hope not. (Trish reaches over with her left hand and holds one of his.)

Trish: I know I've been giving you a pretty hard time lately but your doing me a huge favor just by being here with me. We've been through a lot together. Some good, some bad, but you've stuck by my side the entire time. Even when I'm being a bitch. (John smirks.)

Trish: For example the past few weeks I've been slamming doors in your face, embarrassing you on airplanes, saying terrible things to you and not to mention throwing the past back up in your face. But you still agreed to help protect me from Chris. Your always there when I need you. And I wanna thank-you for that. (Trish and John share a smile.)

Trish: And I think that maybe in the future when I sort everything out in my head and get over what happened with Melina, I could definitely see a future with you again. (John's face lights up.)

John: You serious? (She nods with a toothy grin.)

Trish: I'm serious. Your not a bad guy. At all. And I understand you made a stupid mistake. I know that. I just need a little time to heal. (John nods.)

John: I understand entirely. And I'm fine with that. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere. I've fallen too hard to turn back now. All I want is you. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: Your the best sometimes boyfriend sometimes best friend ever. (John giggles at this.)

John: Right back at you. (Trish holds out her left arm for a hug. John hugs her being careful not to hurt her collarbone.)

Trish: Watch. (John didn't hurt her, she's just warning him because she's really sore. John stands up and looks at her with a serious look.)

John: Yea, we all gotta be careful around you from now on. One little slip up and your broken clavicle could lead to rupturing these. (He points at her boobs and gets a huge grin. Trish giggles and playfully slaps his arm.)

Trish: Shut up John. (They both giggle as the hospital door opens. In walks Mickie, Torrie and Candice. They all seem shocked to see both of them together and smiling.)

Torrie: Oh my God. Is the world ending? Trish and John are actually... getting along. (Everyone laughs a bit.)

Mickie: We just wanted to make sure you were OK Trish. That was a nasty fall you had. We were all worried sick.

Trish: Thanks guys. I'm fine. In pain, but nothing I won't bounce back from. I got my body guard here to help me out if I need anything. (Trish and John look at each other with smiles. The girls can tell they still like each other a lot and knew it wouldn't be long before they ended up back together.)

Candice: There's someone else here, but I'm not sure if...

Trish: Yes, Melina can come in. (Candice smiles.)

Candice: OK, good. I'll go get her. (A few minutes later Candice comes back in with Melina. Melina looks at Trish unsure, even though they worked things out.)

Trish: Hey Melz. (Melina smiles.)

Melina: How are you feeling?

Trish: I've been better. But I'm feeling pretty good. Especially since we got the gang back together. (Everyone looks around at each other realizing Trish is right. It's been a long time since they all were able to talk to each other with out arguing.)

Mickie: I think this moment deserves a group hug. (Everyone comes in to Trish's bed and has a group hug. Just at this moment Doctor Malice comes in.)

Malice: It looks like we're having a happy WWE family hug. (They stop hugging and look at him.)

Malice: Hey, sorry to cut it to you folks, but it's 2 in the morning. Time for everyone to go and let Trish here have some rest. (They all moan in protest.)

Malice: She'll be out tomorrow. Nothing to worry about. We just wanna keep a close eye on her tonight.

Mickie: OK Doc. (Mickie, Torrie, Candice and Melina give Trish hugs and leave. John gives Trish a long hug and goes to leave.)

Trish: John, wait. (He stops and looks at her.)

Trish: Does John have to leave now?

Malice: Well, yea unless he's gonna stay the night. (Trish looks at John with pleading eyes.)

Trish: You wanna stay? (John looks at Dr. Malice.)

John: I don't wanna leave her alone being injured like this. (Trish smiles.)

Malice: I'll have Sonia bring you in some blankets in a few. (Malice leaves and John sits back on the chair.)

Trish: I appreciate everything John.

John: No problem...

Trish: Seriously. You don't have to do anything for me, but you are. To be honest, if I was you, I'd wanna kick my own ass for how I've been acting towards you. I certainly wouldn't help me with anything. (John shrugs.)

John: I try to do what I can.

Trish: Well I wanna say thank-you again and... apologize.

John: Apologize?

Trish: Yea. I owe you a huge apology. I keep saying you don't care about me and running my mouth, when clearly you do. Or you wouldn't even be here tonight. So I'm sorry. (John smiles and nods.)

John: You didn't even need to apologize, but apology accepted. (Trish smiles and the nurse Sonia walks in with a blanket and pillow.)

Sonia: Here you go. (She hands them to John and he takes them with a smile.)

John: Thanks. (Sonia smiles and leaves, closing the door behind her. Trish yawns.)

John: Well, I'm sure your exhausted. I'm pretty tired too. So I guess this is good night.

Trish: Good night. (John puts the pillow behind his head and covers up with the blanket as he tries getting comfortable in the chair, but to no avail.)

_This is gonna be a long night._

Trish: John?

John: Yea?

Trish: Could you get the light?

John: Yea. (He gets up and hits the light switch. It gets dark and the only light is the light coming from the night light. John makes his way carefully through the dark back to the chair.)

Trish: I'm cold.

John: You want another blanket?

Trish: Why won't you come lay with me? Your body heat will keep me warm.

_Did she just say that?_

John: You sure?

Trish: Yes I'm sure. I'm freezing. (John thinks about it for a minute.)

John: OK. (He carefully climbs into the hospital bed with Trish, bringing his pillow and blanket with him. He covers Trish up with his blanket as the other half of it covers him up. He lays down and realizes the bed was pretty small and they would have to be close if he wanted to fit. He snuggles in closer to Trish and she doesn't say a word. He lays on his side with Trish on her side facing the opposite direction of him with her back against his stomach. He drapes his arm over her shoulders and cuddles her close.)

Trish: That's much better. (He chuckles.)

John: I know. (Trish slowly moves her left hand off the bed and intertwines her fingers into his. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek with her smiling.)

John: Goodnight.

Trish: Goodnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trish wakes up and looks around. The clock on the wall says 3:30. She looks out the window and sees it's daylight, realizing it's 3:30 in the afternoon. John wakes up and props himself up on his elbow and yawns.

John: What time is it?

Trish: 3:30.

John: In the afternoon?

Trish: Yea. (John smiles.)

John: Damn we slept late.

Trish: Yea I know. But it feels good. (John nods in agreement and rolls out of the bed and raises his arms high above his head to stretch. Trish sits up and yawns.)

John: So how you feeling today?

Trish: Pretty bad. I thought I was sore last night, but everything is hitting me now. My whole upper body is sore.

John: You did hit hard. For a second I thought you broke your neck. Good thing you didn't. (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea, thank God for that. (Dr. Malice walks in.)

Malice: It's about time you two woke up. Well, I guess you guys were really tired. (They nod.)

Malice: Well, I just wanted to check if you were up yet. I'll give a little time to wake up completely. I'll be back. (He leaves and Trish looks at John. She opens her mouth to say something but a look of panic over takes his face.)

John: Damn it!

Trish: What?

John: Tonight's Raw. And I missed my flight. (Trish's eyes grow wide.)

Trish: I forgot all about that too.

John: I better call Vince. (He picks up his cell phone and it starts ringing. He looks at the caller I.D and it's Vince.)

John: Speaking of the devil. (John answers the phone.)

John: Hello Mr. McMahon.

McMahon: John, I see you haven't arrived at the arena yet.

John: Yea, I'm really sorry. I stayed with Trish last night because...

McMahon: I didn't ask for any excuses. Your lucky I knew this was gonna happen. Because I've decided to give you the night off seeing how even if you left now you won't make it to the arena. (John sighs from relief.)

John: Thanks Mr. McMahon.

McMahon: How's Trish?

John: Good. She's pretty sore, but good.

McMahon: Tell her that I and the rest of WWE wish her a fast recovery.

John: Will do. (Vince hangs up before John can say anymore.)

John: Vince said he's hoping for your speedy recovery. (Trish nods.)

John: And I have the night off. Now I can stay with you all day if you want.

Trish: Sure. I'll get lonely with out any company. (John smiles.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's now 9 at night, and John and Trish pull up in front of the hotel in a taxi. Trish was just released from the hospital. John pays the driver and climbs out of the car. He grabs Trish's left hand and helps her out since her right arm is still in the sling. He gets their bags out of the trunk and Trish holds her hand out for her bag.

John: I'll get it. (Trish smiles.)

Trish: OK. (They go inside, up the elevators and to John's room. He opens it up and they go in. Trish throws herself down on the bed.)

Trish: I claim it. (John drops the bags and looks at her.)

John: Says who?

Trish: Says me. (Trish grins and John cracks a smile.)

John: Your lucky your hurt or I'd throw you off. (Trish laughs cockily.)

Trish: Yea right. You wouldn't do anything. (She playfully throws a pillow from the bed at him. It hits him in the face and falls to the floor.)

John: Now you asked for it. (He picks it up and goes over and hits her with it. She laughs and picks up another pillow and starts having a pillow fight with him. They both laugh and giggle at the fun they're having. Trish stops and holds her shoulder with her left hand.)

Trish: Ow, John. (He accidentally hurt her broken collarbone.)

John: Oh, sorry Trish. I didn't mean to...

Trish: It's OK. Just hurts a bit. (John looks at her.)

John: I'll make it better. (He leans his head down and kisses her collarbone where it's broken to make it feel better. He goes to pull away but their eyes lock and before either one of them can react, their lips lock. After a few seconds, John pulls away and looks at Trish in shock because they agreed to be friends and they weren't acting like friends anymore. They were acting like a couple.)

John: I think I should go now.

**END OF CHAPTER 44**


	45. I Thought Everything Was Fine

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 45: I Thought Everything Was Fine

**RAW**

Michelle arrives to the arena with an intense look. Edge, Lita and Stacy come up to her.

Lita: Thank fucking God! (Michelle looks at them with bewilderment.)

Michelle: What?

Stacy: It's about time someone put that spotlight hogger Trish Stratus on the shelf. (Michelle shrugs.)

Edge: And I couldn't picture any better way to send her out than embarrassing the living Hell out of that tramp. (Edge, Lita and Stacy all laugh.)

Lita: I wish it could have been me doing this, but I'm not gonna hate on you. You just gained a ton of respect from me. (Michelle looks down and shakes her head.)

Edge: How about we take you out for a couple of drinks to celebrate your accomplishment?

Michelle: Accomplishment?

Stacy: Yea. You hurt Trish...

Michelle: Injuring someone isn't an accomplishment. (Edge, Lita and Stacy's smiles fade.)

Lita: What?

Michelle: I dislike Trish as much as the next person, but injuring someone is nothing to be proud of.

Stacy: Are you kidding me?

Michelle: No, are you three kidding me? How dare you come up to me trying to celebrate this. Sure I can't stand Trish, but what happened last night was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. I seen an opportunity and took it. Unfortunately, Trish landed wrong and got hurt.

Lita: What the fuck! (Michelle furrows her brow out of annoyance.)

Michelle: What is you guys' problem? Trish is annoying as hell, yea, but she's not a bad person. I don't know why you have such a huge problem with her...

Edge: I'll tell you exactly why we have a "huge problem" as you like to call it. That wretch screwed Lita here out of the Women's title on too many occasions to count.

Stacy: And she's dating my boyfriend. (Michelle looks around in confusion.)

Michelle: OK, one; I think Cena made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want anything to do with your psychotic ass. (Stacy's jaw drops in shock.)

Michelle: Two; I'm also pretty sure Trish and Cena aren't together. Trish made that clear during the match last night on commentary. And thirdly; Lita you screwed yourself out of the title. If you wouldn't be so worried about when and who your screwing next, you'd win matches. (Lita slaps Michelle right across the face. Michelle slaps her right back and chaos erupts as they brawl with Stacy jumping in for Lita. Edge doesn't even try to stop it. He encourages this behavior. WWE security rush over and break it up.)

Lita: See you in the ring bitch! (Security force them their separate ways. Later on in the night, Michelle and her LayCool tag team partner Layla take on Lita and Stacy in a winning effort, gaining a huge crowd ovation. LayCool were heels until now. With the great crowd reaction, they would have no choice but to switch over to faces.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Trish opens her eyes and feels a slight pressure on her waist. She blinks her eyes a few times to gain focus and her heart sinks. She was laying on John's chest with his arm around her waist.

What the...?

She thinks back to last night, trying to figure out what she was doing here, like this.

OK, so John brought me back here and we started having a little pillow fight.

She strains herself to try and remember what happened next.

Then we kissed and he said he was gonna leave but I asked him to stay and...

Trish brings her hand up to her face and covers her eyes in shame. She now remembers what happened last night to cause them to be like this.

God...

Trish sits up and looks down at herself. She was in nothing but John's baggy t-shirt. She shakes her head out of disbelief.

No, no, no, no, no... Please be a dream. Please be a dream. Please be a...

John: Good morning. (Trish looks at John, who must have been woken up from her sitting up, and he's in nothing but his boxers. He smiles.)

John: How are you feeling?

Like a whore...

Trish looks around the room to see their clothes thrown all around and an overwhelming feeling of humiliation creeps into her mind.

Trish: What did we do? (John smirks and takes a moment to reminisce on last night.)

**Flashback**

John stands up to leave but Trish pulls on his hand.

Trish: Don't go. (He looks down for a second reconsidering it. Then he looks back at her.)

John: What about...

Trish: Don't worry about anything John. Tonight, it's just you... and me.

_You and me?_

Trish pulls him closer to her and wraps her good arm around the back of his neck and looks into his eyes. John looks back at her with confusion.

John: I don't think... (He tries to pull away but Trish holds him tight and sees he's a bit tense.)

Trish: Everything's fine. Loosen up a bit, and I'll loosen up for you. (Trish smirks as John's expression turns into a bit of shock and enjoyment. That was all Trish had to say, and John immediately wanted to stay with her. He gets a huge grin and presses his lips against hers in a sheering kiss. He slowly climbs onto the bed and gets on top of her. She pulls her arm off his neck and tugs up at her shirt. She struggles with one arm before John lends a helping hand and slides her shirt off. They part lips for a second and John looks down at her with a smile. His eyes travel across every inch of her stomach, chest and bust. Then his eyes lock on her broken collarbone.)

John: What about your collarbone?

Trish: Don't worry about it. (She pulls him back into another kiss. She fondles with her pants trying to unbuckle them. But she has only one mobile arm which makes everything extremely difficult. John reaches down and unfastens them in a second and pulls them off. He looks back up at her to see if she was gonna stop him and protest but she doesn't. He slowly pulls her panties off and tosses them to the floor. He licks his lips briefly and goes to work pleasing her with his tongue. Trish takes in a deep breathe. After a minute, John pulls away and unbuckles his pants and takes them off. Trish raises her head off the pillow and looks at him with a smile. He smiles back and pulls himself closer to her. She rests her head back against the pillow and gasps as he enters her.)

**End Of Flashback**

John's smirk grows even wider.

John: A lot. (He nods out of approval.)

John: Damn. (Trish's jaw drops out of shock.)

Trish: It's not funny John! (His happy expression fades away into that of confusion.)

John: What...

Trish: This is all your fault! (She rolls out of the bed.)

John: What's gotten into you?

Trish: I think I'm gonna be sick. (Trish covers her mouth and runs into the bathroom. John looks around the room in confusion.)

John: What the Hell is wrong with her? (He climbs out of bed and knocks on the bathroom door.)

John: Trish. Open the damn door. (It's quiet and he doesn't hear her making sounds like she's vomiting. He knows she used that as an excuse to get away from him.)

John: Trish? (He's beginning to loose his patience with her. He jiggles the door knob and it's locked.)

John: What the Hell Trish? I thought everything was fine?

Trish: No, it's not fine John!

John: What do you mean? I thought we finally worked shit out?

Trish: Well you thought wrong. (John takes a deep breathe.)

John: Why won't you stop acting like tantrum fitting 9 year old, come out of the bathroom and talk to me like an adult.

Trish: No.

John: Damn it Trish! (He pounds hardly on the door.)

John: What the fuck is your problem!

Trish: My problem is you! (John stops banging.)

Trish: No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to hate you! And that's what I want! (In a way this makes John happy knowing he has that effect on her, but on the other hand, it makes him sad because she wants to hate him.)

John: Your not even making any sense...

Trish: What happened last night was a huge mistake.

John: You pushed for it!

Trish: I know, I know! (Trish leans against the door and it's quiet for a moment.)

Trish: Is that the same way it happened with Melina? (John swallows hard.)

_She just had to go there._

John: Why do you keep bringing that up?

Trish: Just answer the damn question. (John sighs.)

John: Kind of.

Trish: What exactly happened John?

John: It's a long story.

Trish: Well I asked. And I want the entire truth.

John: She came to my hotel room to apologize for kissing me.

Trish: She kissed you?

John: Yea. Long story short, I thought her leg was hurt so I was just trying to help her and we kissed. Nothing major.

Trish: During or after we broke up?

John: After. Then me and you made up and that same night she came to my room apologizing then asked for advice. See, she was telling me before that her sister liked a new guy but was in a relationship. So I told her that if her sister's relationship wasn't working out, to try the new guy. And then Melina tells me she was talking about herself the whole time and...

Trish: She tried out the new guy. That was you. (Everything makes sense to Trish now.)

Trish: So she came onto you?

John: Yea. I told her no and that I didn't wanna hurt you but she kept trying to seduce me. Then I started getting annoyed with her and she started crying.

Trish: And you hate to see a woman cry.

John: Exactly. So I tried to get her to stop and she started kissing me again and succeeded at seducing me and the rest is history.

Trish: So it really wasn't entirely your fault, but still your fault. And to think I still wanted you. (Trish shakes her head.)

Trish: God, what's wrong with me? (John stares at the door like it's Trish.)

Trish: Why do I let you have this effect on me? (John doesn't know what to say.)

Trish: I would never act this way with anyone else. After Chris cheated on me, I kicked his ass to the curb. No questions asked. But I just can't seem to do that with you. And I wish I could. I mean, you cheated on me with my best friend, and I can't seem to get you out of my mind. (It's silent for a minute.)

John: Everything was fine last night. Where did it go bad? (Trish is quiet for a second.)

Trish: When I remembered why I fell for you in the first place.

John: Why won't you just be with me then?

Trish: I can't.

John: Why not?

Trish: Because I'm not gonna put myself in a spot for heartbreak again.

John: Don't make this a repeat of Chris...

Trish: I'm not making this a repeat of Chris.

John: It seems like you are.

Trish: No, I'm not. There's similarities with what happened with him and what happened with you, but it's not the same. (John rolls his eyes.)

Trish: You wanna know the differences? Chris was an asshole from the start. I always kinda knew it wasn't gonna work out with him. But I actually thought you could be the one, and I gave you my all. But come to find out you were just another asshole who hurt me a million times worse than Chris ever dreamed of.

_Chris was right..._

John: Trish, it was a mistake. A huge one. How many times do I have to tell you this?

Trish: Yes, I know John. Damn, stop repeating yourself. I know you fucked up. And I know your sorry and all that blah, blah, blah. That doesn't change what you did. And I can't bring myself to get over it. (John looks down.)

Trish: That's why we can't even be friends. Because if I stay friends with you, these feelings will never go away. And we're just gonna end up having sex again. Another huge mistake I made.

John: I was a mistake now? (John seems a bit hurt. Trish sighs.)

Trish: No, not you. But what we did last night only made me like you more. (Trish blinks and a tear rolls down her cheek.)

Trish: God, I'm so stupid.

John: No your not.

Trish: Yes I am. I'm trying to get over you and I keep making shit worse.

John: If you just give me one more chance you won't be feeling conflicted and...

Trish: John, I'm not giving you another chance. I'm not gonna take that risk again.

John: Trish, come on.

Trish: No. Last time you broke my heart. I'm not letting you do that again. I like you yea, but I'm not gonna let you play me like a fool. (Trish opens the door and pushes past him. She bends and picks her clothes up with her good arm.)

John: What about your collarbone?

Trish: I'll manage. (She walks to the door with her hand filled with her clothes and realizes she can't open the door.)

John: It doesn't look like it.

Trish: Just shut the Hell up. I'm not five. I can do things on my own. I don't need you to babysit me.

John: I just thought you'd need help. (Trish closes her eyes and sighs taking a few seconds to respond.)

Trish: Why can't you be an asshole? (She turns and faces him.)

Trish: For once, make this easy for me. (John has no clue what she's talking about.)

John: What the Hell are you talking about?

Trish: I'm talking about you! All you do is try helping me. And that makes it hard for me to leave.

John: Then stay! (He's getting agitated by her confusion.)

Trish: No!

John: What the fuck do you want me to do! Huh! Because you make no sense to me at all! One minute your all over me like last night. Then another minute your bitching me out and the next your being rude but sentimental. I'm trying so hard to be patient with you but your making it extremely hard. If you wanna leave, then leave. Because no matter what I say to you, you'll never give me another chance. And I'm tired of this back and forth bickering with each other. (Trish looks a him. He's never put her in her place like this before. And she kind of liked it, kind of hated it.)

John: You bitch about how I hurt you? You ever think about how you hurt me? Huh? Every other day you hate me, then like me. Make up your damn mind already. I like you, I do. But I can't deal with this indecisive shit. You either wanna be with me or you don't. (Trish thinks about it.)

Trish: I honestly don't know what I want anymore.

John: It's clear that you have a lot of feelings for me. Why won't you just give me another chance? (Trish looks down.)

I'm gonna end up saying yes...

Trish: I gotta go. (She throws her clothes on the floor, opens the door, then picks her clothes back up and leaves.)

John: Trish? Wait. (Trish just keeps walking down the hall. He sighs and closes the door.)

_What the Hell? _

A few minutes later someone knocks on the door. He opens the door and Trish is holding up the t-shirt of his that she was wearing. She's now in her own clothes.

Trish: Here. (He slowly takes his shirt back and looks at her sadly.)

John: I don't get you. Your gonna forgive Melina, the main cause for this whole mess, but you argue and fight with me. All I wanna do is help you.

Trish: It's complicated.

John: No it's not.

Trish: Maybe because I've known Melina since forever, and I know how she is. She's just a sex addict. Yea she crossed the line big time, but she always has. She has no boundaries and I already knew she would do something dumb like this. But you... I didn't think you'd do something like this. Especially because you hated Chris for how he hurt me. And you wound up doing something even worse.

John: And I told you I was sorry...

Trish: Yea, well sorry isn't gonna make my heart heal.

John: But...

Trish: No buts John. I don't wanna be around you. I don't wanna hear about you. I don't wanna hear your name. I don't wanna think about you. I wanna be done with you, for good. (Trish takes a second to think.)

Trish: I hate you. (She walks off leaving John an emotional wreck. On the outside, he looked tough and able to handle this. But on the inside, his heart hurt worse than it ever did before. Hearing her say the words "I hate you" to him was a huge blow to his feelings.)

**END OF CHAPTER 45**


	46. Out Of Control

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 46: Out Of Control

**Monday Night Raw; Toronto, Ontario, Canada**

It's been about a week since Trish and John last spoke to each other. Trish's collarbone is still broken, and with her arm in a sling, she makes a bad decision of going to the arena to meet with her friends. As soon as she gets out of her car, none other than Chris Jericho approaches her to annoy her. She turns around and runs right into him, hurting her broken clavicle.

Trish: Ow! (She looks up into the eyes of the man who scared her the most and fear creeps onto her face. He gives a quick evil sneer and grabs her free arm and covers her mouth. She's completely helpless in the empty arena parking lot. She starts squirming and Chris talks in a low, stern, menacing voice.)

Chris: Keep moving and I'll snap your neck. (Trish immediately stops moving afraid that he'll follow through.)

Chris: I told you before, whatever Chris wants, Chris gets. And I want you. Whether you like it or not, I'm having you tonight.

God... no.

Panic creeps into her body. She knew that she had no way of stopping him. She was completely helpless with one arm. Chris pushes her against her own car and presses the back of her head against the car as he keeps his hand over her mouth.

Chris: Now your either gonna give it to me willingly like the slut you are, or I'm gonna take it. (Trish bites his hand over her mouth and he pulls his hand away in pain.)

Chris: Ah shit! (Trish goes to run but he grabs her by her hair and yanks her back. He looks at her with fury in his eyes and pulls his fist back to hit her. She squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the pain.)

POP!

She hears a loud pop and hears a body hit the floor and grunt in pain.

He's gonna kill me...

She feels someone put their hands around her cheeks cupping them and uses her good arm to push them away. She knows it's Chris trying to rough her up some more. She still hasn't opened her eyes out of fear. She didn't want to see what was coming. But she wasn't gonna go down without a fight. She starts pushing and squirming to get away as she finally builds up enough courage to open her eyes and look into a set of blue eyes. Confusion rushes through her body as she sees the man holding her isn't Chris.

John: Trish... (John seems worried and caring.)

John: You OK? (Trish looks around trying to piece together everything. It's now that she realizes she's not on the floor, but still standing against the car. She looks past John, and notices Chris is the one on the floor in pain, holding the back of his head. It all makes sense to her now. When Chris went to hit her, John must have hit Chris in the back of the head, and that would explain the loud thud hitting the hard cement ground. She looks at John trying to think of something to say, but so many things were running through her mind at once. Chris gets up, holding his head, and Trish sees this. She opens her mouth to warn John but nothing comes out. Chris grabs John by the wrist and spins him around to face him and hits him with a hard right. Then a hard left. John swings back and an all out brawl erupts. Trish watches as they tear each other apart. John hits Chris so hard in the side of the head Chris falls to the floor. John gets on top and starts pounding away on him. Chris covers his head and face as John continues swinging away on him. Trish realizes John is getting a bit out of hand.)

Trish: John! Stop! (John keeps punching Chris.)

Trish: Stop John! Your gonna kill him! (Trish pulls one of his arms and he lays in one good last punch, nailing Chris right in the jaw with a smacking sound. John gets off Chris and looks down at him with fury. Seeing John this mad scares Trish a little bit. She's never seen him this outraged before. John is huffing and puffing and Trish can't tell if it's from the scuffle, or from his anger. Trish looks down at Chris, who is bleeding from the lip and is clutching his cheek as he lays there in pain.)

Trish: John? (John just looks at her and sees the concern on her face.)

John: You alright? (Trish nods.)

Trish: Yea. (Mickie walks into the parking lot with a bewildered look.)

Mickie: What the Hell... (When she spots Trish and John, she shakes her head.)

Mickie: I heard yelling in here. What the Hell are you two doing... (Something, or rather someone, catches her eye on the ground. She looks at Chris then back at John and Trish with wonderment.)

Mickie: Did John just...

Chris: Yea! That fucking asshole attacked me for no reason!

John: There was plenty of reason!... (Trish holds John back because John steps forward like he's gonna hit Chris again.)

Mickie: What's going on?

Trish: Chris was threatening me and...

John: I seen this... scumbag trying to hit Trish so I got involved. (Shock spreads across Mickie's face. She now understands everything. Chris rolls over onto his knees, and gingerly lifts himself off the ground. He looks directly at John, and gets an intent look on his face.)

Chris: Is that all you got pussy? (John bites his lower lip out of frustration. Mickie and Trish both notice this, and they both grab one of John's arm to pull him away.)

Mickie: Come on John. That's enough. (They start to pull John out of the parking lot when Chris mushes the back of John's head. John yanks his arms out of the girls' grip and spins around quickly pushing his forehead right against Chris's with a growing level of intensity. Chris slaps John hard in the face and John tackles him to the cold hard cement. They start brawling away and Trish and Mickie don't know what to do. Chris stands up and John charges at him, only for Chris to move at the last second, and send John shoulder first into a car bumper. John grunts in pain and grabs at his shoulder, holding it. Trish and Mickie have concern written all over their face. Chris pulls John off the ground by his head and goes to slam John's head into the car hood but John presses as hard on the car as he can with his hands struggling to keep his head from connecting with the metal. John throws his elbow back, hitting Chris straight in the sternum. Chris lets go of John's head and grasp his stomach, giving John the opportunity he needed. John slams Chris head first onto the car hood and it makes a sickening thud sound. Trish and Mickie both flinch. Chris holds his head and writhes in pain as he huddles over the car hood. John hovers over him with anger.)

Mickie: John! (John is blacked out, so he can't hear a thing that they're saying. Mickie and Trish glance at each other with the same thought flowing through their minds. They both simultaneously approach John, hoping to pull him away. John has Chris by the head and lifts him off the car. John pulls an unstable Chris a foot away from the car. Trish and Mickie put their hands on his upper arms, trying to pull him away. He shrugs them off. He backs up a bit more, practically dragging Chris with him. He lines Chris up with the hood of the car. Trish and Mickie have an idea of what he's thinking. They once again try to pull John away, but shakes his upper body and knocks them away. Mickie backs up and after a second notices Trish on the ground on her ass. John throws Chris as hard as he can and sends Chris flailing onto the car hood back first with a loud thud. Chris screams out in pain and falls off the hood onto the floor in pain. John looks down at Chris with rage, knowing he won this fight. John turns around and sees Mickie trying to pick Trish up off the floor. A huge sensation of sorrow sweeps John's veins, knowing that in his blind fury he must have knocked her down. John goes over and grabs Trish by her only mobile arm and hoists her easily up and the momentum sends her straight into his arms. Trish looks into his eyes and he slowly utters.)

John: Sorry. You OK? (Trish was physically fine, but emotionally, she was a wreck. She doesn't know how to react. She was thankful that John came to help her, but she was mad that he let himself become that enraged with anger. John feels a stinging sensation across his right cheek.)

Oh God... What a mistake. He's gonna lose control again...

John lets go of Trish and holds his cheek. Trish flinches a bit expecting John to hit her back. But he just holds his cheek in shock.

_Why'd she slap me?_

Security make their way into the parking lot. They look at Trish, Mickie, John and then at Chris. Two big guards wrap both of their arms around John's, controlling him. Two more of them yank Chris off the floor and hold him too. John looks at Trish who has a weird expression of anger and confusion at the same time. Mickie looks at John and shrugs as she places one arm around Trish's shoulders. A police officer walks in and stops Trish and Mickie. The security guards start pushing John out of the parking lot and John looks over at Trish the entire time. Trish looks at him back as the officer speaks with both Trish and Mickie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John looks down ashamed as he sits on the hard bench in the holding cell inside the Toronto Police Station. A cop bangs his night stick on the bars and John looks up.

Cop: Let's go. (The cop unlocks the cell and John stands up.)

Cop: Your free to go. (John walks out of the cell and down the hall. He stops at the main desk and the security guard sitting there hands him a paper. It's a fine. John sighs knowing he deserved it and turns around to leave. He sees Trish and Mickie outside getting into a car. They must have been brought in for questioning. He rushes outside and down the steps.)

John: Trish! (She stops before getting into the passenger side and looks over at him. She rolls her eyes.)

Trish: What now? (Mickie is in the street, and closes her door. She doesn't get in the car.)

Trish: Just leave me alone John. (Trish closes the door and John looks confused. Mickie walks around the car and puts her hand on his chest, almost pushing him back.)

Mickie: She doesn't wanna talk to you John.

John: Why? Is it because I knocked her down by accident?

Mickie: No. It's not that.

John: Then what...

Mickie: John, look. I know you care about Trish. And I know you have the right intentions on trying to talk to her, but she doesn't wanna talk to you right now.

John: But...

Mickie: Just leave her alone. (Mickie turns and gets in the car and a moment later they pull off. John watches the car drive off into the distance.)

John: It's not that easy.

**End Of Chapter 46**

* * *

the end is coming very soon. :)


	47. I'm Not Asking For Permission

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 47: I'm Not Asking For Permission

Back at the hotel, John walks into the lobby and sees Trish standing in front of the elevators waiting for them to open. He slowly walks up and stands next to her. She looks at him and rolls her eyes.

Trish: What?

John: I'm just waiting for the elevator. (Trish looks away from him and stays quiet, not responding. He looks at her and having her so mad at him is killing him.)

John: Trish? (She sighs.)

Trish: What! (She snaps at him.)

John: I just wanted to make sure you were OK. (Trish looks at him for a little while before responding.)

Trish: I'm fine.

John: I'm sorry for knocking you down. It was an accident. Chris just gets me so mad. The way he disrespects women and you and everything... I just lost my head. And I'm sorry for acting that way.

Trish: I know what you mean. He gets me pissed off too. I'm kinda grateful you came though. With my bad shoulder and arm, he would have kicked my ass real bad. (John nods.)

John: I just don't wanna see you getting hurt.

Trish: Thanks. (She redirects her attention on the elevator door that still has yet to open.)

Is this thing broken?

Trish presses the up button again hoping to speed the stupid thing up.)

John: So just so I can understand, why are you so mad at me? (She sighs.)

John: Could you just answer honestly. Please. That's all I want.

Trish: Geez, I don't know. Maybe because of what happened for like... I don't know. The last month. (John looks at her.)

John: I'm sorry for everything.

Trish: Yea, I know. You keep saying that. But I can't get the image of you and her out of my mind.

John: Is this what everything's been about? Trish, what happened with me and Melina never should have happened, I agree, but your gonna have to try and move past it...

Trish: Move past something that hurt so bad? (John looks at her.)

Trish: John, I felt physically sick after finding out what you did. I was falling in... (Trish stops herself from finishing that sentence.)

No, he doesn't deserve to hear that.

Trish: And to make matters worse, you were the only person that could help me out with Chris and I was in the process of trying to get over you. And that just made it impossible to forget about you. (The elevator door finally opens and they step in.)

Trish: And then you were so helpful and caring I couldn't help liking you more. And that's the last thing I want.

John: Why? (Trish tries to fight it but she can't stop the tears from dwelling in her eyes.)

Trish: I'm trying to get over you. But every time I turn around, your there for me. Your making it hard.

John: Would you rather have me be a complete asshole?

Trish: Yes. (John looks at her and he gets annoyed by her.)

_Why does she have to be so difficult._

John: Your extremely difficult, you know that.

Trish: Then why do you want me?

John: I don't even know.

Trish: Then leave me the Hell alone. (The elevator door opens.)

John: Alright. Fine. I like you I do, but your too much. (He steps off the elevator.)

John: I'm done with you acting like a fucking ten year old. I try helping you, and I try being nice, and this is my pay back? You bitching me out. Whatever. You hate me, then fine. But don't call me tomorrow wanting my help, because I'm not coming. I'm not being a sucker anymore. Every time you needed help, I was there and you wanna tell me you hate me? (He shakes his head.)

John: Your nothing but an ungrateful ass little princess. (Trish furrows her brow.)

John: Yea, I said it. I do whatever I can for you and you won't even talk to me. I just got arrested and fined sticking up for you and your gonna talk to me like I was the one trying to hurt you. And you expect me to keep crawling right back to you. Well I'm not doing it anymore. (John takes a deep breathe.)

John: I hope you got what you want. Because now you can get over me. (He walks away and Trish watches him in shock. She never knew he'd actually give up on her. She always thought he's still be there for her.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickie leaves Trish's house a couple hours after dropping her off at home. Mickie walks into the hotel and walks down the halls. She knocks on John's door and when he opens it, he gets a huge flash of deja vu.

BAM!

John's head jerks back and he grabs his nose, after being punched in the face again by Mickie. He holds his nose in pain as he looks at her as she glares angrily at him.

John: What now?

Mickie: You just can't help yourself can you?

John: What the Hell are you talking about Mickie?

Mickie: I told you to leave Trish alone, but you just had to talk to her didn't you? Don't you understand English? (John rolls his eyes.)

John: I had to talk to her...

Mickie: Yea, well now she's upset.

John: For what?

Mickie: Because you don't care.

John: Yes I do. Why the fuck do you think I've been bending over backwards for her? It's not cause I have nothing better to do.

Mickie: Don't get smart with me. I'll punch you again. (John holds his nose tighter and shakes his head no. Even though Mickie was small, she had a mean punch.)

John: Don't do that.

Mickie: You don't listen to me, so why should I listen to you?

John: You broke my nose the last time...

Mickie: Yea, well last time I found out you had sex with Melina. I think you deserved it. (John just rolls his eyes.)

John: Am I hated amongst all women or something?

Mickie: No. You just piss us off... Oh, and break hearts.

John: What...

Mickie: Look, I specifically told you not to talk to Trish. She didn't wanna talk to you. I mean, you cheated on her. Then you sleep with her only days after you cheat. That's sick... Then when she asks you to help her, you sleep with her again. If I were her, I'd do more than punch and slap you...

John: Hey, she pushed for it.

Mickie: You could have said no.

John: Have you looked at Trish lately? I'm not saying no to a woman who looks that good.

Mickie: That must explain the whole Melina thing then. (John rolls his eyes.)

Mickie: So just because a woman looks good gives you permission to have sex with them?

John: No...

Mickie: I look good. If I wanted to have sex with you right now, you'd do it right? (John takes a moment to think about it.)

John: Do you? (Mickie rolls her eyes.)

Mickie: Your disgusting.

John: What? I just asked a question.

Mickie: No, I don't wanna sleep with you. And you took a moment to think about it. Which is disgusting.

John: I didn't think about it. And, how is thinking about it disgusting?

Mickie: OK, you broke my best friend's heart. Then you cheat with her best friend. That's already two girls. (Mickie holds up two fingers.)

Mickie: Not to mention crazy ass Stacy. So that makes three. (She looks at John.)

Mickie: Damn. You get a lot of action. (She shakes her head. John shrugs.)

John: How? That's only three.

Mickie: If I remember correctly, you lost your virginity when you were 14. And your now how old? 25? If I just say one girl a year, that equals 11 girls you slept with. And I'm sure you had more than that. There's no way I'm gonna sleep with a guy who's whored all around the world.

John: I didn't sleep with 11 girls. I mean, yea there was Trish and Melina and Stacy. Then Rosie, the model. Then the girl I lost it to. (John holds up 5 fingers.)

John: That's five.

Mickie: And? (John shrugs a bit.)

John: Maybe a couple more but I'm no whore. So don't say I am. (Mickie looks at him grossed out.)

Mickie: God. I'm surprised you don't have an STD by now. Or how Trish could even like someone like you. (John gets insulted.)

Mickie: And Melina's been known for having bad judgment, but sleeping with you was extremely bad judgment on her behalf. To be honest, I'm more surprised you didn't knock anyone up yet. (John opens his mouth to say something, but he can't think of anything to say back.)

Mickie: Look, I'm not gonna stand here all night arguing. Just keep your dick in your pants, and away from women. It's not gonna be long until you get someone pregnant. And this world can't afford another asshole. (Mickie thinks for a second.)

Mickie: Yea, you better stay far away from Trish. I don't want you knocking her up. Because next time you hurt her, I'm gonna break something and it's not gonna be your nose. (She looks down and John gets scared and crosses his legs.)

Mickie: Hopefully this will be the last time we see each other. (Mickie walks away and John feels extremely insulted. Mickie wasn't afraid of speaking the truth at all. Even if it meant laying into John a bunch of harsh words.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John wakes up the next morning feeling extremely sore from the battle of last night. He sits up in bed and winces a bit in pain. He trudges to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His left eye is a little swollen and blackened. He presses on his once broken nose and it's a bit sore as well.

John: I hope I didn't break it again. (He moves his nose side to side and discovers it is broken again. He shakes his head and grunts out of frustration.)

John: Damn it. (He holds his nose in pain.)

John: Not again... Damn Mickie... (He takes one last look in the mirror and looks at his battered face. He turns his head away because it's hard for him to look at his reflection being all messed up. He leaves the bathroom. He sits on the edge of the bed and replays the last 7 months in his head.)

_How can it go from being best friends with Trish, to falling for each other and having some of the best moments of my life, to fucking up big time, to fixing it and now having her hate me? Where did I go wrong? All I want is to love her. _

John looks down and shakes his head, feeling extremely sad. He sighs.

John: Keep it together John. (John pulls himself together, showers and gets ready for the day. When he finishes up, he leaves his hotel room. He turns the corner and runs into someone. When he recognizes who he ran in to, he covers his nose immediately.)

John: No! No more hitting me. (Mickie crosses her arms.)

Mickie: Damn, you look terrible. (She looks at his nose which is a bit bruised as well.)

Mickie: You deserved that punch in the face you know. (John lowers his hands a bit but keeps them ready for defense.)

John: Maybe just a little, but I didn't do anything wrong. So don't hit me again. This shit hurts. It's broken... again. (Mickie smirks proudly.)

John: It's not funny. You wanna find out how a broken nose feels? (John is trying to scare her but she just yawns.)

Mickie: I'm not afraid of you. (John raises his fist.)

John: Not yet. (John looks at her intently and Mickie has a smug look.)

Mickie: Put your fist down. You and I both know your not gonna hit me. (John looks at her knowing she's right. He wasn't gonna hit her. He just wanted to intimidate her a little. He slowly lowers his fist and Mickie slaps him across the face.)

John: Ow! (He holds his cheek.)

John: What the fuck!

Mickie: That's for trying to threaten me. (John rubs his cheek and nods. She was right. He shouldn't have tried to intimidate her.)

Mickie: Even though your completely harmless, don't raise your fist to me again. Next time you do, I'm kicking your ass. (John rolls his eyes and Mickie turns to walk away.)

John: Hold on. (Mickie sighs and turns around.)

Mickie: What?

John: How's Trish? (Mickie looks at him. She doesn't like him at all but knowing that he cared enough for Trish to ask how she was gave Mickie a new found respect for him.)

Mickie: She's OK. She could be better.

John: Is she fine after what Chris was trying to do?

Mickie: She feels a lot better knowing that he's in jail.

John: He's in jail?

Mickie: You don't think they let him out when they let you out do you?

John: I don't know...

Mickie: They brought us in for questioning. I don't like you. But I hate Chris. I don't hate you yet. So I made sure that they knew Chris was to blame for everything and that you were defending Trish. (John nods.)

John: So Trish is doing good then?

Mickie: Yea. (John nods again then looks at Mickie.)

John: So you really don't like me?

Mickie: No.

John: Why?

Mickie: Um, hello? You cheated on my best friend. (John sighs.)

John: Mickie, just hear me out for a second. I swear if I could, I would take it all back. I'll take back every moment of hurting Trish. And before that whole thing with Melina happened, I was fighting it. I was. But she was tempting me and trying to seduce me I just caved in. I mean, I am a guy after all. And Trish and I haven't had sex for a while before that and I cracked. And I regretted it the minute it happened. (Mickie crosses her arms and John can tell she doesn't believe him.)

John: Come on Mickie. I made a stupid mistake. I'm not a bad guy. And I don't want people to think I am...

Mickie: Did you see the hurt you caused her? She was crushed. That's why she's giving you a hard time now. She doesn't know how else to react to everything.

John: I never meant to hurt her. I mean... I love her. (Mickie softens up a bit hearing him say this. She knows he's being completely honest.)

Mickie: Look John, I know you love Trish. But you hurt her a lot. As much as I wanna see you two work things out and be happy again, I equally just as much don't wanna see her get hurt again. And I'm not sure if you being with her is a good idea. I think you two just need to call it a day and go your separate ways.

John: I can't.

Mickie: Every time you guys talk, hurts her even more. Is that what you want? (John shakes his head no.)

John: Of course not.

Mickie: So why do you continue? (John thinks about it.)

John: I don't mean to hurt her. (Mickie sighs and looks at the ground trying to decide what to do.)

John: I just want one last chance to talk to her.

Mickie: For what?

John: There's something I have to tell her. (Mickie looks at him.)

Mickie: No. (John looks at her.)

Mickie: No, I can't let you. All your gonna do is make her cry again.

John: I'm not asking permission. (John pushes past Mickie to walk away but she grabs his arm and stops him. She spins him around and goes to slap him but he catches her hand.)

John: Stop. I swear if you hit me one more time, I don't care if your a girl or not, I'm fighting you. (Mickie looks at him.)

Mickie: Let go of my arm. (She yanks her arm out of grasp and looks at him.)

Mickie: Your not going to her house to make her cry.

John: I'm not going to make her cry. I'm going to talk to her.

Mickie: And you don't think she'll end up crying? (John sighs.)

John: I need to try one last time. But I just don't wanna give up yet. If she turns me down again, I'll never bother her again. (Mickie thinks about it for a second.)

Mickie: Fine. (John smiles.)

Mickie: But if you make her cry again...

John: If she ends up crying again, I might end up crying too. (Mickie looks at him.)

Mickie: This is your last chance.

**END OF CHAPTER 47**

* * *

i think the next chapter will be the last one


	48. I Love You

And again, the italicized lettering is Cena's thoughts. The underlined is Trish's thoughts.

Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any one in this story. Everything goes to its respective owners. And any names, PPV's or anything else are not owned by me. They are owned by their respective owners. Unless other wise noted.

* * *

Chapter 48: I Love You

John parks his car in Trish's driveway and looks up at her house. He sighs and gets out. He closes the door and takes a deep breathe. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the necklace he gave to her before that she gave back when she broke up with him. He looks at it and sighs.

John: I hope she takes me back. (He puts the necklace back in his pocket and walks up on her porch. He knocks and a few moments later she opens it. She sees him and sighs.)

Trish: What John?

John: I just wanna talk to you for a minute.

Trish: I thought you said you were done playing my "ten" year old games?

John: I didn't mean that. And your not ten. I said all of that out of frustration. I didn't mean any of that.

Trish: But you said you were tired of...

John: I could never get tired of you. I was talking out of my ass. (Trish nods.)

Trish: OK. Is that it?

John: No. I wanted to talk.

Trish: About what?

John: Us. (She sighs.)

Trish: John...

John: Can you just listen to me for a moment? (Trish remains quiet.)

John: I know I done fucked up real bad and hurt you. And I said this a thousand times before but I'm sorry. Seeing how bad your hurting kills me. (Trish just looks around.)

John: I wish I could take everything back. But unfortunately I can't. I wish we could start all over. I hate having you hate me...

Trish: I don't hate you John.

John: You said you did...

Trish: I lied. As hard as I try, I can't hate you. (John looks at her.)

Trish: I only said that because I was hurting. I gave everything to you. Emotional and physical and I never thought you would end up hurting me like this.

John: I'm sorry. (Trish looks down and it's quiet for a second. Trish backs up to close the door.)

John: Wait.

Trish: What?

John: What do you wanna do?

Trish: About what?

John: Us.

Trish: I don't know. What I wanna do goes isn't exactly what I need.

John: It's not what you think you need. It's what you want.

Trish: Yea well the guy I want broke my heart.

John: Trish...

Trish: It doesn't even matter...

John: Yes it does.

Trish: Why does it matter so much to you?

John: Because I... (He looks at her and he can't finish the sentence. He stops himself and sighs.)

John: It just does.

Trish: I don't know why. Your no different than any other guy.

John: I'm not like every other guy.

Trish: Yes you are.

John: No I'm not. You wanna know who's just like every other guy? Randy Orton. You know who else is like every other guy? Chris.

Trish: And your all one in the same.

John: I am nothing like Chris. He treats women like shit and tried to hurt you. I made my mistakes but I'm nothing like him. I don't know how you could ever like him...

Trish: I don't either. The guy I like now fucked my best friend. (John stays shut. Trish had a point. Trish feels the tears welling in her eyes again.)

Trish: I'm not gonna argue with you. (She slams the door and lets the tears fall. She doesn't want John to see her cry. John feels bad.)

John: Trish...

Trish: Just go. (John can hear the tears in her voice.)

_Mickie was right..._

John: I can't.

Trish: John, leave.

John: But I didn't say everything I needed to.

Trish: I don't care. Look, you have 2 seconds to leave my property or I'll call the cops.

John: Then call them. I refuse to leave until either A; your my girl again. B; I say everything I need to and you still don't forgive me. Or C; I get removed in handcuffs. (Trish sighs loudly.)

Trish: Don't make this harder than it already is John. You just go your separate way, and I'll go mine. It's easier that way. You'll forget about me in no time.

John: You can never forget about the woman you love. (Trish's head perks up.)

Did he just say that?

_Now she knows._

John swallows hard and stares at the door. Trish slowly opens the door and looks at him.

Trish: What?

John: I love you. (Trish looks down and shakes her head in disbelief. She can't believe it. She looks back at him.)

That's what I've been waiting to hear.

Trish: I don't know what to say.

John: Then just listen. (He grabs one of her hands and holds it.)

John: I know what I did hurt you. And I'm so sorry. I can't say that enough. But I never felt this way before. And I don't wanna loose you. (He sighs and pauses, thinking of what to say next.)

John: This is the first time in my life that I can honestly say I'm in love. I don't wanna loose this feeling. I never wanna hurt you again. I worked too damn hard to make you mine and I don't plan on giving up any time soon. (Trish looks at him.)

John: All I want is one more chance and I swear I'll never disappoint you again. If you give me another chance, I'll be completely different. I swear to be the best boyfriend you ever had. And if I can't deliver that, I don't deserve to have happiness then. I wanna commit to you... I just want to love you. (Trish thinks about it.)

John: One last chance. That's all I ask. (Trish shakes her head no.)

Trish: No. (John's heart sinks and he looks down disappointed.)

John: Alright. Sorry to bother you. (He turns to leave but Trish grabs his hand and stops him.)

Trish: It wouldn't be just a chance. It'd be a commitment. (John smiles.)

John: Is that a yes? (Trish smiles too.)

Trish: If two people love each other, they should be together right? Well, we should be together. (John's smile grows.)

_She loves me?_

Trish: I love you too. (John's smile grows and Trish wraps her arm around his neck and presses her lips against his. He wraps her up in his arms and lifts her off the floor and into the house, closing the door behind them. John may have messed up and hurt Trish but she forgave him. After all, he was her perfect gentleman. And no one would ever be able to replace that.)

** THE END**

* * *

its been almost a year since i started this. & after alot of hiatuses, i finally got into a steady flow of it. & i finished this story. let me know what you guys think. i have plans on writing another jorish story, but i might not start that right away. well, it saddens me to put this last chapter up. i hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
